L'enfant de l'interdit
by Valir
Summary: Fic en deux parties : l'amour de jeunesse de Camus et sa merveilleuse conséquence. Yaoi Hyoga/Shun dans la deuxième partie.
1. Première partie: Gaelle chapitre 1

Voici une longue fic dont la première partie met en scène une histoire d'amour interdite entre Camus et une jeune femme chevalier du nom de Gaëlle. J'ai une idée en ce qui concerne la seconde partie mais je ne vous dit rien pour l'instant car je dois être bien sûre de ce que je vais faire !

Je prends délibérément des libertés en ce qui concerne la chronologie de l'histoire originale. Nous sommes ici en 1973, c'est-à-dire dans l'année de la réincarnation d'Athéna. Saga est déjà devenu Pope. Normalement, à cette époque, Camus est encore un enfant mais dans ma fic, il a seize ans et il est déjà chevalier.

PREMIERE PARTIE : GAELLE

Chapitre I/

Le Sanctuaire était en pleine effervescence car ce jour était celui de la cérémonie de présentation des nouvelles femmes chevaliers. La réforme permettant aux femmes d'entrer dans le cercle fermé des protecteurs d'Athéna était toute récente car c'était l'actuel Grand Pope qui l'avait mise en place. C'est pourquoi la gent masculine était très impatiente de voir à quoi ressembleraient les nouvelles promues car personne ne les avaient jamais vues. Le quartier des femmes était strictement séparé du reste du domaine et les apprenties ne devaient jamais se montrer à aucun homme de « l'extérieur » jusqu'à l'obtention de leurs armures. Quant à la façon dont elles étaient entraînées, cela relevait du secret absolu. Evidemment, les réflexions machistes allaient bon train. Les gardes et les chevaliers mineurs riaient d'un rire gras en se représentant des femmes engoncées dans des armures trop lourdes pour elles et des blagues obscènes réveillaient les hormones de ces hommes trop longtemps livrés à l'abstinence.

La cérémonie devait avoir lieu dans la Grande Salle du Pope en présence de toute la chevalerie et les nouvelles combattantes allaient devoir prêter serment de fidélité à Athéna dont la réincarnation était imminente.

Dans le quartier des femmes, on se préparait pour le grand moment. La première génération de chevalières comptait une dizaine de jeunes filles entre quinze et seize ans. Toutes étaient partagées entre la joie et l'appréhension à l'idée d'être enfin « lâchées » dans le Sanctuaire et de se mêler aux autres. Beaucoup cachaient leur anxiété sous le masque qu'elles étaient obligées de porter. La loi régissant le statut des chevalières était stricte et visait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre les deux sexes. Athéna étant une déesse vierge, ses combattantes se devaient de le rester. Aussi, en accédant au statut de chevalières, elles renonçaient à jamais à leur féminité, d'où le masque qu'elles ne pouvaient retirer que quand elles étaient entre elles. En dépit de leur jeunesse, leur entraînement avait fait d'elles des amazones farouches et entièrement dévouées à leur déesse.

Parmi elles, une jeune fille retournait nerveusement son masque entre ses mains et observant le palais du Grand Pope qui se dressait au loin par-delà la douzième maison. Une semaine plus tôt, elle était devenue le chevalier d'argent de la Couronne Boréale. Elle avait attendu ce jour pendant six ans et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, elle se demandait ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait des yeux vert foncés et de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Le vent projetait sans cesse ses cheveux dans ses yeux et elle les écarta d'un geste agacé. Elle se demandait souvent si elle n'allait pas finir par les couper courts pour être tranquille mais un résidu de coquetterie féminine l'empêchait d'aller au bout de son projet. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

- Gaëlle !

Elle se retourna :

- Quoi ?

C'était Sayuri, sa meilleure amie. Gaëlle l'adorait comme si c'était sa sœur. Elles avaient été séparées à cause de leur entraînement mais la joie de se revoir n'en avait été que plus forte. Sayuri était chevalier de la constellation du Paon. Contrairement à son amie, elle avait sacrifiée ses longues mèches noires pour une coupe de garçon. Du reste, elle était garçon manqué, une vraie caillera au milieu de ses congénères et Gaëlle aimait beaucoup la force de son caractère et son franc parler. Sayuri était japonaise et Gaëlle française mais comme au Sanctuaire tout le monde parlait grec, la barrière de la langue n'existait pas.

Sayuri lui fit signe de venir. Gaëlle se leva et la rejoignit. Sayuri passa son bras sous celui de son amie avec un large sourire sur son visage énergique. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient d'excitation :

- Alors ma grande, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Tu nous la joues mélancolique ?

- Oui, j'adressais un émouvant adieu à notre insouciante vie d'apprentie, répondit Gaëlle en roulant des yeux.

Sayuri se mit à rire :

- Avoue que tu as le trac !

- Pas toi peut-être ?

- Nan ! répliqua la japonaise qui leva fièrement son petit nez retroussé. Je suis impatiente au contraire !

- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais enfin LES voir !

- Voir qui ?

Sayuri la regarda avec une petite moue moqueuse :

- Allons, ne me fais pas croire que ça ne t'intéresse pas…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Gaëlle qui commençait à craindre d'être devenue stupide.

- Des Chevaliers d'Or bécasse ! s'écria Sayuri en écarquillant les yeux.

Gaëlle éclata de rire :

- Oh non, tu ne va pas recommencer avec ça !

Les Chevaliers d'Or représentaient une sorte de seigneurie digne des légendes au sein du Sanctuaire et cette attirance mêlée d'admiration était encore plus présente chez ces filles. Bien sûr, chacune d'elle gardait cela pour elle, ne voulant pas passer pour une idiote auprès des autres. Seule Sayuri affichait sans vergogne sa curiosité et clamait tout haut ce que ses congénères pensaient tout bas. Elle commença à prendre un air de fan hystérique :

- Ils seront lààààààà ! cria-t-elle en sautillant. Tu crois que je pourrais leur demander des autographes ?

- Ca va pas non !

La brune pouffa de rire :

- Mais non, j'plaisante ! Quoique….

- Tu n'oserais pas ! affirma Gaëlle en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

- Tu crois ? insinua son amie.

Gaëlle soupira et secoua la tête :

- Non, t'as raison. Tu es capable de tout !

- Ah ! J'aime te l'entendre dire !

- N'oublie quand même pas ce que la loi ordonne aux femmes chevaliers !

- Oui je sais. Mais si je ne peux pas toucher, je peux quand même regarder !

Et les deux amies recommencèrent à rire de bon cœur. Gaëlle adorait ces moments où Sayuri faisait le pitre pour qu'elles s'amusent ensemble. Sa nervosité s'était envolée d'un seul coup et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle revêtit son masque quand vint l'heure de se rendre au palais.

Il y avait tellement de monde dans l'immense salle du Pope qu'elle semblait avoir diminué de moitié. Les chevaliers étaient placés en fonction de leur hiérarchie.

Le Grand Pope, le seul à être assis, trônait en robe d'apparat. Les Chevaliers d'Or se tenaient devant lui, les Chevaliers d'Argent occupaient les côtés et les gardes se massaient derrière.

Des centaines de paires d'yeux observaient les nouvelles promues et les commentaires circulaient d'oreille à oreille au fond de la salle. Les filles devaient s'avancer chacune à leur tour, s'agenouiller et prêter serment à Athéna selon une formule consacrée.

Pendant qu'elle attendait son tour, Gaëlle, qui avait l'oreille fine, essayait de capter au mieux tout ce qui se disait. Le mot « sexy » revenait souvent, plus quelques autres encore plus explicites. Mais apparemment, le masque frustrait ces messieurs ! Il ne lui plaisait pas non plus mais, au moins, elle pouvait sourire à son aise en entendant les commentaires.

Sayuri, qui venait de finir sa présentation se glissa prés d'elle et murmura :

- Bon sang, je vais finir par regretter notre serment de chasteté !

- Sayuri !

- Gaëlle, ils sont trop beaux ! Tu ne les as pas regardé !

En fait, la jeune fille avait essayé mais elle avait été prise d'une si forte impression en regardant les Chevaliers d'Or qu'elle avait baissé les yeux comme devant une vision sacrée. Ils étaient tout simplement fascinants. Leurs armures étincelaient et une longue cape blanche recouvrait leurs épaules. Ils se tenaient très droit, admirables de fierté et de noblesse. Plus que des hommes, ils avaient l'air de demi-dieux devant lesquels on ne pouvait que s'incliner.

Après la remarque de Sayuri, elle voulut les observer plus attentivement. Et là, son regard tomba immédiatement sur l'un d'entre eux et ne s'en détacha plus. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Un choc sourd la secoua de l'intérieur, bouleversant ses pensées et remuant chaque fibre de son corps. Elle oublia tout, ses congénères, la foule, la cérémonie. Il n'y avait plus que _Lui._

Ses longs cheveux bleu foncés.

_Lui._

Ses yeux sombres au regard sans faille.

_Lui._

Son visage aux traits parfaits.

_Lui._

L'air royal qui émanait de toute sa personne au point que son casque ressemblait à une couronne.

_Lui_…

Elle crut que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle et vacilla. Sayuri lui saisit discrètement le bras.

- Ca va ?

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête parce qu'elle était incapable de parler. Elle était submergée par un flot d'émotions contradictoires. Envie de pleurer, envie de rire, envie de mourir de ce sentiment surpuissant qui s'était emparé d'elle. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sous son masque. Un coup de coude de Sayuri lui apprit que c'était à son tour de prêter serment. Elle s'obligea à calmer les tremblements de son corps pour s'avancer dignement au centre de l'espace laissé par la foule. Quelques pas pendant lesquels elle LE regarda plutôt que le Pope et plus elle s'approchait plus de nouveaux détails lui apparaissaient. Elle aimait la façon dont deux de ses longues mèches encadraient son visage et retombaient sur son torse. Elle aimait le fuselé de ses jambes accentué par les longues bottes d'or, les muscles harmonieux de ses bras.

Elle n'avait plus prise sur la réalité. Elle se vit s'agenouiller, la tête baissée et s'entendit prononcer à haute voix :

- Moi, Gaëlle, Chevalier d'Argent de la Couronne Boréale, je fais serment de servir Athéna au péril de ma vie, d'honorer ce Sanctuaire et de vivre à jamais dans le respect de sa loi.

Ces mots qu'elle avait tant rêvé de prononcer, lui semblaient dit par une autre comme s'ils ne la concernaient plus vraiment. Telle une automate, elle se releva et retourna à sa place. Aussitôt, Sayuri murmura :

- Alors, ils sont canons hein ?

Gaëlle s'entendit répondre oui d'une voix blanche puis elle ne suivit plus rien du reste de la cérémonie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II/

Qui était-il ? Il l'obsédait. Elle pensait à lui jour et nuit. Trois jours après la cérémonie, Gaëlle était toujours dans un état second. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme cela et la violence de ses émotions lui faisait peur. C'était fort au point de la faire pleurer, elle qui avait appris à ne plus verser de larmes. La simple image de cet homme suffisait à lui nouer le ventre. Son corps lui murmurait des choses dans un langage qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'était à la fois douloureux et plaisant et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Elle ne quittait que rarement le quartier des femmes, passant son temps dans la petite cabane où elle vivait. De toute façon, les temps étaient paisibles et beaucoup de chevaliers restaient au Sanctuaire uniquement pour ne pas manquer la réincarnation d'Athéna.

Sayuri se faisait beaucoup de souci pour son amie. Depuis cette fichue cérémonie, Gaëlle n'était plus la même et ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine, c'était qu'elle refusait de lui dire ce qu'elle avait. La jeune japonaise aimait se promener dans le domaine et se rendait souvent aux arènes afin de s'y défouler avec d'autres filles. Et ce jour-là, elle décida d'y emmener Gaëlle de gré ou de force. On n'avait jamais vu une femme chevalier passer son temps enfermée chez elle ! Elle se rendit à la petite cabane et frappa à la porte :

- Gaëlle, t'es là ?

La jeune blonde vint ouvrir. Elle avait le visage brouillé comme toujours depuis quelques temps. Sayuri ne fit pas de commentaires et dit :

- Tu viens aux arènes avec moi ? On va se bouger un peu !

Gaëlle hésita un moment. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de sortir mais elle était consciente d'avoir négligé beaucoup de choses depuis trois jours.

- Ok, je viens.

- Ah bien ! Je me demandais si tu n'allais pas de transformer en larve à force de rester ici !

Gaëlle lui offrit un faible sourire et mit son masque avant de suivre son amie. Elles marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis Sayuri décida de repartir à l'attaque :

- Gaëlle, tu vas me dire que je suis gonflante mais je suis certaine que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans cet état même durant les périodes les plus difficiles. Du moins, à l'époque, tu me disais toujours ce qui n'allait pas, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

Gaëlle sentit son cœur se serrer à ce reproche mais comment expliquer à Sayuri que depuis cet homme, tout était différent ? Elle-même avait du mal à analyser ses sentiments. Elle répondit le plus diplomatiquement qu'elle put :

- Pardonne-moi. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'en parler mais….je ne peux pas. C'est trop….

- Trop quoi ?

- Compliqué. Nouveau.

- Nouveau ? Donc tu admets au moins qu'il y a quelque chose. Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais jusque-là. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé bon sang, t'as couché avec le Pope ou quoi ?

- Sayuri, tu es folle de dire une chose pareille ! s'écria la blonde choquée.

Elle l'entendit rire :

- Au moins, ça te fait réagir, c'est bon signe ! Dis-moi juste une chose : est-ce que c'est arrivé pendant la cérémonie de présentation ?

- Oui.

- Tu as vu ou entendu un truc qui t'a chamboulé ?

Gaëlle la voyait venir. Sayuri était en train d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle mourait d'envie de se confier mais elle avait peur. Elle sentait que son problème touchait de très près aux interdits imposés aux chevalières. Comment réagirait Sayuri ?

Gaëlle se raccrochait à l'espoir que tout finirait par s'arranger, qu'elle allait oublier. Si ça se trouve, la prochaine fois qu'elle reverrait cet homme, elle se demanderait ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver. Oui, elle récupèrerait enfin sa tranquillité d'esprit. Cette idée était pour elle comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Sayuri continuait de la cuisiner alors elle s'écria d'une voix lasse :

- Ecoute…. Je ne peux pas te le dire, pas maintenant ! Laisse-moi le temps de comprendre, je te promets que je t'en parlerai quand….quand j'aurais fait le point.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Seulement, je veux essayer de me débarrasser de ça toute seule !

- Dis-moi au moins si c'est grave !

- Je ne sais pas… c'est difficile de juger.

Sayuri soupira en réalisant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus.

- Ok, je te laisse tranquille. Mais si jamais tu es dans la panade, promets-moi de m'appeler.

- Oui…c'est promis.

Gaëlle s'en voulait énormément de faire des cachotteries à Sayuri. Mais elle n'était pas prête à lui parler.

Les deux filles arrivèrent aux arènes et Sayuri poussa un petit cri de joie :

- Oh ! Mais regarde qui voilà !

Un jeune homme et un enfant s'entraînaient. Où plutôt, le jeune homme entraînait l'enfant. Gaëlle se tourna vers son amie :

- Tu les connais ?

- Mais oui, on s'est rencontré il y a deux jours. C'est Aioros, le chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire ! Et le gamin, ce doit être son frère, il m'a dit qu'il l'entraînait.

Gaëlle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sayuri n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de se faire de nouvelles connaissances ! Et parmi les Chevaliers d'Or en plus ! Mais cela ne la surprenait pas outre mesure. Sayuri savait se montrer très liante et savait choisir ses amis. Son amie l'attrapa par le bras :

- Allez viens, on va les rejoindre !

- Mais on va les déranger !

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, Aioros est super sympa, faut que je te le présente !

Gaëlle céda sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter. Elles dévalèrent les gradins et quand il les vit approcher, Aioros leur adressa un grand sourire :

- Tiens ! Mais c'est Sayuri ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Salut Aioros ! Nous étions venues nous entraîner ! Je te présente ma meilleure amie, Gaëlle de la Couronne Boréale.

Gaëlle n'en revenait pas. Sayuri s'adressait à lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses amis. Aioros la salua d'un signe de tête amical.

- Ravi de te rencontrer !

Gaëlle rougit sous son masque et répondit du mieux qu'elle put :

- C'est un honneur, Seigneur du Sagittaire !

« Seigneur » était la formule protocolaire que l'on se devait d'utiliser avec les Chevaliers d'Or. Mais Aioros sourit et répondit :

- Pas d'étiquette avec moi. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom et même me tutoyer. Nous sommes tous des chevaliers d'Athéna !

Et tout d'un coup, Gaëlle se sentit une immense sympathie pour Aioros. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Chevalier d'Or aussi ouvert et amical.

- C'est ton petit frère ? demanda Sayuri à haute voix en se tournant vers l'enfant, occupé à donner des coups de poings dans une colonne. La marque de ses coups restait gravée dans le marbre.

Aioros jeta un œil vers lui et répondit :

- Oui, il s'appelle Aiolia. Il a sept ans.

- C'est toi qui l'entraîne ? voulut savoir Gaëlle. A quelle armure est-il destiné ?

- A l'armure d'Or du Lion, répondit Aioros.

Il cria au petit garçon :

- Aiolia ! Ca ira comme ça pour l'échauffement. Viens par ici.

Le petit essuya la sueur qui collait ses boucles blondes à son front et s'approcha. Les deux frères se ressemblaient beaucoup si ce n'est que l'aîné avait des cheveux bruns. Aiolia, voyant deux inconnues, s'accrocha timidement à son frère en fixant les filles de ses grands yeux curieux. Son aîné lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Eh bien tu ne dis pas bonjour ? Je te présente Gaëlle et Sayuri !

- Bonzour ! dit l'enfant avec un petit sourire.

Gaëlle le trouva adorable et Sayuri s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

- Alors comme ça, tu es le futur chevalier du Lion ?

A ses mots, les yeux du petit étincelèrent :

- Oui ! Ze serais un chevalier aussi fort que mon frère !

Aioros se mit à rire :

- Et bien pour commencer, tu vas continuer à t'entraîner sur ta technique. Tu as encore du mal à contrôler ton cosmos.

L'enfant acquiesça et s'éloigna en trottinant sous le regard bienveillant de son frère. Ce dernier se tourna vers les deux amies.

- Je vais vous laisser les filles, il faut que je le surveille. On ne sait jamais il pourrait faire exploser l'arène ! fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel d'une manière qui fit rire Sayuri.

Elles saluèrent Aioros qui s'éloigna puis elles se dirigèrent vers un endroit tranquille pour s'entraîner. Dés qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, Sayuri dit à son amie :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis qu'il est vraiment très sympa ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cela venant d'un chevalier d'Or !

- C'est pour ça que tout le monde l'adore ici ! Il n'est pas du tout hautain et il est très accessible. Il vient souvent se mêler aux chevaliers de rangs inférieurs et donner des conseils aux apprentis ! Et pour ne rien gâcher, il est mignon !

- Il ne manque pas de charme c'est vrai.

_Mais il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville…, _pensa Gaëlle qui pensait toujours à l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Les filles se mirent dans un coin reculé et commencèrent à s'entraîner. Gaëlle se rendit compte qu'elle avait envie de se défouler, de se libérer de tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé. Elles passèrent une bonne heure là tandis que le ciel prenait les teintes rouges du couchant. Soudain elles entendirent une énorme explosion suivit du fracas d'une colonne qui s'effondre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'écria Sayuri. Tu as senti ce cosmos ?

Une voix d'enfant surexcitée retentit un peu plus loin :

- Grand frère, t'as vu ça, j'ai réussi !

- Super Aiolia ! Tu as fait d'énormes progrès ! Allez viens on rentre !

- Eh bien, il promet beaucoup le petit lion ! dit Gaëlle en souriant.

Elle se sentait fatiguée mais l'entraînement lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle avait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur d'avant. Les filles restèrent encore un peu pus quand il commença à faire trop sombre, elles retournèrent à leurs quartiers.


	3. Chapter 3

Milo se redressa sur son lit en reconnaissant le cosmos qui venait d'apparaître dans la onzième maison. Enfin, il était de retour !

Deux mains fines vinrent caresser lascivement son dos et une voix féminine s'éleva des draps :

- Milo ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il fallait lui rétorquer qu'il ne lui avait pas permis de le tutoyer mais il ne le fit pas. De toute façon, elle n'avait d'importance. Le Grand Pope savait quels étaient les risques en introduisant des femmes dans le cercle fermé du Sanctuaire. Aussi, il avait mis à disposition des servantes pas farouches vivant dans les villages voisins et prêtes à tout pour obtenir les faveurs d'un chevalier. Milo était connu pour son palmarès impressionnant et les rumeurs de ses « talents » lui attiraient toujours des candidates. Celle de ce soir était une parmi tant d'autres. Bien fichue et douée au lit soit dit en passant… Il aurait bien remis ça s'il n'avait pas eu autre chose en tête.

- Attends-moi, dit-il à la fille. Je reviens.

Il se leva et se rhabilla.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ma belle, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Et pour toi, ce sera « vous » et « Seigneur Milo », ok ?

Nullement vexée, la fille lui offrit une œillade aguichante en se rallongeant dans toute sa nudité.

- Je _vous_ attends, _Seigneur Milo_.

Milo sortit de son temple et commença à gravir les marches qui menaient à la maison du Verseau. La nuit venait de tomber. Sur le seuil du onzième temple, il sourit en sentant le cosmos puissant du maître des lieux. Il alluma le sien pour s'annoncer et se dirigea vers les appartements privés. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de frapper à la porte, il entendit :

- Entre Milo.

Il poussa le lourd panneau de bois et pénétra dans un appartement presque aussi secret que celui du Pope. Il était le seul que Camus admettait dans son intimité du fait de leur longue amitié. Il venait tout juste de rentrer d'une mission dans un des petits royaumes du Nord.

Camus venait manifestement de quitter son armure. Il l'accueillit d'un air affable en lui désignant un fauteuil :

- Assied-toi, je suis à toi tout de suite.

Camus disparut brièvement dans la pièce d'à côté et revint avec une trousse de pharmacie. Il s'assit sur son lit. Milo remarqua alors la longue griffure qui descendait le long du bras gauche du Verseau.

- Des problèmes dans ta mission ?

- Oh non, pas grand-chose…Ce chevalier était juste un peu plus coriace que les autres. Au fond, cette mission de reconnaissance n'était pas très utile. Le royaume de Corbain ne représente pas le moindre danger pour le Sanctuaire.

Camus commença à désinfecter sa blessure.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? proposa Milo.

- Non merci, je me débrouille.

Milo s'établit dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées.

- Alors, reprit Camus, je t'ai manqué au point que tu accoures ici dés mon arrivée ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer longtemps de mon iceberg préféré !

Camus lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce surnom. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait démonter le Scorpion.

- Et puis, je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer moi ! Plus personne à embêter !

- Il y en a neuf autres que moi à embêter !

- Bah ! C'est plus drôle avec toi ! Tu es le seul à supporter mon humour tordu !

- Oh…tu m'en vois ravi…, répliqua laconiquement le Verseau. Mais je devine que tu as dû trouver quelque chose pour compenser ton ennui.

Milo prit un air faussement innocent :

- Oui… j'ai trouvé quelque chose de pas mal. Ca se joue à deux, dans un lit et dans toutes les positions !

Camus soupira mais cette fois, un très léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres :

- T'es vraiment un…

Milo, lui, affichait un sourire plein de dents :

- T'as des projets pour ce soir ?

- A part dormir non.

- Si ça t'intéresse, il y en a une dans ma chambre en ce moment. Vas-y tant qu'elle est encore chaude !

Le regard de Camus se fit sévère :

- Ta façon de parler est toujours aussi subtile ! Et je ne veux pas de tes restes !

- T'en veux une autre ?

- Non, Milo ! s'écria Camus d'un ton agacé. Je n'ai aucune envie de ça, merci bien !

Milo avait envie de répliquer quelque chose mais il aimait trop son ami pour lui dire une vacherie. Camus était craint et respecté de tous. Sa froideur, son mutisme alliés à une intelligence perçante et une noblesse d'âme indiscutables en faisaient une figure idéale et distante comme une statue divine. Plus que tout autre, il méritait le titre de « Seigneur » attribué aux Chevaliers d'Or et il imposait le silence partout où il apparaissait. Lui et Milo étaient comme la glace et le feu. Leur amitié était une bizarrerie qui étonnait beaucoup de gens. Les deux intéressés n'en avaient cure, Milo parce qu'il adorait qu'on parle de lui et Camus parce qu'il se fichait royalement de ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Tout les deux savaient que leur entente était basait sur un parfait équilibre des contraires. Ils se complétaient : une qualité pour un défaut et surtout chacun avait une confiance aveugle en l'autre.

En cet instant, en dépit de l'immense respect qu'il avait pour Camus, Milo était tenté de le traiter de vieillard ou de moine en dépit de ses seize ans. Il était beaucoup trop sage, il ne se lâchait jamais et Milo était certain qu'il n'avait pas passé une seule de ses nuits avec une fille. Etait-il encore puceau ? Quand il était d'humeur grinçante, Milo le rangeait dans ce qu'il appelait le Trio de la Chasteté dont les deux autres membres étaient Mu et Shaka. Bien entendu, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'évoquait jamais devant Camus.

Il s'écria du ton le plus persuasif qu'il put prendre :

- Pourquoi tu ne profites pas un peu plus de la vie Camus ? Merde depuis qu'on se connaît, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'amuser, rire aux éclats et tout ces trucs qu'on fait quand on est jeune. Etre chevalier ne signifie pas vivre comme un mort-vivant ! Prends exemple sur moi !

Camus prit une drôle d'expression à mi-chemin entre le rire et la grimace.

- Quel exemple ! Je ne suis pas comme toi Milo.

- Dommage pour toi, je suis sûr que tu te sentirais bien à ma place ! dit le Scorpion d'un air fanfaron.

- Peut-être…

Camus n'ajouta rien et s'assombrit. Milo savait à quoi il pensait : ce drame affreux, vieux de plusieurs années, qui était sûrement à l'origine du Camus actuel. Il ne le lui avait raconté qu'une seule fois au bout de longues années et depuis il refusait que le sujet soit à nouveau abordé. Il rejetait la pitié et la compassion aussi violemment que si cela portait atteinte à son honneur. Pourtant, Milo avait toujours à l'esprit cette terrible confession. Il avait espéré qu'il parviendrait un jour à faire oublier cette chose à Camus mais il s'était vite rendu compte que son amitié n'y suffirait pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait.

Après ce moment, les deux chevaliers parlèrent de choses plus légères jusqu'à ce que Milo se rende compte qu'il était là depuis une heure.

- Oups ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'on m'attend dans ma chambre !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle a dû s'endormir la pauvre !

- Ca ne te gêne pas si je reviens t'embêter demain ?

Camus fit une grimace faussement ennuyée :

- Je n'ai pas le choix je suppose ?

- Non en effet !- Milo se mit à rire- A plus !

- Oui, bonne nuit !

Milo sortit du Temple du Verseau et redescendit vers le sien.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'aube, tout le Sanctuaire se réveilla en sursaut à cause du déferlement d'une cosmo énergie sur tout le domaine. Chacun se précipita dehors et observa bouche bée l'intense lumière qui brillait du côté du temple d'Athéna. Les interrogations ne durèrent pas longtemps car le Grand Pope annonça solennellement qu'il venait de trouver Athéna nouvellement réincarnée au pied de sa propre statue.

Aussitôt, des cris d'allégresse s'élevèrent partout. Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé : leur déesse était de retour parmi eux. Bien sûr, cela signifiait que les guerres allaient débuter mais, en cet instant, il n'y avait que la joie de sentir l'infinie douceur du cosmos d'Athéna sur le Sanctuaire.

Très vite, dans la journée, des dispositions furent prises au sujet des soins à apporter au bébé divin. Il n'était pas question de confier cette tâche de baby-sitting aux chevaliers d'or qui, de toute façon, avaient leur propre temple à garder. Le Grand Pope décréta que cette tâche reviendrait aux chevaliers d'Argent. Plusieurs d'entre eux, trié sur le volet, devraient se relayer auprès d'Athéna et s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Pour ce qui était des couches et des biberons, les servantes du palais du pope, s'en occuperaient, sous l'œil vigilant de la sentinelle.

Lorsqu'elle entendit ce message, relayé aux quatre coins du Sanctuaire par des messagers, Gaëlle fut bien décidée à se faire nommer parmi les gardiens de la déesse. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie du bonheur incroyable qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque le cosmos d'Athéna s'était fait sentir. Elle rêvait à présent d'avoir l'honneur de protéger cette enfant qu'elle avait juré de servir et sur qui reposait tout l'espoir du monde.

Tout dépendait de la responsable du quartier des femmes, Mégara. Gaëlle ne s'entendait pas avec elle car Mégara avait un vrai caractère de petit chef qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Les disputes avec elle étaient fréquentes et cela avait même failli tourner en combat si d'autres filles ne s'étaient pas interposées. Il lui fallait pourtant tenter sa chance.

Elle alla trouver Meg, comme on l'appelait. Elle avait assez confiance en elle, car elle se savait parmi les plus puissantes chez les chevalières. Meg ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'elle lui exposa sa requête mais Gaëlle aurait juré qu'elle la toisait avec ironie sous son masque.

- Tu es consciente Gaëlle que c'est une mission à haute responsabilité ? Il nous faut des chevaliers entièrement dévoués et prêts à mourir pour Athéna au moindre problème. Permets-moi de douter de ta motivation quand je te vois t'enfermer chez toi pendant des jours et négliger les entraînements.

Gaëlle tiqua, sentant que c'était là un argument de poids. Il était vrai que si Sayuri ne l'y obligeait pas, elle était tentée de se laisser aller ces derniers temps. Elle était toujours aux prises avec son obsession du mystérieux chevalier d'or.

_Qu'il aille au diable celui-là !_ pensa-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle était vraiment ridicule. Il était grand temps qu'elle se secoue et qu'elle arrête avec cette attitude indigne d'une chevalière. Athéna était de retour et elle allait devoir mettre de l'ordre dans ses priorités. Si, à cause de son comportement des derniers jours, elle devait passer pour une paresseuse ou autre chose encore, elle allait s'efforcer de se remettre la tête sur les épaules. Elle prit un ton déterminé pour rétorquer :

- Je sais parfaitement ce que cette mission implique ! Et si je n'ai pas été très active ces derniers temps quelle importance puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire ? Justement, je ne demande que l'occasion d'être enfin mise à l'épreuve ! Et puis…-elle sourit sous son masque- même toi tu es obligée de reconnaître que je suis parmi les plus puissantes ici !

- Que tu crois…

- Tu veux tester ?

Gaëlle prit une pose menaçante et son cosmos vert émeraude apparut. La moutarde lui avait monté au nez à tel point qu'elle se serait vue avec plaisir infliger une belle correction à Meg, bien qu'elle fût sa supérieure. Celle-ci se raidit et fit apparaître son aura d'un mauve soutenu.

- Tu as perdu la tête Gaëlle, sais-tu que tu me dois obéissance ?

- Pour être franche, j'en ai plus qu'assez de recevoir des ordres de toi Meg !

Meg fronça les sourcils en une expression mauvaise. Cette petite peste prétentiarde lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis le début. Elle détestait son assurance, le fait qu'elle fréquente cette moins que rien de Sayuri et toutes deux avaient le culot de s'adresser au seigneur du Sagittaire comme s'il était leur ami! Il n'était pas question que la garde d'Athéna lui soit confiée car elle comptait bien faire nommer l'une de ses petites protégées à sa place. Qu'elle attaque la première et toute la faute rejaillirait sur elle car les combats entre chevaliers du sanctuaire étaient interdits. Elle allait se faire un plaisir de la faire châtier…

Gaëlle, de son côté, déploya toute sa cosmo-énergie mais au moment où elle allait lancer son attaque, Sayuri arriva par-derrière et lui attrapa les bras :

- Par Athéna, tu as perdu la tête Gaëlle ! Arrête ça tout de suite, tu vas t'attirer de gros ennuis !

- Lâche–moi !

Gaëlle voulut se dégager mais Sayuri la tenait bien. Son amie lui chuchota :

- Ne fais pas l'idiote, tu es en train de couler ta chance !

- C'est déjà fait alors laisse-moi au moins le plaisir de lui donner une leçon !

- Non, qui sait ce qu'on te fera ?

Meg observait les deux filles sans rien dire puis d'une voix sardonique :

- Vous me faites bien rire ! Alors Gaëlle, tu m'attaques ou tu te résignes comme une gentille fille ?

- Ca suffit vous trois !

Immédiatement, les filles s'immobilisèrent de surprise en entendant une voix d'homme dans ce quartier réservé aux femmes. Elles virent arriver un homme de grande taille, âgé d'environ quarante ans. Il portait une ample tunique à la grecque avec de longues manches mais il avait des épaulières et des bottes d'argent. Il dégageait un grand charisme et beaucoup d'autorité. Il se campa devant les trois belliqueuses et déclara :

- Je suis Darius, chevalier d'Argent du Voile et conseiller du Grand Pope. J'ai été chargé de trouver parmi les femmes chevaliers, celles qui auront l'honneur de veiller sur notre déesse.

Il se dirigea droit vers Gaëlle qui avait éteint son aura et qui était certaine qu'elle allait se faire réprimander. Qu'un conseiller du Pope l'ait vu en flagrant délit de transgression des règles était sûrement très grave. Elle fut stupéfaite lorsque Darius s'arrêta à trois pas d'elle et la regarda d'un air grave.

- Je devrais vous punir pour ce que je viens de voir mais vous dégagez une cosmo énergie extrêmement puissante même pour un Chevalier d'Argent. Quel est votre nom ?

Gaëlle répondit avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable. Darius eut l'air surpris :

- Oh mais j'ai entendu parler de vous ! La plus douée des femmes n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez eu votre armure en Islande en un temps record après avoir coiffé toutes vos rivales au poteau.

Gaëlle hocha poliment la tête et attendit la suite avec anxiété. A côté d'elle, Sayuri ne pipait mot.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer d'un élément comme vous, poursuivit Darius. Acceptez-vous de veiller sur la vie d'Athéna au péril de la vôtre ?

Le cœur de Gaëlle se fondit de joie à cette demande. Mais la voix furieuse de Meg tonna :

- Attendez une minute ! Elle était sur le point de m'attaquer, je vous signale ! Et vous lui confiez une mission aussi importante ?

Darius la regarda d'un air impassible.

- Le Grand Pope demande les meilleurs Chevaliers d'Argent et cette demoiselle en fait partie. Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois mais que cela ne se reproduise pas ! acheva-t-il à l'adresse de Gaëlle.

- Je vous le promets, répondit la jeune fille en inclinant la tête. Je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous m'accordez. Je défendrai notre déesse à n'importe quel prix.

Darius eut un léger sourire et s'éloigna à pas mesurés. Sayuri prit son amie par le bras. Elle affichait un sourire radieux :

- Viens, allons-nous en !

Elles plantèrent là Meg qui sous son masque se mordait les lèvres de rage.

Lorsque les filles se furent un peu éloignées, Sayuri s'écria :

- Bon sang, tu l'as vraiment échappée belle ! C'est fou la chance que tu as !

- C'est vrai, je te remercie de m'avoir arrêtée. C'était stupide de ma part de me laisser emporter comme ça. J'adorerais battre Meg un jour mais là, elle aurait été trop ravie de me voir sanctionnée.

Gaëlle respira profondément :

- Athéna… j'ai tellement hâte de la voir !

- Moi aussi ! Tu me diras à quoi elle ressemble ?

- Bien sûr !

Gaëlle sourit. Oui, elle avait énormément de chance et elle allait s'en montrer digne.

Au total, dix chevaliers furent nommés pour la sécurité du bébé divin. Les gardes s'étalaient sur deux nuits d'affilée pour chacun. Le tour de Gaëlle arriva. Elle apprit qu'elle n'était pas censée garder la chambre de l'intérieur. Elle devait rester devant la porte et ne laisser passer que deux personnes : le Pope et la servante chargée de nourrir l'enfant. La jeune fille fut un peu désappointée car elle mourait d'envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait la déesse. Elle passa une première nuit ennuyeuse ponctuée seulement par les va-et-vient de la nourrice. A travers la lourde porte en bois, elle percevait de temps en temps des vagissements de bébé qui lui tiraient un sourire attendri. La deuxième nuit, elle attendit l'arrivée de la servante pendant une bonne heure mais elle ne vint pas. Un peu inquiète, Gaëlle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire si elle n'arrivait pas rapidement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter son poste. Soudain, ce qu'elle craignait se produisit : Athéna se mit à pleurer. Gaelle pria de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un vienne enfin mais toujours rien ! Cette idiote de servante mériterait d'être renvoyée ! Et pendant ce temps, les pleurs du bébé ne cessaient pas. Elle devait avoir faim et ses cris remuaient le cœur de la jeune fille. C'était une petite fille et c'était Athéna. Ces deux raisons firent que Gaëlle ne supporta pas l'idée de la laisser pleurer davantage. Puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autres, elle allait s'occuper d'elle. On ne pourrait pas lui reprocher cela !

Une fois décidée, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la Chambre Sacrée. La pièce ronde était richement décorée et les murs de pierre avaient été recouverts de tapisseries. Un immense lit à baldaquin avait été apporté pour quand la déesse serait plus grande. Mais pour l'instant, elle était dans un joli berceau de bois sculpté. Le cœur battant, Gaëlle s'approcha et regarda dans le berceau.

Dés que la jeune fille fut près d'elle, Athéna cessa brusquement de pleurer et la fixa avec un air étonné. Gaëlle fut bouleversée en découvrant ce tout petit bébé aux yeux d'un noir profond et aux cheveux couleur lilas. Le cosmos de la déesse emplissait toute la chambre, à la fois puissant et réconfortant. Il y avait un contraste des plus étranges entre ce pouvoir inimaginable et la fragilité du petit être qui le contenait. Gaëlle resta figée pendant un moment, partagée entre l'envie de s'agenouiller et celle de sécher les petites larmes qui roulaient encore sur les joues roses du bébé.

Malheureusement, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, le bébé poussa un cri strident et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. A moitié paniquée, Gaëlle regarda partout dans la chambre et découvrit un pichet de lait et un biberon qui avaient été apportés ici pour que la servante nourrisse Athéna. La jeune fille se hâta de préparer le biberon. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi maladroite de toute sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela et n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on s'occupait d'un bébé. Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas de mal à Athéna ! Mais les pleurs de l'enfant l'obligèrent à mettre ses inquiétudes de côté.

Biberon en main, elle revint près du berceau.

- Chhhhh….calmez-vous déesse, je suis là….

Ces mots lui semblèrent incongrus étant donné l'aspect de la déesse. Elle posa le biberon dans le berceau et, avec d'infinies précautions, elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

_Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire…_

Elle en aurait rit si elle n'avait pas été aussi très inquiète. Que lui dirait-on si on la trouvait ainsi ? Et si le Pope lui-même venait ?

Le bébé se calma dès qu'il se sentit porté. Gaëlle veilla à ce que sa tête soit bien soutenue. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à trouver la bonne position. C'était venu naturellement. Quand l'enfant fut bien installée au creux de ses bras, Gaëlle reprit le biberon et commença à la faire boire. La petite se mit à téter goulûment, ses deux petites mains agrippées à la base de la tétine. Gaëlle s'assit dans un fauteuil et contempla cette petite fille adorable qui levait de temps en temps ses grands yeux noirs vers elle. C'était une présence chaude blottie contre son coeur et qui dépendait entièrement d'elle. Une émotion puissante et douce s'empara de la jeune fille. Elle avait envie de pleurer de joie et de tendresse. Elle serra le bébé contre elle et ne put se retenir de poser ses lèvres sur le petit front tout doux. Elle ne voyait plus la déesse mais quelque chose d'infiniment plus fragile et, dans un sens, plus précieux.

Au bout d'un moment enchanté, le bébé lâcha la tétine. Gaëlle faillit éclater de rire en constatant qu'Athéna avait le hoquet. Elle la redressa un peu et lui tapota le dos en disant d'une voix douce :

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on boit trop vite mon bébé ! Tu avais tellement faim, heureusement que j'étais là…

- Ghâ…

La petite fille s'agita en gazouillant joyeusement. Gaëlle pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus mignon que ce son. Le hoquet finit par passer et Gaëlle recoucha le bébé dans son berceau.

- Il faut absolument que je sorte d'ici avant qu'on me voie, tu comprends ? Mais je suis là, devant la porte au moindre problème.

Evidemment, le bébé la regarda sans comprendre et se mit à sucer son pouce avec un demi-sourire.

Gaëlle s'arracha difficilement à la chambre en espérant qu'Athéna se rendormirait vite. Elle reprit son poste devant la porte, soulagée que personne ne l'ait surprise. Une bonne heure plus tard, la nourrice arriva. Gaëlle lui octroya un regard noir que malheureusement le masque cachait et lui demanda froidement :

- Où étiez-vous ? Vous étiez censée arriver beaucoup plus tôt. Athéna pleurait parce qu'elle avait faim.

La femme rondouillarde au visage maussade la regarda sans oser répondre. Gaëlle poursuivit impitoyablement :

- C'est moi qui l'aie nourrie. Elle serait encore en train de pleurer si je ne l'avais pas fait. Soyez sûre que j'en parlerai au Pope. Maintenant, allez voir si elle va bien.

La femme inclina la tête mais Gaëlle sentit sa colère. Peu lui importait… Elle était trop heureuse de ce moment merveilleux passé auprès du bébé.

Le lendemain, en pleine nuit, Gaëlle fut réveillée en sursaut par des coups frénétiques frappés à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant Sayuri, les cheveux en bataille, le regard affolé.

- Gaëlle ! Il est arrivé une chose affreuse !

- Say' ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune japonaise passa la main sur son visage et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes :

- C'est Aioros…Il a essayé de tuer Athéna…

**L'histoire d'amour arrive bientôt, ne vous en faites pas ! Reviews please ! **


	5. Chapter 5

La nouvelle se répandit comme une onde de choc dans tout le Domaine Sacré. Lorsque le Soleil se leva, chacun savait ce qui s'était passé et les discussions allaient bon train. On disait qu'Aioros était mort, tué par le Chevalier du Capricorne. Il avait été surpris par le Pope lui-même, brandissant une dague au-dessus du berceau d'Athéna. La sentinelle avait été éliminée.

Tout le monde s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'était devenue la déesse mais le Pope fit bientôt passer un message disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était toujours dans la Chambre Sacrée. Mais désormais, nul n'aurait le droit de la voir hormis le Pope et celui que l'on surprendrait dans sa chambre serait tué immédiatement.

Personne ne remettait en cause les mots du Pope. La trahison d'Aioros fut admise par tous mais beaucoup ne comprenaient pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il était si admiré et si aimé ! Cela ne fit que renforcer l'ampleur de sa faute. Après l'avoir considéré comme leur modèle, de nombreux chevaliers et apprentis se mirent à le haïr.

Sayuri était sous le choc. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Aioros au point qu'ils étaient devenus de vrais amis. Elle passa la journée chez Gaëlle à pleurer et à répéter sans cesse :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça…. Il était si heureux depuis qu'Athéna s'était réincarnée ! Comment a-t-il pu…

- Je ne sais pas Say'… murmura Gaëlle qui essayait de la consoler comme elle pouvait. Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à y croire.

Elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée que le Pope pouvait mentir. Il était un être quasi-divin, mandaté par Athéna elle-même. Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, elle devait admettre qu'Aioros était un traître. Mais cette pensée lui était cruelle car elle aussi, appréciait beaucoup le chevalier. Elle était très déçue et horrifiée en songeant au danger que le bébé avait couru.

- Si le Pope n'était pas intervenu…Athéna serait morte…

Sayuri lui agrippa violemment l'épaule, les yeux inondés de larmes :

- Oh Gaëlle, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication ! Il a peut-être été envoûté, manipulé je ne sais comment ! Il ne peut pas avoir fait une chose pareille, pas lui !

Gaëlle secoua la tête et répondit gravement :

- Il aurait fallu une puissance incroyable pour parvenir à manipuler un chevalier d'Or ! Qui aurait pu faire ça ?

Sayuri baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Gaëlle passa son bras autour de son cou. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à se résigner…

Plusieurs jours plus tard, l'agitation était retombée mais Aioros était définitivement inscrit sur la liste noire des traîtres à Athéna. De plus, Gaëlle et Sayuri avaient eu quelques problèmes en raison de leur amitié avec lui. Gaëlle n'avait plus le droit de veiller sur Athéna d'autant plus que la servante n'avait pas manqué de dire au Pope qu'elle s'était approchée de la déesse. Gaëlle sentait des soupçons flous peser sur elle mais par manque de preuves, on ne pouvait rien lui faire.

Un matin, Gaëlle flânait près des arènes, l'esprit occupé par mille pensées moroses : Aioros, Athéna, la suspicion et la mauvaise atmosphère générale et ce chevalier qui revenait parfois la hanter comme un lointain fantôme. Son cœur tressaillait encore quand elle pensait à lui. Tout cela n'était pas fait pour lui remonter le moral.

Elle perçut des bruits de coups de poings et s'approcha. Là, en bas, un petit garçon donnait des coups de poings furieux dans un mur de pierre. Il avait le visage tordu par l'effort et les yeux brillants de colère. Ses poings étaient écorchés mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y prendre garde. Une vague de pitié envahit Gaëlle : c'était Aiolia.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours, le petit garçon s'étant probablement terré quelque part. Quelle souffrance devait être la sienne ! Il avait perdu la seule famille qui lui restait.

La jeune fille s'assit à l'écart, ne voulant pas le déranger. Elle avait envie d'aller lui parler mais ne savait pas quels mots de réconfort seraient les bons.

A ce moment-là, trois chevaliers d'argent débarquèrent en bondissant sur les gradins et sans sommation, ils envoyèrent une boule d'énergie sur l'enfant qui fut projeté violemment contre les gradins. Gaëlle reconnut tout de suite les trois agresseurs : Ikos, Earque et Lyo, des chevaliers puissants que le Pope envoyait souvent en mission. Ikos ne donna pas le temps à Aiolia de se remettre et l'empoigna par le devant de sa tunique en vociférant :

- Alors te voilà, frère de traître ! Comment oses-tu encore venir t'entraîner ici à la vue de tous ? A ta place, je ficherai le camp d'ici et j'irai me cacher !

- Laissez-moi ! hurla l'enfant en se débattant. Mon frère n'est pas un traître et je ne partirai pas d'ici !

- Pas un traître ? répéta Earque en postillonnant au visage d'Aiolia. Tu es bien le seul à y croire encore ! Tu n'as plus ta place ici sale môme !

Aiolia fut brutalement écrasé contre la pierre. Son visage se contracta sous la douleur mais il continua de fixer ses agresseurs droit dans les yeux.

- Quand je serais devenu chevalier d'Or, je vous ferai payer !

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu peux encore le devenir ? Le pope accepterait que le frère du traître entre parmi les plus importants défenseurs d'Athéna ? Tu rêves !

En se tortillant, l'enfant parvint à échapper à la prise de Ikos et bondit sur ses pieds :

- Je veux devenir chevalier et j'y arriverai ! clama-t-il en faisant briller son cosmos. Son aura dégageait une rage stupéfiante pour un enfant de cet âge. Il hurla : LIGTNING PLASMA !

Des boules de feu déferlèrent de son poing et frappèrent les trois chevaliers en les repoussant tout en bas des gradins. Mais Aiolia ne maîtrisait pas encore cette technique à la perfection et son cosmos n'était pas encore entièrement développé. Son attaque ne suffit pas pour les tuer mais elle les rendit fous de rage. Lyo répliqua aussitôt :

- Attends, tu vas voir… DEATH SCREAM !

Aiolia se mit à hurler, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Gaëlle vit du sang couler entre ses doigts. Elle ne put en supporter davantage, son sang bouillait à la vue de ces lâches qui se mettaient à trois pour s'en prendre à un enfant. Elle bondit dans l'arène et frappa violemment du pied Lyo qui s'effondra. Aiolia cessa de crier mais il tomba à genoux en gémissant.

- Tiens mais qui voilà ! s'écria Earque en souriant. Gaëlle de la Couronne Boréale !

- Espèce d'ordures ! rugit Gaëlle hors d'elle. Aiolia n'a rien fait ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire payer la faute de son frère ! Vous ferez moins les malins lorsqu'il sera chevalier ! Si vous voulez vous défouler, attaquez-moi au lieu de vous mettre à trois contre lui comme des lâches que vous êtes !

- Ah ouais ? Tu t'imagines pouvoir nous vaincre à toi toute seule ? On va bien s'amuser ! dit Earque en jetant un regard entendu à ses comparses.

Gaëlle enflamma son cosmos bien décidée à leur administrer la pâtée de leur vie. Mais soudain, un autre cosmos emplit l'arène. Un cosmos glacial et incroyablement puissant. Les combattants se figèrent et se tournèrent du côté d'où provenait la formidable énergie.

Sur le dernier gradin, se tenait un homme grand et fier vêtu d'une armure d'Or. Sa cape blanche s'agitait légèrement tout comme ses longs cheveux bleu foncé. Il dardait sur les trois chevaliers d'Argent, un regard aussi perçant qu'une lame de poignard. Il sauta et atterrit directement près des belligérants. Gaëlle ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Son cœur battait à lui crever la poitrine : c'était celui qui l'obsédait depuis la cérémonie de présentation. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près. Son aura dorée flamboyait, elle trahissait une force qui dépassait de très loin leurs quatre cosmos réunis. Il regardait les trois autres, pas elle mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être à la fois fascinée et effrayée tant son regard était paralysant.

Lyo, Earque et Ikos avaient perdus toute leur superbe. Tout juste s'ils ne tremblaient pas de peur !

Le nouvel arrivant s'adressa à eux d'une voix bien en accord avec son physique : elle était aussi grave que cinglante :

- Lyo, Earque et Ikos, je présume ? Qui d'autres auraient l'impudence de s'y mettre à trois pour s'en prendre à une femme et un enfant ? Ca ne m'étonne pas que le Pope vous emploie pour les missions les moins glorieuses…

Lyo tenta de bredouiller :

- Mais Seigneur du Verseau…

- Ca suffit ! coupa sèchement le chevalier. Hors de ma vue immédiatement ou cette arène sera le dernier lieu de votre vie.

Les trois chevaliers se raidirent, esquissèrent une sorte de courbette et sans rien ajouter, ils disparurent par-dessus les gradins.

Gaëlle ne s'autorisa à respirer que lorsque le chevalier éteignit son aura. Dans un souffle, un mot lui glissa des lèvres :

- Merci…

Le visage du chevalier perdit un peu de sa dureté lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle :

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue… sûrement à la cérémonie de présentation mais je ne sais plus votre nom.

- Je m'appelle Gaëlle… balbutia la jeune fille d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser. Gaëlle de la Couronne Boréale.

- Gaëlle… ce que vous avez fait vous honore. J'ai suivi toute la scène.

- Aiolia ! s'écria la jeune fille en se tournant vers l'enfant.

Elle se précipita vers le petit garçon. Il était assis, les genoux serrés contre lui et regardait le Chevalier du Verseau avec des yeux béats d'admiration. Son visage était tout écorché. Gaëlle vint s'asseoir près de lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule :

- Comment tu te sens ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le visage de l'enfant se crispa mais ce n'était pas de douleur. On aurait dit qu'il était furieux.

- Ca va. J'aurais tellement voulu les écraser…

Il serra les poings. Gaëlle sentit qu'il avait envie de pleurer mais qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces. Apparemment, l'enfant avait déjà un certain orgueil.

- Merci Gaëlle… murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Aiolia ?

Gaëlle sursauta en entendant la voix du chevalier derrière elle. Elle se releva et se mit sur le côté. L'enfant leva vers le chevalier un regard un peu intimidé.

- Tu es le petit frère d'Aioros c'est cela ?

Aiolia se raidit mais répondit fièrement :

- Oui, c'est moi.

Le chevalier le considéra silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. Puis il déclara :

- Sois fort petit, comme le Lion de ton signe. Tu as le potentiel pour devenir chevalier. Travaille dur et ne laisse personne te détourner de ton but.

Aiolia eut d'abord l'air stupéfait puis Gaëlle le vit prendre une expression d'intense détermination. Il leva orgueilleusement la tête et répondit :

- Je le ferai. Je deviendrai un grand chevalier et je réparerai mon honneur.

Gaëlle observa toute la scène sans mot dire, heureuse de découvrir que le chevalier du Verseau n'était pas de ceux qui rejetteraient Aiolia. Un encouragement venu d'un homme comme lui ne pourrait que booster le garçon. En même temps, elle le regardait secrètement sous son masque et son trouble augmentait de minute en minute. Tout ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait. Elle aimait sa beauté, son maintien plein de dignité, sa voix qui avait un accent étrange, le même que le sien en réalité. Se pourrait-il qu'il fût français comme elle ? Tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait depuis son apparition annonçait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Elle savait maintenant qu'il était le chevalier du Verseau. Elle aurait aussi voulu connaître son prénom. Par un heureux hasard, c'est Aiolia qui posa la question avec un peu de gêne :

- Je…je ne sais pas qui vous êtes Seigneur…

Le chevalier eut un très léger sourire :

- Ah oui… c'est vrai que je ne suis pas du genre à descendre souvent dans les arènes. Je suis Camus du Verseau.

- Comme l'écrivain ? demanda Gaëlle.

Camus eut l'air étonné et se tourna vers elle. Elle rougit violemment, bénissant son masque une fois de plus et bredouilla :

- Veuillez m'excuser mais je suis française et j'ai cru que…

- Mais vous avez bien deviné, l'interrompit aimablement Camus. Mon nom vient de cet écrivain et je suis français aussi.

Gaëlle en resta coite. Camus dut sentir son embarras car il lui offrit un autre sourire bref. On aurait dit que ce geste ne lui était pas familier pourtant, cela lui allait aussi bien que la gravité. Il fit un geste pour se retirer mais avant, il fit un petit salut de la tête à Gaëlle et Aiolia et ajouta, en français, à l'attention de celle-ci.

- J'aurais plaisir à discuter avec une compatriote un jour prochain.

- Ce serait un honneur, répondit Gaëlle dans la même langue.

Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle s'exprimait en français. Elle s'était tellement habituée à la vie en Grèce qu'elle ne pensait même plus dans sa langue maternelle. Elle regarda Camus s'éloigner tant qu'il fut visible. Il fallut qu'Aiolia lui parle pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité.

- On ne voit que rarement le chevalier du Verseau. C'est le chevalier le plus secret du Sanctuaire. On le surnomme le maître des Glaces.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Gaëlle.

Les yeux d'Aiolia s'assombrirent considérablement :

- Il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui…

Gaëlle devina sans peine qu'il parlait de son frère mais Aiolia ne semblait pas vouloir prononcer son nom. Elle se rassit en face de l'enfant et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Aiolia, il faut que tu saches que moi et Sayuri, on sera là si tu as besoin de nous. Tu n'es pas seul.

Les yeux verts de l'enfant s'agrandirent et se remplirent de larmes. Mais il serra les dents et baissa la tête pour les cacher. Puis il demanda d'une voix brisée :

- Pourquoi il a fait ça Gaëlle ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec impuissance, le cœur serré.

- Tout le monde dit qu'il a voulu tuer Athéna même le Pope, poursuivit le lionceau qui tremblait de plus en plus. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Pourquoi ? Il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter combien elle était importante, qu'il fallait la servir et tout… Il m'a menti. Il m'a laissé… Je le hais !

- Aiolia…

- Je le hais ! cria l'enfant. Il m'a abandonné, il a trahi tout le monde ! Ce n'est plus mon frère !

Cette fois, il ne put se contenir davantage et se mit à pleurer. Emue, Gaëlle le prit dans ses bras. L'enfant voulut résister par un reste de fierté mais il avait besoin de ce réconfort. Les jours qu'il venait de vivre resteraient à jamais dans son esprit comme les pires de sa vie. Il se laissa aller aux sanglots et libéra son chagrin.

Gaëlle le laissa pleurer patiemment en caressant parfois ses boucles blondes. Mais quand le plus gros de la crise fut passée, Aiolia ravala ses larmes et se redressa. Il affichait maintenant un air de sombre détermination.

- Je ne pleurerai plus jamais, affirma-t-il. Je deviendrai le plus fort des chevaliers et je serai pour Athéna ce que mon frère n'a pas su être. On me respectera et on ne m'appellera jamais plus le « frère du traître ».

Gaëlle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou être soulagée. Aiolia n'avait que sept ans et tout ceci lui fendait le cœur. Elle serra les petites mains de l'enfant dans les siennes :

- Qu'Athéna te protège, Aiolia.

Gaëlle finit par laisser Aiolia qui voulait s'entraîner et aussi rester un peu seul. Ses préoccupations concernant l'enfant firent place à Camus du Verseau. Cette fois, Gaëlle n'avait plus de doutes sur ce qu'elle ressentait, ça la brûlait de l'intérieur. Elle était folle amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais cette certitude, loin de la ravir, la plongea dans le désarroi : elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer qui que ce soit et surtout pas quelqu'un d'aussi inaccessible qu'un chevalier d'or. Pourtant, elle sentait son ventre se nouer à chaque fois que le beau visage de Camus se dessinait dans son esprit. Elle l'avait si bien observé qu'elle aurait été capable de le reproduire de mémoire. Il était plus beau que tous les hommes qu'elle avait jamais rencontré et déjà, son instinct lui chuchotait qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à étouffer cet amour.

Elle se sentait prise au piège de ses propres sentiments. Que pouvait-elle faire ? La première idée qui lui vint fut de parler à Sayuri. Elle avait confiance en elle, elle ne la jugerait pas et trouverait peut-être le moyen de l'aider. Elle revint le plus vite possible vers le quartier des femmes et en chemin, elle tomba sur Sayuri qui accourut vers elle :

- Gaëlle ! J'ai senti ton cosmos tout à l'heure, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Gaëlle qui la prit par le bras. Je te raconterai plus tard mais là, j'ai besoin de te parler. Allons chez moi car je ne veux pas être entendue.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda son amie d'une voix inquiète. Tu as une drôle de voix ! Tu as des problèmes, c'est grave ?

- C'est assez grave pour moi. Rentrons je te dis et je t'expliquerai.

Sayuri n'insista pas et la suivit jusque dans sa cabane. Gaëlle barricada la porte et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Sayuri retira son masque et ses yeux noirs et inquiets interrogèrent son amie.

- Alors raconte-moi tout.

Gaëlle aussi découvrit son visage. Sayuri tiqua en voyant son expression :

- Tu as une mine de papier mâché…

Gaëlle s'assit à côté d'elle sur son lit, prit une grande inspiration et commença à mi-voix :

- Tu…tu te rappelles que tu m'avais trouvée bizarre après la cérémonie de présentation ?

- J'étais en train de me dire que ça avait peut-être un rapport avec ça…marmonna Sayuri. Alors il s'est bien passé quelque chose ce jour-là ?

- Oui….je…j'ai remarqué un chevalier. Je réalise maintenant que… c'était un coup de foudre.

Les yeux de Sayuri s'écarquillèrent :

- Oh mince…Là, t'es dans le pétrin… Mais pourquoi tu ne comprends que maintenant que tu as eu le coup de foudre ?

- Parce que je croyais pouvoir l'oublier…- la voix de Gaëlle s'était mise à trembler et elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Mais je l'ai revu aujourd'hui et ça a été encore plus fort que la première fois.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Sayuri qui mourait d'envie de savoir.

Gaëlle se mordit les lèvres puis répondit à voix basse :

- Le Chevalier du Verseau, Camus.

Sayuri resta un instant bouche bée et murmura quelque chose en japonais qui devait être un gros mot.

- Oh Gaëlle… tu n'as pas choisi n'importe qui…

- Je n'ai pas _choisi_, je te signale ! s'écria la jeune fille en relevant brusquement la tête. Ca m'est tombé dessus et…-elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira- si tu savais ce que c'est…

- Non, tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais eu de coup de foudre, dit Sayuri d'une voix douce. Mais ma pauvre, les chevaliers d'or ne sont pas de ceux que l'on peut approcher et surtout pas _celui-là_ à ce qu'on dit.

- Tu l'as déjà vu ? demanda Gaëlle qui s'exaltait à parler de Camus. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait librement de cet amour qui la torturait et elle avait envie de vider son sac.

- Non, je ne vois pas à quoi il ressemble.

- Oh il est… il est magnifique ! Il est venu m'aider tout à l'heure quand j'essayais de défendre Aiolia.

- Attends, de quoi tu parles !

Gaëlle lui raconta par le menu tout ce qui s'était passé dans les arènes. Plus elle parlait, plus le visage de Sayuri se teintait de pitié. Elle voyait que son amie était réellement amoureuse et elle pressentait déjà tous les problèmes qui risquaient de survenir. Le mieux était d'être franche :

- Gaëlle écoute-moi. Je suis désolée de te rappeler ça mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'aimer. Nos corps et nos âmes sont à Athéna. Quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, je crois que cette histoire ne te mènera nulle part. C'est le plus inaccessible des chevaliers d'or. On dit de lui qu'il ne ressent rien, qu'il est aussi froid que la glace qu'il maîtrise. Je t'en prie, tu dois essayer de toutes tes forces d'oublier cet homme, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à cause de lui.

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Gaëlle. Elle savait déjà tout cela mais l'entendre de la bouche de Sayuri était très douloureux. Son amie vit toute la souffrance inscrite sur les traits fins de la blonde et en eut le cœur serré. Elle la serra contre elle comme si elle voulait lui communiquer un peu de force.

- Oublie-le, il le faut. C'est un des aspects cruels de notre condition mais nous n'avons pas le choix. …Et surtout fais en sorte que ça ne se sache pas, tu risquerais d'avoir de gros ennuis. Je suis peut-être dure de te dire ça comme ça mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des illusions. Moi je serais toujours là si tu n'es pas bien.

Gaëlle posa sa tête contre son épaule et serra convulsivement sa main dans la sienne. Elle avait la gorge serrée et une grosse larme roula sur sa joue :

- Je l'aime Sayuri…C'est trop injuste…Je l'aime…

Sayuri ne put que la bercer doucement tandis qu'elle pleurait en silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI/

- A Asgard ?

Camus, un genou à terre, venait d'être informé par le Grand Pope qu'il allait devoir se rendre en mission diplomatique dans le royaume du Nord.

- C'est exact. Le roi Belgar vient de mourir, expliqua le Pope. Tu sais que pendant, son règne, les relations entre le Sanctuaire et son royaume ont été pour le moins tendues. Belgar affirmait que les chevaliers d'Odin étaient meilleurs que ceux d'Athéna et il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il ne déclenchât une guerre pour prouver ses dires. C'est son fils, Alcor, qui va lui succéder mais il semble qu'il n'ait pas les mêmes ambitions que son père car il nous propose une alliance. Je veux que tu te rendes à son couronnement et que tu négocies ce traité en mon nom et en celui d'Athéna.

- Bien Grand Pope.

Camus n'était pas surpris de se voir confier une telle mission car il était en quelque sorte, l'ambassadeur du Sanctuaire. Le Pope avait remarqué qu'il avait un grand sens de la diplomatie ce qui était très utile pour l'entretien des liens que le Sanctuaire avait à l'étranger. De plus, Camus parlait le grec, le russe, le français et l'anglais à la perfection et était parfaitement à l'aise dans les mondanités qui accompagnaient généralement ce genre de déplacements.

- Quand dois-je partir ?

- Dès demain. Ta mission ne saurait être très longue. Reviens dès que le traité est signé.

Camus hocha la tête. A ce moment-là, une sentinelle entra et annonça :

- Le Chevalier de la Couronne Boréale est arrivée votre Altesse.

- Bien faite-la entrer. Camus, pour une fois, quelqu'un va t'accompagner dans ta mission.

Cette fois, Camus ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Il se retourna pour voir entrer une jeune fille aux longues mèches blondes qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Quel était son nom ? Gaëlle… Pourquoi devait-elle l'accompagner ?

Gaëlle s'avança à la hauteur de Camus et se prosterna à son tour :

- Vous m'avez fait mander Votre Altesse ?

- Oui, tu vas accompagner le Chevalier du Verseau dans sa mission à Asgard.

Camus, qui regardait Gaëlle, crut voir ses mains trembler.

- Puis-je demander au Pope ce qui me vaut cet honneur ?

Le Pope émit un rire bref et se redressa sur son trône :

- Tu as des capacités très utiles pour l'espionnage n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je suis capable de masquer ma cosmo énergie, de me déplacer furtivement et de détecter les mensonges… dans une moindre mesure bien sûr, je ne suis pas télépathe !

Le Pope leva la main :

- Ca suffira amplement. J'ai surtout besoin de quelqu'un d'habile et de discret.

- Mais Altesse… intervint Camus. Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin d'une espionne ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une mission pacifique !

- En réalité, je ne fais pas totalement confiance au nouveau roi d'Asgard et je veux m'assurer qu'il n'essaiera pas de suivre les traces de son père. Toi Camus, tu feras comme si tu étais simplement venu signer le traité de paix et toi, Gaëlle, je veux que tu t'assures discrètement que le roi Alcor ne fomente pas quelque complot contre le Sanctuaire et que les plans d'attaque de son père ont bel et bien été abandonnés. Personne ne doit vous soupçonner, c'est compris ?

Les deux chevaliers ne pouvaient qu'accepter. Pourtant, Camus était perplexe. Le comportement du Pope avait beaucoup changé. Etait-ce depuis la trahison d'Aioros ? Il était toujours en train de contrôler, de vérifier et d'imaginer des complots partout. Cette paranoïa ne lui ressemblait pas. Camus était à peu près certain qu'il n'y avait rien à redouter d'Arcol et que Gaëlle allait venir pour rien. De plus, il aurait préféré partir seul et espérait que sa compagnie ne serait pas trop pesante.

- Tu peux disposer, lui dit le Pope. J'ai encore des choses à dire au chevalier Gaëlle.

Camus s'inclina puis sortit sans affectation.

Comme il devait partir le lendemain, il rentra chez lui pour rassembler ses affaires. Il retira son armure qui alla se ranger d'elle-même dans son urne. Il pensa qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas la porter en arrivant à Asgard car ce serait un signe de défiance envers le roi. Mais il la garderait quand même à proximité juste au cas où…

Une fois son peu de bagage fait, il se dit qu'il serait tout de même mieux de prévenir Milo de son départ. Le Scorpion serait probablement le seul à s'apercevoir de son absence car Camus n'avait pas d'autre véritable ami au Sanctuaire. Il descendit les marches en direction du huitième temple. Il trouva son ami avachi sur son canapé en train d'écouter les hurlements d'un groupe de métal qui sortaient d'une vieille radio rafistolée.

Dés qu'il l'aperçut, Milo lui fit un large sourire et éteignit la radio :

- Mais que vois-je ? Sa Majesté des Glaces !

Camus lui jeta un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « Tais-toi Milo ! » Le jeune homme le comprit bien et lui lança d'un ton goguenard :

- Comment tu vas Miko ?

Camus poussa un léger soupir. Entre le langage exagérément pompeux et la familiarité, qu'est-ce qui était pire ? Mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter de ça avec Milo car il savait que ce qui lui rentrait par une oreille, ressortait par l'autre. Il annonça donc calmement :

- Je voulais juste te dire que je pars pour Asgard demain matin.

- Ah bon ? Zut alors ! Pour combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne devrait pas être long.

Camus s'assit et raconta à son ami son entrevue avec le Pope. Et il lui parla de Gaelle :

- Elle va m'accompagner à Asgard.

Milo, les bras croisés derrière la tête, lança :

- C'est elle que je dois plaindre ou c'est toi ?

- Très drôle…

Milo éclata de rire.

- Mais pourquoi le Pope l'envoie avec toi ?

- Il veut qu'elle espionne pour s'assurer que les intentions d'Arcol sont vraiment pures.

- Ah…

Milo fit une petite moue :

- Ce ne serait pas la fille dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois ? Celle qui a essayé de défendre Aiolia ?

- Si c'est elle.

- Ah ! Je vois à quoi elle ressemble ! s'écria le Scorpion. Mais tu as de la chance finalement, elle est super jolie !

- Milo… soupira Camus.

- Quoi tu ne la trouves pas jolie toi ?

- Mais là n'est pas la question ! dit Camus qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Milo avait un don pour lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. C'est juste que j'ai toujours préféré être seul en mission.

- Oui je sais. Eh bien, pour une fois, tu vas apprendre à bosser en équipe ! Tu verras, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça ! Tiens-toi bien avec la demoiselle hein ?

- Milo, sur ce plan-là, c'est plutôt toi qui aurait besoin de leçons ! rétorqua Camus qui pensait à la réputation de débauché que son ami était en train de se faire.

Nullement démonté, Milo lui passa un bras autour des épaules avec un sourire encore plus exaspérant :

- Et si la demoiselle pouvait trouver le moyen de te dégivrer, je lui en serais très reconnaissant !

Camus repoussa brutalement Milo qui retomba sur son fauteuil en riant de bon cœur.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un tas d'hormones ambulant Milo ! Je m'en vais !

Milo ne cessa pas de rire pour autant. Il savait bien que ce n'était qu'un simulacre de dispute et que lorsqu'ils se reverraient, tout serait comme avant. Il lança à son ami avant qu'il ne sorte de chez lui :

- Bon voyage Camus !


	7. Chapter 7

**Ceux qui veulent savoir à quoi ressemble Gaelle, voici un fanart d'elle : http/img162.imageshack.us/img162/6501/gaelle7fn.jpg**

Gaëlle, transie de froid, resserra autour d'elle son manteau à col de fourrure. Elle et Camus venaient de passer les lourdes portes qui gardaient l'entrée du royaume d'Asgard. Aussitôt, une délégation de soldats s'était proposée pour les conduire jusqu'au château et s'était occupé de leurs bagages. Leur chef s'était présenté à eux :

- Bienvenue à vous qui venez du Sanctuaire. Je suis Vaïr, le capitaine des gardes de sa Majesté. Je vais vous escorter jusqu'au roi.

Il neigeait alors à gros flocons et une bise glaciale leur sifflait aux oreilles. La ville avait un aspect très austère avec ses maisons de pierres nues mais elle était très animée. En dépit du froid, les gens, chaudement emmitouflés, se pressaient dans les rues. Un imposant château surplombait le village ainsi qu'une gigantesque statue d'Odin.

A côté de Gaëlle, Camus marchait tranquillement, son beau visage offert au vent glacial mais il n'avait absolument pas l'air de le sentir. Gaëlle n'en revenait toujours pas de se retrouver seule avec lui. Durant le voyage, elle avait pu constater qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard mais qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas paraître trop sauvage avec elle. Ils se parlaient toujours en français, Camus appréciant visiblement de pouvoir discuter dans sa langue maternelle. Gaëlle aurait voulu pouvoir engager une conversation amicale, comme avec Sayuri, mais son cœur battait si vite dés qu'elle lui adressait la parole qu'elle était complètement bloquée. Sa plus grande crainte était que le Verseau ne finisse par la trouver bizarre.

Une bourrasque de vent la fit frissonner. Elle avait du mal à remuer les doigts tellement ils étaient gourds. Encore heureux que son visage soit épargné grâce à son masque mais l'objet avait l'inconvénient de lui attirer les regards curieux des passants.

- C'est pas vrai… dit-elle en sachant qu'ici personne ne comprenait le français. Nous sommes au mois de mai, ce n'est pas normal qu'il fasse un temps pareil !

Camus tourna la tête vers elle :

- Mais il fait toujours froid ici, vous ne le saviez pas ? Il n'y a jamais d'été dans ce royaume.

- Pourquoi cela ?

Camus expliqua comme il l'aurait fait pour un disciple :

- Asgard a une fonction capitale dans l'équilibre écologique de la Terre. Son souverain a pour rôle d'adresser des prières à Odin afin qu'il continue de geler les deux pôles. Si par malheur, il cessait ses dévotions, la banquise fondrait et provoquerait une montée dramatique du niveau des océans.

Le regard de Camus se teinta de compassion en observant la population :

- Le peuple que vous voyez Gaëlle, est sans doute le plus courageux qui soit. Ces gens acceptent de vivre dans ce pays éternellement gelé afin de préserver le reste du monde du terrible catastrophe.

Gaëlle écoutait attentivement la voix grave de Camus. Elle sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance à l'égard de ces gens qui se pressaient autour d'elle. En dépit de leur sort, ils ne semblaient pas malheureux. Au contraire, ils semblaient se réjouir du prochain couronnement de leur prince.

Soudain, quelque chose vint se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se rendit compte que Camus lui avait donné son manteau :

- Mais ! Seigneur du Verseau !

- Vous grelottez, constata Camus avec douceur. Il serait regrettable que vous tombiez malade.

Gaëlle rougit violemment :

- Et vous ?

Camus haussa les épaules :

- Je suis un chevalier des glaces. Le froid n'a aucune prise sur moi. Si je portais ce manteau, c'était uniquement pour ne pas trop me faire remarquer mais il vous sera plus utile qu'à moi.

En effet, Camus se tenait sous la neige avec un T-shirt, bras et mains nues avec une écharpe mollement enroulée autour de son cou et il avait l'air aussi à l'aise que s'il y avait du Soleil.

- Merci…murmura Gaëlle.

Il lui sourit et elle eut soudain moins froid. Elle aurait voulu qu'il pose encore ses mains sur ses épaules.

Avec leur escorte, ils parvinrent enfin au château et pénétrèrent dans un hall immense. Gaëlle ouvrit de grands yeux devant la splendeur des lieux. Le plafond était aussi haut que celui d'une cathédrale. Le sol était recouvert d'épais tapis aux broderies raffinées et les murs de tapisseries de même facture. Il faisait bien meilleur que dehors grâce à deux énormes cheminées de chaque côté de la pièce.

Les deux chevaliers virent s'avancer vers eux un homme de haute mine et au sourire chaleureux. Juste après lui, venait une femme et une petite fille. Vaïr s'inclina devant lui et annonça :

- Sire, voici les ambassadeurs du Sanctuaire, Camus du Verseau et Gaëlle de la Couronne Boréale.

- Merci Vair, tu peux disposer.

Le capitaine et ses hommes se retirèrent.

- Soyez les bienvenus, chevaliers d'Athéna ! s'écria Arcol.

Gaëlle étudia attentivement ce nouveau visage. Arcol était blond avec des cheveux coupés courts, une barbe et des yeux gris. Plutôt bel homme et très sympathique à première vue. Pendant ce temps, Camus répondit :

- Merci Sire. Puis-je vous féliciter pour votre avènement ? J'espère de tout cœur que ce jour inaugure une nouvelle ère de paix entre Asgard et le Sanctuaire.

- Oh, sans aucun doute, j'y veillerais ! Mais nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Je vous présente ma femme, Elena.

La femme qui s'avança et leur fit la révérence était la plus belle que Gaëlle ait jamais vue. La reine Elena avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, élégamment relevés sur sa nuque et des yeux de biche au regard profond. Elle était grande et gracieuse dans une superbe robe de velours vert.

Ensuite, Arcol attira la petite fille à lui :

- Notre fille Hilda, la future reine d'Asgard.

L'enfant devait avoir trois ans et présentait la particularité d'avoir des cheveux couleur argent. Elle leva vers Camus un regard intimidé mais fit un sourire à Gaëlle.

Son père lui caressa les cheveux puis releva les yeux vers eux.

- Mon couronnement aura lieu demain et sera l'occasion d'une semaine de festivités. Nous parlerons du traité demain si vous voulez bien. En attendant, je crois que devez être fatigués après ce long voyage. On va vous conduire à vos appartements et j'espère qu'ils vous conviendront.

Gaëlle et Camus remercièrent et un homme aux allures de majordome arriva. Arcol allait se retirer avec sa famille quand il ajouta :

- Oh, j'oubliais ! Nous dînons dans une heure en petit comité, vous êtes bien entendu conviés à vous joindre à nous.

- Merci Sire, répondit Camus. Nous y serons.

Le majordome les fit monter au premier étage où se trouvaient leurs deux appartements. Gaëlle eut le souffle coupé en voyant le sien. Il était aussi richement décoré que le reste du château et, dans sa chambre, se trouvait un immense lit avec des tentures en velours rouge.

Ses affaires étaient déjà là, au pied de son lit. Elle se débarrassa de son masque, poussa un long soupir et se jeta sur son matelas. Elle n'était pas fâchée de se retrouver seule pour réfléchir tranquillement. Elle n'avait jamais eu droit à un luxe pareil et sourit, en imaginant la tête de Sayuri lorsqu'elle lui raconterait. Comme elle commençait à avoir un peu chaud avec deux manteaux, elle les retira mais garda celui de Camus serré contre elle. Elle y enfouit son visage comme si elle espérait y trouver son odeur. Mais il n'y avait rien puisque le tissu n'avait pas touché sa peau. Elle se dit, dans un coin de son esprit, qu'elle commençait sérieusement à se comporter comme une petite minette enamourée mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne cessait de lui découvrir de nouvelles qualités : la galanterie, l'élégance, la culture… Au fond, ce n'était pas grave qu'il soit aussi trop sérieux, peu bavard et un poil associable. Cela lui allait bien !

Elle se releva, voulant faire un peu de rangement. En ouvrant les placards, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver des robes magnifiques accompagnées d'un mot : « A la disposition de mademoiselle Gaëlle de la Couronne Boréale »

_Alors là, c'est le summum !_ pensa-t-elle ravie.

Si ça continuait comme cela, elle allait finir par s'accoutumer un peu trop à la vie de château ! Elle avait devant elle de véritables tenues de princesse. Sa féminité qu'elle avait dû perdre en devenant chevalier était en train de revenir au galop. Elle avait envie de redevenir une vraie fille, d'être belle pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'être belle pour lui…

C'est alors qu'un détail qui lui avait complètement échappé la frappa avec la violence d'un coup de massue :

- Oh non ! Mon masque !

Elle serait bien obligée de l'enlever pour dîner ! Or, elle n'avait pas le droit de montrer son visage ! Comment allait-elle faire ?

Paniquée, elle se tourna vers la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire : parler à Camus. C'était le seul à qui elle pouvait s'adresser même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Elle remit son masque, prit le manteau qu'il lui avait prêté et sortit de sa chambre.

Par un heureux hasard, Camus sortait aussi et ils se trouvèrent dans le couloir. Gaëlle eut un coup au cœur en voyant comment il était habillé : une chemise de soie blanche à larges manches resserrées aux poignets avec des broderies multicolores sur les bords, une ceinture noir et or ouvragée, un pantalon noir et des bottes vernies à attaches dorées. Elle aurait eu le coup de foudre si cela ne s'était pas déjà produit !

- Gaëlle ? s'étonna-t-il en la voyant. Que se passe-t-il ?

Une petite voix murmura à la jeune fille qu'il était temps qu'elle recommence à respirer.

- Oh…rien de grave ! Je voulais juste…vous rendre votre manteau !

Camus sourit et reprit le vêtement :

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose. Je vous sens très nerveuse…

Gaëlle, embarrassée, se décida à se confier :

- Oui, j'ai un problème. Je n'ai pas le droit de montrer mon visage alors… comment vais-je faire pendant le dîner ?

Les yeux de Camus s'agrandirent légèrement :

- Oh, c'est vrai…Voyons…nous pourrions bander les yeux de tous les hommes de la salle ?

Gaëlle resta coite à se demander s'il se moquait d'elle. Camus secoua la tête et reprit vivement :

- Veuillez m'excuser, ce n'était pas drôle !

Gaëlle soupira et se mit à rire :

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois… non, ce n'était pas drôle !

Camus replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et Gaëlle sentit que ce geste cachait une certaine… gêne ? Timidité ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser ces mots-là à propos de Camus ! Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde et il redevint subitement sérieux :

- Pourriez-vous faire une entorse à la règle ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait que je demande au Pope mais c'est impossible. Et la loi est stricte.

- Elle vous interdit de vous montrer à des chevaliers. Mais si les hommes sont des civils ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme idée ?

- Ecoutez, voilà ce qu'on peut faire. Je vais parler au roi et écrire au Pope pour lui expliquer la situation. A part moi, les hommes présents ce soir ne seront pas des chevaliers mais des courtisans. Nous ne verrons les guerriers d'Odin que demain. Vous pourrez retirer votre masque et quant à moi, je vous promets de ne pas essayer de vous regarder. Si besoin est, le roi et moi intercèderons auprès du Pope pour vous éviter une sanction.

Gaëlle réfléchit un moment. Ce plan était un peu risqué mais c'était le seul possible. Et Camus semblait sûr de lui…

- Oui… c'est la meilleure chose à faire…Je vous fais confiance.

Camus lui offrit un sourire rassurant qui la remua. Mais elle reprit d'un ton implorant :

- Mais je vous supplie de ne surtout pas me regarder !

- Je vous le jure sur mon honneur, assura Camus. Pourtant, je vous avoue que j'aimerai savoir ce que vous risquez si vous me montrez votre visage.

La mort ou l'amour… Un choix cornélien imposé à la femme découverte. Jamais Gaëlle n'aurait le courage d'avouer cela à Camus.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, pardonnez-moi… dit-elle tristement. Mais sachez seulement que ce serait aussi terrible pour moi que pour vous…

Camus la considéra d'un œil pensif puis hocha la tête :

- Très bien…

Un silence mélancolique s'abattit sur eux pendant quelques secondes. Gaëlle prit le premier prétexte venu pour fuir une situation devenue douloureuse :

- Je vais aller me préparer…

- Allez-y, moi je vais voir le roi.

- A tout à l'heure et merci de votre aide Camus…

Gaëlle tourna les talons et rentra chez elle, le cœur serré. Ce soir, elle allait enfin se montrer à visage découvert et Camus serait le seul à ne pas la voir. Sans aucun doute, il tiendrait sa promesse de ne pas la regarder. Mais le plus dur serait pour elle : saurait-elle résister à la tentation de se tourner vers lui ?

**Hé hé ! Là on entre dans la partie la plus intéressante de la fic ! Review please ! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII/

Le dîner eut lieu dans une salle réservée aux petits comités. La famille royale et quelques courtisans prirent place autour d'une longue table. Le roi, informé par Camus du problème de Gaëlle, avait assuré la jeune fille de son soutien en cas de besoin et, pour éviter tout risque, elle et Camus étaient séparés par cinq personnes.

Une fois assise, la jeune fille retira son masque avec un peu d'anxiété. Aussitôt, des dizaines de paires d'yeux curieux la dévisagèrent et lui firent monter le rouge aux joues. La reine Elena parut remarquer son trouble et lui fit un sourire plein de douceur :

- Vous paraissez si jeune, presque une enfant. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Je vais avoir 16 ans, votre Majesté.

- Cela m'intéresse d'en savoir un peu plus sur les femmes chevaliers. Est-ce vrai que c'est une nouveauté ?

- Oui, c'est notre actuel Grand Pope qui a mis en place cette réforme.

- Mais pourquoi ce masque ?

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement. Gaëlle faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler mais, sans son masque, elle se sentait comme mise à nue.

- C'est…le symbole de notre renoncement à la vie de femme. Nous devons nous fondre parmi les chevaliers hommes et pour cela, il nous faut faire beaucoup de sacrifices.

- Oui, j'imagine…dit la reine. Et vous ne devez jamais vous montrez à un homme chevalier ?

- Non…

- Nous avons donc de la chance de vous apercevoir ce soir ! intervint un homme aux cheveux blancs qui arborait un large sourire. Surtout que vous êtes absolument ravissante !

Gaëlle piqua un fard monumental en sentant tous ces regards masculins qui approuvaient cette dernière remarque. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas un peu cherché ! Elle s'était maquillée et portait une robe bleu nuit qui lui allait à merveille. Au fond, ces compliments lui faisaient plaisir car ils lui prouvaient qu'elle ne s'était pas transformée en une espèce de créature asexuée. Mais elle aurait volontiers échangé tous ces regards pour voir la même expression dans les yeux de Camus.

Arcol se mit à rire devant la gêne de Gaëlle et se tourna vers Camus pour changer de sujet au grand soulagement de la jeune fille :

- Et vous chevalier ? Parlez-nous un peu du Sanctuaire et de votre petite déesse. L'avez-vous vue ?

Tout le dîner se déroula ainsi. On parla de tout et de rien et on commença aussi à évoquer les termes du traité de paix. Gaëlle en profita pour sonder discrètement l'esprit du roi et n'y trouva rien de suspect. Il n'était pas très exigeant et semblait réellement motivé par la paix. Gaëlle en fut heureuse car elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'un conflit avant même que les guerres saintes n'aient commencé.

Elle ne parla pas beaucoup, préférant écouter les autres et surtout Camus. C'était très dur de résister à la tentation de le regarder mais elle tint bon.

Plus tard, après le dîner, elle alla s'isoler sur un des balcons qui donnaient une très belle vue sur le village endormi. Il ne neigeait plus mais le froid était toujours vif. Elle respira profondément, profitant de la tranquillité du moment. Soudain, elle entendit :

- Tiens, vous êtes là aussi ?

Elle sursauta et regarda par-dessus son épaule. C'était Camus qui vint tranquillement s'accouder à la rambarde à côté d'elle.

- Oui, je…je n'avais pas sommeil…

- Moi non plus. Dites-moi que pensez-vous d'Arcol ? Je suis certain que vous l'avez sondé pendant le dîner.

Elle sourit sous son masque :

- C'est vrai ! Je ne sens pas la moindre malveillance en lui.

- Donc les doutes du Pope ne sont pas fondés ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais j'ai hâte de voir les guerriers d'Odin pour savoir s'ils ont les mêmes intentions pacifiques.

- Soyez prudente, avertit Camus d'un ton grave. Ils ne doivent rien remarquer.

- Ne vous en faites pas.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait le ventre noué quand elle lui parlait ! Gaëlle commençait à se trouver ridicule de ne pas pouvoir lui parler normalement. Elle baissa son regard vers les mains de Camus qu'il gardait croisées devant lui. Belles comme le reste de sa personne… Sur son majeur gauche, elle remarqua un superbe anneau d'argent gravé, incrusté de grenats. La bague avait l'air assez ancienne. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui demander d'où elle venait mais elle craignit d'être indiscrète.

Elle préféra trouver un moyen de relancer la conversation et prit la première idée qui lui vint :

- La fête promet d'être magnifique demain ! lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Je suis très curieuse de voir ça, on n'assiste pas à un couronnement tous les jours !

_Bravo ma fille, ça ne fait pas gamine du tout ça…. _

D'autant que Camus la regardait d'un air amusé ! Elle se mit une gifle mentale.

- Qu'est-ce que cela vous a fait de pouvoir découvrir votre visage ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Beaucoup de bien, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je me demande ce qui a pu vous pousser à devenir chevalier. Vous êtes…pleine de vie, vous riez, vous avez l'air heureuse.

- Faut-il être malheureux pour servir Athéna ?

Camus se rembrunit :

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que…nous avons tous une blessure profonde nous autres chevaliers.

Gaëlle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître la blessure profonde de Camus. En même temps, elle se sentait un peu peinée qu'il ne la trouve pas à sa place. Elle reporta son regard sur le paysage plongé dans l'obscurité :

- Ma vie n'a pas été toute rose mais, je ne suis pas du genre à repenser sans cesse au passé.

- Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas grand-chose de vous, dit Camus à mi-voix.

- Eh bien…par où commencer…

Gaëlle n'en revenait pas ! Se pourrait-il qu'il veuille l'écouter raconter sa vie ! Elle allait faire court pour éviter de le saoûler car son histoire n'avait rien de passionnant à ses yeux.

- Je suis née à Paris. Je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de mes parents car j'ai été déposée à l'orphelinat à l'âge de un an. La directrice de l'établissement m'a raconté qu'elle m'avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte sans le moindre mot d'explication. Autrement dit, je ne connais ni mon nom de famille, ni le prénom que m'avait donné ma mère. C'est la directrice qui m'a appelée Gaëlle. Et je n'ai jamais eu la moindre information concernant mes géniteurs.

- Ca alors…murmura Camus. Vous n'avez donc que votre prénom ?

- Oui et je ne sais même pas si j'existe quelque part sur un acte de naissance, dit Gaëlle d'un ton neutre. J'ai grandi à l'orphelinat jusqu'à l'âge de 6 ans. Je n'étais pas vraiment malheureuse puisque je ne connaissais rien d'autre. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'enfants et pas assez d'amour. Tous les ans, certains étaient adoptés et d'autres venaient les remplacer.

Un jour que nous étions sortis jouer dans un square, j'ai été abordée par un homme qui portait un petit chiot dans ses bras. Il m'a dit de le suivre comme quoi il en avait d'autres à me montrer. Evidemment, à cet âge-là, on gobe n'importe quoi et j'avais craqué sur le chien. J'ai suivi cet homme comme une inconsciente que j'étais. Il m'a entraînée loin de la surveillance des adultes.

Camus leva vers Gaëlle un regard fixe mais ne dit rien et attendit la suite. Gaëlle sourit et répondit à sa question muette :

- Oh, il avait l'intention de me faire du mal c'est sûr ! Une fois à l'écart, il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a mis un couteau sur la gorge. Il avait plaqué sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. J'ai paniqué, je me suis débattue comme une folle. Ce souvenir est peu flou aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu la plus grande frayeur de ma vie.

Malgré cela, Gaëlle n'était pas particulière émue de se replonger dans ce souvenir. Elle se sentait détachée, comme si elle racontait l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tout s'est passé très vite et je n'ai rien compris. Il y a eu un éclair extrêmement violent et l'homme s'est effondré. Plus tard, j'ai compris que c'était la toute première manifestation de mon cosmos. La panique avait déclenché une réaction incontrôlée et qui m'a sauvé la vie car j'ai failli être assassinée par ce malade. Alertés par la lumière, des gens sont arrivés et m'ont découverte en état de choc, un filet de sang sur la gorge et l'autre assassin près de moi.

Je suis rentrée à l'orphelinat et le lendemain soir, un chevalier est apparue dans ma chambre et m'a emmenée.

Camus haussa les sourcils :

- Qui était-ce ?

- Il s'appelait Hayden Sakmussen, chevalier d'Argent de la Pléiade. Il m'a expliqué le cosmos et m'a revélé que je possédais un énorme potentiel. Moi je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il voulait et je n'étais pas totalement remise de mon aventure. Alors il a allumé son aura et m'a aidé à faire pareil. C'est là que j'ai compris que ma vie allait changer. Je ne comprenais toujours pas mais Hayden m'inspirait confiance comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Rien ne me retenait à l'orphelinat alors je l'ai suivi le soir-même.

- Vous n'êtes jamais revenue ?

Gaëlle ria :

- Non ! Je me demande s'ils ont signalé ma disparition à la police !

- Où êtes-vous allée ?

- Au Sanctuaire. Il y avait déjà plusieurs petites filles qui devaient former la première génération de chevalière. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Sayuri, ma meilleure amie. Hayden m'a laissé là quelques temps pour que je me fasse à l'idée de ma nouvelle vie. Puis, un an après, il m'a emmené en Islande où il est devenu mon maître. Il m'a même appris à lire à et écrire car je n'avais absolument rien appris à l'orphelinat. Je dois tout à cet homme…

Cela faisait chaud au cœur de repenser encore à Hayden, cet entraîneur bourru mais profondément bon qui avait donné un sens à sa vie. Gaëlle lui serait reconnaissante à jamais.

- Où se trouve-t-il ? voulut savoir Camus.

- Toujours en Islande avec d'autres apprentis.

Camus réfléchit quelques secondes puis demanda :

- Et vous n'avez jamais voulu rechercher vos parents ou votre nom ?

Gaelle secoua la tête :

- Non. Pour tout vous dire, ça m'est égal. J'ai totalement coupé les liens avec mon passé et je n'en souffre pas. C'est comme si j'étais passée d'un monde à l'autre. Aujourd'hui, je suis chevalière, j'ai une mission et une vie qui me conviennent. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre nom que celui que j'ai déjà.

- Je comprends…

Gaelle voyait bien que Camus avait l'air bizarre. Son masque d'impassibilité était un peu fragile ce soir et laissait voir un peu de mélancolie. Elle demanda avec prudence :

- Me raconterez-vous votre vie vous aussi ?

Le Verseau eut l'air surpris :

- Ca vous intéresse ?

- Bien sûr ! J'aimerai apprendre à vous conn…

Gaelle s'interrompit brusquement. Non, elle ne devait pas le dire comme ça ! Autant tout lui avouer pendant qu'elle y était ! Camus l'observait si intensément qu'on aurait dit qu'il voulait voir à travers son masque. Elle se sentit perdre ses moyens :

- Enfin, si vous voulez ! dit-elle en une tentative minable de se rattraper.

_Trouver une excuse pour partir et vite ! Et l'air de rien aussi…_

Elle fit un effort surhumain pour que sa voix soit calme :

- Bon, je crois que je devrais rentrer avant que mes mains ne restent collées à cette rambarde gelée ! J'aimerais bien être insensible au froid moi aussi !

Camus qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux jusque-là, se redressa et dit :

- Quel malotru je fais ! J'aurais dû vous proposer cela avant au lieu de nous faire discuter dehors.

- Non, ce n'est rien ! Ce fut un plaisir, dit Gaelle en hochant la tête tandis que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure de le voir debout à un mètre d'elle à peine. Elle n'osait plus le regarder en face. Bonne nuit, seigneur du Verseau !

Elle entendit à peine la réponse de Camus. Elle mourait d'envie de partir en courant mais se força à marcher normalement. La situation commençait vraiment à devenir intenable pour elle et ce n'était que le premier jour…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi pensait-il à elle ?

Pourquoi aimait-il qu'elle soit là ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire ? Qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ?

Pourquoi en la voyant aller sur le balcon, il avait eu envie de la rejoindre en prétextant être arrivé là par hasard ?

_Absolument ravissante…_

Pourquoi son masque commençait vraiment à devenir gênant ? Elle était magnifique avec cette robe…

Pourquoi avait-il voulu connaître sa vie, lui qui d'habitude, ne s'intéressait jamais à ce genre de détails ?

_J'aimerai apprendre à vous conn…_

Une fibre jusque-là inconnue de lui avait tressaillie…

L'éveil de quelque chose de nouveau…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX/

Le royaume entier était en fête à l'occasion du couronnement du roi. Fait rare : il n'y avait ce jour-là ni vent, ni chute de neige et le ciel était bien plus clair qu'à l'accoutumée. Chacun y voyait un signe de bon augure pour les temps à venir. La cérémonie eut lieu dans l'immense temple dédié à Odin. Le matin même, Gaëlle et Camus avaient travaillé avec le roi à la rédaction du traité de paix et celui-ci fut officiellement signé juste après que Arcol ait été couronné.

Le lendemain, le roi avait présenté les ambassadeurs à ses guerriers d'Odin. Ce fut l'occasion pour Gaëlle d'être définitivement certaine qu'aucun d'entre eux ne regrettait les visées belliqueuses du défunt roi. Leur cosmos était impressionnant, égal à celui des meilleurs chevaliers d'Argent et elle fut heureuse de ne détecter aucune animosité de leur part.

Gaëlle et Camus écrivirent au Pope pour lui rendre compte du succès de leur mission qui s'était achevée bien plus tôt que prévu. A présent, il ne leur restait plus qu'à profiter des festivités jusqu'à leur terme à moins qu'on ne leur envoie un ordre de retour.

Le temps clément réjouissait tout le monde. La fête avait envahi le château et les rues du village. Des bals allaient avoir lieu toute la semaine dans l'énorme salle de danse du palais.

Perdue au milieu de toute cette allégresse, Gaëlle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle pensait de plus en plus à Sayuri qui lui manquait. Heureusement pour elle, la reine et ses suivantes l'invitaient souvent à se joindre à leur cercle. Au milieu des femmes, elle pouvait au moins ôter son masque et redevenir une fille normale pendant quelques temps. En revanche, elle évitait soigneusement la salle de bal pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne savait pas danser ! Elle s'ennuyait d'autant plus que Camus était accaparé par le roi qui l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle se demandait comme lui, si solitaire, pouvait à ce point prendre sur lui et répondre à toutes les sollicitations. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés depuis l'avant-veille sur le balcon et il lui manquait déjà.

Un soir, elle sortit du château et alla se promener sur la terrasse qui donnait sur un grand jardin, hélas, entièrement gelé : que des arbres entièrement nus avec des stalactites en guise de feuilles. Il y avait également un grand bassin circulaire qui ressemblait à présent à une patinoire.

Là où elle était, elle pouvait voir l'intérieur de la salle de bal grâce à la baie vitrée que comportait la pièce. Elle était pleine de monde et la musique filtrait à travers la vitre.

Le seul conte de fée qu'on lui ait lu dans son enfance était celui de Cendrillon. Ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux lui rappelait ce que son imagination d'enfant lui avait fait miroiter quand Cendrillon était partie au château du prince : éclat des bijoux, scintillement des bougies, chatoyance des étoffes…Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas savoir danser comme toutes ces femmes qui tournoyaient gracieusement avec leur cavalier. A côté d'elles, elle se sentait gauche et ridicule.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Camus, somptueusement vêtu comme toujours, qui dansait lui aussi avec une jeune femme très élégante. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux de voir ainsi au milieu des danseurs. Le plus surprenant était qu'il se débrouillait très bien- c'était une valse étourdissante portée par des violons enfiévrés. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui et entrevit enfin l'ampleur du fossé qui les séparait. Son cœur se serra quand elle se dit qu'il était trop bien pour elle, beaucoup trop…. Elle le regarda s'incliner galamment devant sa partenaire avant de disparaître dans la foule. Dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix ferme lui disait :

_Pauvre idiote…Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes cette comédie à l'eau de rose indigne de toi ! Tu es une chevalière, pas une stupide groupie ! Tu vas te secouer et te cuirasser définitivement contre la sensiblerie ! _

Ca faisait mal mais c'était le seul moyen de s'empêcher de devenir folle ou de sombrer dans la dépression. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser ses sentiments prendre autant d'ampleur car il n'y avait pas la moindre issue de ce côté-là.

Le cœur lourd, elle s'obligea à se lever et à rentrer au château avec l'idée d'aller se calfeutrer dans sa chambre pour la soirée. Mais une fois encore, ses projets furent contrariés. Alors qu'elle traversait un petit salon jouxtant la salle de bal, elle tomba sur Camus qui observaient les livres de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait là. Dés qu'il la vit, il se dirigea vers elle :

- Gaëlle ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passée, je ne vous ai pas vue depuis ce matin.

- J'étais…

Elle était où ? En train de l'éviter ? De fuir ces mondanités dans lesquelles elle ne sentait pas à sa place ? Elle n'était pas d'humeur à trouver un prétexte :

- Je n'avais pas envie de participer, avoua-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Qu'avez-vous ? demanda Camus avec une pointe d'étonnement.

- Rien du tout, je vous assure. Je…je vous ai vu danser. Où avez-vous appris ?

Camus sourit et écarta une mèche qui lui caressait la joue. Il fit signe à Gaëlle de s'asseoir et s'assit après elle avant de répondre :

- J'ai appris dans mon enfance avec mes parents…

L'intérêt de Gaëlle augmenta d'un cran :

- Vos parents vous ont appris la valse ? C'est assez inhabituel !

Camus ne souriait plus du tout et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. D'un geste machinal, il fit jouer son anneau avec le bout de son pouce. Gaëlle finit par céder à la curiosité :

- Cette bague…on dirait qu'elle est ancienne.

- C'est une bague de famille, expliqua Camus. Elle doit avoir cent ans. Mais je la porte plus par habitude que par réelle affection.

- Voulez-vous me parler de votre enfance ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous l'avez bien fait pour moi.

Camus s'assombrit un peu plus.

- Contrairement à beaucoup de chevaliers, j'ai grandi avec mes parents pendant longtemps. Jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans. Ma famille faisait partie de ce qu'il reste de la vieille noblesse française. Mon père portait le titre de comte de Beaufort.

- Un comte ! s'écria Gaëlle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Camus eut un rire léger et ajouta précipitamment :

- Ce titre n'avait plus qu'une valeur honorifique ! Vous savez bien qu'être noble ne veut plus rien dire de nos jours. Il n'empêche que nous étions très à l'aise, dans une belle maison et que mes parents avaient conservés une certaine fierté. Ils sortaient souvent dans des soirées très selects avec tout le gratin de la haute société. Pendant longtemps, j'ai été fils unique donc leur seul héritier. J'ai été élevé un peu à l'ancienne, je dois dire ! On m'a apprit à danser, à me tenir en société, à parler plusieurs langues…J'ai eu droit à la formation du parfait petit gentleman !

Gaëlle pensa que cela expliquait beaucoup de choses sur ce qu'elle avait vu de Camus depuis leur arrivée à Asgard. Elle brûlait d'en savoir plus :

- Continuez. Racontez-moi votre enfance !

Une petite ride soucieuse se dessina entre les sourcils de Camus :

- Cela, c'était le bon côté de la médaille mais il y avait quelque chose de très sombre. J'étais trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte. Pour savoir que mes parents me considéraient…comme un monstre…

- Mais pourquoi !

- Comme vous le savez, un enfant destiné à devenir chevalier voit ses pouvoirs se réveiller vers sept ou huit ans. Souvent même, il n'y arrive pas tout seul. Mais moi, j'étais précoce. Mon cosmos a commencé à se manifester de façon anarchique alors que je savais à peine parler correctement.

- C'est rarissime, admit Gaëlle.

- Je sais. Mes parents, évidemment, n'y comprenaient rien. Je gelais l'eau de mon bain au risque de m'emprisonner moi-même. Quand j'étais en colère, la température baissait brutalement dans la maison. Moi, ça ne me surprenait pas puisque j'étais né comme ça. Mais mes parents avaient peur de moi. Ils ont tout fait pour cacher mon « anormalité » aux yeux du monde. J'étais leur seul enfant et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'occuper de moi. Je crois que pendant un moment, ils m'ont cru possédé par le diable et ils ont voulu me faire exorciser. Aucun résultat. Ca a duré comme ça pendant huit ans et ils faisaient si bien semblant que je ne savais pas qu'ils me détestaient. Et un jour, il y a eu une crise terrible. Ma mère m'a surpris en train de m'amuser à geler des pierres pour les faire éclater. On était en plein hiver et j'étais dans le jardin, à peine couvert sans rien ressentir du froid. Je crois qu'elle a craqué. Elle s'est jetée sur moi, elle s'est mise à hurler que j'étais un monstre, qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Elle m'a secoué, giflé et j'ai eu très peur. Je ne comprenais pas ce déchaînement de haine qui s'abattait sur moi. J'ai paniqué et je lui ai saisi les deux bras pour essayer de me dégager. Elle a poussé un hurlement : j'étais en train de lui geler les poignets. J'ai lâché à temps, horrifié par ce que j'avais fait. C'est alors que mon père est arrivé. Il est entré dans une terrible colère. Il m'a frappé de toutes ses forces en me disant de dégager, qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Je me suis relevé tant bien que mal et je me suis enfui de la maison. Je me suis retrouvé dans la rue, désespéré et terrifié.

Il fit une pause durant laquelle Gaëlle ne souffla mot. Elle scrutait avidement le visage de Camus à moitié caché par ses longs cheveux. Mais celui-ci avait une si bonne maîtrise de lui-même qu'il ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions. Sa voix était juste un peu lasse lorsqu'il poursuivit :

- Pendant deux jours, ce fut un cauchemar. J'étais trop bien élevé pour me mettre à voler ma nourriture. Lorsqu'un chevalier est venu me chercher, j'étais à demi-mort de faim et de fatigue. Ce chevalier s'appelait Eric et il m'a emmené en Sibérie où j'ai suivi un entraînement. Vous connaissez la suite.

- Vous n'êtes jamais retourné chez vous ? demanda Gaëlle d'une voix douce.

- Si…il y a quelques années. Mon maître m'a seulement fait jurer que je n'essaierai pas de retourner auprès de mes parents et que je ne leur dirais pas ce que je faisais. Je voulais seulement les revoir pour essayer de refermer une plaie qui était restée béante depuis qu'on m'avait chassé de la maison. Je me suis introduit subrepticement dans notre propriété et par la fenêtre du salon, je les ai vu.

Encore un silence :

- Ils avaient eu un autre enfant, un garçon de deux ans à l'époque. Ils avaient l'air si heureux…on aurait cru que je n'avais jamais existé…ou qu'ils m'avaient oublié…C'est là que j'ai vraiment compris que je n'avais plus de famille.

Gaëlle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait voulu ne serait-ce que poser la main sur son épaule mais elle ne voulait pas heurter sa fierté.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas orphelin ? Vos parents sont vivants et vous avez un petit frère ?

- Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle, répondit Camus. Mais vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas orpheline. Rien ne prouve que vos parents soient morts. Seulement je suis comme vous : j'ai fait une croix sur mon passé et je ne suis plus le même depuis que je suis devenu chevalier. C'est mieux ainsi.

- Je ne peux que vous comprendre. Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça.

Il tourna la tête et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre tache de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il y avait même un sourire placide sur ses lèvres :

- Vous êtes la seule, à part Milo, à qui j'ai raconté cela. Vous avez toute ma confiance.

Gaëlle crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant plusieurs secondes. C'était la première confidence de ce genre que Camus lui faisait. C'était comme si on lui avait déposé un trésor au creux des mains.

Camus se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Gaëlle ? Savez-vous patiner ?

- Quoi ! demanda la jeune fille décontenancée. Non pas du tout…

- Ca devrait vous plaire !

Sans plus d'explications, il la prit par le poignet. Elle frissonna par tout son corps lorsqu'il la toucha et se laissa entraîner dehors.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X/

Camus conduisit Gaëlle dans le parc où se trouvait un grand bassin entièrement gelé. Il grimpa sur la glace et lui tendit la main avec un sourire mais la jeune fille hésita :

- Je…je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je vais avoir l'air ridicule.

- Bien sûr que non. Je vais vous aidez.

Mais Gaëlle n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Elle repoussa une image mentale où elle se voyait déjà les quatre fers en l'air devant un Camus hilare et saisit la main tendue. A peine montée sur la glace, elle se sentit déraper mais Camus la retint fermement. Puis il la prit par les avant-bras et l'entraîna doucement en lui prodiguant des conseils :

- Redressez-vous et détendez-vous. Suivez mon rythme.

- Mais… on dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie !

- Ce n'est pas faux. Je m'amusais souvent à glisser sur les lacs gelés pendant mon entraînement.

Enhardie, Gaëlle commença à patiner pour de bon tout en surveillant son équilibre. Elle se sentait incroyablement légère et sourit à l'homme en face d'elle. Camus répondit à ce sourire et elle baissa la tête pour cacher sa rougeur. Puis les mains de l'homme glissèrent le long de ses bras pour s'accrocher aux siennes et ils patinèrent plus vite. Un moment de joie pure. Gaëlle se mit à rire comme une enfant qui s'amuse et vit une lueur amusée dans les yeux de Camus qui lui dit :

- Attention, accrochez-vous !

Avant que la jeune fille ait compris ce qui allait suivre, il prit un virage serré qui les fit tourner sur place. Gaëlle cria et s'agrippa à son partenaire en riant de plus belle. Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'affaissa presque sur la glace heureuse et euphorique. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Camus, celui-ci l'ayant retenue dans sa chute. Elle serrait le tissu soyeux de sa chemise entre ses doigts, un tissu si léger qu'elle devinait la chaleur et la fermeté de sa peau par en dessous. Son rire s'évanouit, remplacé par un vertige. Il la contemplait, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Et ses doigts… ses doigts lui caressaient les cheveux !

Toute la scène n'avait duré que deux secondes et le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Gaëlle se redressa et sortit vivement des bras de Camus, rouge de gêne, et lui tourna le dos. Ce dernier paraissait tout aussi embarrassé :

- Pardonnez-moi. J'ai eu un comportement déplacé. Je ne voulais pas vous choquer.

Une fois de plus, il se montrait un parfait gentleman et lui faisait des excuses alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. A présent, Gaëlle sentait plus que jamais la profondeur du précipice au bord duquel elle se trouvait et dans lequel elle désirait si fort se laisser tomber. Elle ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine, incapable de se retourner et se faire face à Camus et dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Non, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. C'est moi….c'est moi.

Soudain, sans s'y attendre, elle craqua. Un tremblement incontrôlable la saisit et les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Elle l'entendit s'approcher. Non ! Il fallait qu'il s'en aille ! Elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'être près de lui et d'être obligée de se retenir. Cette fois, elle avait atteint la limite de sa résistance et l'amour qui hurlait en elle menaçait de lui briser le cœur. S'il la touchait encore une fois…

Camus s'arrêta juste derrière elle :

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

- Qui vous dit que je pleure ? répliqua Gaëlle en une tentative ratée d'adopter un ton sec car sa voix tremblait beaucoup trop.

Elle voulut s'élancer loin de lui mais dans sa précipitation, elle glissa et bascula vers l'avant. Rapide comme l'éclair, Camus la ceintura par le milieu du corps et elle se retrouva brièvement serré contre lui. Cependant, il la lâcha après l'avoir remise sur ses pieds comme pour respecter son désir de rester loin de lui. Mais pour la jeune fille, ç'en était trop : elle éclata en sanglots. Camus posa une main tendre sur son épaule et se rendit compte qu'elle était une boule de nerfs sur le point d'exploser. Il ne dit rien et attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler ou à partir. C'est alors qu'elle fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Brusquement, Gaëlle se retourna vers lui et retira son masque qu'elle envoya valser au sol. Puis elle saisit la main droite de Camus et la serra dans les siennes.

- Mais que faites-vous ! s'écria le chevalier interloqué.

Les mots qu'elle avait si longtemps contenus sortirent enfin :

- Pardonnez-moi. Je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais je n'en peux plus… Je vous aime…

- Vous…

Gaëlle le regarda avec des yeux bouleversés et cria presque :

- Je vous aime Camus ! Depuis ce jour où je vous ai vu à la cérémonie de présentation ! Je sais que c'est interdit. Je vous ai montré mon visage, c'est la preuve de ma sincérité. Selon la loi, je devrais vous tuer ou vous aimer et… mon choix est déjà fait. Méprisez-moi ou tuez-moi si vous voulez pour avoir violé la loi, je ne me défendrais pas !

Sa voix se brisa et elle baissa la tête en tenant toujours la main de Camus. Ce dernier était comme foudroyé et bien loin d'avoir envie de la punir pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Lorsqu'il vit ce visage aux traits délicats et ces magnifiques yeux verts si expressifs, il se sentit ému comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il comprit d'un coup tout ce qu'elle lui avait ressentir depuis qu'il la connaissait. Toute sa réserve et sa froideur fondirent comme neige au soleil devant cette jeune fille qui avait su le charmer. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était à bout et prête à vaciller, il l'enlaça et la serra très fort contre lui. C'était un geste qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour qui ce fût. Il ne se comprenait plus mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour la première, il laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus sur la raison et fit jouer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Gaëlle. Comme elle était belle ! Il l'avait toujours pressenti malgré son masque mais la réalité dépassait encore ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Gaëlle se figea tant elle fut surprise par la réaction de Camus. Si c'était un rêve, elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller. Trop honteuse encore pour le regarder, elle enfouit timidement son visage dans la chemise de l'homme et respira pour la première fois son odeur rassurante.

- Gaëlle…

Délicatement, Camus la prit par le menton et lui fit relever la tête. Elle eut un geste de résistance pour lui cacher ses yeux humides mais il murmura :

- Non, regardez-moi…

Alors elle céda et plongea directement dans les prunelles de Camus. Le regard grave du chevalier avait pris une douceur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Grisée, elle obéit au désir qui la torturait et approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Camus. D'abord, elle les caressa timidement de peur qu'il ne la repousse mais l'homme la prit par la nuque et scella le baiser. La jeune fille se sentit secouée par une puissance décharge électrique. Elle crut que son cœur explosait et qu'elle allait mourir de bonheur. Elle se serra davantage contre lui avec cette envie qu'ont toutes les filles amoureuses de ne faire plus qu'un avec celui qu'elles aiment.

Lorsqu'au bout d'une éternité, ils se séparèrent, Camus se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- Je vous aime…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE XI/

Ils étaient rentrés au château sans se dire un mot de plus mais la main dans la main puis s'étaient retirés chacun dans leur chambre. Gaëlle avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé et lendemain, elle n'était pas loin de penser que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Cependant, lorsque Camus lui saisit discrètement la main au détour d'un couloir en lui offrant le sourire le plus doux qui soit, elle comprit et des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sous son masque.

Elle aurait voulu passer la plus grande partie de son temps avec lui mais malheureusement, les fêtes du couronnement s'achevèrent le lendemain et il leur fallut rentrer au Sanctuaire où ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voir. Leur amour à peine éclot risquait fort de ne pas résister à une séparation aussi rapide. Du moins, c'est que la jeune fille pensait à propos de Camus. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager qu'il nourrisse envers elle un amour assez profond pour résister à leur retour au Sanctuaire et cette certitude la faisait cruellement souffrir. Elle ne se sentait plus capable d'assumer à nouveau sa vie de chevalière farouche et sans sentiments.

Ils devaient partir tôt le matin deux jours après la scène de la patinoire. A l'aube, ils profitèrent de leur dernière chance de se retrouver seuls et s'isolèrent dans le parc encore endormi. Gaëlle avait retiré son masque et faisait tout son possible pour cacher à Camus la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Lui se montrait d'une tendresse que l'on n'aurait pas attendu de la part d'un chevalier des glaces. Il avait le bras passé autour de sa taille et il la serrait contre lui. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup car ce n'était pas dans la nature de Camus et Gaëlle était encore si désorientée qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire tous les mots que l'on dit d'ordinaire à l'homme qu'on aime. Le cœur serré, elle posa sa main sur celle de Camus et la serra très fort. Camus se pencha à son oreille :

- Vous me semblez si triste…murmura-t-il.

Car il continuait de la vouvoyer. La jeune fille trouvait que c'était là une marque de galanterie. Elle hocha la tête :

- Je le suis, avoua-t-elle timidement. Mais vous savez pourquoi…je crains que nous ne puissions plus nous voir après notre retour. Ce serait nous mettre en infraction vis-à-vis d'Athéna.

Elle ne voyait pas l'expression de Camus mais il la serra plus fort et embrassa doucement ses cheveux avant de dire :

- Je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier si c'est ce que vous craignez. J'ai dit que je vous aimais et je n'ai qu'une parole. Rien, pas même Athéna ne pourra changer cela.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes. Il lui sourit, un sourire serein et rassurant en prenant entre ses doigts une de ses mèches blondes :

- Ayez confiance. Je crois que rien n'est fini pour nous.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à la jeune amoureuse pour retrouver l'espoir. Elle sourit et embrassa légèrement les doigts qui jouaient avec ses cheveux :

- Je vous aime et n'aimerai jamais que vous.

Il se pencha et ils échangèrent leur dernier baiser avant le départ.

Gaëlle était de retour depuis une semaine au Sanctuaire et elle n'avait toujours pas revu Camus. Il lui manquait plus encore qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il l'avait oubliée malgré sa promesse. Elle ne pouvait même pas se changer les idées dans une nouvelle mission ou une bataille car les temps étaient tranquilles. Donc, en plus de déprimer, elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Sa plus grande distraction était de raconter inlassablement à Sayuri ce qui s'était passé à Asgard. La jeune japonaise l'enviait et en même temps s'inquiétait pour l'avenir de son amie. Quand Gaëlle parlait de Camus, son visage s'animait d'un bonheur qui risquait bien de tourner au désespoir si Camus l'avait abandonnée. Sayuri ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir d'avance au chevalier. Les hommes ! Ils étaient tous les mêmes et Camus, en dépit de son air de prince charmant risquait fort de ne pas faire exception à la règle. Mais comment aurait-elle pu expliquer cela à une fille aussi amoureuse que son amie ? Alors Sayuri taisait sa pensée profonde et la soutenait comme elle pouvait.

Dix jours plus tard, en fin de journée, elle trouva Gaëlle en train d'observer l'escalier des douze maisons et plus exactement, celle du Verseau dont on voyait le toit par-dessus un contrefort rocheux. Elle s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle :

- Gaëlle, arrête un peu de penser à lui.

- Je me sens tellement stupide à agir comme ça, soupira la jeune fille. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. C'est plus fort que moi Sayuri-chan, je meurs d'envie de le voir.

- Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre en tête de traverser les maisons jusqu'à lui non ?

- Je ne suis pas idiote ! s'emporta Gaëlle. Mais… si seulement il y avait un autre moyen de monter là-haut.

En entendant cela, Sayuri se mordit les lèvres. Pendant l'absence de Gaëlle, elle avait découvert quelque chose de très utile. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu la lui montrer, pensant qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'essayer d'oublier Camus. Mais si cela continuait ainsi, elle allait déprimer pour de bon.

- Bon Gaëlle, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Il y a un moyen de rejoindre chaque maison du zodiaque sans passer par les escaliers.

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers elle :

- Quoi ! Comment as-tu fait ? Où peut-on passer ?

Sayuri finit par raconter avec l'impression désagréable de faire une énorme bêtise.

- C'est grâce à Aiolia. Je l'ai surpris en train de sortir d'une sorte de passage secret. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire puis il m'a révélé qu'il existe un passage souterrain dont les différents paliers permettent d'accéder à chacune des maisons. Il est très ancien et servait autrefois à la circulation des serviteurs des chevaliers lorsqu'ils en avaient encore. C'était pratique en cas d'attaque aussi. Aiolia m'a dit qu'il s'en servait pour rendre visite à son frère et il continue même aujourd'hui à aller se recueillir dans la maison du Sagittaire.

Galle resta un moment abasourdie puis elle se leva brusquement :

- Pourquoi ne m'a-tu pas raconté ça tout de suite ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! répliqua Sayuri. Je crois que cette histoire avec Camus ne t'apportera que des problèmes alors j'espérais que tu l'oublierais à force de ne plus le voir !

- Je l'aime Sayuri ! Tu comprends ça ? Je ne peux pas l'oublier, il faut à tout prix que je le vois pour savoir si ça vaut encore le coup que je me fasse des illusions. Montre-moi ce passage !

- Tu vas aller le voir ? demanda Sayuri avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Sur-le-champ ! Et même si tu refuses de m'aider, je trouverai ce chemin même si je dois y passer la nuit !

Sayuri contempla un long moment le visage déterminé de son amie. Si elle ne l'aidait pas, elle risquait de la perdre et si elle l'aidait à rejoindre Camus…Qui aurait pu savoir ce qui en résulterait ? Son cœur lui faisait mal mais il fallut se décider :

- Ok…Suis-moi, je vais te montrer comment le rejoindre.

Gaëlle parut se détendre. Sayuri se leva et, sans mot dire, la conduisit dans les ruines d'une ancienne arène non loin de la maison du Bélier. Elle prit la précaution de bien vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours puis elle se dirigea vers un trou tout juste assez large pour elles qui était caché par une touffe de bruyère. Coincées dans le mince interstice entre les deux parois, elles avancèrent en crabe jusqu'à ce que l'espace s'élargisse un peu et que Gaelle aperçoive l'entrée d'un tunnel creusé dans la roche qui s'ouvrait sur sa droite.

- C'est là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Il fait totalement noir là-dedans alors fais attention et guide-toi avec son septième sens. D'après Aiolia, le tunnel monte sans arrêt et chaque seuil est facile à repérer.

Déjà Gaëlle s'avançait dans le tunnel mais soudain, elle se tourna vers son amie et lui sourit :

- Merci Sayuri et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

La japonaise fit mine de cacher son inquiétude :

- Ouais…Reviens vite surtout.

Gaëlle hocha la tête avant de s'élancer dans le tunnel. Elle disparut rapidement dans l'obscurité.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII/

Une fois que la lumière de l'extérieur eut disparue, Gaelle mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Mais même alors, le tunnel resta immédiablement d'un noir opaque. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son septième sens dominer tout les autres pour la guider. Elle monta prestement de larges marches de pierres mal taillées. L'écho de ses pas dans les ténèbres la rendait un peu nerveuse mais elle s'efforça de se focaliser sur Camus qui se trouvait au bout du chemin. Son ascension fut très longue, du moins était-ce l'impression qu'elle avait. Heureusement, comme Sayuri le lui avait dit, elle repèra dans son esprit chacun des paliers qu'elle compta pour se repèrer. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à se retrouver chez un autre chevalier d'Or ! Elle se demanda comment Camus allait réagir à cette nouvelle transgression des règles du Sanctuaire.

5, 6, 7 paliers…

Sa hâte de le voir allait crescendo en lui dilatant le cœur. Et s'il n'était pas là ? Elle l'attendrait. Mais cette journée ne finirait pas sans qu'elle ait retrouvé ses bras.

8, 9, 10…

Elle filait comme une flèche à présent. C'était les derniers mètres.

11.

Elle était sûre de ne pas se tromper. Son septième sens lui indiquait qu'elle était devant une porte de pierre. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de la surface froide et lisse mais ne trouva pas la moindre poignée. Comment les domestiques faisaient-ils pour entrer ? Un mot de passe ? Non, ce n'était pas une méthode très usitée au Sanctuaire. Elle eut une idée ; les domestiques étaient tous d'anciens apprentis-chevaliers qui avaient raté leur formation. Par conséquent, ils étaient tous capables de faire appel à leur cosmoénergie. Et s'ils utilisaient ce moyen pour se signaler ? Le cœur battant, elle alluma la sienne juste un peu pour rester discrète et ne pas se signaler aux maisons voisines. Son aura verte éclaira faiblement les murs autour d'elle. Comme elle commençait vraiment à craindre de ne pas pouvoir entrer, elle appela mentalement Camus de toute la force de son âme en priant tout les dieux de l'Olympe pour qu'il ressente sa présence.

Un bruit derrière la paroi.

Son cœur tressaillit de joie car elle venait de percevoir la cosmoénergie de Camus. Un mot surgit dans son esprit :

« Recule. »

Elle obéit et quelques secondes après, elle sentit un courant d'air froid. A la lumière de son aura, elle distingua de fines particules de glace qui se formaient sur la porte. Puis la pierre gela complètement avec un craquement de plus en plus fort. Soudain, de larges fissures la fendirent de part en part et elle éclata bruyamment. Une coulée d'air froid et de lumière se déversa dans le tunnel. Gaelle cligna des yeux. A contre-jour, elle aperçut la haute silhouette de Camus, en tunique grecque, et encore enveloppé d'une lueur dorée.

Il s'avança et elle finit par distinguer ses traits :ni colère, ni surprise excessive. Il souriait avec une pointe de curiosité :

- Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas été touchée ?

- Non ça va.

Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit affreusement gauche et stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire maintenant ? Qu'il lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle avait sauté sur le premier moyen venu pour le rejoindre ? Camus, lui, observait le tunnel avec intérêt :

- J'en apprends tous les jours sur ce Sanctuaire ! J'avais entendu parler d'un ancien passage utilisé jadis par les serviteurs des Chevaliers d'Or mais je ne savais pas qu'il existait toujours. – il lui adressa un coup d'œil ironique- malheureusement, la porte était condamnée !

Il se moquait d'elle, c'était flagrant ! Le côté soupe au lait de la jeune fille ressurgit dans le ton sec qu'elle prit pour répondre :

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour vous voir après dix jours passés sans aucune nouvelle !

Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle était en train de lui jouer le numéro ridicule de la femme collante et possessive. Par Athéna, ils étaient des chevaliers ! Et pourtant, son côté humain et féminin prenait toujours le dessus devant lui. Camus se mit carrément à rire devant sa mine boudeuse :

- Vous savez, vous m'avez fait penser à un petit chat qui gratte à la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre !

Le « petit chat » se vexa et fit mine de s'en aller.

- Si c'est tout ce que ça vous fait de me revoir, je m'en vais !

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre un corps délicieusement musclé. La voix de Camus, dénuée de toute moquerie lui murmura :

- Pardonnez-moi Gaelle. Je vous taquine mais je suis plus heureux que vous ne le croyez. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.

Toute la colère de Gaelle disparut comme une chandelle qu'on mouche. Elle laissa enfin libre cours à son envie et se retourna pour embrasser Camus plus passionnément qu'elle n'avait jamais osé le faire. Malgré leur amour, ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que les baisers. Camus avait toujours gardé une certaine distance respectueuse qui ressemblait à celle des amours platoniques entre un chevalier de Moyen-Age et sa Dame. Mais quelque chose changea entre eux ce jour-là. Gaelle ne voulait plus être traitée comme une statue précieuse mais comme une femme. Elle comprit qu'elle avait envie de lui au point de sentir son corps s'enflammer lorsqu'il la serra contre lui.

Tous les principes de la chevalerie ou de la simple retenue qu'on lui avaient inculqués s'évanouirent. Elle enfouit ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure soyeuse de son amour et la caressa en descendant lascivement dans le cou, le dos, le torse. Non seulement Camus se laissa faire mais il répondit de la même façon. La jeune fille crut s'évanouir en sentant ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Tout ce qui suivit lui parvint à travers un brouillard de désir qui bouleversa totalement son esprit. Elle se vit traverser la maison, à moitié entraînée par Camus, à motié l'entraînant et rentrer dans une pièce qui était manifestement une chambre. Les gestes se firent plus osés, les respirations plus rapides. Oublié le Sanctuaire, oublié leur statut, il n'y avait plus là qu'un homme et une femme qui s'aimaient et se désiraient. Puisque Camus était si réceptif, Gaelle franchit une étape de plus en commençant par dénouer sa ceinture. Il répondit en faisant glisser les bretelles du justaucorps de la jeune fille sur ses épaules. Avec un frisson, elle se colla à lui, sa bouche explorant la moindre parcelle de son visage. Lui, jouait dans ses cheveux d'une main et dessinait le contour de ses seins de l'autre. Leurs gestes se synchronisèrent et les amenèrent au bout d'un long moment, sur le lit, peau contre peau. Gaelle ne savait presque rien de ce qui allait se passer. Juste des récits à demi-mots des filles plus âgées qu'elle avait fréquentées pendant son entraînement et qui l'avait laissée encore plus curieuse. Ces filles disaient qu'elles avaient eu peur, qu'elles n'avaient pas aimé. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle était en route pour le Paradis. Camus lui murmurait d'une voix profonde qu'il l'aimait en faisant naître dans tout son corps des sensations qu'elle n'aurait même pas crues possibles. Elle baignait dans sa chaleur, son corps la recouvrait, la protégeait et ses mains la rendaient folle. Quelle peur aurait-elle dû ressentir ? Elle voulait plus au contraire. Instinctivement, ses jambes s'ouvrirent à la présence de cette chose dure et chaude qui s'insinua entre elles. Elle émit un gémissement lorsque Camus entra en elle lentement. Une douleur aigue la traversa soudain. Elle se tendit. Il s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne vit sur le visage de la jeune fille qu'une invitation haletante à continuer. Alors commença la danse millénaire de deux corps qui ne font qu'un. La douleur fut très rapidement remplacée par une intense chaleur qui monta, monta emmenant Gaelle très loin hors de la réalité. Tout son corps fut parcouru de spasmes de plaisir, de plus en plus intense à mesure que Camus allait et venait en elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier mais la pièce fut bientôt remplie de soupirs. Elle se cambra violemment lorsqu'il accéléra brusquement le mouvement. Un gémissement incontrôlable franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se sentit imploser en des milliers d'étincelles. Le cœur affolé, le souffle court, elle retomba sur le matelas. Il la serra étroitement dans ses bras et tous deux restèrent ainsi un long moment, chacun aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ca fait vraiment très très longtemps...Je suis désolée pour ce long silence dû à un immense passage à vide au sujet de cette fic. Je me suis prise de passion pour d'autres fandoms, je me suis éloignée de Saint Seiya pendant un bon moment et je n'ai plus réussi à trouver l'envie de la continuer. **

**Et pourtant, la suite n'a jamais vraiment quitté mon esprit, je sais ce que je veux faire. Mais comme je déteste laisser une chose inachevée, j'ai enfin retrouvé ce soir le temps et l'envie de continuer cette fic. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne plus laisser passer autant de temps sans mise à jour. A bientôt donc ! **

**Chapitre XIII/**

Lorsque Gaëlle fut revenue de l'éblouissement causé par cette magnifique première fois, ce fut comme si elle réalisait enfin ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était nue, dans le lit du chevalier du Verseau et elle venait d'enfreindre la plus importante des règles imposées aux femmes-chevaliers. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus vierge était-elle encore digne de servir Athéna ?

Elle se redressa tout d'un coup, le drap remonté jusqu'à ses épaules, effarée et prise soudain d'une terrible timidité. Sa panique était tellement évidente que Camus lui demanda doucement :

- Qu'avez-vous ?

Elle osa à peine jeter un regard sur l'homme superbe couché prés d'elle et pour lequel elle avait commis une si grande faute.

- Je…J'ai fait une terrible erreur…bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne peux plus être chevalier…Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend…

Camus l'interrompit en posant sa main sur son bras :

- Je suis au courant des interdits posés aux femmes chevaliers. Mais cette erreur, nous l'avons faite ensemble. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû…vous pousser à cela si vous le regrettez…

- Non ! s'écria Gaëlle qui se tourna vers lui. Ce n'est pas que je regrette…Je…

En dépit de tout ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle n'arrivait pas à réellement regretter ce qui avait été le plus moment de sa vie et elle ne voulait surtout pas que Camus le croit. Passablement confuse, elle posa son front contre ses genoux repliés. Elle sentit Camus bouger à côté d'elle puis ses bras vinrent l'entourer. Elle l'entendit murmurer :

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que l'on soit au courant ? Vous ne direz rien et moi je vous jure sur mon honneur de garder le secret sur nous deux. Personne n'en saura rien. Je vous aime Gaëlle. Acceptez-vous de me faire confiance ?

Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Comment aurait-elle pu mettre en doute la fiabilité d'un homme au regard si franc ? Elle prit délicatement l'une de ses mains dans les siennes et répondit :

- Je suis censée renoncer à la chevalerie maintenant que je ne suis plus digne de servir Athéna…mais cette vie est tout ce que j'ai. J'aime Athéna et je veux continuer de la protéger. Mais je vous aime aussi et rien ne me le fera regretter.

- Alors ne renoncez à rien. Athéna est compatissante, elle vous pardonnera. Mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez. J'ai toujours été seul avant vous. Je croyais que j'en avais pris l'habitude. Je pensais que j'aimais la solitude, que j'étais heureux ainsi. Mais depuis que vous êtes près de moi, je me rends compte à quel point il me manquait quelque chose. Vous avez sauvé mon cœur avant qu'il ne soit complètement gelé.

Gaëlle faillit se mettre à pleurer en entendant une confession aussi touchante sortir de l'inébranlable chevalier du Verseau. Elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait tellement envie de rester là et de passer la nuit avec lui ! Mais son absence serait remarquée au quartier des femmes et on lui poserait des questions embarrassantes à son retour.

- Je dois rentrer, dit-elle avec une pointe de regret.

Elle se leva en essayant de se cacher comme elle pouvait à l'aide ses longs cheveux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Camus qu'elle avait envie de s'exposer totalement à son regard. Ce dernier dut le comprendre car elle le vit détourner les yeux avec tout de même un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et, une fois qu'elle fut prête, Camus, enveloppé dans le drap à la manière d'une toge romaine, se leva et la serra dans ses bras :

- Je vais garder ce passage ouvert. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir descendre vous voir mais vous pourrez au moins me rejoindre ici quand vous le voudrez.

Elle lui sourit et murmura après l'avoir embrassé :

- Je viendrai…

Puis elle sortit de la chambre et s'engouffra vivement dans le passage obscur, le cœur battant à tout rompre de bonheur.

*******

Gaëlle et Camus ne purent pas se revoir car, peu de jours après, Camus dut partir pour une mission de plusieurs mois. La jeune femme, pour tromper sa langueur, passait ses journées à s'entraîner et à veiller de près comme de loin sur Aiolia. Le petit lion travaillait tout seul, de préférence à des heures très tardives ou très matinales lorsque les arènes étaient vides. Il pouvait ainsi éviter les quolibets que ne manquaient jamais de lui lancer les autres chevaliers ou apprentis. La nuit et le reste de la journée, il les passait dans la maison du Sagittaire qui était le seul refuge où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre car il aurait fallu traverser les autres maisons. Il se croyait toujours le seul à être au courant pour le passage secret et Gaëlle ne lui dit pas qu'elle le connaissait aussi pour qu'il garde un peu de tranquillité d'esprit. Et Aiolia en avait bien besoin car la jeune fille sentait qu'il souffrait terriblement de sa solitude. Elle avait beau lui apporter tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait, elle voyait bien qu' Aioros manquait à son petit frère même si ce dernier jurait sur ses grands dieux qu'il le haïssait. Sa rage de vaincre et de rétablir son honneur lui faisait faire des progrès considérables que Gaëlle suivait avec admiration. Au fond, elle était fière de le voir s'accrocher autant. Il ferait un chevalier aussi coriace, orgueilleux et puissant que son signe le suggérait.

Hélas pour Gaëlle, sa petite vie un peu monotone mais sans grands problèmes tourna bientôt au cauchemar. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Camus dans sa maison et elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus ses règles. Puis, un matin, elle se réveilla prise d'horribles nausées. Sayuri, qui comme d'habitude, partageait sa maisonnette, l'entendit vomir et vint la voir :

- Gaëlle t'es malade ?

Mais la jeune fille tremblait et pleurait au-dessus du lavabo en se tenant le ventre.

- Oh mon dieu non…pas ça…

Sayuri, très inquiète, entra dans la salle de bain et s'accroupit près d'elle :

- Hé ma belle, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mangé un truc qui n'est pas passé ? Pourquoi pleures-tu comme ça ?

Mais Gaëlle, torturée d'angoisse, ne répondit pas. Aussi éloignées du monde normal que fussent les femmes chevaliers, elles parvenaient toujours à apprendre certaines choses de la vie. Dont celle-ci…à laquelle Gaëlle n'avait même pas pensé lors de cet instant magique un mois auparavant.

Amorphe, incapable d'arrêter ses larmes, elle se laissa porter à demi par Sayuri qui la recoucha dans son lit et s'assit près d'elle en lui caressant les cheveux :

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Je ne te lâcherai pas avant de le savoir, tu m'inquiètes !

Que dirait Sayuri ? Gaëlle tremblait de peur mais sa panique était telle qu'elle fut incapable de se retenir de parler. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se confie sous peine d'exploser.

- Oh Sayuri…j'ai fait une terrible erreur ! dit-elle, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

La Japonaise n'était pas stupide et se doutait déjà que cela avait plus ou moins un rapport avec Camus. Lorsque Gaëlle était montée le rejoindre, elle avait passé de longues heures à s'inquiéter pour elle. Quand elle l'avait vue revenir avec un visage irradiant de bonheur, elle avait eu envie de lui demander ce qui s'était passé, s'ils étaient ensemble pour de bon. Mais elle avait craint d'être trop indiscrète et s'était contentée des informations assez vagues fournies par son amie. Mais là, un soupçon naissait dans son esprit vif : des vomissements matinaux, la main de son amie crispée sur son ventre…Une peur soudaine la saisit et elle insista d'une voix tendue :

- Explique-moi…Gaëlle !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux mais les recacha aussitôt derrière ses mains :

- Je crois que…que je suis…j'ai du retard et…

- Non…, murmura Sayuri, les yeux écarquillés. Tu es enceinte ? Mais ?! Comment se fait-il ? Il est parti depuis un mois ! A moins que…tu m'aies caché des choses ?

- Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler ce jour-là…j'avais peur de ta réaction. Quand je l'ai rejoint dans sa maison, nous…j'ai pas réfléchi Sayuri ! J'avais tellement envie de lui !

- Oh non…

Sayuri se leva machinalement, son esprit tournant déjà à plein régime pour essayer de trouver une solution à cette horrible situation. Puis, un coup de colère soudain, la fit s'écrier :

- Mais enfin tu es complètement folle ?! Et ton serment à Athéna ?! Tu te devais de rester vierge ! Tu sais ce que tu risques si cette histoire finit par s'ébruiter ? Avec un chevalier d'or en plus !

Mais elle se calma instantanément lorsque Gaëlle leva vers elle un visage terriblement pâle, fataliste et sillonné de larmes :

- Oui je sais…j'ai été prise de remords dés que ça été fini. J'ai trahi mon serment, je ne suis plus digne d'être chevalier. Mais…Sayuri…je l'aime. Je n'arrive pas à faire autrement et c'est encore pire depuis ce jour. Je ne vis que pour le jour où il reviendra et où je pourrai recommencer cette faute !

- Mais tu es folle ?! s'écria Sayuri, choquée par ce qu'elle estimait être un blasphème envers Athéna.

- Oui je sais…Je n'ai plus qu'une seule issue…Va me dénoncer aux autres. Je ne dirai jamais avec qui j'ai fauté, je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis. Mais va chercher les autres, qu'elles me jugent et me mettent à mort si je ne suis plus digne de servir Athéna !

- Tais-toi ! lui intima Sayuri en la serrant brusquement dans ses bras.

Gaëlle se serra contre elle, son corps secoué de sanglots retenus et Sayuri se sentit elle-même terriblement bouleversée :

- Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tout ça est arrivé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te montrer ce passage. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dénoncer, jamais je ne ferai ça !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je porte…un enfant. Je n'ai pas le droit, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Et ce bébé, quel avenir aura-t-il ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'il naisse…murmura Sayuri qui pensait déjà à une solution.

Gaëlle la regarda :

- Un… avortement ?

- C'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste, affirma son ami d'un ton ferme. Et je connais le moyen. Il existe une tisane destinée à cet effet et je connais la personne capable de la préparer. Les filles d'Athènes s'adressent à elle lorsqu'elles ont trop peur ou trop honte d'aller voir un médecin. Mais il faut faire vite, si tu es enceinte d'un mois, tu es presque à la limite.

Gaëlle se raccrocha désespérément à cette solution :

- Allons-y maintenant, je t'en supplie !

- Non, j'y vais seule, toi reste ici et repose-toi. Ne sors pas et attends-moi.

Elle la recoucha comme une petite fille et lui caressa le front :

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras bientôt sortie de ce cauchemar et personne ne saura jamais ce que tu as fait. Mais je dois te dire quelque chose : tu devras à tout prix rompre toute relation avec Camus. Votre histoire n'aurait jamais dû être et j'aurais mieux fait de t'en empêcher tant qu'il en était temps. A présent, promets-moi d'arrêter tout ça.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres avec une expression d'intense souffrance puis elle murmura :

- Il le faudra bien…j'ai commis une trop grave erreur.

Sayuri l'observa un moment avec compassion puis elle se releva et mit son masque.

- J'y vais, je ne serais pas longue.

Le temps de l'absence de Sayuri fut pour Gaëlle un cauchemar dans lequel elle se retrouva livrée à elle-même et à son chagrin. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu basculer aussi soudainement ? Enceinte…elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Durant toutes ces années, elle avait fait de violents efforts pour se débarrasser de sa féminité et s'endurcir autant qu'un homme. La vue de Camus avait fait voler en éclat le masque son masque d'insensibilité et voici que sa condition féminine se réimposait à elle dans sa plus bouleversante manifestation. Elle aurait été tellement heureuse si elle n'avait été qu'une femme ordinaire…

_Non, je n'ai pas le droit…ce bébé est une catastrophe, une faute, un péché qui doit disparaître. _

Mais plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle culpabilisait car elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir autant de dégoût et de regrets qu'elle n'aurait dû. Instinctivement, ses mains se promenaient sur son ventre et une partie de sa conscience chuchotait doucement : mon bébé… C'était son bébé et mieux encore, celui de Camus…

_Non ! _pensa-t-elle en se tournant brusquement sur le côté, recroquevillée sur elle-même_. J'ai renoncé à tout cela en devenant chevalier, je ne dois pas trahir mon serment et mon statut ! Je me dois à Athéna et rien qu'à elle ! _

Elle allait devoir rompre avec Camus. Cette seule pensée faillit lui déchirer le cœur mais elle s'efforça encore de la contrebalancer en se rappelant ses devoirs. Elle s'était écartée du droit chemin et devait y revenir. Elle y arriverait…oui sûrement, elle y arriverait…

Mais ses larmes ne cessaient pas de couler pour autant et ce n'étaient plus des larmes de honte.

Elle s'était presque endormie lorsque Sayuri revint, la mine grave. De sa sacoche, elle sortit un flacon qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt :

- Bois-là jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ca va t'endormir en attendant que…ça opère. Ce sera bientôt fini. Fais-le maintenant Gaëlle !

Dans un état un peu second, la jeune fille saisit le flacon et le déboucha. Il s'en échappa une forte d'odeur de plantes. Elle eut pendant un instant l'envie de demander ce qu'il y avait dedans mais elle ne put articuler le moindre mot. Sayuri ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Elle serait bientôt délivrée…elle allait pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sans risque de bébé, sans scandale, sans Camus…

Etait-ce son imagination ? Mais elle se sentait déjà changée au fond d'elle-même. Il y avait comme une petite présence, minuscule, qu'il lui semblait déjà percevoir. Tout son corps travaillait à présent à faire grandir cette étincelle de vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda la voix de Sayuri.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et, dans un élan de volonté, elle porta le flacon à ses lèvres et le vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Le liquide avait un goût très puissant qui la fit grimacer. Elle laissa tomber le flacon. Sayuri poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit de nouveau près d'elle en lui caressant les cheveux :

- Voilà, il agira bientôt. Tu l'as échappé belle.

Gaëlle ne répondit rien. Sa tête retomba sur son oreiller et elle sombra dans le sommeil aussi soudainement que si elle s'était évanouie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIV/

**Je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit mais ça fait si longtemps depuis le début de la fic que je peux toujours le redire : je me permets de prendre de grandes libertés avec les âges des chevaliers dans cette fic. Ce sera davantage visible plus tard. Quand on me dit que le Camus de l'anime que nous connaissons n'a que vingt ans, je trouve ça tellement pas crédible au vu de son allure que tant pis, moi je lui en donnerai 27 ! XD** **Voilà et il y aura d'autres entorses à l'histoire comme ça, sinon mon idée ne peut pas fonctionner.**

Lorsque Gaëlle se réveilla, Sayuri était toujours à son chevet, le visage soucieux.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, dit-elle immédiatement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas saigné. Pas la moindre trace indiquant que la potion ait marché. Est-ce que tu as mal au ventre ?

- Non…répondit Gaëlle, pâle comme une morte. Oh Sayuri…cette potion fonctionne sur les femmes normales mais sur les chevaliers ? Peut-être sommes-nous plus résistantes ?

- Peut-être que c'est ce bébé qui est plus résistant qu'un bébé normal !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il y a jamais eu d'autres cas comme toi mais…rien ne nous empêche de penser qu'un enfant de chevaliers peut hériter de la force ses parents.

Gaëlle retomba sur le matelas, à bout de nerfs et de recours.

- Sayuri…dit-elle la voix tremblante. Laisse-moi seule un moment, je t'en supplie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rien mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

- Bon d'accord, je vais m'entraîner un peu.

Sayuri non plus ne savait plus que faire ni penser de la situation. L'avortement était la seule solution et cela n'avait pas marché. Jamais Gaëlle ne pourrait aller s'adresser à un médecin comme n'importe quelle humaine normale car elle n'avait pas de papiers. Les chevaliers vivaient totalement hors du temps et du monde moderne et n'existaient sur aucun document officiel. Elle laissa donc son amie comme elle l'avait désiré mais se promit de se creuser encore la tête pour trouver une solution.

Une fois seule, Gaëlle se remit à pleurer avec le sentiment d'être prise au piège. Qu'allait-elle faire de cet enfant ? Et quand Camus reviendrait ? La seule pensée de lui dire ce qui se passait la glaça d'effroi. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'abandonnerait immédiatement. Il ne lui vint pas un instant l'idée qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour l'aider et la soutenir. Quand bien même, cet enfant n'avait aucun avenir. Ni Camus, ni Gaëlle ne pourraient jamais quitter le Sanctuaire sous peine d'être accusés de trahison et poursuivis. Et si jamais, la nouvelle de sa grossesse était connue, Gaëlle serait exécutée comme s'étant parjurée de son serment envers Athéna.

_Je suis perdue…_

Aucune solution ne se présentait. Aucune…Sa main se crispa sur son ventre. Sur cet endroit de son corps qui la trahissait aussi cruellement. Elle haïssait de toutes ses forces sa féminité qui venait de briser sa vie. La nature était décidément trop injuste, pourquoi n'était-elle pas née homme ?

Si, il y avait une solution…La pire de toutes mais au fond, il valait mieux cela plutôt que d'attendre que son justaucorps réglementaire révèle son état. Elle n'en aurait que pour un mois ou deux. Et comme elle était une chevalière, entraînée à la dure et habituée à l'idée de la mort, cette solution ne l'effrayait pas. Mais elle avait d'affreux regrets, elle qui espérait tant vivre pour profiter de son histoire avec Camus. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop triste…mais mieux valait le faire avant qu'il ne revienne sinon, sa résolution risquait de s'effriter.

Elle n'attendit pas le retour de Sayuri de peur d'être à nouveau bombardée de questions. Elle mit son masque, quitta la maison en faisant bien attention de ne pas être vue. Sous un soleil de plomb, elle grimpa les collines rocheuses qui surplombaient le Sanctuaire et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de toute présence humaine. La région ne manquait pas de falaises et de précipices, elle avait l'embarras du choix. Toute chevalière qu'elle était, elle espérait se briser dans sa chute. Sinon, elle espérait qu'au moins le choc chasserait de son corps la preuve de sa faute.

Elle bondit sur une crête haute d'au moins deux cent mètres et regarda longuement en bas. Le fond était irrégulier avec des rochers coupants dans l'ombre projetée des parois. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Et quand bien même, elle resterait au fond, vivante mais gravement blessée, elle connaissait bien les moyens de s'achever.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. La maison du Verseau n'était pas visible mais son cœur se serra quand même douloureusement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû aimer Camus mais ne parvenait pas à s'en repentir. Comment allait-il réagir à sa mort ?

_Je ne dois pas y penser sinon je n'aurais jamais le courage…_

Une larme coula sous son masque qu'elle retira vivement. Elle ne voulait pas mourir avec ça sur le visage et elle le jeta au loin dans le précipice en un geste de rébellion qui ne lui coûterait rien. La vue brouillée, elle s'approcha le plus possible du bord du précipice. Un peu de courage…il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire sinon ce qui l'attendait était bien pire. Elle résista à l'envie de se regarder en arrière encore une fois et ferma les yeux.

_Adieu Sayuri…tu auras sûrement de la peine mais j'espère que tu comprendras…._

Elle se laissa tomber dans le vide. Alors qu'elle n'attendait plus que l'impact, elle faillit pousser un cri de frayeur lorsqu'elle se sentit violemment attrapée et serrée contre quelque chose de dur et de froid. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'elle ne tombait plus, qu'elle était de retour sur la terre ferme et qu'elle était serrée contre…une armure d'or. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son sauveur.

- Camus….

Le visage régulier de ce dernier était marqué de stupéfaction et d'une frayeur peur à peine calmée :

- Par tous les dieux Gaëlle, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!

La jeune femme eut un sursaut et voulut se dégager de ses bras mais il serra plus fort et elle cria :

- Lâchez-moi !!

- Non ! Pas avant que vous me disiez pourquoi vous vouliez vous suicider ? Quel malheur a pu vous arriver pour que vous fassiez une telle folie ?

- Je ne peux pas…, gémit-elle en se débattant mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et le contact de son armure n'était vraiment pas confortable. Vous me faites mal…

L'air désolé et choqué, il la relâcha mais la retint encore par la main de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Incapable de le regarder en face, Gaëlle garda la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes :

- Vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser sauter ! Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

- J'ai suivi votre cosmos évidemment ! Dés que je suis rentré, j'ai voulu savoir où vous étiez. Vous m'aviez tellement manqué…

Gaëlle se figea, touchée au cœur par cette confession. Mais son envie de pleurer s'en trouva accrue et il lui fallut faire un effort absolument surhumain pour murmurer :

- Camus…je suis vraiment désolée mais…nous ne devons plus nous voir.

Elle sentit sa main la relâcher brusquement et en profita pour faire quelques pas en arrière. Elle refusait de le regarder pour ne pas voir son expression à cet instant-là. Elle entendit sa voix demander d'un ton calme mais tendu :

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était…une faute…et nous ne devons pas continuer.

- Vous disiez que vous étiez prête à l'assumer avant que je parte, objecta Camus. A moins que…cela ait fini par se savoir et que l'on vous ait menacée ?

Tremblante, elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation :

- Non, personne d'autre que Sayuri le sait et elle ne m'a pas trahie.

- Quand bien même, vous auriez trop de remords pour continuer, cela n'explique pas que vous ayez voulu vous suicider. Votre vie appartient à Athéna et je m'étonne qu'une femme avec un sens du devoir aussi fort que le vôtre ait pu en arriver là. Alors il y a autre chose que vous me cachez Gaëlle.

La jeune femme reconnaissait bien là le côté raisonneur de Camus. C'était assez effrayant car il ne se démontait jamais et mettait facilement les gens au pied du mur. Il ne la laisserait pas partir avant de savoir la vérité et elle se sentait l'esprit beaucoup trop confus pour inventer un mensonge. Elle ne put retenir davantage ses larmes :

- Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir…de toute façon, vous cesserez de m'aimer quand vous le saurez et moi je serais exécutée…

Les mains de Camus se glissèrent dans ses cheveux mais elle garda la tête obstinément baissée. La voix du chevalier, beaucoup plus douce cette fois, lui murmura :

- Je ne vois pas quel crime assez affreux vous auriez pu commettre pour que je cesse de vous aimer…Et je vous défendrai jusqu'au bout même contre le Pope. Je vous conjure de me dire ce qui ne va pas.

Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Gaëlle était déjà dans l'optique de recommencer sa tentative de suicide aussitôt que possible. Alors, tremblant plus fort encore, elle finit par avouer :

- Cette fois…dans la maison du Verseau…c'était une terrible imprudence et maintenant j'en paye les conséquences.

- Que dites-vous ?

Camus était un jeune homme…plutôt inexpérimenté mais avec Milo comme meilleur ami, il savait toute la théorie nécessaire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement :

- Gaëlle…est-ce que vous… ?

- Oui…je crois que je suis tombée enceinte…

_Ca y est, c'est terminé. S'il ne me dénonce pas au Pope, je pourrais encore m'estimer heureuse. _

Camus eut l'impression d'être foudroyé sur place. Enceinte ? De lui ? A dix-sept ans, il ne s'était jamais occupé d'enfants, jamais l'idée d'en avoir ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit. C'était…hors de sa portée, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il aurait été incapable de dire s'il était heureux ou désespéré de la nouvelle. Il était abasourdi et ne pouvait plus penser, lui qui avait d'habitude l'esprit si vif.

Gaëlle releva timidement les yeux vers lui et, le voyant sans réaction, crut sentir sa colère sur le point d'exploser. Elle préféra prendre la fuite avant que les premiers mots de Camus lui brisent le cœur.

- Je suis désolée…vous savez pourquoi maintenant…Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas à vous embarrasser de moi plus longtemps.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir en courant pour se jeter à nouveau dans le vide, sûre que cette fois, Camus ne la retiendrait pas. Mais la main de ce dernier se referma brusquement sur son poignet :

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ?! s'écria-t-elle à bout de nerfs. Vous voyez bien que je suis perdue ! Je suis plus digne de servir Athéna, mes jours sont comptés car je ne pourrais jamais cacher ma grossesse avec les vêtements que je porte ! Je n'ai plus aucun avenir et cet enfant pas davantage !

Mais Camus l'attira brusquement contre lui. Plaquée contre son torse, Gaëlle éclata en sanglots et entendit le jeune homme murmurer en lui caressant les cheveux :

- Je vous en supplie, cessez de vouloir vous tuer. Je ne veux pas vous perdre…contrairement à ce que vous pensiez, je vous aime toujours et plus que jamais. Nous allons réfléchir et trouver une solution.

- J'ai déjà essayé une tisane avortive mais ça n'a pas marché, dit Gaëlle.

- Rien n'est perdu pour vous j'en suis certain, la rassura Camus.

Sa voix grave et douce parvint à calmer les pleurs de la jeune fille.

- Retournez dans le quartier des femmes et essayez de vous calmer. Je vous jure que je trouverai une solution avant que votre état ne devienne visible. Mais peut-être que vous allez devoir…mettre cet enfant au monde. Le supprimer serait trop dangereux pour vous.

- Et ensuite ? Que deviendra-t-il ? Je vous préviens qu'il sera hors de question de le tuer une fois qu'il sera né ! Jamais je ne pourrai…

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas un monstre ! Nous pourrons peut-être le confier à une famille ?

- Je ne sais pas…Il faudrait déjà que je puisse parvenir jusqu'à sa naissance…

- J'ai une idée mais il faut que je m'organise d'abord.

Camus releva le visage de Gaëlle vers lui et lui sourit :

- Ayez confiance en moi. Je suis aussi responsable que vous dans cette histoire et je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Rentrez vite et tranquillisez-vous.

- Mais…

Gaëlle n'eut pas le temps de protester parce que Camus l'embrassa. Elle avait si longtemps été privée de lui qu'elle se sentit littéralement fondre de plaisir dans ce baiser si doux. En dans le même temps, elle se sentit reprendre courage. Camus ne la rejetait pas bien au contraire…et comme elle avait une confiance absolue en lui, elle abandonna provisoirement l'idée de mourir. Après un dernier regard, elle repartit vivement chez elle. Sayuri n'était pas encore revenue et ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle avait failli faire.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV/

**Je fais ici un changement que j'aurais dû faire avant : il était temps que Gaelle et Camus se tutoient ! Désolée de mettre autant de temps à updater mais je suis toujours aussi occupée. A bientôt ! **

Une solution assez simple quoi que très dangereuse s'était présentée à l'esprit de Camus. Mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était quand même un lourd fardeau à porter seul. Il pensa plusieurs fois se confier à Milo mais il y renonça : c'était vraiment trop grave et si grande que fût sa confiance en lui, moins il y aurait de personnes au courant et mieux cela vaudrait.

En qui concernait ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'enfant à naître, ils étaient assez flous. C'était comme s'il ne réalisait pas, ne comprenait pas tout ce que cela impliquait. Il voulait sauver Gaëlle parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle risquait la mort. Pour cela, il était prêt à enfreindre les lois du sanctuaire parce qu'il était convaincu de faire quelque chose de juste. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir juste pour l'avoir aimé et il était aussi responsable qu'elle. Quant à cet enfant, envers qui il ne parvenait pas encore à ressentir le moindre sentiment paternel-il était si jeune encore !- il envisageait déjà de le faire adopter après sa naissance. C'était la seule et la meilleure solution.

Il avait fini par penser que la meilleure solution serait de faire croire à la mort de Gaelle. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de se libérer de sa vie de chevalier sans que personne n'apprenne jamais sa grossesse. Elle pourrait aller s'établir à Rodorio non loin de lui et vivre une vie de femme normale. Ce serait sûrement difficile car il lui faudrait trouver du travail et lui ne pourrait pas être là souvent. Ils s'arrangeraient pour déposer l'enfant dans un bon orphelinat, où il serait bien soigné et aurait la chance de pouvoir un jour retrouver une famille.

Restait à trouver le moyen de le faire passer pour morte…Si seulement on pouvait encore les envoyer en mission tous les deux, Camus pourrait facilement feindre de revenir seul en prétextant une bataille qui aurait conduit à la mort de sa partenaire. Malheureusement, le Pope ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de projets.

Ce fut un coup du sort qui mit fin à ce début de projet. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées et Gaëlle vivait un début de grossesse difficile. Les nausées étaient quasi-quotidiennes, elle ne supportait plus certaines odeurs de nourriture et les entraînements étaient devenus délicats à négocier. Elle craignait en effet un mauvais coup qui lui fasse faire une fausse couche et révèle son état à tout le quartier des femmes. Pour ne rien arranger, elle se sentait que quelque chose avait changé dans sa cosmo-énergie. Elle ne la contrôlait plus comme avant, elle était fluctuante comme si elle était revenue aux premiers temps de son entraînement. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était à cause du bébé. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir exactement ce qui se passait mais si l'enfant possédait lui aussi une cosmo-énergie, il était possible qu'elle trouble la sienne.

Malheureusement, Meg, la chef du quartier des femmes, commença à se douter de quelque chose parce que le comportement de Gaëlle avait vraiment trop changé. Comme elle ne l'avait jamais aimée et ne lui avait pas pardonné ce qui s'était passé au sujet d'Athéna, elle aurait été ravie de trouver une occasion de lui causer des problèmes.

Elle se mit à observer attentivement la jeune fille et ne tarda pas à remarquer que, non seulement elle semblait en petite forme mais que cela arrivait surtout le matin. Et bien sûr, elle percevait sans peine les troubles dans sa cosmo-énergie. L'idée d'une grossesse ne tarda pas à lui venir à l'esprit mais elle ne pouvait pas accuser sans preuve. Elle essaya d'abord de faire parler Sayuri en usant de toutes sortes de menaces mais la Japonaise, bonne comédienne, se mit à lui rire au nez en disant qu'elle était folle d'imaginer des choses pareilles. Faute de pouvoir avoir la vérité de façon plus subtile, Mégara prit une décision plus radicale.

Gaëlle fut convoquée dans le petit temple qui servait aux conseils concernant les femmes-chevaliers. Toutes ses congénères l'attendaient dans une ambiance qui lui évoqua désagréablement un tribunal. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas que des soupçons pesaient sur elle donc ce fut un terrible choc pour elle lorsque Mégara lui dit d'une voix autoritaire qu'elle allait passer dans la pièce d'à côté pour se faire examiner afin que l'on soit sûr qu'elle était toujours vierge.

Gaëlle, blême, garda la tête bien droite et demanda :

- Je peux savoir la raison de cet examen ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de soupçonner que j'ai pu trahir le serment des femmes-chevaliers ?

- Tu présentes tous les signes d'un début de grossesse, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de les énumérer, répondit Mégara dont l'air sadique se devinait sous son masque. Si tu n'as rien fait, dans ce cas l'incident sera clos. Mais nous devons en avoir le cœur net et je te préviens que si tu as fauté, le Pope sera mis au courant et tu le paieras cher. Nous venons tout juste d'être admises au rang des chevaliers alors ce n'est pas le moment de laisser l'une d'entre nous déshonorer notre ordre en se comportant comme une catin ! Quant à l'homme, nous saurons te faire avouer son nom et il paiera également qu'il soit simple mortel ou chevalier !

_Là, vous risquez d'avoir du mal !_ pensa Gaëlle qui se crut définitivement perdue.

Pourquoi Camus l'avait-il empêché de se suicider ? Tout aurait été réglé et elle n'aurait pas à subir cette abominable humiliation. Refuser de se soumettre à l'examen, c'était avouer. Y aller ne repoussait que de quelques minutes le moment où sa faute serait découverte.

Prise au piège, elle resta pétrifiée sur place, ne sachant que faire. Si bien que deux autres femmes l'empoignèrent chacune par un bras et l'entraînèrent dans la pièce. Là, deux examinatrices l'attendaient. Maintenues par ses gardiennes, sous l'œil narquois de Mégara, Gaelle fut palpée sur le ventre. Ce simple attouchement fut assez pour la révulser mais lorsqu'elle entendit l'une des deux dire que pour en avoir le cœur net, il fallait vérifier si elle était toujours vierge, elle ne put en supporter davantage.

Faisant appel à ses pouvoirs, elle se libéra de leur emprise. Elle mit à toute sa force à percer un trou dans le mur de pierre, de façon à pouvoir s'échapper sans avoir à revenir par où elle était passée. Elle bondit hors de l'ouverture et courut de toute la vitesse que lui permettait son cosmos. Évidemment, elle fut poursuivie.

Elle était complètement paniquée et n'avait pas la moindre idée de plan pour s'en sortir. Elle savait seulement qu'elle ne devait pas cesser de courir, sinon elle était perdue. Sa fuite était un aveu, rien à présent ne pourrait convaincre les autres chevalières qu'elle était innocente et bientôt, tout le Sanctuaire serait au courant. Sa seule consolation était qu'on ne saurait jamais que Camus était mêlé à cette histoire. Peut-être qu'une fois débarrassé d'elle, il se sentirait soulagé.

Elle courait toujours mais les autres la rattrapaient et tentaient de l'attaquer. Vive comme un oiseau, elle esquivait tout mais elle ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement d'autant plus que ses pouvoirs étaient toujours perturbés par sa grossesse.

Elle voulut s'enfuir du Sanctuaire. Sur les marches qui descendaient interminablement vers Athènes, Mégara la rattrapa et lui lança sa plus mortelle attaque. Dans un moment de découragement profond, d'abandon, Gaëlle ne fit pas un geste pour se sauver. Tant pis si elle mourrait, elle n'était plus rien désormais…

Elle fut bien surprise lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, se sentit vivante et ouvrit les yeux. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, elle avait à peine la force de bouger. Mais elle était en vie. Et le plus incroyable était que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était la chambre de Camus.

Elle eut peur que ce ne soit pas vrai. Que ce soit une illusion, un rêve ou une dernière vision avant de mourir. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et de détresse et, à ce moment-là, le visage de Camus apparut dans son champ de vision. Il semblait terriblement inquiet et elle entendit sa voix comme si elle venait de loin :

- Gaëlle, est-ce que ça va ?

Même sa gorge lui faisait mal lorsqu'elle s'efforça d'articuler :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu étais inconsciente depuis quatre jours. C'est grâce à Sayuri que tu es toujours en vie.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son front. C'est à ce moment-là, lorsqu'elle le sentit la toucher qu'elle sut que tout était vrai. Une envie de pleurer comme elle n'en avait jamais connue la submergea. Camus lui demanda doucement :

- Tu m'entends ? Tu veux que je te raconte tout ?

Les yeux humides, elle acquiesça et son amant expliqua :

- Sayuri a eu vent de ce qu'avaient organisé les femmes chevaliers. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait que mal finir. Comme elle ne pouvait pas entrer, ni rester trop près, elle s'est caché dans les alentours en guettant le moindre signe de bataille. Elle t'a vu t'enfuir, poursuivie par d'autres filles et elle vous a suivie. Lorsque Mégara t'a attaquée, elle a utilisé l'une de ses illusions. Elle leur a fait croire que tu avais été réduite en pièces et, pendant que le sort agissait, elle t'a emportée. Tu étais à moitié morte.

Lorsqu'elles ont repris leurs esprits, les femmes ont prévenu tout le Sanctuaire de ce qui s'était passé. Je ne sentais presque plus ton cosmos…c'est là que Sayuri a débarqué ici par le passage secret. Il fallait te cacher mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te soigner suffisamment pour que tu aies une chance de survivre.

En dépit de la faiblesse de la jeune femme, son esprit était parfaitement lucide et elle enregistra toutes ces informations douloureuses qui soulevaient des dizaines de questions.

- Sayuri ?

- Elle est retournée dans ses quartiers. Tu comprends, personne ne sait que c'est elle qui t'a sauvé mais de lourds soupçons pèsent sur elle puisque c'est ton amie. Elle doit faire profil bas et ne rien faire de suspect. Il faut aussi qu'elle évite de venir ici de peur que quelqu'un l'espionne et ne découvre le passage.

Gaëlle ferma les yeux un moment et murmura :

- Je suis dans quel état ?

- Tu as eu de la chance de survivre à ça. Tu as plusieurs côtés cassées, des hématomes partout et la force de l'attaque aurait pu te tuer sur le coup. Mais maintenant, tu devrais commencer à aller mieux, le pire est passé.

- Et le bébé ?

Camus fit une moue qui exprimait presque la déception :

- Il est toujours là. Ca doit être un costaud si tu veux mon avis…

- S'il tient de toi, c'est qu'il est invulnérable…

Les lèvres de Camus frémirent en un bref sourire mais il avait trop de soucis en tête pour arriver à s'égayer. Surtout que la situation était vraiment terrible.

- Gaëlle…tu dois dissimuler ton cosmos en permanence à partir de maintenant. Il faut qu'ils finissent tous par croire que tu as quitté le Sanctuaire. Et…je suis désolé mais…tu ne pourras jamais plus être une femme chevalier.

Gaelle crut qu'on lui plantait un poignard dans le cœur. Elle le savait pourtant. Maintenant qu'on savait ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était terminé. Son armure était rassemblée, dans un coin de la pièce et elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'endosser. Tant d'années d'efforts si vite brisées… Un sanglot contenu lui fit mal à poitrine à cause de ses côtes cassées.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Malheureusement, Camus n'avait pas d'idées bien précises et c'était pour ça qu'il était aussi sombre. Néanmoins, il lui caressa les cheveux en un geste rassurant :

- Pour commencer, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te déplacer. Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans ce temple à part moi, il n'y aucun risque qu'on t'y découvre. Ensuite, il faudra que tu quittes le Sanctuaire. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais me débrouiller pour te trouver un endroit où vivre à Athènes. On a moins de risques de te retrouver là-bas qu'à Rodorio. Là, tu pourras rester tranquillement jusqu'à l'accouchement. Ensuite…je crois que ce serait mieux que le bébé soit adopté.

Gaëlle le regarda fixement. Faire adopter son enfant ? Quelque part, ça lui faisait mal. Mais que deviendrait-elle si elle le gardait ? Elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que se battre, elle n'avait pas de famille, pas d'argent. Il lui faudrait trouver du travail, se construire une vie de femme normale comme elle pourrait. Élever un enfant dans des conditions pareilles relevait de l'impossible. De plus, elle ne s'y était pas encore assez attachée pour que la perspective de le confier à d'autres lui soit vraiment insupportable.

- Je suppose qu'il sera mieux avec d'autres gens… Moi je ne pourrai pas. Je suis trop jeune, je n'ai pas les moyens, je ne peux rien faire pour lui…

Camus hocha la tête :

- Ni moi non plus. Je suis lié au Sanctuaire, je ne peux pas bouger d'ici à ma guise et, bien sûr, quand bien même tu déciderais de le garder, il serait toujours hors de question de le faire venir ici. Mieux vaut se dire tout de suite que cet enfant n'est pas pour nous. Je sais que c'est dur, surtout pour toi. Essaie…de ne pas trop t'attacher à lui durant ta grossesse. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies le cœur brisé lorsqu'il faudra le laisser à d'autres gens.

- Oui…je suppose que les entraînements à la retenue des sentiments et au détachement vont nous servir dans le cas présent.

Elle détourna les yeux, fatiguée et totalement démoralisée.

- Camus…je me demande si tu m'aimes toujours. Notre amour n'aurait jamais dû commencer.

- C'est vrai…admit Camus dans un souffle.

- Notre histoire est vouée à l'échec n'est-ce pas ?

- Sûrement. Et pourtant, je t'aime toujours. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée et tu seras sûrement la dernière aussi. Si un jour, nous sommes séparés, je retomberai dans l'indifférence que mon maître m'a toujours préconisée. Je n'aurais jamais dû en sortir mais je ne le regrette pas. Au moins, j'aurais su ce que c'est que de se sentir son cœur battre.

Gaëlle tourna la tête vers lui au moment où il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'unirent tendrement et chastement. Oui, ils n'avaient aucune chance de pouvoir passer leur vie ensemble comme un couple normal. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était de profiter de chaque jour qui leur était donné en espérant que cela continuerait encore un peu.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre XVI/

**Trois ans que j'avais laissé tomber cette fanfic…je me demande s'il se trouvera encore des gens pour la lire après autant de temps ! Mille excuses à ceux qui voulaient la suite. Je me suis intéressée à d'autres fandoms et je me suis éloignée de celui-ci. Mais récemment, j'ai replongé dans la série et j'ai ENFIN retrouvé l'élan nécessaire pour continuer cette fic. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et je vois assez bien où je vais aller. **

**Voici la fin de la première partie. La seconde sera publiée ici également. **

Les premières semaines, Gaëlle les supporta relativement bien parce que sa grossesse la fatiguait tant qu'elle dormait beaucoup et n'avait pas envie de mettre le nez dehors.

Mais ensuite, l'enfermement devint de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Elle n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sans faire de sport, sans s'entraîner, sans utiliser ses pouvoirs. La simple promenade sous le soleil lui était interdite puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'ombre du temple du Verseau. Faute de mieux, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à lire les nombreux livres de Camus, une chose qu'elle avait rarement eu le temps de faire dans sa vie d'avant. Ils avaient l'avantage d'être écrits en français et ils la distrayaient lorsqu'elle était suffisamment calme. Mais huit mois à passer dans ces conditions ne pouvaient pas se dérouler sans heurts. Souvent, l'énervement causé par sa grossesse, sa situation de fausse morte, la menace qui pesait sur elle, l'ennui profond qui peuplait ses journées manquaient de la faire exploser. Camus parvenait toujours à empêcher sa colère de signaler sa présence au reste du Sanctuaire mais alors, c'était sur lui qu'elle criait mais la nature froidement calme du chevalier évitait à ces disputes de s'envenimer.

Après ce genre de crise, Gaëlle se retranchait dans un coin pour se faire toutes sortes de reproches amers. Puis elle revenait vers Camus pour s'excuser d'être devenue aussi invivable. Camus ne lui en voulait jamais il comprenait que c'était très dur pour elle et se sentait mal de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus.

Pour réconforter un peu Gaëlle, il avait autorisé Sayuri à venir lui rendre visite au temple en passant par le passage secret. Ces moments-là étaient des bouffées d'air frais pour la jeune femme.

Le temps s'étira ainsi, affreusement long et monotone pour Gaëlle. Ses sentiments envers son enfant étaient toujours troubles. Elle observait son ventre de plus en plus rond avec un mélange de dégoût et de perplexité. Elle se trouvait affreuse…mais lorsqu'elle commença à le sentir bouger, sa morosité s'apaisa un peu. Camus et elle évitaient soigneusement de se poser les questions classiques des futurs parents : Fille ou garçon ? Quel prénom ? A qui ressemblerait-il ? Chaque jour, il fallait garder ceci en tête : ce bébé n'était pas pour eux. Un autre couple en profiterait, ce serait à lui de lui donner un nom, de lui faire une chambre, de lui acheter des peluches…Il n'empêche qu'en lisant les romans de Camus, elle s'arrêtait parfois sur des prénoms de personnages qui lui plaisaient.

Elle approchait des neuf mois de grossesse. Son ventre lui semblait indécemment énorme. Elle était obligée de s'habiller avec les t-shirts de Camus et elle avait honte lorsqu'il la regardait, alors même qu'il avait toujours la même douceur au fond des yeux.

On était en juin et la chaleur était étouffante. Au milieu de la journée, elle se retrouva avec de l'eau coulant le long de ses jambes. Mal informée comme elle l'était, elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait et fut très inquiète. Camus n'était pas avec elle : il était parti en mission depuis une semaine.

Gaëlle avait mal vécu le fait qu'il doive partir et la laisser seule si proche de son terme. Lui aussi n'avait jamais paru aussi sombre que quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Il l'avait confiée aux bons soins de Sayuri qui essayait de passer souvent sans se faire remarquer.

Malheureusement, ni lui ni Sayuri n'étaient présent en cet instant.

Ce fut lorsqu'une violente douleur la plia en deux que Gaëlle commença à comprendre. Elle avait beau être une chevalière entraînée, avoir enduré de nombreuses souffrances dont certaines avaient été pires que celle-ci, elle ne put retenir sa panique. Elle était surprise d'avoir aussi mal car elle n'avait jamais discuté avec une mère et n'avait jamais rien lu sur l'accouchement. Soudain, elle comprit que cela risquait d'être beaucoup moins simple qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

La douleur lui laissant un répit, elle alla se coucher sur son lit et retira ses vêtements pour se préparer à la suite. Elle devait résister à la tentation d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour appeler Sayuri à la rescousse. Allait-elle donc devoir accoucher toute seule ?

Elle respira profondément, cherchant du secours dans ses réflexes de combattante. Elle allait accoucher ? Très bien, elle y arriverait, foi de Gaëlle ! Quelque part, elle était soulagée d'apercevoir la fin de cet interminable enfermement.

Il lui fallut cependant tout son self-contrôle lorsque les assauts des contractions se firent plus rapprochés. Elle sentait son corps s'ouvrir littéralement et le bébé descendre dans son bassin. Elle avait très peur que quelque chose se passe mal.

Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir mais le travail fut rapide pour une première fois. Et l'instinct remplaça le manque d'information. Son corps lui disait quand et comment il fallait pousser. Mais c'était difficile et douloureux. Si elle était en sueur, c'était dû autant à la chaleur qu'à l'effort qu'elle devait fournir.

_Camus au secours…_

Deux heures qu'elle y était, la douleur était à son paroxysme mais elle tenait bon parce qu'elle sentait que c'était bientôt fini. En vérifiant avec sa main, elle sentit alors la tête du bébé. Elle se redressa, poussa encore un peu et soutint la sortie du bébé. Le sang, la sensation de s'ouvrir en deux, la sueur, la douleur : c'était l'une des expériences les plus effrayantes de sa vie mais elle résista bravement et se retrouva bientôt avec son bébé dans les bras.

C'était une fille. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'elle se mit à crier de toute la force de ses poumons. Elle retomba sur le dos, épuisée et endolorie et fixa le plafond pendant quelques secondes, l'enfant posé contre sa poitrine. Elle y était arrivée… En reportant le regard sur son enfant, elle eut un choc :

Le bébé irradiait d'une douce lueur d'or qui ressemblait beaucoup à une cosmo-énergie.

- Oh par Athéna…, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La lueur ne dura que quelques secondes avant de se résorber mais Gaëlle se disait que, finalement, les pouvoirs étaient bien héréditaires. Son enfant était sûrement capable de devenir un jour chevalier. Sauf qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas et que cela était une raison de plus pour l'éloigner le plus tôt possible de cet endroit. Gaëlle préférait de beaucoup qu'elle ait la chance d'avoir une vie d'enfant normale.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre que le drap pour essuyer la petite qui était couverte d'une étrange substance blanchâtre et d'un peu de sang. Mais elle n'était pas blessée, bien au contraire : elle semblait vigoureuse et parfaitement formée.

Un irrépressible sourire se dessina sur son visage éprouvé. Elle nettoya sommairement le bébé avec un bout de drap à sa portée mais avec des gestes très doux et un regard qui brillait.

La petite fille, couchée sur sa peau, se mit à tâtonner et finit par trouver le sein maternel. Lorsqu'elle la vit téter, Gaelle fut profondément bouleversée, plus encore que lorsqu'elle avait tenu la petite Athéna dans ses bras. Elle oublia qu'elle était nue, avec du sang entre les jambes et un bas-ventre douloureux. C'était chaud, viscéral, animal…elle ne voulait surtout pas bouger et serra son bébé contre elle. Quelque part, elle était contente d'être seule pour en profiter.

Le moment de grâce ne dura pas longtemps.

Gaëlle n'eut que le temps de le sentir venir. Elle se redressa brusquement, son enfant serré contre elle et, terrifiée, fixa Léarque et Mégara qui venaient d'apparaître dans la pièce. La pudeur lui donna à Gaëlle assez d'énergie pour rabattre un peu de drap sur son corps mais un coup d'œil suffit aux deux agresseurs pour comprendre et Gaëlle lut sa mort sur leurs visages. Mais comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu'elle se trouvait là ?

- Le Pope ne s'était pas trompé…, gronda Mégara. Tu as réussi à te faire passer pour morte et tu as fini par mettre ton bâtard au monde. Sale petite garce, tu ne te moqueras pas de moi plus longtemps !

Gaëlle était trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre efficacement. Elle cacha précipitamment sa fille derrière elle et prit l'attaque de plein fouet sur son corps sans défense. Elle sut tout de suite que c'était fini pour elle. Elle avait peur pour son enfant maintenant. Les deux monstres qu'elle avait devant elle ne l'épargneraient certainement pas. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsque Léarque commença à s'approcher en ricanant :

- Je vais m'occuper du bâtard, Meg. Ne la tue pas avant que j'ai tordu le cou de son mioche sous ses yeux.

Dans un élan de pure panique, Gaëlle parvint à réveiller ses pouvoirs et repoussa brutalement Léarque qui partit s'écraser sur un mur.

- Aussi longtemps que je vivrai…je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher…

- Ah bon ? ironisa Mégara. Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps alors, regarde dans quel état tu es !

Gaëlle tentait de s'accrocher à la vie mais son corps ne répondait plus. L'accouchement et l'attaque, c'était trop…

Soudain, elle n'entendit plus rien et ne perçut plus la présence de ses agresseurs. Partis ? Pourquoi ? Soudain, elle se sentit ranimée par le puissant cosmos de Camus. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, le visage ravagé par le chagrin. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas d'espoir pour elle. Elle devait aller à l'essentiel :

- Mon amour…c'est une fille...

Camus parut faire un violent effort sur lui-même pour pouvoir parler :

- J'étais si loin….j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu mais ça n'a pas été suffisant…ton cosmos s'est fait sentir très fort pendant ton accouchement.

- Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils ont su…, murmura Gaëlle dont le regard se voilait.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? Gaëlle _qui_ ? Je te jure….qu'il ne verra pas le soleil se coucher…

- Chhhht calme-toi…, murmura la jeune femme en voyant qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression de désespoir.

- Ce n'est pas grave Camus…Je crois que cela aurait fini par arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne veux pas…que tu te le reproches…

Elle entendit un petit vagissement venu du lit. Le bébé était là, il avait cessé de pleurer et s'agitait doucement, parfaitement inconscient du fait qu'il était sur le point de perdre sa mère.

Gaëlle sourit et posa la main sur sa tête. Elle voulait le contact avec sa fille jusqu'à la fin. Puis elle se retourna vers Camus.

- Camus…elle s'appelle Eléa d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que d'autres lui donnent son prénom. Je veux au moins lui laisser ça…

- D'accord…, répondit Camus dont les larmes coulaient sans retenue désormais.

Gaëlle lui sourit faiblement :

- Fais en sorte qu'elle soit bien soignée là où tu la laisseras. Qu'elle soit heureuse…et toi mon amour…je ne regrette rien…de ce que nous avons fait…

Camus refoula un sanglot, se pencha sur Gaëlle et l'embrassa longuement.

Son baiser fut la dernière sensation ressentie par la jeune femme.

**Quarante-huit heures plus tard :**

Le bébé ne pleurait pas et dormait sagement dans ses bras. Tant mieux, il risquait moins de se faire repérer.

Camus s'assura qu'aucun noctambule ne traînait dans la rue et qu'il n'y avait personne aux fenêtres des immeubles qui entourait le foyer pour enfants où il avait grandi.

Il était à Paris. Il n'avait rien dit à personne au Sanctuaire et devait se dépêcher avant que son absence ne soit remarquée.

Comme il n'avait pas pu savoir qui avait tué Gaëlle, laisser Eléa à Rodorio ou à Athènes lui semblait encore trop risqué. Il devait l'éloigner le plus possible du Sanctuaire alors il avait eu l'idée de venir ici. Au moins, il savait où il la laissait et dans les mains de qui. Il s'était renseigné : le directeur était toujours le même qu'à l'époque. Les enfants étaient bien soignés, allaient à l'école et se voyaient offrir un avenir. C'était la meilleure chance qu'il pouvait offrir à ce bébé…à sa fille…

Avant de s'avancer vers la porte, il baissa le regard vers elle. La mort de Gaëlle lui avait laissé l'impression d'avoir une dague plantée dans le ventre et qu'on ne l'avait pas retirée. Il était tout seul pour affronter ça, tout seul…Même Milo n'était pas au courant. Et il ne doutait pas que le Grand Pope allait le convoquer si les assassins de Gaëlle étaient allé lui rapporter la faute de la jeune femme. Il avait une histoire toute prête…De toute façon, il n'avait plus personne à protéger.

Eléa dormait. Elle était toute rose et faisait des petites grimaces dans son sommeil en serrant les poings. Camus savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça…Il était en train de se séparer d'elle, à quoi bon se faire souffrir ? Mais il avait décidé de ne pas partir sans laisser une chose à Eléa.

Sa mère lui avait donné son prénom. Lui, il lui laissait son nom de famille. C'était sans risque car elle ne pourrait jamais le retrouver. Mais au moins, elle aurait sa véritable identité et des bouts de vérité inoffensifs sur sa naissance. Il avait juste un peu menti au sujet du lieu.

La rue était déserte. Il s'avança vers la porte du foyer et déposa le bébé sur le palier. Entre les plis de sa couverture se trouvait un morceau de papier sur lequel il y avait marqué : _Cette enfant s'appelle Eléa de Beaufort. Elle est née le 21 juin à Athènes en Grèce._ _Sa mère est morte. S'il vous plaît, prenez bien soin d'elle. _

Camus savait très bien que des recherches allaient être lancées pour retrouver les parents de ce bébé avant qu'elle soit définitivement acceptée par le foyer. Mais il ne craignait rien sur ce point.

Il fallait qu'il parte ou on allait le voir. Il posa la main sur la tête du bébé et murmura « Qu'Athéna te protège… ». Puis il disparut dans la nuit.

**Fin de la première partie.**


	17. Deuxième Partie : Eléa chapitre 1

DEUXIÈME PARTIE : ELÉA.

**A partir d'ici, on renoue avec l'époque racontée dans le manga et l'anime. Mais je vais chambouler pas mal de choses pour pouvoir intégrer ma petite Eléa. Je vous dis tout de suite : elle ne sera pas chevalier ! Mais j'ai peut-être une autre idée pour elle. **

**Nos chevaliers bien-aimés seront tous là naturellement et très présents ! Les Bronzes sont plus âgés dans mon esprit que dans la version « officielle ». 13 ans pour Shun, je ne m'y fait pas ! Physiquement, je leur donne autour de 15 -17 ans. Ajoutez au moins dix ans de plus pour les Ors, donc Camus a 27 ans. **

**Ca commence juste après la fin de la bataille contre Hadès. **

**Et, chez moi, Athéna sera bien plus forte que cette cruche d'origine qui ne sait rien faire toute seule ! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et à ceux qui sont revenus sur cette fic ! **

Chapitre I/

Athéna et ses chevaliers venaient de réapparaître au Sanctuaire, victorieux de leur bataille contre Hadès mais à quel terrible prix ? En dépit du fait que toute menace était désormais écartée pour les deux cents à venir, l'atmosphère au Sanctuaire était lourde de chagrin.

Il ne restait plus aucun chevalier d'or et Athéna avait rapporté dans ses bras le corps de Seiya.

Il était exposé dans la salle du Grand Pope en attendant un enterrement digne de lui. Il portait toujours son armure divine et semblait seulement dormir. Ses compagnons avaient d'abord décrété ne pas vouloir le quitter mais, après que Shun se soit effondré d'épuisement, Athéna les avait envoyé tous les quatre à l'hôpital car il était visible que, seuls les nerfs et le chagrin leur permettaient encore de tenir debout.

Seika, elle, s'était installée près du corps de Seiya et refusait d'en bouger. Juste après avoir retrouvé la mémoire, si près de retrouver son frère après tant d'années, elle l'avait perdu définitivement. Le coup était si violent, si injuste qu'elle regrettait de ne pas être restée amnésique. Muette et hébétée par la douleur, elle contemplait Seiya dans sa gloire de chevalier, fascinée par ce qu'il était devenu et anéantie en même temps.

Shaina, Marine, Jabu et tous ceux qui l'avaient protégée des attaques de Thanatos restaient démunis et ne savaient plus quoi faire pour la consoler.

Tout le poids de ces morts si chères écrasait Saori qui aurait volontiers éclaté en sanglots. C'était pour elle qu'ils étaient morts, c'était à cause d'elle que tant de gens pleuraient. Mais Athéna, forte et têtue, refusait de renoncer. Sans verser une seule larme, elle prodiguait la douce consolation de son cosmos aux endeuillés.

Kiki, si brave et si présent durant la crise, avait disparu mais Athéna sentait sa présence au temple du Bélier. Se doutant de son état, elle descendit jusque-là. Elle trouva l'enfant, assis à l'ombre sur les marches du perron. Par respect, Kiki se leva mais resta dos à elle.

- Kiki…ne reste pas tout seul mon enfant…

Le petit garçon tremblait et elle l'entendit renifler. Dans un élan de tendresse, elle s'agenouilla prés de lui et le prit dans ses bras comme une mère. Tout de suite, Kiki fondit en larmes. Athéna murmura :

- Mu aurait été fier de toi en voyant comment tu t'es interposé entre Thanatos et Seika pour la protéger. Tu as été un vrai héros, un vrai chevalier…

Kiki tenta de ravaler ses pleurs et réussit à articuler une question qui remua le cœur d'Athéna :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire tout seul ?

- Tu n'es pas tout seul…Je sais qu'il te manque. Mais fais-moi confiance, je te promets que ça va aller. Je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber, ni toi ni aucun de vous tous qui avez tant combattu pour moi.

Oh non…Seulement, elle ne voulait pas en dire plus pour ne donner de faux espoirs à personne. Mais ça ne finirait pas de cette façon une fois encore…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun et Shiryu, malgré leur état de fatigue, étaient revenus de l'hôpital et s'étaient immédiatement rendus au chevet de Seiya, incapables de renoncer à rester près de lui quand ils le pouvaient encore. Seika avait fini par s'endormir et on l'avait portée dans une chambre du palais.

Ils comptaient rester là toute la nuit car Seiya devait être inhumé le lendemain. Agenouillés ou assis, tantôt priant, tantôt pleurant en silence, ils veillaient leur ami.

Soudain, un choc traversa tout le Sanctuaire et les fit bondir d'inquiétude.

- Le cosmos d'Athéna a disparu ! s'écria Shiryu.

Comme un seul homme, ils se redressèrent et se mirent à chercher partout, bientôt rejoint par tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire, déroutés et paniqués du vide provoqué par l'absence de leur déesse. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien du tout. Athéna semblait s'être volatilisée.

- Il n'a pas pu lui arriver malheur…, bredouilla Shun, le visage pâle. Nous l'aurions forcément senti. C'est comme si elle était partie tout d'un coup.

C'était un coup de plus à encaisser. Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches vaines et pour se couper de la déroute ambiante, les quatre amis retournèrent s'enfermer auprès de Seiya et essayèrent vainement de trouver une explication.

Ils leur semblaient qu'ils avaient touché le fond. Ikki, plus nerveux que les autres, finit par donner un coup de poing rageur dans le sol…et y laissant une petite brèche.

- MERDE ! Ca ne suffisait pas d'avoir perdu Seiya ?! Il nous fallait ça en plus ?! Mais quand est-ce que ça va prendre fin ?!

- Ikki…, murmura Shun en posant la main sur le bras de son frère.

Mais ce dernier se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle. Shun voulut le suivre mais Hyoga le prit par la main pour l'arrêter.

- Shun, tu sais comment il est. Laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seul…

Jusque-là, Shun s'était montré fort. Mais il n'était pas remis de la bataille, Seiya gisait près d'eux, Athéna avait disparu et le désespoir d'Ikki l'avait bouleversé il ne put retenir ses larmes. Hyoga le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé…, dit Shun en s'accrochant à lui. Je suis toujours la fontaine de service…

- Nous n'en menons pas plus large que toi tu sais…, murmura Hyoga. Et puis, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu n'as plus à être désolé de quoi que ce soit avec nous. Hein Shiryu ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage marqué de Shiryu et il posa une main consolante sur les cheveux de Shun.

Ils restèrent là à attendre le lever du soleil ou le retour d'Athéna. Shun finit par s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule de Hyoga. Malgré la tristesse, Shiryu ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Hyoga en voyant le tableau. Le blond fit une petite moue en réponse à laquelle Shiryu répondit en chuchotant :

- Hé bien quoi ? C'est mignon comme tableau ! Et puis quand il n'y a pas Ikki, il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il est susceptible de faire ça.

Hyoga ne répondit pas parce qu'il sentait que c'était vrai. Shun et lui avaient toujours eu des atomes crochus particuliers, même si leurs incessants combats ne leur avaient jamais laissé le temps de les développer. Déjà quand ils étaient petits, Hyoga ne se moquait jamais de lui et pour ça, Shun venait vers lui beaucoup plus facilement que vers les autres.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit. C'était Ikki qui revenait et à travers l'interstice, on pouvait voir que l'aube approchait. Hyoga sentit son cœur se serrer en se rappelant qu'une autre terrible épreuve les attendait ce matin. Il aurait presque préféré rester là encore plutôt que d'affronter l'enterrement de Seiya.

Ikki semblait abattu mais calme. Mais il haussa un sourcil en voyant Shun dormir sur l'épaule de Hyoga. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard qui semblait dire « Fallait rester au lieu de faire ta crise ! »

Ikki se baissa face à eux et chuchota :

- Il va bien ?

- Aussi bien que nous tous, ironisa Hyoga. En plus du fait qu'il a servi de corps à Hadès…

- Tu parles d'une erreur de casting…, marmonna Ikki en frôlant des doigts les cheveux qui tombaient sur les yeux de son petit frère. Hadès n'aurait pas pu trouver moins compatible avec lui.

Hyoga sourit :

- Là-dessus, on est bien d'accord.

Tout à coup, ils sentirent qu'il se passait quelque chose. C'était partout en même temps depuis le ciel jusqu'au plus profond de leur être. Une présence écrasante, toute-puissante, invisible se faisait sentir. Elle n'était pas hostile mais elle remplissait d'une irrépressible envie de s'agenouiller. Shun se réveilla brusquement et attrapa le bras de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Oh non, pas encore une catastrophe !

Il y eut un éclair et un coup de tonnerre plus violent que tous ceux qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu. Ils se jetèrent au sol, les mains sur les oreilles, persuadés que quelque chose de terrible allait s'abattre sur eux. Puis il n'y eut plus rien.

Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes avant d'oser se redresser. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se lever. Tout était parfaitement calme mais leurs cœurs battaient encore la chamade de la frayeur qu'ils avaient eue.

- Alors là…faut m'expliquer…, bredouilla Hyoga.

Ikki se leva et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et regarder dehors pour voir si le Sanctuaire était encore debout après un coup pareil.

- Il n'y a pas le moindre dégât ! s'écria-t-il. C'est fou, je vous jure que les oiseaux chantent !

- Pas de dégâts, parle pour toi…., râla une voix qui les figea tous les quatre sur place.

Comme des automates, ils regardèrent derrière eux.

C'était Seiya qui avait parlé. Il s'était redressé en grimaçant :

- Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce que je fais là, ça m'arrangerait. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'avais l'épée d'Hadès plantée dans le corps…

Aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour décrire la stupéfaction des quatre amis, muets, paralysés et n'osant croire à ce qu'ils voyaient.

Seiya se rendit compte qu'il était couché sur un lit posé sur une estrade au milieu de la salle du Pope qu'il y avait deux grands cierges à ses pieds et à sa tête.

- Oh par Athéna…j'étais vraiment mort ?!

Il sortit du lit mortuaire et se mit sur ses pieds. Il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il regarda ses amis qui, pâles et muets, semblaient hésiter entre se précipiter sur lui ou s'écrouler au sol. Gêné par ce silence, il sortit sa meilleure technique : faire l'imbécile !

- Bon alors, c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?! Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué on dirait !

Shun lâcha le bras de son bras et s'avança vers Seiya, les yeux inondés de larmes :

- Tu es vraiment vivant…C'est réel…

- Un peu que c'est réel même si je ne comprends pas plus que toi ! Mais pleure pas, sinon je vais m'y mettre aussi !

Au lieu de ça, Shun se jeta dans ses bras. Deux secondes après, Seiya se retrouva noyé sous les étreintes de ses amis, en larmes et ivres de joie.

- Oh Seiya ! Ce matin aurait dû être celui de ton enterrement ! bredouilla Shiryu en le serrant si fort qu'il le fit décoller du sol.

Seiya riait mais ses yeux étaient humides de se sentir aussi chaleureusement aimé. Il demanda comment c'était terminée la bataille. En apprenant que tout danger était désormais écarté, ce fut comme si l'horizon s'ouvrait devant lui. Et il n'était pas encore au bout de ses émotions.

Au milieu de la joyeuse mêlée, une petite voix se fit entendre venue d'un couloir. Seiya se souvint brusquement de ce qu'il avait appris pendant son combat contre Thanatos. Ses amis s'écartèrent et le laissèrent enfin découvrir sa sœur. Le soulagement et le bonheur semblaient trop fort pour eux deux. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on aurait dit que rien ne pourrait jamais plus les détacher.

Pour laisser le frère et la sœur se retrouver tranquillement, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu et Ikki sortirent du palais, prêts à hurler la bonne nouvelle à tous ceux qu'ils rencontreraient. C'est là qu'une nouvelle inattendue, énorme et fantastique les frappa : le Sanctuaire résonnait tout entier du retour des douze armures d'or et, surtout, de leurs possesseurs.

- C'est un miracle…, murmura Shun, sous le choc de cette avalanche de bonheur après des heures aussi sombres.

- Non…c'est Athéna, répondit Ikki. Elle est revenue elle aussi.

En effet, on sentait sa présence derrière le Palais, sur le parvis de la statue géante. Ils s'y ruèrent et la découvrir, appuyée sur son sceptre, l'air totalement épuisé mais avec un sourire radieux.

- Athéna…nous étions si inquiets…, dit Shiryu. Où étiez-vous donc passée ?

- Pardonnez-moi d'être partie sans rien dire mais je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Je voulais tenter quelque chose…pour ramener mes chevaliers.

- Ca a marché, dit Hyoga. Seiya est vivant et les douze chevaliers d'or aussi ! Mais comment avez-vous fait ?

Elle eut un sourire doux :

- Je suis allée sur l'Olympe et j'ai supplié mon père de les ressusciter.

L'énormité de la réponse les laissa ahuris.

- Vous…sur l'Olympe ? C'est…Zeus qui les a ramenés ?! hoqueta Ikki.

- Les dieux étaient divisés sur votre compte…mais j'ai plaidé ma cause et j'ai réussi…vous êtes tous pardonnés d'avoir combattu contre des Dieux. J'ai fait mieux que ramener les morts, j'ai sauvé vos âmes à tous. Vous avez tant fait pour moi…je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que vous puissiez le payer cher…Et le cycle…ne recommencera peut-être pas…si c'est la volonté des dieux…

Sa voix s'était affaiblie au fur et à mesure de son discours. Finalement, ses jambes lâchèrent et elle atterrit dans les bras d'Ikki.

- Vous êtes blessée ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non…ce voyage a été éprouvant pour mon corps humain, c'est tout. Je vais récupérer…

Ils la ramenèrent au palais et ils retombèrent sur Seiya et Seika qui vinrent s'incliner devant elle en se tenant par la main. Seiya avait l'impression de perdre la tête tellement il était heureux.

Le retour des chevaliers d'or donna lieu à de nombreuses retrouvailles. Kiki, tenu jusque-là par le respect qu'il avait pour son maître, ne put cette fois se retenir de lui sauter dans les bras comme un enfant retrouvant son père.

Hyoga fonça comme une flèche vers le temple du Verseau, ne voulant pas croire tout à fait au miracle tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu de ses yeux Camus vivant. Il tomba sur lui en chemin tous les chevaliers d'or étaient en train de remonter pour remercier Athéna. Se fichant complètement d'avoir l'air faible ou trop sentimental devant son maître, toujours impressionnant de calme, Hyoga ne put lui cacher ses larmes de joie. Et Camus lui sourit.


	18. Chapter II

**Chapitre II/**

Le lendemain matin, tout était calme mais le Sanctuaire frissonnait encore de la journée et de la nuit de joie et de fêtes qui l'avaient précédé. A présent, Athéna dormait et se remettait de ses efforts sans avoir donné davantage de détails sur son incroyable voyage.

Shun avait descendu tout le Sanctuaire pour accueillir le jet privé de la fondation Graad. Kiki l'accompagnait et trottinait devant lui avec un air de petit lutin.

Le jet déposa Tatsumi, incapable de rester longtemps bien loin de « Mademoiselle Saori ». Et comme elle avait l'intention de rester au Sanctuaire un bon moment, le majordome avait décidé de venir.

Shun sourit lorsqu'il vit descendre derrière Tatsumi, un éclair blond au sourire immense qui lui sauta immédiatement dessus :

- Shuuuun ! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez tous en vie ! C'est vrai que Seiya est vivant dis, c'est vrai ?!

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Shun en riant. Saori a fait quelque chose d'incroyable, je te raconterai tout.

La nouvelle venue remit pieds à terre et se tourna vers Kiki :

- Hey ! Je t'avais bien dit que je viendrai te voir ici !

Tatsumi la gronda :

- Mademoiselle Eléa, ce n'est pas une façon de dire bonjour !

Eléa fronça le nez en rougissant mais Kiki lança joyeusement :

- C'est pas grave ça, je suis bien content que tu sois là ! Maintenant que les combats sont terminés, on va pouvoir jouer et s'amuser tout le temps !

Il attrapa la petite fille par la main et l'entraîna vers le premier temple :

- Viens, je vais te présenter mon maître, le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier ! Tu vas voir, il est impressionnant !

Ils plantèrent là Tatsumi et Shun qui les regardait avec infiniment de tendresse. Tatsumi, lui, poussa un long soupir :

- Ils ont failli me rendre fou la première fois qu'ils se sont trouvés à la fondation. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas fini de me donner des cheveux blancs !

- Tatsumi…tu n'as _pas_ de cheveux !

Ce genre de réplique était tellement inhabituel à Shun que Tatsumi en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Comme s'il s'en rendait compte, Shun éclata d'un rire clair.

Kiki et Eléa grimpèrent les marches menant au premier temple et virent sortir Mu dont l'armure dorée refléta le soleil matinal.

- Maître Mu ! Voici mon amie Eléa !

Mu tourna la tête vers eux en souriant. Kiki avait toujours été très énergique voire carrément surexcité mais depuis qu'il était revenu, c'était pire qu'avant ! Il gérait son petit disciple avec une patience inépuisable sans jamais lui dire que son babillage incessant lui manquerait s'il ne l'avait plus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fillette. Elle était un petit peu plus grande que Kiki, menue et devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Elle portait un jean, des baskets un peu usées, un t-shirt à manches courtes et elle avait un sac à dos kaki, couvert de décorations « faites main » et qui semblait avoir connu de très nombreuses escapades.

La première chose qui frappait chez elle, c'était ses cheveux d'un blond chaleureux, coupés aux épaules, épais et foisonnants. Ils étincelaient au soleil et faisaient comme une grande tache de lumière. Puis on voyait ses yeux : immenses et d'un bleu sombre. Mû fut soudain pris d'une étrange impression…

- Bonjour Eléa, dit-il en souriant. Alors c'est toi qui vis au Japon avec Athéna et les chevaliers de Bronze ?

Avant de répondre, Eléa dût se remettre de la première impression. Elle était hé-bé-tée ! C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait un chevalier d'or et prenait de plein fouet le charisme stupéfiant qu'ils dégageaient tous, même pour des yeux adultes.

- Euh…oui monsieur c'est moi…, Monsieur Kido m'a adoptée quand j'avait sept ans et depuis, j'ai été élevée avec Sa…euh Athéna, balbutia-t-elle en se demandant comment il fallait s'adresser à un homme qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un livre de mythologie.

Kiki riait sous cape en voyant sa tête.

- Hey ! Ici, on l'appelle « Seigneur » !

- Ben tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ? rétorqua Eléa d'un air piqué.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Mu. Sois la bienvenue Eléa. Tu seras sûrement soulagée d'apprendre que tu n'auras pas besoin de traverser les douze maisons pour rejoindre Athéna. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de dangers, elle s'est arrangée pour qu'il soit possible à Kiki de te téléporter jusque-là.

Eléa eut un sourire ravi :

- Par téléportation ? Super ! J'ai vraiment hâte de revoir Saori !

- Tu restes ici combien de temps ? demanda Kiki.

- Trois semaines, le temps des vacances scolaires.

Les vacances scolaires…ça faisait bizarre à Mu d'entendre parler de quelque chose d'aussi….humain. C'était vrai….dans l'autre monde, celui qu'ils protégeaient tous, les enfants allaient à l'école au lieu de s'entraîner au combat sous la férule de maîtres plus ou moins durs.

Mu accentua son attention sur la fillette et particulièrement sur ses yeux. Elle lui faisait vraiment penser à quelqu'un mais à qui ? C'était vraiment gênant de ne pas pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce sentiment de déjà-vu.

De plus, il était presque sûr de percevoir quelque chose d'étrange chez elle. C'était fluctuant et assez faible. D'où sortait donc cette enfant ?

- Maître Mu, j'y vais, j'emmène Eléa là-haut !

L'interruption de Kiki obligea Mu à interrompre ses réflexions. Bon…il n'en saurait sûrement pas davantage pour l'instant.

- Allez-y les enfants et ne faites pas trop de bêtises !

C'était vraiment étrange de voir Saori dans son rôle d'Athéna. Eléa l'adorait et la voyait comme une grande sœur. Elle l'appelait toujours par son prénom humain et jusque-là, elle avait eu du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle représentait réellement.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva d'autres chevaliers dans la salle du Pope, agenouillés devant elle qui portait sa grande robe blanche et son sceptre. Elle resta une seconde saisie par la scène, sans oser tout d'un coup crier « Saori, je suis là ! » comme elle l'aurait fait normalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Kiki, surpris par son silence.

- Ca fait bizarre…, murmura Eléa, les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue comme ça. Tu crois que c'est mal si je l'appelle toujours Saori ?

- Seiya le fait tout le temps et personne ne se plaint ! T'inquiète pas va !

Saori, qui avait senti l'arrivée des deux enfants, congédia les chevaliers et s'avança vers eux :

- Te voilà petite sœur ! Pourquoi restes-tu dans ton coin ?

Eléa avait sur le visage presque la même expression que devant Mu. Elle sentait, sans savoir comment l'exprimer, la puissance douce d'Athéna qui se déployait sans frein en ce lieu. Elle avait l'impression de voir Saori sous un nouvel aspect.

- J'étais venue dans l'intention de te taquiner comme à la maison mais là….je t'avouerai que j'oserai pas… T'es une déesse et t'as sauvé la Terre.

Les yeux de Saori se teintèrent d'une légère tristesse :

- Je n'ai pas tant changé que ça. En tout cas, pas pour toi, dit-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Eléa vint s'y blottir et fut aussitôt envahie d'une délicieuse sensation de sécurité et de chaleur.

Elle y était enfin ! Eléa avait grimpé sur un gros rocher, non loin du palais et contemplait la ville d'Athènes qui se dessinait loin en bas, au-delà des limites du domaine. Le soleil la baignait tout entière et elle adorait ça. Le Sanctuaire était un étrange endroit. On y était vraiment coupé du monde moderne ! Mais c'était fascinant en même temps. Hyoga lui avait dit de faire très attention, de ne pas aller à droite et à gauche toute seule parce qu'un endroit rempli de gens puissants et pas toujours sympathiques ne pouvait pas être très recommandé pour une enfant sans pouvoirs mais Eléa ne ressentait aucune crainte. Elle n'avait côtoyé le monde de la chevalerie que d'assez loin car Saori s'étant toujours arrangée pour la tenir hors de l'influence des combats. Maintenant, elle était bien décidée à profiter de son séjour ici pour pénétrer davantage dans ce côté du monde. Rien que de voir Saori sous les traits d'Athéna lui avait déjà remis certaines choses en perspective !

Elle sourit, grimpa un peu plus haut et s'allongea sur un rocher plat. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel et on n'entendait que le sifflement léger du vent qui remontait de la côte. Si Hyoga ou Shun voyaient qu'elle avait grimpé si haut, ils viendraient sûrement la redescendre au pas de charge !

Elle eut un petit rire amusé. Elle n'aimait pas être seule à la Fondation, encore moins parce qu'ils étaient tous partis se battre. Les meilleurs moments, c'était quand ils étaient tous là, ses grands frères et Saori. Des moments d'autant plus précieux qu'ils étaient rares. Maintenant, elle espérait qu'ils auraient plus de temps pour être ensemble en paix.

Tout à coup, Kiki apparut à côté d'elle :

- Ah te voilà ! Alors comment tu trouves le Sanctuaire ?

- C'est trop cool je trouve ! Mais ça surprend aussi. On n'est pas un peu déconnecté du monde moderne à force de vivre ici ?

- Je pense que si, du moins pour ceux qui restent toujours confinés ici et ne sortent jamais à Athènes.

Eléa leva un sourcil amusé :

- Il y en a qui le font ?

- Ben oui ! Et moi, Maître Mu me laisse souvent partir en balade. Il dit que, comme je suis destiné à protéger les humains, je dois rester proche d'eux.

Eléa ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds :

- Ca me fait penser…tu dois devenir chevalier d'or du Bélier non ?

Kiki mit ses poings sur ses hanches d'un air tout fier :

- Ouais !

- La classe ! souffla Eléa. C'est fou ce qu'il est impressionnant ton maître ! Ce serait génial que tu puisses devenir comme lui.

Kiki eut un grand sourire. Eléa qui avait redressé la tête, la reposa sur le sol en disant d'un ton léger :

- Je suis curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblent les autres chevaliers d'or !

Kiki s'assit à côté d'elle et demanda :

- Dis…pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu voulais absolument aller à Athènes ?

Elle fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un morceau de papier. Il était usé et portait de nombreuses traces de pliures. Elle le montra à Kiki en répondant :

- Je te lis ce qu'il y a marqué parce que c'est du français : _Cette enfant s'appelle Eléa de Beaufort. Elle est née le 21 juin à Athènes en Grèce._ _Sa mère est morte. S'il vous plaît, prenez bien soin d'elle. _

- Ah ! s'écria Kiki. Je savais pas que tu étais née à Athènes ! Je croyais que tu étais française !

Eléa s'était redressée et s'était assise en tailleur. Elle expliqua :

- En fait, j'ai passé mes premières années dans un orphelinat à Paris mais ce papier dit que je suis née ici. Personne n'a jamais pu m'expliquer comment j'étais passée de la Grèce à la France. La police a fait des recherches quand on m'a déposée à l'orphelinat mais personne n'a jamais rien su sur mes parents. Ca fait un moment que je pense à ça tu sais….puisque j'avais l'occasion de venir, je me suis dit….que je pouvais toujours essayer d'en savoir plus. Saori a dit qu'elle m'aiderait.

- Tu veux retrouver tes parents ? demanda Kiki d'un ton perplexe.

- Ma mère est morte apparemment. Pour mon père, je ne sais pas…je ne suis pas folle, je sais très bien que les chances sont infimes. Et je ne fais pas ça parce que je suis malheureuse : je ne manque de rien, je suis très entourée, j'ai une vie au Japon qui me va parfaitement…mais ça m'embête toutes ces questions que je me pose. Je n'espère pas grand-chose. Quand bien même mon père serait en vie, j'imagine qu'il ne voudrait pas de moi. J'ai juste envie de _savoir._ Et si je ne trouve rien, tant pis…j'avancerai sans ça !

- Ah je comprends…mais…comment t'as fait pour te retrouver au Japon ?

Eléa sembla un peu embarrassée :

- Tu vas pas me croire…c'est une drôle d'histoire.

- Nous avons tous de drôles d'histoires ici ! Raconte-moi !

Alors Eléa raconta l'histoire d'une petite fille un peu sauvage, élevée à Paris dans un orphelinat. Le directeur avait changé, le nouveau était beaucoup moins gentil. Les garçons se moquaient d'elle, la frappaient parfois. Si elle pleurait ou répliquait, c'était elle qui se faisait punir. Une fois, on l'avait obligée à rester une demi-heure, debout sous la neige. Elle avait cinq ans et elle avait gardé, gravées dans sa mémoire, les lumières de l'orphelinat qui l'éclairait dans le jardin blanc et obscur. Aux fenêtres, il y avait des visages moqueurs qui lui tiraient la langue. Elle tremblait de froid mais, sous tous ces regards, elle s'était battue pour ne pas pleurer. Elle était toute bleue quand on l'avait fait rentrer et elle avait eu de la fièvre pendant deux jours.

Elle ne voulait plus rester ici. On lui avait donné ce bout de papier, seul trace de l'homme qui l'avait amenée ici. Un voisin l'avait aperçu dans la nuit en train de la déposer sur le palier du foyer. Il ne l'avait pas bien vu. Il avait juste pu dire qu'il était grand et qu'il avait de longs cheveux. Ce papier disait qu'elle venait de Grèce. Elle avait cherché le pays sur une carte à l'école. D'ailleurs, la maîtresse avait été un peu surprise de l'entendre poser tout un tas de questions sur ce pays : c'était loin ? On pouvait y aller en marchant ?

C'était devenu une obsession. La nuit, elle rêvait qu'elle avait encore un père vivant et qu'il se trouvait toujours là-bas. Si elle le trouvait, peut-être qu'il accepterait de la reprendre avec lui ?

Un soir, après une énième brimade, elle avait tout d'un coup pris sa résolution, courageusement. Elle avait pris son sac à dos, le même qu'elle portait aujourd'hui, et l'avait bourré de tout les éléments indispensables : des chocolats, des bonbons, des petits pains, le tout volé à la cuisine, son ours en peluche préféré, quelques vêtements…et puis elle était partie.

Elle avait couru jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'épuise tellement elle avait eu peur qu'on s'aperçoive de ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'on lui coure après. Puis elle avait marché, marché…. A l'école, elle s'était fait donner une photocopie de la carte de France. Dans sa petite tête d'enfant, c'était facile : marcher jusqu'à Marseille et puis monter dans un bateau pour la Grèce.

Sa fugue avait duré quinze jours et jamais elle n'avait eu peur. Paradoxalement, son inconscience totale l'avait protégée. Même cinq ans plus tard, elle trouvait toujours ça drôle et riait en la racontant à Kiki : la Seine qu'elle avait suivi jusqu'à sortir de Paris et qui avait eu l'air de lui indiquer la route, les siestes dans les bosquets, les panneaux de direction qu'elle avait essayé de lire (elle était au CP !), les fleurs des bas-côtés, les chiens et chats errants qu'elle avaient caressé et….les vols à l'étalage qu'elle avait commis sans beaucoup d'état d'âme, se contentant d'une pomme par-ci, d'un croissant par là.

Palaiseau, Melun, Fontainebleau… puis la fatigue et la faim avaient commencé à l'abattre.

Elle était arrivée près d'Auxerre lorsque la police avait enfin fini par la retrouver. Un avis de recherche avait été diffusé dans toute la région et une gamine blonde de cinq ans, toute seule sur les routes avec un sac à dos kaki était plutôt facile à reconnaître. Sa fugue avait eu son petit succès dans les journaux.

Elle n'avait pas été heureuse du tout de rentrer au foyer. Hélas, elle avait compris que la Grèce était hors de portée pour elle. Elle avait pleuré de nombreuses nuits après.

Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut lors d'une sortie scolaire que sa vie changea. Sa classe était partie en visite au Louvre. Comme toujours, elle avait eu du mal à rester tranquillement à suivre le groupe. Tous ces couloirs, remplis de curiosités et de beaux tableaux lui étaient apparus comme une sorte de labyrinthe aux merveilles. Elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de partir encore à l'aventure. Comme la fois où elle était partie sur les routes, elle s'était sentie pleine d'une délicieuse sensation de liberté lorsqu'elle s'était mise à courir l'immense escalier de marbre blanc qui conduisait à la Victoire de Samothrace.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde devant la statue et elle n'y avait jeté qu'un coup d'œil. Mais tout à coup, la silhouette d'un homme lui avait bouché la vue.

- Hé petite, où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Tu devrais retourner avec ta classe.

Eléa, en relevant la tête, avait aperçut un homme plutôt âgé aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bridés. Zut ! Il allait la ramener avec les autres ! Les adultes gâchaient toujours tout !

- Moi je préfère explorer comme je veux !

- Et comment rentreras-tu chez toi ensuite ? Tes parents ne pourront pas te retrouver si tu t'en vas n'importe où.

- J'ai pas de parents. Je vis dans un foyer.

L'homme avait eu un temps de silence puis, malgré les réticences d'Eléa, il l'avait raccompagnée vers sa classe.

Le lendemain, au foyer, Eléa avait eu l'extrême surprise d'apprendre que le vieil homme avait entamé des démarches pour l'adopter. Tout s'était passé vite et les souvenirs de ces moments étaient assez flous. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée tout d'un coup du foyer à une imposante demeure, dans un pays où les gens parlaient une langue inconnue.

Le vieil homme lui avait présenté Saori qui avait tout l'air d'une poupée aux cheveux bien lisses et vêtue d'une robe rose à fanfreluches. A côté d'elle, Eléa faisait « sauvageonne » et Tatsumi, qui avait voulu entreprendre de la changer en princesse, s'y était cassé les dents ! Faire porter une robe à Eléa avait toujours donné lieu à une véritable lutte !

Mais, contre toute attente, malgré leurs trois ans d'écart et une divergence complète de caractères, les deux filettes étaient devenues très proches. Eléa courait dans le jardin et grimpait aux arbres accompagnée de Saori qui, beaucoup plus sage, peignait une poupée en restant assise dans l'herbe.

Il avait d'abord été question qu'Eléa bénéficie d'un précepteur à domicile comme Saori. Mais Mitsumasa Kido s'était rendu compte que la nouvelle venue avait besoin de la compagnie des autres enfants. Alors, après une période pendant laquelle on lui avait appris suffisamment de japonais pour s'en sortir au quotidien, elle avait poursuivi sa scolarité en CM1 au lycée français de Tokyo.

Et cinq ans avaient passé ainsi paisiblement.

Lorsqu'Eléa se tut, Kiki, qui avait écouté attentivement commenta :

- C'est dingue tout de même que tu sois tombée sur Mitsumasa Kido et qu'il ait eu envie de t'adopter.

- J'en suis bien consciente. En fait, je pense que depuis le départ des garçons, Saori s'ennuyait. Quand son grand-père m'a vue, il a saisi l'occasion de lui « offrir » une sœur.

- Et ton obsession de la Grèce dans tout ça ?

- Je l'ai un peu oubliée en arrivant au Japon. Puis j'ai rencontré les garçons, j'ai appris que Saori était Athéna et tout…quand j'ai compris que j'aurais sûrement l'occasion de venir ici un jour, ma vieille idée m'est revenue. Et me voilà !

Soudain, une voix furieuse tonna en bas de la falaise où ils se trouvaient :

- Mademoiselle ! Comment êtes-vous montée là-haut ?

Eléa se pencha et fit une moue contrariée :

- Oh non c'est Tatsumi ! Il est toujours en train de me disputer !

Kiki eut un grand sourire malicieux et pointa le majordome du doigt :

- Si je le faisais léviter jusqu'ici ?

- Je voudrais bien ! rit Eléa. Mais Saori ne va pas être contente. Par contre, j'aimerais bien voler moi !

Kiki utilisa alors ses pouvoirs de télékinésie pour faire léviter la fillette en douceur.

Eléa se demanda s'il pourrait un jour la faire voler au-dessus des toits du Sanctuaire.

Elle fut déposée en douceur sur le sol et, sans un regard à Tatsumi, elle épousseta son jean, les joues rosies par le soleil. Tatsumi commença à la gronder en disant qu'elle allait finir par se casser quelque chose ou pire, qu'elle était intenable, qu'il fallait toujours la surveiller…Eléa, l'air bougon, laissa passer la mercuriale sans rien dire. Mais derrière Tatsumi, Kiki s'amusa à faire toutes sortes de grimaces et elle sourit intérieurement.


	19. Chapter III

**Vous allez dire que je suis rapide mais je m'amuse comme une folle avec cette fic ! En plus, je suis en vacances et je n'arrête pas de l'écrire et j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance donc je ne résiste pas à l'envie de poster souvent. **

**Eléa est mon fil directeur mais je vais me permettre quelques petites incursions secondaires du côté de nos chers Bronzes parce qu'il y a certaines petites choses que j'ai envie de faire. **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Chapitre III/ **

Athéna annonça une grande fête au Sanctuaire pour célébrer la fin des Guerres Saintes et la résurrection des chevaliers. C'était la première fois dans l'histoire qu'elle finissait victorieuse sans avoir aucun mort à déplorer. Sans qu'on sache pourquoi, elle semblait très occupée et toujours en communication avec la fondation Graad.

Chez tous les chevaliers, l'heure était au retour à la vie et à certaines choses essentielles dont ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de vraiment s'occuper.

Seiya et Seika ne se quittaient plus. Ils étaient allés rendre visite à l'homme qui hébergeait Seika depuis son amnésie pour le remercier. Quand ils rentreraient au Japon, Seika s'installerait chez son frère.

Hyoga passait son temps chez Camus et Shiryu chez Dokho. Ikki, lui, serait volontiers reparti sur son île en bon solitaire qu'il était.

Mais, une nuit, il comprit qu'il devait rester parce que Shun avait encore besoin de lui.

Sa chambre était à côté de la sienne et elles étaient communicantes. Il entendit Shun pleurer et gémir dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita au chevet de son petit frère qui semblait plongé dans un affreux cauchemar.

- Shun…, murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Allez réveille-toi, ce n'est rien.

Shun ouvrit des yeux complètement égarés et quand il se rendit compte de la présence d'Ikki, il essuya rapidement ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé…, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. C'était un mauvais rêve…

- Ca j'avais compris, dit Ikki d'un air sombre. J'aimerais juste savoir si c'était à propos d'Hadès.

Le regard de Shun répondit pour lui et Ikki eut le cœur serré. Évidemment que son frère ne pouvait pas s'en être sorti sans séquelles. Il avait été _possédé_ bon sang ! Et par le dieu de la mort en personne ! Les dieux savaient quelles horreurs ce malade avait pu faire passer dans son esprit pendant qu'il le contrôlait !

Il le serra dans ses bras, retrouvant des gestes qu'il avait eus étant enfant, à l'époque où il devait consoler Shun tous les jours et l'aider à s'endormir. Shun aussi pensa à la même chose et ferma les yeux : ça faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à ça… Maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé d'être fort et sans faiblesse en permanence, est-ce que ce serait lâche de sa part de se laisser aller à ce réconfort dont il avait tellement besoin ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé…Même maintenant, tu te retrouves encore à devoir m'aider. On dirait que j'ai pas grandi…

- Chhh…tu sais quoi ? J'avais peur que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi.

Shun ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et les leva vers son frère. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il sentait juste à la tension du corps de son frère que celui-ci était préoccupé.

C'était la vérité. Ikki avait commencé à se poser des questions sur la place qu'il allait occuper désormais. Jusqu'à maintenant, sa vie entière avait été consacrée à Shun en plus d'Athéna. Le premier avait grandi, la seconde n'était plus en danger : à quoi allait-il servir à présent ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une vie normale et je n'ai jamais vécu pour moi tout seul, dit-il d'une voix grave, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop ému en confiant cela à Shun. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire de moi-même si…

Shun chercha sa main à tâtons et la serra dans la sienne.

- Quand je t'ai demandé de me tuer…au palais d'Hadès. Je pensais que ça te permettrait d'être libéré de moi, une fois la paix revenue. J'ai toujours tellement eu l'impression d'être un fardeau. Ce jour, le premier jour de ton retour au moment du tournoi galactique, quand tu m'as lancé que tu en avais assez de me voir pleurnicher, ose me dire qu'au fond de toi, tu ne le pensais pas !

- Non ! s'écria Ikki, choqué que Shun puisse avoir une pensée pareille en tête. Non Shun, je ne le pensais pas ! Je n'étais plus moi-même et si tu savais comme j'ai été soulagé de ne pas avoir réussi à te tuer une fois que j'ai eu repris mes esprits ! Si je l'avais fait…je me serais arrangé pour mourir sans espoir de retour, phœnix ou pas !

- Ikki…

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage non plus de te tuer quand tu étais possédé. Ca m'aurait détruit…

Il se tut. Shun, bouleversé, ne dit rien non plus mais colla son visage au torse de son frère en respirant son odeur. Son corps dégageait une agréable chaleur. Ses cauchemars étaient oubliés. La présence d'Ikki lui avait toujours fait cet effet. A présent, il avait envie de se rendormir.

- Alors…tu ne repartiras pas dans ton volcan ?

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

- Toujours…Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'est une vie normale. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de m'en construire une et elle ne sera jamais normale si tu n'es pas là.

- Je crois que j'ai peur d'une vie normale…Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de m'adapter…

Shun savait que ce serait leur problème principal à tous. Ils n'allaient pas se tirer indemnes de leurs enfances et de leurs adolescences remplies d'épreuves et de souffrances. Il en était déjà conscient alors que le problème s'ébauchait tout juste. Mais lui, il était prêt. L'avantage de n'avoir jamais eu de véritable vocation de chevalier…il attendait depuis longtemps de pouvoir mener une vie loin de tout ça. Il était sûrement le seul à envisager l'avenir sereinement et, si Ikki était angoissé, il se chargerait de le guider et de le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien tant que nous serons ensemble. Nous trouverons une nouvelle voie à suivre.

Ikki resserra son étreinte sur son petit frère, dégagea les mèches qui lui couvraient le front pour y déposer un long baiser. Shun ferma les yeux sous la sensation et se sentit glisser délicieusement vers un sommeil bien plus paisible que le premier.

- Rendors-toi petit frère. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, je te le promets.

Ikki posa sa tête près de celle de Shun, la main droite enfouie dans les cheveux en désordre de ce dernier. Les yeux fermés, il les caressa doucement du pouce jusqu'à s'endormir à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, dans le temple du Verseau, Camus ne dormait pas. Il était debout, sur le palier de son temple et, même habillé en civil, il dégageait autant de prestance qu'avec son armure. Son visage grave était tourné vers le paysage éclairé par la lune.

Milo était là, lui aussi, un peu nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver face à son ami. Ils étaient temps qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux et qu'ils mettent à plat les incompréhensions qui s'étaient installées entre eux durant la guerre contre Hadès.

Il savait que Camus était conscient de sa présence. Mais c'était tellement typique de lui de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche !

Il s'avança vers Camus et, sous le coup de l'émotion, il ne put pas faire autrement que de lui sortir un de ces surnoms idiots qu'il lui servait depuis leur adolescence :

- Hé Mister Freeze…

Seulement, sa voix n'avait plus la gaieté insolente d'autrefois. Milo se demandait si ce Camus-là était encore capable d'accepter son humour douteux avec la même placidité qu'avant.

Camus se retourna, le visage indéchiffrable et dit :

- Et moi qui croyais que tu en aurais fini avec ces surnoms idiots…

A ce moment-là, Milo se sentit débarrassé d'un poids immense parce que Camus venait de lui montrer, en quelques mots, qu'il n'était ni fâché, ni rancunier, ni changé en aucune manière de celui qu'il connaissait.

- Milo…je sens que tu es venu pour parler de quelque chose.

- Normal non ? Nous venons de ressusciter et nous ne nous sommes pas parlé réellement depuis la veille de la bataille contre les Bronzes…C'est fou…tant de choses se sont produites…Bref, j'avais envie de te voir moi ! Maintenant, tu peux me regarder avec ton haussement de sourcil dédaigneux !

Mais au lieu de ça, Camus sourit. Avec les années, cette expression-là était devenue quasi-inexistante chez lui et Milo se sentit encore mieux.

- Milo…je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Nous étions obligés de jouer la comédie, même devant vous. Nous savions que nous étions suivis par les spectres.

- Oui, j'avais compris, grogna Milo en enfonçant les poings dans les poches de son jean. Mais nom d'un chien Camus, l'Athéna Exclamation… !

- Hé ! Vous étiez prêts à en faire une aussi !

- Nous avions vraiment dépassé les bornes…Heureusement que les gosses étaient là…Et dire que c'étaient nous, les chevaliers d'or…

- Je sais…ça a été tellement dur si tu savais de vous retrouver et de vous affronter. Et nous avons tués Shaka…

- Tu es allé lui parler ?

- Oui, il nous a pardonné. N'empêche…

La ride d'expression entre les deux yeux de Camus indiquait qu'il n'était pas prêt d'en finir avec les remords concernant cet épisode.

Milo s'avança à côté de lui et adossa son épaule à une colonne du temple. Il regardait le profil de Camus, encore légèrement surpris de le voir vivant, vraiment vivant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était content !

- Dis…tu m'en veux d'avoir laissé passer Hyoga quand il m'a affronté dans mon temple ?

Camus lui lança un regard interrogateur. Milo baissa la tête et poursuivit :

- J'aurais pu l'achever et toi, tu ne serais jamais mort.

- Arrête Milo…Ca fait longtemps maintenant. Et je suis heureux que Hyoga soit toujours en vie. Regarde un peu ce qu'il est devenu ! Il fallait qu'il vive car il était plus important que moi. A présent, il est capable de revêtir l'armure du Verseau.

Milo releva la tête :

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas la lui laisser et quitter la chevalerie !

- Non, répondit calmement Camus. Parce que Hyoga ne veut pas rester ici comme chevalier d'or. Il réfléchit encore à ce qu'il va faire de sa vie mais il est sûr de vouloir rester en Sibérie. Et moi, pour l'instant, je me vois mal faire autre chose.

- Ouais… on est trop vieux pour changer de vie hein ?

Camus fit une petite grimace :

- Vieux quand même pas…

- Non c'est vrai. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir aller m'éclater à Athènes beaucoup plus souvent !

Camus le regarda de côté avec un léger sourire. Cette gaieté et cette gouaille étaient restées identiques à ce qu'elles avaient toujours été alors que lui s'était efforcé de se changer en vrai statue de glace depuis la mort de…. Tiens…comme elle lui paraissait loin maintenant, cette histoire d'amour tragique qui avait illuminé une année de sa vie avant de l'enténébrer encore un peu plus. Il n'avait plus jamais aimé aucune femme après ça et était à peu près certain de ne plus en être capable.

Le retour de Milo et de son amitié était un beau cadeau. Personne ne le connaissait mieux que lui, personne ne savait quelle terrible aventure lui était arrivée dix ans auparavant. Hyoga l'aimait comme un père et le regardait comme un dieu vivant. Mais seul Milo avait connu l'enfant et l'adolescent et connaissait ses faiblesses et ses blessures les plus profondes. C'est pour cela que Camus fit un pas vers l'intérieur du temple en l'invitant d'un signe de tête à le suivre :

- Allez viens, je parie que tu as froid. J'ai du café chez moi.

Milo eut un grand sourire joyeux. C'était simple avec Camus tout reprenait désormais comme avant.


	20. Chapter IV

**Chapitre IV/**

**Malys : Ton mail ne s'est pas affiché ! Mais bonne remarque, j'ai dû m'emmêler les pinceaux dans la chronologie. Il y a trois ans d'écart entre Saori et Eléa, du coup, il faut décaler les âges de Camus et de Gaëlle en conséquence quand ils deviennent parents, à peu près 19 ans. **

Pendant ce temps, Saori travaillait à l'organisation du Sanctuaire, à présent que la paix semblait être installée durablement. La chevalerie d'argent était assez exsangue mais les Bronzes et les Ors étaient tous là. La question des reconversions serait inévitable et elle savait que beaucoup d'entre eux se posaient déjà la question. Elle était fermement décidée à accompagner et soutenir chacun de ses chevaliers dans la construction de son avenir en remerciement de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Et que faire de tous ces apprentis qu'il y avait encore ?

Ces épineux problèmes lui donnaient beaucoup de difficultés. Heureusement, le Sanctuaire disposait de finances non négligeables qui s'étaient particulièrement accrues du temps de la mauvaise période de Saga. Le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui connaissait bien le dessous des cartes, lui apportait une aide précieuse dans la compréhension de tout ceci et ils travaillaient tous deux à organiser l'avenir. Cependant, Saori avait demandé à Saga de garder le secret sur leurs activités jusqu'à ce qu'une annonce officielle puisse être faite à tous.

Eléa, un peu négligée par sa grande sœur, furetait partout, attirée comme une souris curieuse par les recoins de ce palais qui sentaient le mystère et les siècles écoulés. Se trouver ici était ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'un voyage dans le temps. Et elle rencontrait des personnages tous plus marquants les uns que les autres !

C'est ainsi qu'elle tomba sur Aphrodite, après avoir découvert par hasard un superbe jardin planté de rosiers, derrière la statue géante d'Athéna. Aphrodite était vêtu à la grecque avec des spartiates aux pieds. Si elle n'avait pas vu son torse parfaitement plat, Eléa lui aurait dit « Madame » ! Ensuite, après l'avoir pris pour un jardinier, elle avait découvert qu'il était chevalier d'or : il sortait complètement de l'image du chevalier qu'elle avait eue jusque-là ! Il avait semblé très étonné d'apprendre qu'une enfant totalement dépourvue de pouvoirs vivait au Sanctuaire avec Athéna. Mais quand elle lui avait expliqué qui elle était, il avait souri et avait glissé dans ses cheveux une rose rouge. Elle s'était sentie flattée mais très gênée aussi : c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui offrait une fleur !

Quand elle crioisa Hyoga et Shun, juste après cette étrange rencontre, Hyoga fit une drôle de tête et retira vivement la fleur de ses cheveux :

- Excuse-moi ma puce, je vérifie qu'elle n'est pas empoisonnée !

Shun éclata de rire et Eléa demanda avec des yeux ronds :

- Comment ça « empoisonnée » ?!

- Oh Hyoga tu exagères ! Tu sais très bien qu'Aphrodite n'est plus comme ça ! Et pourquoi ferait-il du mal à Eléa ?

Sans répondre, Hyoga flaira la fleur avec attention avant de finalement la rendre à Eléa.

- Bon ça va, c'est une rose normale.

Shun roula des yeux en soufflant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Évidemment idiot ! » Et comme Eléa s'interrogeait toujours, il expliqua :

- Aphrodite se bat avec des roses empoisonnées. Je sais de quoi je parle, un jour, il a failli me tuer avec !

- Ah bon ? fit la fillette. On croirait pas en le voyant !

- Bon, si on rejoignait les arènes nous ? dit Hyoga.

- J'peux venir avec vous ? demanda Eléa. Vous allez faire quoi ?

- On rejoindre d'autres chevaliers et se dégourdir un peu ! Ce n'est pas parce que la guerre est finie qu'il faut se laisser aller ! Viens si tu veux mais surtout reste près de nous et bien à l'écart des combats.

- Promis !

Eléa était ravie ! Des combats de chevaliers !

D'un air joueur, Hyoga la souleva comme une plume et la posa assise sur ses épaules. Eléa s'accrocha doucement à l'épaisse chevelure blonde de son cavalier et ils descendirent tous les trois vers les arènes.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de passer systématiquement par les douze temples pour se déplacer. Les Bronzes avaient eu vite fait d'apprendre les escaliers et chemins de traverse qui permettaient de raccourcir considérablement les trajets. Ces derniers restaient toujours un peu sportifs, surtout en pleine chaleur, mais c'était bien mieux que le parcours « officiel ! »

De tous les chevaliers de bronze, c'étaient Hyoga et Shun qu'Eléa préférait. Elle s'était senti des atomes crochus avec Shun dès qu'elle l'avait vu entrer à la fondation Graad pour la première fois. Pas un émoi amoureux non, elle était encore bien trop enfant pour ça, mais un véritable coup de cœur, un élan d'affection d'un cœur pur envers un autre. Quand il était d'humeur moqueuse, Jabu les surnommait « les deux Bisounours » !

Hyoga avait suivi très vite. Eléa le regardait comme un grand frère, bien plus encore que les autres parce qu'il se montrait particulièrement protecteur avec elle. Sans compter le fait que, hormis les nuances différentes de leurs yeux, on disait qu'ils se ressemblaient ce qui n'était pas faux quand on observait à cet instant, leurs deux visages hâlés et encadrés de soleil.

Eléa se réjouissait de voir des combats et espérait particulièrement observer des chevaliers d'or :

- Depuis le temps que j'entends dire qu'ils sont extraordinaires, j'aimerais bien voir ça !

Hyoga secoua légèrement la tête avec amusement :

- J'ai jamais vu une gamine aussi attirée par ces choses-là ! T'aurais fait une sacrée chevalière ! plaisanta-t-il.

- Ah oui, j'aurais bien voulu ! clama Eléa. Comme ça, j'aurais pu vous donner un coup de main au lieu d'attendre comme une cruche à la maison en espérant vous revoir vivants !

Shun regarda la fillette avec un air d'adulte indulgent face à une énormité d'enfant :

- Oh Eléa…moi je suis content que tu n'aies pas connu cette souffrance…

Eléa capta l'éclat douloureux dans les grands yeux verts de Shun. Son sourire s'évanouit et elle cessa de parler de batailles.

Le trio parvint aux arènes autour desquelles une foule curieuse de disciples et de chevaliers d'argents était disposée. Au centre, un combat au sommet se déroulait entre deux chevaliers d'or qui, auréolés de leurs cosmos, se cherchaient l'un l'autre avec un sourire en coin qui montrait bien que c'était surtout pour se défouler un peu. Leurs coups provoquaient de petits flashs de lumière et ils bougeaient si vite qu'Eléa n'y comprenait rien.

- C'est pas possible, on dirait qu'ils se téléportent !

Hyoga lui expliqua :

- Ils sont capables de bouger à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais là, je peux t'affirmer qu'ils n'utilisent pas 2% de leurs capacités !

- Tu les connais eux ?

- Oui, celui avec les cheveux bleus, c'est Milo, le chevalier du Scorpion. L'autre, c'est Aiolia, chevalier du Lion. Deux types formidables !

Du haut des épaules de Hyoga, Eléa repéra Kiki un peu plus, qui assistait à la scène, assis dans les gradins.

- Hyoga, j'peux descendre ? Je vais voir Kiki !

Le jeune homme la déposa au sol et la laissa filer en souriant. Eléa et Kiki s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés apparemment, c'était attendrissant de les voir ensemble. Puis il se tourna vers Shun :

- Un petit combat quand ils auront fini, ça te dit ?

Mais Shun eut un sourire pâle :

- Honnêtement Hyoga…je n'en ai pas envie.

- Oh je comprends, tu es encore fatigué.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Maintenant que la paix est revenue, je voudrais pouvoir enfin cesser de me battre. Tu me diras que là, c'est juste pour s'entraîner mais même ça, je n'ai pas envie de le faire pour le moment. La dernière bataille…m'a écœuré. Pour une fois…je voudrais rester tranquille.

Shun avait quelques cernes sous les yeux. Comme Ikki, Hyoga se disait que sa possession par Hadès devait encore être un sujet douloureux pour lui.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et se rapprocha doucement :

- Hé…Tu as le droit tu sais ? Et puis, tu as toujours été le moins belliqueux de nous tous. Toi, tu n'auras pas de mal à t'habituer à une vie normale.

Le sourire de Shun se fit plus franc :

- Non c'est sûr. C'est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé. Mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire que j'ai le droit maintenant. Est-ce que ce n'est pas…de la démission ?

- Si jamais un ennemi surgissait à nouveau et qu'Athéna se retrouvait en danger, est-ce que tu nous laisserais nous battre sans t'en mêler ?

Les yeux de Shun s'arrondirent de surprise choquée :

- Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne vous laisserais courir des risques sans moi !

- Alors tu vois bien que tu n'es pas démissionnaire. Mais tu as plus que gagné le droit de t'occuper un peu de toi et de profiter de la paix. Fais-le sans crainte d'être égoïste.

Hyoga sentit la main de Shun serrer la sienne et ses grands yeux verts restèrent fixés sur les siens avec douceur :

- Égoïste, je ne peux pas l'être car je ne me vois pas profiter de la vie sans Ikki, sans toi et sans nos amis. J'ai envie de vivre avec tous et de faire ce qui nous était interdit jusque-là.

- Quoi ? Tu veux te saouler dans les bars et aller en boîte jusqu'à l'aube ? demanda Hyoga en se retenant de rire.

Le regard de Shun pétilla et il cloua presque le bec de Hyoga en répliquant :

- Et pourquoi pas ? Et faire du shopping, des concerts, des campings, se coucher dans l'herbe au soleil et compter les nuages jusqu'à s'endormir…Tu vois Hyoga tout ce qui s'offre à nous ? Et pouvoir le vivre sans avoir à se demander si on sera encore vivants le mois prochain…. J'ai envie de vivre comme je ne l'avais jamais eue avant !

Hyoga ne détachait plus ses yeux du visage du jeune homme qui était passé de la fatigue triste à l'espérance la plus radieuse et la plus contagieuse qui fût. Il se dit soudain que cette vie-là, il en avait envie aussi et qu'il voulait suivre Shun dans tout ces plans. Leurs mains ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchées.

- Vu comment tu présentes ça, tu risques de me trouver prêt à te suivre à chaque fois que tu projetteras quelque chose.

- Je l'espère bien.

Là- dessus, Shun se rapprocha encore et posa un baiser léger sur la joue de Hyoga. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à toute vitesse et Hyoga sentit tout son corps parcourut d'un frisson comme il n'en avait jamais connu…

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient totalement oublié où ils se trouvaient ! Heureusement, les chevaliers dans les arènes ne faisaient pas attention à eux, occupés qu'ils étaient à observer le combat d'Aiolia et Milo. En revanche, deux paires d'yeux curieux, cachés derrière la base d'une colonne brisée, n'avaient rien perdu de la scène :

- Léa…, dit Kiki. Y' s'passe un truc entre Shun et Hyoga ?

- J'sais pas trop en fait, répondit la fillette qui suivait leur descente vers les arènes avec un sourire fendu d'une oreille à l'autre. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils étaient proches mais s'il y a plus, ce serait vraiment chouette ! Ils vont trop bien ensemble !

- Mais qui est-ce que vous espionnez comme ça ?

Les deux enfants se retournèrent d'un coup pour se retrouver face à Milo, visiblement de très bonne humeur et qui avait fini de s'entraîner. Kiki fit un grand sourire innocent :

- Euh mais rien du tout !

Hyoga et Shun avaient disparu vers les arènes et Milo ne put deviner ce que les deux enfants regardaient dix secondes plus tôt.

- C'est vous le chevalier du Scorpion ? demanda Eléa.

- Pour vous servir mademoiselle ! dit Milo en faisant un grand salut chevaleresque et drôle à la fillette.

- Hé Milo ! Laisse tomber, elle est trop jeune pour toi ! lança Aiolia d'un peu plus loin alors qu'il remontait les gradins.

Pour toute réponse, Milo lui décocha un jet rouge parti du bout de son doigt qu'Aiolia évita sans problème en riant.

Eléa et Kiki s'amusaient beaucoup ! Mais ensuite, Mu apparut pour venir chercher son élève.

- Ca ira Léa ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, je peux remonter seule maintenant et puis Shun et Hyoga ne sont pas loin.

- D'accord à plus tard !

Kiki s'en alla et Milo, qui s'était mis à genoux pour être à la hauteur de la fillette, demanda :

- Léa c'est ça ?

- En fait, c'est Eléa mais Kiki le raccourcit souvent comme ça.

Le visage de Milo prit soudain une expression de profonde surprise. Eléa la remarqua et garda ses yeux fixés sur les siens. Le chevalier en face d'elle semblait de plus en plus troublé.

- Où sont tes parents ?

- Je n'en ai pas, répondit l'enfant, de plus en plus gênée par l'observation attentive de Milo. - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait donc ?! - Moi j'ai été élevée par le même homme qu'Athéna après avoir passé un certain temps à l'orphelinat.

- En France ?

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Ton accent…

Eléa acquiesça de la tête puis elle vit Milo se relever et chercher des yeux quelque chose. Peu après, Hyoga s'avança vers eux. Milo prit congé de la fillette de la même façon qu'il lui avait dit bonjour : comme à une dame ce qui fit bien rire son chaperon venu la récupérer. Après quoi, Milo fila d'un pas pressé vers le temple du Verseau. Il fallait qu'il parle à Camus et vite !

Il savait ce qui lui était arrivé dix ans auparavant. Camus avait fini par lui en parler, peu de temps après la mort de Gaëlle. C'était la dernière fois que Milo l'avait vu pleurer. Après cela, Camus s'était refermé comme une huître et, quand Milo avait voulu remettre le sujet sur le tapis, il s'était attiré un tel regard noir qu'il n'avait plus essayé d'en reparler. Camus n'avait plus jamais prononcé le nom de Gaëlle, ni celui de sa fille qu'il avait, disait-il, laissée à Paris.

Tout en remontant les escaliers en courant, Milo se disait que c'était trop énorme pour être vrai. Par quel miracle cette enfant se serait-elle retrouvée ici, sur les lieux de sa naissance alors que tout avait été fait pour l'en éloigner ? Savait-elle quelque chose ?

Elle avait le même prénom rare, le même âge, la même nationalité et, par Athéna, hormis la couleur de ses cheveux, c'était le portrait craché de Camus ! Ca l'avait frappé tout de suite, elle avait ses yeux, son nez, la forme de son visage jusqu'au même air grave qu'il avait vu pointer sous ses sourires d'enfant… N'importe qui connaissant bien Camus ne pouvait pas rater ça !

Il trouva le Verseau dans son appartement comme d'habitude, Camus n'ayant jamais été du genre à s'exhiber aux arènes. Il lisait tranquillement, pieds nus dans un pantalon de toile léger et une chemise à manches courtes. Milo ne l'avait pas vu comme ça souvent et cela lui provoqua un sourire qui fit froncer le sourcil à Camus :

- A quelle bêtise penses-tu encore ?

- Oh tout de suite ! Je me disais juste que t'étais mignon habillé comme ça.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'était une bêtise…, répliqua Camus d'un ton plat en reportant les yeux sur son livre.

Milo réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet qui l'avait fait venir à toute vitesse mais devant Camus, les mots lui manquaient totalement. Il était incapable d'imaginer la réaction qu'il allait avoir. La voix de son ami s'éleva de nouveau :

- Tu es dans un état… ! Tu étais aux arènes ?

- Oui, c'était…instructif…

- Pourquoi ? Aiolia t'a encore fait mordre la poussière ?

- Non, répondit Milo avec une grimace. J'ai fait…une drôle de rencontre…

Léger coup d'œil de Camus. Milo s'éclaircit la voix.

- Dis-moi…tu étais au courant que le vieux Kido avait adopté une autre petite fille en plus d'Athéna ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu ne l'as jamais vue alors ?

Cette fois, Camus redressa complètement la tête, l'air légèrement impatient :

- Milo, pourquoi tu me parles de… ?

- Camus…Elle s'appelle Eléa.


	21. Chapter V

**Chapitre V/**

**Serah : Il n'y a pas de raison spéciale au prénom de Gaëlle. Je voulais un nom français qui ne fasse pas midinette parce que c'est une chose qui me rebute souvent dans les fics qui mettent des personnages féminins en avant. Ce prénom-là me paraissait convenir à une chevalière. **

**Je n'avais pas prévu ça mais…plus j'imagine Kiki et Eléa et plus je me dis que ça pourrait donner quelque chose d'intéressant lorsqu'ils auront grandi. En plus, j'ai regardé Saint Seiya Oméga et on y voit Kiki adulte. Après la fin de la fic, il se pourrait que je fasse un OS sur ces deux-là. **

Le lendemain, Kiki et Eléa jouaient ensemble à l'écart des temples avec un ballon de football. Le jeu consistait plutôt en un entraînement déguisé pour Kiki. Le principe était simple : Eléa shootait le plus fort possible dans le ballon et il devait arrêter sa trajectoire en vol grâce à ses pouvoirs. Mu avait vu là un bon moyen d'allier l'utile à l'agréable !

Il avait une partenaire à la hauteur car, Eléa faisait partie de l'équipe de foot de son école, elle occupait le poste d'attaquante et ne manquait pas de vigueur de ses tirs !

« Tu fais du foot ?, s'était écrié Kiki quand il l'avait vue arriver avec son ballon. Mais t'es un vrai garçon manqué ! »

Ce qui lui avait valu un regard de travers de la part de la fillette : « Monsieur Kido a bien essayé de m'apprendre le piano comme Saori mais j'ai jamais réussi à jouer quoi que ce soit correctement ! Le foot me plaisait beaucoup mieux ! Tout le monde ne peut pas être une princesse ! »

Elle lui avait tiré la langue avant de frapper dans sa direction pour bien lui montrer que, toute fille qu'elle était, ses deux jambes ne valaient pas moins que celles d'un garçon non mais !

Ils s'amusaient beaucoup et s'efforçaient d'agrandir peu à peu la distance entre eux pour corser la difficulté. Tout d'un coup, alors que le ballon tiré par la fillette s'élevait très haut, un jet de lumière le frappa et le fit éclater.

- Hé ! Qui est-ce qui a fait ça ? s'écria Eléa.

Oh non ! C'était le seul ballon qu'elle avait amené !

Un ricanement se fit entendre et un homme portant l'armure sommaire des gardes du Sanctuaire apparut. Eléa détesta tout de suite le regard torve qu'il leur lança :

- Comme vous êtes mignons les moufflets ! Mais dites-moi, que faites-vous si loin de vos maîtres ? Ce n'est pas prudent !

Kiki bondit devant Eléa pour la protéger :

- Eléa fiche le camp ! C'est un sale type lui !

Eléa voyait bien que les ennuis allaient commencer et elle avait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait celui-là ?

- On s'en va tous les deux ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser tout seul ?!

Le visage de Kiki s'était fait grave et déterminé :

- Moi c'est pas pareil, je suis apprenti chevalier. Et un chevalier digne de ce nom ne prend pas la fuite quand on vient le provoquer !

Le nouveau venu regardait et écoutait avec un sourire de plus en plus large :

- Regardez-moi ce petit héros ! On va voir si tu t'en sors mieux que la dernière fois maintenant que ton maître n'est plus dans le coin !

Un cosmos violet apparut autour de lui. Eléa se sentit soudain très oppressée. Elle percevait, sans vraiment comprendre comment, toute la malveillance que dégageait cet homme. Totalement effrayée cette fois, elle attrapa le bras de Kiki et voulut l'entraîner :

- Je t'en prie Kiki, ne reste pas là et fichons le camp !

- Non ! Toi vas-y ! Tu n'as aucune chance s'il s'en prend à toi !

- Mais je croyais que tous les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient des gens biens !

Une décharge d'énergie fonça sur eux. Eléa poussa un cri et sentit une explosion violente qui la projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tremblait de tous ses membres leur agresseur était toujours là en face de Kiki qui dégageait une intense aura dorée. Elle avait aussi peur pour lui et voyait sur le visage mauvais de l'homme qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en tenir là.

- Ca suffit ! cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. On ne vous a rien fait ! Si vous êtes vraiment un chevalier d'Athéna, laissez-nous tranquilles !

- Ce type s'appelle Léarque ! rétorqua Kiki entre ses dents. Lorsqu'Athéna a repris le contrôle de Sanctuaire, elle a fait un peu de ménage parce que ça grouillait de vermines ici. Il était un chevalier d'Argent mais il a été déchu de son rang à cause de tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus que garde et il l'a vraiment mauvaise hein ? Léarque ?

L'intéressé eut un rictus de rage en écoutant Kiki raconter tout ça. Aigri et vindicatif, il en voulait particulièrement à Kiki depuis que ce dernier s'était interposé entre lui et un autre apprenti. Le combat avait tourné à l'humiliation publique pour Léarque lorsque Mu s'en était mêlé. Aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à s'offrir une petite revanche.

- Tu vas voir espèce de sale gosse ! fulmina-t-il en attaquant de nouveau.

Kiki fit apparaître le Crystal Wall, le bouclier de protection spécifique aux chevaliers du Bélier. Mais il n'avait pas encore la force nécessaire pour résister à quelqu'un qui avait conservé ses pouvoirs de Chevalier d'Argent. Eléa, horrifiée, vit le mur éclater au bout de quelques secondes et Kiki s'effondra, touché de plein fouet.

- Non Kiki !

Malgré sa terreur, elle se précipita vers le petit garçon blessé. Kiki ne bougeait plus. Dans un crescendo de panique, Eléa fit face à Léarque.

La pauvre enfant ne pouvait alors pas deviner qu'elle avait devant elle l'assassin de sa mère.

Elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt son regard de fou, digne d'un psychopathe de film d'horreur. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était confrontée sérieusement à un risque de mort. En larmes, tremblante mais incapable de s'enfuir alors que Kiki gisait près d'elle, elle se dressa debout devant Léarque :

- Arrêtez ! Athéna est ici ! Et le chevalier du Bélier saura ce que vous avez fait à son élève ! Il va vous écraser !

- Ouais ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à perdre à présent ! Je n'ai plus ni titre, ni armure, ni honneur ni rien du tout ! Athéna peut bien crever et tout ce foutu Sanctuaire avec elle !

Eléa se demandait si Saori avait conscience qu'il traînait encore ce genre de sale type parmi ses troupes qu'elle croyait si honnêtes. Léarque s'avança vers elle en ajoutant :

- Et puis…est-ce qu'il saura vraiment s'il n'y a personne pour aller cafter hein ?

Avec un sourire mauvais, il attrapa la fillette à la gorge à la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout.

- Je ne sens aucun pouvoir spécial en toi. Tu as un sacré courage dis donc !

Eléa se débattit de toutes ses forces, ses mains agrippées au poignet de l'homme qui menaçait de l'étouffer :

- LÂCHEZ- MOI !

La prise autour de sa gorge se resserra. Elle voulut crier, appeler à l'aide mais sa voix était bloquée.

_Saori, Hyoga, Shun…au secours…_

Elle ne voulait pas mourir non ! Pas dans les mains de ce malade ! Pas à dix ans ! NON ! La vie en elle se révolta violemment contre cette éventualité.

Léarque s'amusait beaucoup mais, brusquement, son sourire s'évanouit : cette gamine impuissante qu'il tenait à bout de bras fut soudain auréolée d'un cosmos comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Sa couleur était changeante et oscillait sans cesse du vert au doré, il était très instable…mais de plus en plus puissant…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction lorsque son bras fut progressivement recouvert d'une couche de glace. Il repoussa violemment la petite fille avant qu'elle ne lui ait gelé tout le bras. Eléa s'écrasa violemment contre le sol pierreux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette gosse ?!

Furieux et humilié d'avoir été contré par une petite fille, il lança une attaque mortelle vers Eléa pour l'achever…Il ne s'attendait pas à l'effrayant déferlement qui surgit soudain, repoussa son attaque et se jeta sur lui pour l'emporter.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le silence retomba. Kiki était toujours au sol, inconscient. Léarque, gisait et le gel qui recouvrait son corps n'était que le moindre des sévices qu'il avait subis il avait été littéralement broyé et agonisait, incrédule, incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Mu et Milo apparurent sur les lieux. Ils étaient arrivés juste à la fin du combat et avaient assisté à son stupéfiant dénouement. Le visage glacé de fureur, Milo surplomba Léarque, son index à l'ongle menaçant pointé sur sa tête :

- Tu as toujours été une ordure mais là, tu as dépassé les bornes en t'en prenant sans raison à ces enfants. Je me chargerai d'expliquer à Athéna pourquoi je t'ai achevé et je pense qu'elle n'aura pas beaucoup de reproches à m'adresser !

Léarque voulut parler mais ne put qu'émettre des gargouillements sanglants, bientôt interrompus par un « Antarès ! » furibond. C'en était fini.

De son côté, Mu avait récupéré Kiki. Son visage, d'ordinaire si calme, exprimait autant de chagrin que de colère. Il n'avait pas pu le protéger…Il aurait dû se montrer plus méfiant depuis le dernier accrochage avec Léarque. Il l'avait senti se battre, il savait qu'il s'était montré courageux, comme toujours…Mais, s'il maîtrisait bien les techniques de télékinésie désormais, il n'était pas du tout prêt pour celles destinées aux combats. Dire que Mu avait cru qu'il en aurait moins besoin...

Kiki était sérieusement blessé mais il était sûr de pouvoir le soigner. Comme il était fier de ce petit, si brave mais encore si vulnérable… !

Son élève dans les bras, il se tourna alors vers Eléa. Elle était toujours consciente mais il était urgent de s'occuper d'elle. Recroquevillée contre une paroi rocheuse, blême à faire peur, les yeux écarquillés et débordants de larmes, elle tremblait de tous ses membres en fixant le corps de Léarque.

_Elle est sous le choc. _

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il se baissa à sa hauteur et lui dit :

- Eléa…viens, c'est fini maintenant. Je vais te ramener.

Elle regarda le visage tuméfié du garçonnet dans les bras de Mu :

- Kiki…

- Il va s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas.

Mais elle trembla plus fort et éclata en sanglots incontrôlables :

- Je sais pas….ce qui s'est passé….j'suis désolée….je voulais pas…

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je sais bien que tu ne te contrôlais pas. Et puis tu as sûrement sauvé Kiki !

Mais Eléa pleurait si fort que ces paroles de réconfort ne l'atteignirent pas. Mu échangea un regard un peu hésitant avec Milo. Ce dernier lui dit :

- Mu, emmène Kiki et occupe-toi de lui. Je me charge de la petite.

Mu acquiesça. Après ce qu'Eléa venait de montrer, il devenait impératif de se pencher sur son cas. Il fallait qu'ils parlent à Athéna et qu'ils essaient de comprendre ce qui se passait avec cette enfant au cosmos aussi original que dangereux.

Après le départ de Mu, Milo s'approcha de la fillette et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha tout de suite à son cou sans cesser de pleurer.

- J'ai tué quelqu'un…j'suis un monstre…

Milo ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec elle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants, n'ayant même jamais eu d'apprenti. Mais c'était la fille de son meilleur ami et elle avait bien besoin de réconfort.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, la rassura-t-il en posant une main sur sa tête. Nous allons t'aider à comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Tu ignorais que tu avais des pouvoirs avant ?

Eléa répondit « oui » de la tête.

- Je comprends pas…, dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai peur, m'sieur…

- Il ne faut pas. Et tu peux m'appeler Milo d'accord ?

Il se releva en gardant l'enfant serrée contre lui.

- Calme-toi, je te promets que ça va aller.

Milo leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui, au loin, les observait. C'était Camus qui était là depuis un moment déjà. Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard soutenu et Milo vit plus d'émotion dans le regard de Camus qu'il n'en avait vu depuis des années : émotion, incompréhension, stupéfaction…

_Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Camus. Mais cette gamine a manifestement un problème et. j'aimerais bien que tu ne te défiles pas._

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard de Camus mais Milo était bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Camus avait refusé de lui faire part du fond de sa pensée lorsqu'il lui avait parlé d'Eléa et l'avait presque jeté hors de chez lui. Cette fois, il n'éviterait pas une bonne explication.

Il désigna du doigt le corps gelé de Léarque et fit un sourire moqueur à Camus :

_Tu as encore des doutes maintenant ? _

Aucun réaction de la part de Camus mais Milo le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il devait être sérieusement secoué.

_Je ramène TA fille à Athéna et ensuite, on va parler tous les deux. _

Là-dessus, il lui tourna le dos et partit avec la fillette. Eléa ne pleurait plus mais elle avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et gardait les yeux fermés. Milo se rendit compte que sa peau était anormalement chaude elle était en train de faire de la fièvre…

_Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _


	22. Chapter VI

**Chapitre VI/**

**Un chapitre très important, j'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Pour ceux qui s'intéressent au couple Hyoga/Shun, je ne les oublie pas, ils auront leur tour ! **

Eléa était sérieusement malade. Sa fièvre ne baissait pas malgré les médicaments. Et tous les chevaliers qui s'approchaient d'elle pouvaient désormais sentir le cosmos totalement erratique qu'il y avait en elle.

Milo avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à Athéna mais n'avait pas dit un mot de ce qu'il savait des origines de la fillette. C'était le secret de Camus, pas le sien.

Saori et tous les Bronzes se relayaient au chevet d'Eléa, désemparés de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait en elle.

Hyoga avait été stupéfait quand il avait vu le cadavre de Léarque. C'était vraiment Eléa qui avait fait ça ? Le résultat était celui qu'elle aurait obtenu en utilisant la poussière de diamant.

Pourtant, il l'aurait su si elle avait eu ce genre de potentiel ! Mais elle n'avait pas simplement l'aura des chevaliers des glaces. Il y avait autre chose aussi, on aurait dit deux cosmos complètement différents et incapables de s'accorder. Saori était du même avis.

Même Shion et Dohko, qui avaient connu la guerre précédente deux siècles auparavant, avaient été requis pour étudier ce cas. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça…, commenta Shion après avoir sondé le cosmos de la fillette, plongée dans un sommeil agité. Cette enfant possède une énorme puissance mais elle est extrêmement instable. Athéna, vous aviez raison à propos des deux cosmos, on dirait bien qu'il s'agit de cela. Ses deux énergies sont incompatibles entre elles et se battent pour occuper la place. La question est : comment est-ce possible ? Les enfants dotés d'un cosmos sont protégés par une seule constellation, jamais deux !

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir à quelles constellations ils appartiennent ?

- Non, c'est très compliqué, surtout quand elle ne s'en sert pas et pour l'instant, il faut absolument l'éviter.

Shion s'assit sur un fauteuil au chevet de l'enfant, mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes.

Eléa émit une faible plainte, son front mouillé de sueur. Saori rafraîchit la serviette qu'elle avait sur le front, l'air très inquiet. Elle avait déjà essayé de faire tomber la fièvre à l'aide de son cosmos mais en vain.

Shion resta plusieurs minutes plongé dans une profonde réflexion puis il déclara :

- Le cosmos de cette enfant a fini par s'éveiller comme cela arrive toujours chez les ceux qui s'entraînent pour devenir chevaliers. La différence, c'est qu'elle ne le maîtrise absolument pas et qu'il est bien trop instable et puissant pour qu'elle puisse le faire. Je crois qu'il est susceptible de se manifester n'importe comment et n'importe quand…peut-être sous l'effet d'une émotion forte comme tout à l'heure.

- Alors ça veut dire…

- Qu'elle est dangereuse, répondit gravement l'ancien Pope. Autant pour elle pour que ceux qui l'entourent. Elle a quand même battu un chevalier d'Argent avec un seul coup ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à dire ça…

Saori soupira :

- Je vois…il va falloir la surveiller attentivement. Si seulement, cette fièvre au moins pouvait baisser…

- Elle est probablement du au conflit entre ses deux pouvoirs qui viennent de se réveiller. Aucun médicament ne peut rien contre ce mal. Il faudrait essayer d'agir sur le centre de ses pouvoirs.

Saori hocha la tête :

- Je m'en charge. Je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire pour la soulager !

Shion acquiesça puis il prit congé de la déesse :

- Je vais faire des recherches avec Saga pour essayer de savoir si un pareil cas s'est déjà présenté par le passé.

- Je te remercie Shion…

Le chevalier s'inclina puis quitta la pièce. Eléa s'agita, comme sous l'emprise d'un cauchemar. Saori retira la serviette humide qu'elle portait sur le front et y posa sa main.

_Que t'arrive-t-il petite sœur ? Je trouverai un moyen de te sortir de là…_, pensa-t-elle en laissant son cosmos apaisant envelopper la fillette.

Après avoir laissé Eléa malade aux bons soins d'Athéna, Milo était descendu directement au temple du Verseau où il avait trouvé un Camus tendu de la tête aux pieds. Ce qui s'était passé entre Eléa et Léarque ressemblait à une vengeance providentielle qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir assumer lui-même.

En effet, quand il était revenu de France, après avoir laissé Eléa, le Grand Pope l'avait convoqué. Il lui avait passé le savon de sa vie parce que, bien sûr, il avait comprit ce qu'il y avait eu avec Gaëlle. Les deux lâches qui l'avaient exécutée étaient allés faire leur rapport. Le Grand Pope lui avait dit que, si jamais il s'en prenait à eux, il serait considéré comme traître au Sanctuaire comme Aioros et traqué jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Camus devrait à présent se tenir à carreaux sur tous les plans. Il avait essayé de faire croire au Pope qu'Eléa était morte juste après sa naissance. Ce dernier n'avait pas été dupe et une sorte d'accord tacite avait été passé : si Camus faisait amende honorable et n'enfreignait plus jamais les règles d'Athéna, le Pope n'essaierait pas de rechercher sa fille. Quel choix avait-il eu ? Il avait fallu plier, ravaler les envies de meurtres qui grondaient en lui à la pensée des assassins de Gaëlle qui couraient toujours. Oh s'il avait pu…s'ils les avaient eus sous la main quand ils avaient tué Gaëlle…De plus en plus écœuré par le Sanctuaire, il s'était arrangé pour passer de plus en plus de temps en Sibérie, incertain d'être capable de garder son calme si jamais il retombait sur Léarque et Mégara.

Il avait su, quelques années plus tard, que Mégara avait été tuée en mission. Et aujourd'hui, Léarque était mort de la main d'Eléa. La pauvre enfant ne saurait probablement jamais qu'elle venait de venger la mort de sa mère.

Il vit arriver Milo au pas de charge et sentit sa colère avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche.

- Ca t'intéresse de savoir que ta fille est tombée malade à cause de ses pouvoirs ? commença-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Et qu'Athéna et Shion essaient de trouver une explication au fait qu'elle a l'air d'avoir deux cosmos qui se battent en duel ? Je n'ai pas dit ce que je savais à Athéna mais toi, tu as intérêt à y aller pour tout lui raconter !

Camus, droit comme i, ne le regardait pas mais il demanda d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

- Tu penses que…c'est à cause de sa mère et moi ?

- Je n'en sais foutrement rien Camus mais c'est peut-être une piste ! Ce qui semble clair, c'est qu'elle a au moins une partie de tes pouvoirs !

Il vit Camus serrer violemment les poings. Ah enfin ! Il allait finir par réagir ! Il se tut pour ne pas le braquer et laissa venir.

- C'est tout ce que je ne voulais pas pour elle…, dit Camus d'une voix serrée. Même si j'avais pu l'élever…je n'en aurais jamais fait une chevalière. J'aurais voulu qu'elle aille à l'école, qu'elle fasse des études, qu'elle ait une vie normale…C'est ce que je voulais quand je l'ai laissée dans cet orphelinat. J'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner d'ici…

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ajouter :

- Par quel coup du sort a-t-elle pu se retrouver ici et être rattrapée par tout ça ? Est-ce qu'elle y était destinée ?

- Camus…je sais que c'est dingue…mais regarde le bon côté des choses : tu as survécu aux guerres et elle est de retour. Tu ne vois pas la chance énorme qui te tend les bras ? Tu as la possibilité de…

- Quoi ? De devenir père ? tonna soudain Camus en tournant son regard furieux vers Milo. Tu trouves ça si facile toi ? Si je ne m'en sentais pas capable à l'époque, ce n'est pas mieux aujourd'hui ! Elle a déjà dix ans, elle est vive, intelligente, elle déborde de joie de vivre, elle joue au foot, elle chante quand elle se promène, elle est incroyablement courageuse pour son âge…

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda le Scorpion, scotché par l'émotion contenue dans la voix de Camus.

Ce dernier respira profondément pour essayer de se maîtriser :

- Depuis deux jours que tu m'as prévenu, je l'ai observée. Sans jamais me montrer, de loin…je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je voulais savoir de quoi elle avait l'air. Si elle était heureuse, si j'avais bien fait de la laisser…

Il redressa la tête avec un éclair douloureux dans les yeux que Milo n'avait pas vu depuis cette seule fois où il lui avait raconté son histoire avec Gaëlle.

- Oui j'ai bien fait. J'en ai eu la confirmation. Elle est heureuse dans la vie qu'elle a en ce moment. Je ne peux pas lui offrir ce dont elle a besoin. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit ravie de découvrir qu'elle a pour père un homme qui l'a abandonnée et qu'on surnomme « le bloc de glace du sanctuaire. »

- Un père encore vivant, chevalier d'or du Verseau, un homme plein d'honneur avec un cœur immense qu'il essaie de planquer sous sa froideur ! Garde ce vieux rôle pour les autres Camus, pas pour moi. Ton indifférence a foutu le camp depuis Hyoga !

Camus, surpris par le ton très véhément de Milo ne répondit pas. Le Scorpion, lui, était bien décidé à ne pas laisser Camus gâcher une chance pareille. Cette solitude dans laquelle il se complaisait était compréhensible et gérable à l'époque où ils devaient sans arrêt se dire qu'ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment. Mais si vraiment, une période de paix venait de commencer, ce ne serait pas bon du tout pour Camus de continuer à vivre ainsi. Milo ne voulait pas le voir devenir une espèce de vieillard drapé dans sa tristesse et infiniment seul. Camus méritait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça…

- Ton problème est très simple Camus : tu es mort de trouille !

Camus lui décocha un regard noir mais Milo insista avec véhémence :

- Oui tu as peur ! Et par Athéna, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois comme ça ! Tu as peur que cette gamine fasse voler en éclats tous tes principes et t'oblige à ouvrir grand ton cœur.

- Elle pourrait tout aussi bien me rejeter, murmura Camus. D'après ce que je sais de sa vie, elle n'a pas du tout besoin de moi.

- Crétin…, souffla Milo. Quel enfant refuserait un père comme toi ? T'as même réussi à avoir Hyoga dans les pattes malgré le coup du cercueil de glace ! Tu as beau faire, mon vieux, tu es capable de te faire aimer ! J'ai l'impression que t'as du mal à le réaliser !

Camus eut soudain l'air très las. Il passa une main sur son visage et glissa doucement au sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

Milo était presque content de le voir aussi bouleversé parce que ça signifiait qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour le cœur de son ami. Le retour de cette enfant pourrait être une bénédiction pour son ami si les choses tournaient correctement.

- Je me demande ce que ferait Gaëlle…, murmura Camus.

C'était la première que Milo l'entendait prononcer ce nom-là depuis dix ans. Fidèle à sa décision de pousser Camus dans ses retranchements, il répondit :

- Elle te frapperait un bon coup et ensuite, elle courrait droit au palais en apprenant que son enfant est malade ! Ne parle pas tout de suite à Eléa si tu veux mais va au moins expliquer les choses à Athéna !

Tout avouer à Athéna. Lui dire comment Gaëlle et lui avaient enfreint toutes les règles régissant les relations entre les femmes et les hommes au sein de la chevalerie. Quelque part, Camus se sentait soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir enfin parler et d'être libéré de ce secret. Oui…il fallait qu'il le fasse, à plus forte raison si cela pouvait aider à guérir Eléa.

Il se releva. Son visage avait repris tout son calme et sa détermination.

- Il faut que je le fasse. Ne serait-ce que parce que je ne supporte pas cette sensation de lâcheté qui m'étreint depuis que je sais pour Eléa…

Milo lança avec sarcasme :

- Ah ben oui, dés qu'on touche à ton amour-propre hein… !

Il aurait juré que Camus répondrait vertement mais, au lieu de ça, son ami lui posa une main sur l'épaule avec un regard franc :

- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Pour le coup, Milo eut la chique coupée par l'émotion. Il hocha la tête en souriant et laissa partir Camus, fier de son coup et heureux que Camus reste fidèle à ce qu'il était en décidant de tout assumer la tête haute. N'empêche que…il aurait tout donné pour se changer en souris et observer la tête qu'allait faire Saori en entendant l'histoire !

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Camus était monté au Palais et avait demandé une audience privée à Athéna. Surprise de l'air grave qu'elle avait vu sur son visage, Saori la lui avait accordée tout de suite. Camus avait mis un genou en terre avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire de l'origine d'Eléa.

Dire que Saori était stupéfaite serait un euphémisme ! Cependant, comme elle sentait que Camus faisait preuve de courage et d'honnêteté en faisant cet aveu, elle garda un silence absolu et le laissa vider son sac jusqu'au bout.

Pour Camus, ce n'était pas une mince épreuve parce qu'il se retrouvait obligé de revivre les évènements à mesure qu'il les racontait alors qu'il les avait gardés enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire pendant dix ans. A mesure qu'il parlait, il découvrait toutes les émotions que le souvenir de Gaëlle était encore capable de déclencher en lui et regrettait de ne pas s'être préparé avant de se présenter devant à Athéna. Maintenant, il jouait avec son self-contrôle pour avoir l'air calme et garder une voix posée.

Devant lui, le visage de Saori semblait de plus en plus bouleversé mais il ignorait si c'était de la pitié, de la déception ou un peu des deux. Après tout, c'était ses règles qu'il avait enfreintes.

Lorsqu'il se tut, il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence pendant qu'ils essayaient, lui, de repousser de nouveau les mauvais souvenirs et elle de trouver les mots adéquats pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Cette révélation énorme soulevait tellement de réactions et de questions chez Saori qu'elle avait du mal à faire le tri. Camus était bien le dernier de qui elle aurait attendu une histoire pareille ! Comme il avait dû souffrir ! Comme elle l'admirait d'avoir tout gardé pour lui aussi longtemps puis d'être venu tout lui raconter, comme ça, simplement, après avoir appris qu'Eléa était malade. Comme elle était désolée de ce qui était arrivé à Gaëlle en son soi-disant nom à l'époque, le mauvais Saga était déjà à l'œuvre !

Et pauvre Saga qui, aujourd'hui, n'avait sûrement pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle un énième forfait commis sous son règne.

Elle se leva de son siège et descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de Camus.

- Relève-toi chevalier…, ordonna-t-il d'une voix émue.

Quand ce fut fait, elle le prit carrément dans ses bras.

- Je sens beaucoup de culpabilité et de tourments en toi. Sois en paix, je te pardonne tout si tant est qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose à pardonner. Jamais je ne pourrai considérer l'amour entre deux personnes comme un crime…

Lorsque Camus sentit son cosmos maternel l'apaiser doucement, il eut envie de pleurer. Athéna ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, elle essayait même de le consoler…

Saori relâcha Camus et il vit que ses yeux à elle étaient humides.

- Comment va Eléa ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle est toujours malade, répondit tristement Saori. Mais tu viens peut-être de me donner une explication. Je sais maintenant qu'elle est née de deux chevaliers. Ca explique peut-être ses deux cosmos.

- Mais…ce n'est pas normal que…

- Je sais, dit-elle doucement. Camus, je crois bien qu'elle est un cas unique dans l'histoire. Par le passé, il est arrivé de nombreuses fois qu'un enfant hérite des pouvoirs de son père. Mais l'accession des femmes à la chevalerie est un fait récent. Par conséquent, il n'avait encore jamais existé d'enfant issu d'un père et d'une mère tous deux chevaliers.

- Donc…les enfants issus de ce type d'union risqueraient tous de souffrir du même mal ? Ils hériteraient des deux cosmos de leurs parents et se retrouveraient incapables de les concilier ?

Saori soupira :

- C'est une éventualité. Mais, puisqu'Eléa est un cas sans précédent, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si cette règle sera toujours valable. Je suis désolée Camus, je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

Saori se mordit les lèvres. L'existence d'Eléa soulevait un problème assez inattendu. Et si jamais c'était toujours comme ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de courir un tel risque.

- Écoute chevalier…Je suis en train d'établir de nouvelles règles pour le Sanctuaire. Je regrette profondément ce qui est arrivé à la mère d'Eléa. Si j'avais été là, jamais je ne l'aurais condamnée à mort, ni son bébé. Mais je crains d'être obligée de continuer à poser des limites au sujet des relations entre les hommes et les femmes au sein de la chevalerie. Si Eléa n'est pas une exception…il faudra éviter que naissent d'autres enfants présentant le même problème.

C'était rageant ! Dire qu'elle s'apprêtait à abolir le port du masque et à faire tomber les barrières entre les deux sexes !

- Je comprends…, murmura Camus qui se sentait terriblement mal à l'idée que les problèmes d'Eléa viennent de lui et de Gaëlle. C'était comme s'ils lui avaient transmis une maladie grave. C'était tellement injuste…

Saori lui demanda alors s'il acceptait qu'elle en parle au moins à Shion et Dohko. Camus accepta mais la pria de n'en parler à personne d'autres et surtout pas à Eléa.

- Je veux lui dire moi-même…quand le moment sera venu.

- D'accord. J'espère que le bon moment ne tardera pas trop ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui est au courant ?

- Milo le sait depuis très longtemps. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a prévenu de la présence d'Eléa au Sanctuaire.

- Très bien alors je te promets de garder le secret pour tout autre que Shion et Dohko. Je te laisse gérer la suite comme tu voudras chevalier. Mais, au cas où tu aurais un doute : Eléa était venue ici pour rechercher son père.

Camus plongea un regard ébahi dans celui de la déesse qui lui sourit.

Tout à coup, tous les deux sentirent un remous de cosmos inquiétant provenant de la chambre d'Eléa. Saori s'y précipita, suivie de Camus.

Dans son lit, toujours inconscient, la fillette se débattait dans ce qui devait être un cauchemar tellement affreux que son cosmos tournoyait violemment dans la chambre comme si elle était en train de se défendre. Devant cette masse de lumière or et vert, Camus se figea : il reconnaissait son cosmos et celui de Gaëlle. Leurs suppositions étaient donc fondées.

_Pourquoi il a fallu que ça se passe ainsi ? _

Saori voulut avancer vers le lit mais Camus fit rempart de son corps pour la protéger de ce phénomène imprévisible. Ne sachant pas de quoi rêvait Eléa, on ne pouvait pas prévoir comment elle allait finir par réagir.

- Athéna, il vaudrait mieux que vous sortiez ! Laissez-moi faire, je peux peut-être l'aider !

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, il réveilla son propre cosmos, se mit à genoux près d'elle et lui prit la main. Eléa pleurait, gémissait et son front était couvert de sueur. Camus laissa son cosmos la recouvrir doucement et prendre contact avec cette partie de lui qui était en elle.

_Gaëlle, aide-moi…elle a besoin de toi aussi. _

Il essaya de ne pas penser à l'émotion terrible que lui provoquait la présence de sa fille et le cosmos de Gaëlle qu'il ressentait comme si elle s'était trouvée là. Le cosmos d'Eléa s'accrocha tout de suite au sien, il perçut le choc provoqué par l'attaque de Léarque, sa peur, son inquiétude d'être devenue un danger, son amour inconditionnel de tous les gens qui l'entouraient, son innocence et son cœur pur. Il l'aperçut blottie sur le sol, prés du corps de Kiki. Léarque ressemblait à une ombre monstrueuse et ricanante. En l'entendant appeler Hyoga à l'aide, il se souvint qu'ils avaient eu l'air assez proches la seule qu'il les avait observé ensemble. Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il s'élança vers elle, la berça dans sa lumière, apaisa son cauchemar. L'esprit d'Eléa se lova contre le sien comme elle l'aurait fait dans ses bras. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Camus sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Les yeux fermés, il entendit quelque chose qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur :

_Prend bien soin d'elle Camus… _

Une voix féminine, une présence douce et forte dans le cosmos émeraude qui commença à se résorber tout comme l'autre. Eléa se calma et se mit à respirer paisiblement. Camus sentait cette présence aimée effleurer son visage en vagues de chaleur aimante.

- Gaëlle !

La silhouette de la chevalière apparut près d'eux. Gaëlle attirait à elle le cosmos émeraude comme Camus le faisait avec l'autre. Sa forme aérienne se pencha vers lui et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser qu'il ne sentit pas. Mais l'amour qu'elle avait toujours pour lui se sentait clairement dans le pouvoir qu'elle dégageait. Il n'utilisait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles pour tout ça, c'était une perception au-delà des sens habituels.

_Elle peut apprendre à équilibrer son cosmos. Guide-la. Et soyez heureux tous les deux. _

Camus trouvait à peine la force de répondre qu'elle disparut en même temps que la chambre retrouvait un aspect normal. Le phénomène s'était calmé.

Camus ouvrit brusquement des yeux baignés de larmes et s'aperçut qu'il serrait un peu trop fort la main d'Eléa. Pourtant, celle-ci dormait toujours mais elle était calme. En touchant son front, Camus s'aperçut que la fièvre avait baissé.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, secoué d'avoir entendu la voix de la seule femme qu'il eût jamais aimée. Elle était venue l'aider à sauver leur enfant…

Il reporta son regard sur Eléa. Enfin, il la voyait de près ! C'était vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait. Un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot sortit de ses lèvres. Il était complètement chamboulé et avait du mal à se ressaisir. L'amour qu'il s'était toujours interdit d'avoir pour elle était en train de défoncer la porte à grands coups de pieds.

Il passa les doigts dans ses beaux cheveux dorés comme ceux de sa mère.

- Ca va aller mieux ma chérie…

Sa voix tremblait terriblement et il souriait à travers ses larmes :

- Je veux te revoir jouer sur les marches du Sanctuaire…je veux t'entendre rire aux bêtises de ce garnement de Kiki. Vous faites bien la paire tous les deux !

Il fallait aussi qu'il sorte de là avant qu'Eléa ne se réveille. Athéna, qu'il n'en avait pas envie ! Ce diable de Milo avait lu en lui mieux que lui-même. A présent, il savait ce qu'il voulait mais il crevait de peur à l'idée qu'Eléa se montre distante avec lui ou qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas. Si seulement, elle pouvait venir vers lui avec la même confiance que son esprit l'avait fait quand il était allé la calmer !

Voyant ses paupières papillonner, il comprit qu'il devait partir. Il l'embrassa longuement sur le front avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce en silence.

Il tomba sur Athéna. Elle n'avait rien vu mais avait sûrement tout senti et tout compris car elle lui adressa un sourire plein d'émotion. Camus savait qu'il était désormais inutile de lui cacher tout ce que cet épisode avait laissé de traces sur son visage. Il laissa Athéna découvrir le nouveau regard bouleversant qu'Eléa lui avait fait acquérir et elle pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à cet instant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Lorsqu'Eléa reprit conscience, elle était complètement groggy et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi elle se sentait tellement bouleversée.

Elle resta sans bouger, à fixer le plafond, la tête pleine d'images et de voix qui remontaient peu à peu.

Les premiers à venir furent Saori et Hyoga. Ce dernier poussa un grand soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'avait plus de fièvre.

- Tu nous as fait une belle peur ma puce ! Comment tu te sens ?

Couchée sur le côté, elle attrapa la main de Hyoga dans les siennes :

- Je me sens bizarre…j'ai fait plein de cauchemars…Je ne suis même plus sûre…celui qui nous a attaqué avec Kiki, c'était vrai ou pas ?

- Oui c'était vrai. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut plus rien vous faire maintenant.

- Je l'ai vraiment tué ?

Hyoga échangea un regard désolé avec Saori qui s'assit près de la fillette :

- Écoute ma chérie, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses trop de reproches. Tu n'as pas fait exprès et je te promets que nous allons t'aider à contrôler ce pouvoir. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

Les yeux d'Eléa restèrent fixés sans expression pendant quelques secondes puis elle se retourna et les regarda tous les deux :

- Comment va Kiki ?

- Il va bien, dit Hyoga qui était allé prendre des nouvelles. Il était très inquiet pour toi et il va sauter de joie quand je lui dirai que tu es guérie.

Eléa sourit avec soulagement puis elle se mit à réfléchir tout haut :

- J'crois que c'est monsieur Mu et monsieur Milo qui sont venus après…

Ce n'était pas le moment mais Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire en entendant comment elle les appelait. Faudrait qu'elle essaye du « Monsieur Milo » devant l'intéressé !

- Oui c'est Milo qui t'a ramenée.

- Alors la dame et l'autre monsieur c'étaient qui ? demanda la fillette en fronçant les sourcils. C'était le rêve ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- J'ai rêvé qu'un monsieur très grand et très beau venait m'aider. Il y avait une grande lumière dorée autour de lui. Puis il y avait une dame blonde avec une lumière verte…

Eléa s'interrompit, occupée à essayer de reconstruire les images en vrac de son rêve. Pendant ce temps, Hyoga ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir et Saori, assez tendue, attendait de savoir jusqu'où cette petite futée serait capable d'aller.

Mais Eléa ne parvint pas à obtenir davantage de précision et elle secoua la tête avec agacement.

- Ne te fatigue pas ma chérie, ça reviendra plus tard.

_Pas avant que je parle à Camus de préférence…_

- Je voudrais bien me lever pour aller voir Kiki.

- Ce serait plus simple que ce soit lui qui vienne, objecta Hyoga. Je préfère que tu ne sortes pas aujourd'hui ma puce, tu es encore fatiguée. Reste tranquille encore un peu et demain, si tu vas mieux, je t'emmène à la plage !

Cette fois, un vrai sourire fleurait sur le visage de la fillette :

- Oh oui à la plage !

- Avec Kiki, si Mu l'y autorise, Shun, Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu… et tous ceux qui voudront venir ! Tu vas voir, ça va être super ! Alors sois en forme demain !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre la fillette de se tenir tranquille pour la journée ! Elle aurait voulu que Saori vienne aussi mais celle-ci lui expliqua en riant qu'elle se voyait mal porter un maillot de bain devant ses chevaliers ! Ce à quoi la fillette avait répondu d'un ton docte : « Ah oui t'as raison…Athéna en maillot de bain, ça le fait pas ! »

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiki rappliqua dès qu'on lui dit qu'il pouvait venir voir son amie. Eléa put se lever, prendre un bain et ce fut avec des couleurs retrouvées qu'elle put s'attabler avec son copain devant un énorme goûter.

Kiki ne connaissait que les gâteaux tibétains, et encore il en mangeait rarement ! Aussi se jeta-t-il avec bonheur sur le gâteau au chocolat, sous le regard hilare d'Eléa :

- Mais quel goinfre ! Arrête de manger aussi vite, sinon tu vas tomber malade et t'auras l'air malin devant ton maître !

- Déjolé ! répondit Kiki la bouche pleine. Mais ch'est vachement rare que je mange du chocolat ! Et puis j'suis tellement content que tu ailles bien !

- Merci d'avoir essayé de me protéger…t'as été super courageux.

Kiki faillit avaler de travers sa bouchée de gâteau et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ben euh…c'est normal !

Eléa lui sourit. Et Kiki resta avec les joues roses pendant un bon moment !


	23. Chapter VII

**Chapitre VII/**

**Plus qu'un chapitre avant les retrouvailles ! En attendant, nos chevaliers s'amusent et prennent du bon temps ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs !**

Le lendemain, à la grande joie d'Eléa, elle se rendit avec Kiki et les cinq Bronzes sur une plage discrète qui faisait partie du domaine du Sanctuaire.

Là, ils furent rejoints par plusieurs chevaliers d'or, les plus fêtards, les plus sociables et les moins réfractaires au soleil et à ce genre de passe-temps très humain c'est-à-dire Aiolia, Milo, Aioros, Aldébarran, Kanon et Saga.

Ce qui s'était passé avec le cosmos d'Eléa n'avait pas pu rester secret parce que tous les chevaliers l'avait senti. Pour éviter des inquiétudes et des rumeurs inutiles, Saori avait pris le parti d'informer tous les chevaliers d'or de la particularité de la fillette. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur sa naissance et s'était tenu aux faits concernant l'attaque de Léarque et les deux cosmos « d'origine inconnue » que possédaient l'enfant. Saori pensait qu'il ne serait pas inutile que les chevaliers d'or soient au courant si jamais Eléa devait refaire une crise.

La fillette s'était donc d'abord trouvée sous les regards de plusieurs chevaliers, franchement intrigués. Mais Shun, Milo et Hyoga les avaient briefés avant pour leur dire qu'Eléa n'était pas une bête curieuse, qu'elle était encore sous le choc de ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il ne fallait pas l'embêter avec ce sujet. Compréhensifs, ils avaient tous décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était mais le cosmos original d'Eléa, qu'elle ne savait pas cacher, se faisait clairement sentir.

Tout le monde était joyeux et heureux d'être ensemble pour partager ce moment qui aurait paru très banal pour des humains normaux mais qui avait presque le goût de la nouveauté pour eux. Eléa, radieuse et très à l'aise, charma tout le monde. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se retrouva perchée sur l'énorme épaule d'Aldébarran qui l'aida à récupérer son ballon de plage qui s'était coincé dans l'un des pins qui bordait le littoral. Saga, toujours patient et doux avec les enfants, lui apprit quelques mots grecs et Aiolia l'aida à chercher les plus beaux coquillages.

Elle retrouva Milo qu'elle remercia de l'avoir ramenée à Saori quand elle était malade d'une façon si adorable que le Scorpion se sentit fondre.

Il sortit de son sac un ravissant cerf-volant en forme de papillon multicolore.

- Tiens j'ai retrouvé ce truc chez moi. Je suis trop vieux pour jouer à ça mais ça devrait te plaire !

Milo mentait ce cerf-volant venait de Camus. Le Scorpion n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il lui avait montré le cerf-volant en lui demandant de l'offrir à Eléa sans lui dire d'où il venait. « Tu es meilleur menteur que moi, tu trouveras une histoire ! » Une chamaillerie d'anthologie avait suivi :

- Tu as la trouille d'une gamine de dix ans, j'y crois pas !

- Milo…

- Si j'avais cru qu'un jour le grand Camus passerait par un tel moyen détourné pour offrir un cerf-volant à une enfant, je….HAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Milo !

- Tu sais quoi ? T'es trop mignon quand tu ne sais plus où te mettre !

- MILO !

Vexé comme un pou, Camus avait voulu arracher le cerf-volant des mains de son casse-pied de meilleur ami mais Milo l'avait retenu :

- Ah non, je le prends et je le donne ! A moins que tu veuilles le faire toi-même ?

Camus avait lâché l'objet :

- Non, ce serait mieux qu'elle l'ait pour la plage. Il va faire beau, avec un peu de vent, ce sera le temps idéal.

- A chaque fois que t'ouvres la bouche pour parler d'elle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des hallucinations auditives…

- Milo tu vas te taire ou je te gèle la langue !

- Tu te rends compte quand même que c'est moi qui vais me retrouver à jouer au cerf-volant avec elle au lieu de toi ? Ca ne te dérange pas plus que ça ?!

- Pour un temps seulement, avait murmuré Camus. Je vais aller la voir.

- Ah enfin !

- Mais je ne lui dirai pas tout de suite que je suis son père. Je voudrais qu'elle s'habitue à moi d'abord, qu'elle me connaisse un peu. Ca risque de lui faire un trop grand choc sinon de me voir débarquer de nulle part.

Milo, à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et le fou rire, avait commenté :

- Tu as _vraiment_ la trouille qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Camus, elle va _t'adorer_ !

Camus, visiblement fatigué de cette conversation, avait expédié à la plage un Milo follement amusé.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Milo déplia le cerf-volant, le monta puis il apprit à la fillette enthousiaste comment s'en servir et comment faire attention au vent pour que son cerf-volant ne s'abîme pas. Eléa se mit à courir dans le sable et le papillon s'envola sans difficulté. Devant la vision de grâce de cette enfant aux cheveux dorés qui courait au bord de l'eau, Milo se sentit presque jaloux que ce ne soit pas la sienne.

_Idiot de Camus…cette gamine ne te repoussera jamais. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que toi. _

Bien loin de toutes ces préoccupations, Eléa s'amusa longtemps avec le cerf-volant.

Pendant ce temps, Aiolia avait initié une partie de beach volley « Les pouvoirs sont interdits et retenez vos coups, sinon vous allez crever le ballon ! » Il y avait deux équipes de quatre : Seiya, Ikki, Saga et Aldébarran contre Aiolia, Shiryu, Aioros et Kanon. Le Taureau avait beau retenir ses coups, le ballon creusait un trou dans le sable de plusieurs centimètres à chaque fois qu'il frappait, ce qui donnait un avantage certain à son équipe car ceux d'en face avaient du mal à intercepter ses tirs.

Non loin de là, assis sur le sable, Shun et Hyoga regardaient le match. Le Cygne jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Eléa mais Milo avait l'air d'aimer jouer les baby-sitters. Mais la plus grande partie de son attention était accaparée par son voisin.

En short de bain et chemise légère, ses cheveux verts soulevés par la brise, Shun semblait rayonner de bonheur. Hyoga ne l'avait pas vu sourire autant que depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous rapprochés pour partager des moments comme aujourd'hui. Incontestablement, la paix lui réussissait et toutes les marques des derniers combats avaient disparu de son visage.

En plus de celle d'Ikki, Shun recherchait particulièrement sa compagnie à lui. A chaque fois que Hyoga apparaissait, Shun avait une manière de lui sourire qui retournait complètement son cœur. Sa joue brûlait encore du baiser qu'il lui avait donné devant les arènes. Qui aurait cru que le premier pas viendrait de lui ?

_Le second…le premier, c'était dans le temps de la Balance. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai fait grand-chose depuis pour lui montrer que…_

Sur le « terrain » de beach-volley, une dispute assez drôle venait d'éclater à cause de Kanon, excédé de l'avantage que le Taureau conférait à son équipe.

- Aldé représente quatre hommes à lui tout seul ! protesta Kanon. C'est pas juste, il ferait mieux d'être arbitre !

- Si tu savais viser juste, tu n'aurais pas besoin de reporter la faute sur les autres, l'andouille des mers ! répliqua Ikki

Hyoga vit Shun se tenir l'arrête du nez en murmurant « Ikki… » d'un air désespéré.

- Faut pas trop lui demander hein ! commenta Hyoga avec humour. Le simple fait de voir ton frère jouer à un sport collectif est déjà un énorme progrès en soi !

Ikki et Kanon en arrivèrent à réclamer un match à un contre un pour se mesurer alors que les autre protestaient bruyamment que c'était complètement ridicule et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller se battre ailleurs pour régler leurs gamineries. Ce à quoi le Phénix et le Dragon des Mers répondirent avec un bel ensemble : « Ok, rendez-vous aux arènes ! »

- Mais ça va pas non ?!

Shun se leva soudain, son cosmos formant une légère aura autour de lui et un tourbillon de sable s'éleva autour d'Ikki et Kanon, les obligeant à se baisser pour protéger leurs yeux.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, exigea Shun dont la voix s'imposait facilement puisque tous les autres le regardaient muets d'étonnement, vous n'allez pas gâcher la journée en allant bêtement vous taper dessus sur un prétexte aussi stupide !

Si la mâchoire d'Ikki avait pu le faire, elle serait tombée par terre ! Hyoga ouvrit de grands yeux à la fois ravis et incrédules. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Shun s'interposer comme ça et surtout devant son frère !

_On nous l'a changé, c'est pas possible ! _

Shun sourit, apparemment satisfait des regards de merlans frits que lui lançaient Ikki et Kanon puis il retira sa chemise, la laissa au sol et attrapa le bras de son frère :

- Allez viens te baigner, tu as plein de sable dans les cheveux !

Les deux frangins coururent jusqu'à la mer pendant qu'Aiolia lançait d'un ton goguenard :

- Il a bien grandi le p'tit Andromède !

_Et je crois qu'on n'a encore rien vu…_pensa Hyoga dont le cerveau était en court-circuit depuis que Shun avait retiré sa chemise. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se bouge sinon, beau comme il était, on allait finir par le lui prendre !

Après la dispute d'Ikki et Kanon, la partie de beach-volley ne fit pas long feu et tout le monde finit par se retrouver dans l'eau.

La mer étant de plus en plus agitée, Eléa et Kiki restèrent sagement près du bord à jouer à un jeu bien connu des enfants : attendre l'arrivée d'une vague et se laisser rouler dedans !

Shun et Ikki s'amusaient à se couler mutuellement, Aiolia, Milo et Kanon surfaient au loin sur les planches qu'ils avaient apportées quand Hyoga eut une idée. Il sortit de l'eau et s'éloigna du groupe de nageurs pour choisir une zone bien dégagée. Puis quand une série de grosses vagues arriva :

- AURORA EXÉCUTION !

Le souffle puissant réussit à figer l'eau salée en une étonnante zone de vagues gelées, épargnant néanmoins celle où se trouvaient les nageurs.

- Aaaaah ! cria Milo. L'eau est devenue froide !

- Désolé les gars ! Moi c'est comme ça que je fais du surf !

Et Hyoga s'élança pieds nus sur son terrain de jeux qui procurait le même genre de sensation qu'un skate-parc. Sous le soleil, la glace étincelait si fort qu'elle éblouissait les yeux. Seiya, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et Shiryu lui emboîtèrent le pas :

- Ouuuuuuh ! Hyoga t'as eu une idée d'enfer ! s'écria Pégase juste avant de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air après avoir voulu remonter la courbe d'une vague.

Le Cygne était définitivement le meilleur à ce jeu-là grâce aux années qu'il avait passées à glisser sur les lacs de Sibérie. Geler la mer avait fait partie de ses entraînements les plus durs !

Mais un éclair émeraude passa à quelques centimètres de lui et pirouetta pour lui faire face. Hyoga eut le souffle coupé : Shun, torse nu, les cheveux mouillés, un éclat plein de promesses dans les yeux, l'effleura soudain de son cosmos. Hyoga savait qu'ils étaient les seuls à sentir cette communication. Sans mots, il comprit ce que Shun ressentait pour lui comme s'il lui donnait son cœur à lire. Fallait-il qu'il eût confiance en lui pour faire cela !

C'était magnifique ce que Shun lui montrait…Hyoga en restait émerveillé, le cœur battant, taraudé par une folle envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. En réponse, il ouvrit aussi son cosmos à Shun, se découvrant à lui comme il l'avait fait. Ses yeux verts se teintèrent d'émotion. Il eut un petit mouvement de tête signifiant « D'accord. On Nous verrons quand nous serons seuls. » Et Hyoga avait hâte d'y être…

Shun glissa gracieusement au bout de la banquise improvisée et plongea dans la mer. Hyoga revint sur terre avec l'impression forte que le temps s'était arrêté pendant qu'ils étaient l'un devant l'autre.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

De son côté, Eléa était couchée sur le sable, sous un des parasols qui protégeaient les affaires de la troupe. Enveloppée confortablement dans une grande serviette rouge et elle regardait avec des yeux brillants la glace étincelante créé par Hyoga. Kiki, plus résistant qu'elle, jouait encore dans l'eau.

La fillette se sentait un peu fatiguée et se serait volontiers endormie là en écoutant les vagues. Milo et Aiolia, auxquels le surf avait donné faim, sortirent de l'eau et vinrent chercher de quoi manger dans les glacières qu'ils avaient tous apportés.

- Ca va ma puce ? demanda Milo qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de lui donner des noms affectueux. Tu es fatiguée ?

- Un peu…Et puis j'aime pas l'eau froide…

Aiolia, qui découpait une miche de pain, commenta :

- C'est bizarre…Tu es capable de créer de la glace mais, contrairement à Hyoga et Camus, tu détestes le froid ?

- C'est qui Camus ?

- Ah c'est vrai qu'il ne reste pas trop avec nous ! C'est le chevalier du Verseau, c'est lui qui a formé Hyoga. Tu devrais…

- Eléa, tu as faim ? coupa précipitamment Milo en tendant un sandwich à l'enfant.

Derrière lui, il sentit le questionnement d'Aiolia et lui fit comprendre par la pensée qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard mais qu'il ne devait pas poursuivre sur le sujet.

_Le secret ne pourra pas tenir longtemps, _pensa-t-il_. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont plusieurs à se poser des questions. _

Eléa prit le sandwich, s'assis et se mit à manger en regardant ceux qui s'amusaient encore dans l'eau ou sur la glace. Mais sa pensée était ailleurs : Camus…maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était pas lui qui avait enfermé Hyoga dans un cercueil de glace ? Et ce n'était pas ce nom-là qu'elle avait entendu dans son rêve ? Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu ! Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé là ? Et puis le nom de la dame…si belle et si douce….Envahie par le souvenir de ce rêve, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le cœur soudain serré. C'étaient comme si…ils lui manquaient…

Une main chaude se posa soudain sur son front. C'était Milo qui l'observait avec inquiétude :

- Non tu n'es pas malade. Mais tu as vraiment une petite mine.

- C'est rien Milo. Je repensais juste…à un rêve de quand j'étais malade.

Si elle demandait tiens ? Peut-être qu'ils la connaissaient aussi ?

- Tu connais pas une femme qui s'appelle Gaëlle ?

Oui Gaëlle, elle venait de s'en rappeler. Il fallut à Milo tout son talent de comédien pour n'afficher qu'un air interrogateur :

- Non pas du tout. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Quand je n'allais pas bien, une femme qui s'appelait comme ça est venue m'aider. Et il y avait un homme appelé Camus aussi. Tu crois que c'est le même que le vôtre ?

_Oh bordel de merde… ! _

Milo savait ce qu'avait fait Camus pour soigner la fièvre de sa fille. S'il avait pu, il aurait foncé droit au temple du Verseau ! Il s'éclaircit la gorge en essayant de cacher son embarras :

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ma chérie. Mais tu le verras sûrement à la fête dans quelques jours, tu pourras toujours vérifier si c'était bien lui. Tu te souviens de son visage ?

Eléa fronça les sourcils d'un air concentré :

- Oui j'crois. Il avait de longs cheveux bleus.

- On verra bien si c'était lui. En attendant, ne te torture pas trop avec ça d'accord ?

Eléa acquiesça mais, en réalité, elle ne cessa plus d'y penser. Après avoir mangé, elle se blottit en chien de fusil dans le coin d'ombre que la mi-journée permettait encore au parasol de créer, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le son des vagues. A mi-chemin entre le sommeil et le réveil, des images de son rêve dansèrent sous ses paupières. Elle essaya de se rappeler précisément des voix de l'homme et de la femme. C'était l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité de toute sa vie.

Et puis, elle perçut une conversation à voix basse. Milo et Aiolia étaient toujours là.

- Tu sens son cosmos ? disait Aiolia. T'as pas l'impression qu'il ressemble au sien ? Et je ne te parle même pas de la ressemblance physique ! Même Mu, ça l'a frappé la première fois qu'il l'a vue ! Et toi qui le connais mieux que personne, tu vas me dire que ça ne t'étonne pas ?

- Aiolia…Écoute bien sûr que j'ai remarqué mais on ne peut pas parler de ça maintenant.

- J'ai l'impression que tu sais quelque chose. Et que Camus est dans le coup aussi. Comment la petite a-t-elle pu rêver de lui alors qu'elle n'a même pas l'air de le connaître ?

- Je n'en sais rien !

Un silence suivit. Eléa était parfaitement éveillée et écoutait de toutes ses oreilles. Une enfant normale n'aurait pas pu entendre aussi distinctement car les deux chevaliers parlaient vraiment très bas. Mais son cosmos aiguisait ses sens même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

- J'ai connu une Gaëlle moi mais je ne sais pas si c'est la même, poursuivit Aiolia. C'était une chevalière d'argent, Gaëlle de la Couronne Boréale. Une fille géniale…J'étais encore enfant et je vivais de sales moments depuis qu'Aioros avait été accusé de trahison. Gaëlle me réconfortait dès qu'elle me voyait mal. Elle faisait la tête au carré de ceux qui essayaient de s'en prendre à moi. Elle était sacrément forte mais avec un cœur grand comme ça. Et puis un jour, elle a disparu et je ne l'ai jamais revue. On m'a dit qu'elle était morte sans plus d'explication.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Kiki…s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu me ramènes au Sanctuaire.

Kiki était en train de construire avec du sable, de l'eau et beaucoup de télékinésie, un château de sable irréalisable par un enfant autre que lui. C'était le temple dans lequel il vivait avec son maître à Jamir et il était à présent plus haut que lui.

- Léa, tu as une drôle de tête…tu te sens mal ?

La petite fille avait secoué la tête. Elle s'était rhabillée et portait son sac kaki sur les épaules.

- Non ça va mais j'ai absolument besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Je dois aller au temple du Verseau.

Kiki écarquilla les yeux :

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout, je te le promets. Mais je ne peux être sûre de rien avant d'avoir vu le chevalier. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle…

Eléa semblait tellement sérieuse et nerveuse que Kiki décida de ne pas l'interroger davantage.

- Tu as dit à Hyoga que tu partais ?

- Non mais dès que tu m'auras déposée, tu pourras revenir ici, inutile de m'attendre. Tu n'auras qu'à le prévenir s'il s'inquiète.

- Ok…mais tu me promets de tout me raconter hein ? Parce que là, je te jure que t'as un air bizarre.

Eléa sourit :

- Je te le promets.

Kiki la prit par la main et ils disparurent vers le Sanctuaire.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, le groupe de plagistes se dispersa. Certains décidèrent de descendre à Athènes pour se faire un bar et d'autres de retourner au Sanctuaire.

Hyoga fit disparaître sa banquise et prétexta avoir besoin de se changer avant d'aller en ville. Kiki lui avait dit qu'il avait ramené Eléa ce qui le laissait libre de ses mouvements.

Personne n'avait fait attention au fait que Shun s'était éclipsé et avait masqué son cosmos. Sauf Ikki mais Hyoga lui mentit en disant qu'il était allé se changer, qu'il pouvait partir et qu'il le rejoindrait probablement plus tard. Ikki n'ayant aucune raison de se méfier, suivit le groupe de fêtards en répondant à la provocation de Kanon au sujet de qui roulerait sous la table en dernier.

Hyoga fit semblant de prendre le même chemin que ceux qui rentraient mais ensuite, il fila à l'anglaise sur un petit sentier à flanc de rochers au milieu de la pinède. Il y avait une autre plage minuscule, séparée de la première par une avancée rocheuse.

A l'ombre des arbres, sur sa serviette, Shun était couché sur le ventre, sa chemise ouverte et à moitié glissée de son épaule droite. Hyoga savait qu'il l'attendait. Il s'annonça avec son cosmos pour que Shun ne sursaute pas puis, à pas légers, il s'approcha et se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Le visage de Shun était caché par ses cheveux mais il savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Le cœur de Hyoga battait à tout rompre : c'était la suite de ce qui s'était passé entre eux tout à l'heure, sur la glace. Jusqu'à présent, Shun avait tout fait. C'était à lui maintenant de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme, caressant sa tête, appréciant le soyeux de leur contact. Il dégagea sa nuque et sa tempe et se pencha pour y poser des baisers papillons. Il put quasiment sentir le corps souple sous lui se tendre et frissonner à son contact. A cet endroit-là, la peau de Shun était toute chaude et dégageait un magnifique parfum de mer et de shampooing. Doucement, Hyoga se coucha sur lui et la main droite de Shun vint s'accrocher à ses cheveux, l'incitant silencieusement à garder ses lèvres sur cette jointure entre le cou et l'épaule. Hyoga ne se fit pas prier et, tandis que sa main caressait le bras de Shun en remontant vers sa main, sa bouche parcourut sa peau frémissante et remonta vers la base de son oreille. La main de Shun se crispa violemment dans la sienne et Hyoga l'entendit soupirer d'une manière qui lui provoqua une intense chaleur au creux du ventre. Visiblement, Shun était TRÈS réceptif à ce genre de baisers et Hyoga adorait la façon qu'il avait de courber son corps à sa rencontre comme si les sensations étaient trop intenses pour qu'il arrive à les endurer sans bouger. Shun avait-il seulement conscience de la sensualité affolante qu'il dégageait à ce moment-là ?

Hyoga avait besoin de le voir de face et il le fit se retourner. Ce qu'il vit l'électrisa littéralement : les yeux grands ouverts et plongés dans les siens, ses cheveux répandus partout, la bouche ouverte en une respiration accélérée, la chemise ouverte, les bras étendus, Shun avait l'air de s'offrir à lui sans réserve. Son regard ne tremblait pas du tout, au contraire, il y lut un amour et une confiance absolue. Hyoga connaissait cette attitude, elle n'était pas si étonnante venant de lui. Sauf que la dernière fois, il s'était agi de mort et de combat. Mais Shun était comme ça et Hyoga se rendit compte qu'il lui donnait son amour comme il était capable de donner sa vie : d'une manière absolue. Il se rendit compte du danger qu'il y avait pour Shun d'avoir le cœur atrocement brisé en se comportant ainsi. Du moins, ça aurait été le cas s'il avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'était à Hyoga qu'il avait décidé de donner ça à Hyoga qui le connaissait par cœur et qui aurait préféré s'arracher les yeux plutôt que de ne pas se montrer digne d'un amour comme celui-là. Il fut submergé par un besoin viscéral de le protéger et de le rendre heureux de toutes les manières possibles.

Ses mains hâlées se posèrent sur le visage de porcelaine et le caressèrent d'une façon qui disait « Jamais je ne te trahirai. ». Shun ferma les yeux, ses mains remontèrent lentement le long des bras nus de Hyoga, s'accrochèrent à sa nuque et l'attirèrent vers lui. Aucun des deux ne pouvait se vanter d'être un expert en la matière mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoints, les gestes venaient spontanément, sans la moindre timidité tellement ils étaient en accord.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et s'unirent immédiatement en un baiser vertigineux et interminable. Hyoga tenait la tête de Shun, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux et vivait un des moments les plus incroyablement bouleversants de sa vie.

Ce n'était pas vraiment leur premier baiser Shun l'avait embrassé dans la maison de la Balance. Un baiser plein d'angoisses et de supplications qui avait tourné au drame parce qu'il s'était effondré juste après, à court d'énergie après l'avoir sauvé. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé mais une étincelle était née ce jour-là qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de faire grandir. C'était sans commune mesure avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre là, accrochés l'un à l'autre et noyés dans ce baiser délirant. Shun s'était redressé, les mains crispées sur son t-shirt pour le garder contre lui et Hyoga le soutenait dans ses bras. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils haletaient tous les deux et leurs pupilles étaient dilatées. Encore un peu et ils allaient continuer sur leur lancée mais l'endroit n'était pas très indiqué. En bon chevalier des glaces, Hyoga prit les devants pour calmer le jeu. Il reposa Shun sur le dos, essayant de garder son calme devant le spectacle juste…dément de beauté qu'il lui offrait. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot depuis dix minutes et aucun n'en ressentait le besoin. Hyoga se pencha et déposa un long baiser sur le torse de Shun, là où se trouvait son cœur. Ce dernier fit un magnifique sourire et lui caressa les cheveux. Hyoga resta comme ça, la tête sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux en se disant que la vie s'était enfin décidée à rattraper tous les mauvais coups qu'elle lui avait faits.


	24. Chapter VIII

**Chapitre VIII/**

**Et voici les fameuses retrouvailles ! **

**Je reprends le travail lundi et cette fic n'est toujours pas finie ! ^^ Il se pourrait que mes parutions finissent par s'espacer quelque peu mais je continuerai c'est sûr parce que j'ai encore des idées à développer sur tout ce petit monde ! **

Kiki et Eléa se téléportèrent au pied des marches menant vers la maison du Verseau.

- Camus est là, l'informa Kiki. Je sens sa présence.

Eléa avait le cœur qui battait tellement fort qu'elle était à deux doigts d'y renoncer et de demander à Kiki de la ramener à la plage. Elle aussi sentait la présence de Camus sans être consciente que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait. Le temple lui semblait à la fois effrayant et majestueux et elle percevait quelque chose de très fort comme un immense battement de cœur qui résonnait avec le sien.

- Kiki…il est comment le chevalier du Verseau ?

Le garçonnet l'observait d'un air inquiet depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et répondit :

- Impressionnant. C'est vraiment le mot qui vient quand on le voit. Il est distant, froid, il en impose et il a toujours été très respecté.

Ces mots n'aidèrent pas Eléa à se sentir mieux. De quoi aurait-elle l'air devant cet homme s'il était vraiment ainsi ? Étrange…le Camus de son rêve n'avait pas semblé distant du tout. Peut-être que ce n'étaient pas les mêmes ?

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de s'en assurer…

- Il faut que je le voie…Tu sauras tout je te le promets.

Kiki, le visage grave, hocha la tête :

- Et ça ira pour remonter jusqu'au palais ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a plus beaucoup de chemin.

Kiki n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Eléa mais après tout, Camus pour aussi froid qu'il était, était quand même un homme bien. Elle ne risquait rien avec lui.

Lorsque Kiki fut parti, Eléa sentit le trac qu'elle s'était efforcée de retenir, menacer de la submerger. Elle respira profondément et s'obligea au calme. Sérieusement, de quoi avait-elle peur ? Si Hyoga adorait tellement cet homme, il ne devait pas être monstrueux ! Au pire, elle aurait juste l'air un peu idiote avec ses questions et elle rentrerait au palais.

Elle avait pris cette décision après avoir entendu Milo et Aiolia discuter. Une idée folle était entrée dans son esprit et n'avait plus voulu en sortir. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas à Athènes qu'elle devait faire des recherches et il était hors de question qu'elle attende la fête comme Milo le lui avait suggéré. Elle ressentait un besoin terriblement urgent d'être fixée au plus vite sur l'identité de celui qui était venu la sauver dans son rêve.

Objectivement donc, tout ceci n'était pas bien grave et elle ne risquait rien. Mais pourquoi alors se sentait-elle aussi bouleversée tandis qu'elle gravissait les marches menant au temple ? Elle percevait quelque chose d'énorme ici qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Les mains crispées sur les lanières de son sac à dos, elle monta les dernières marches et ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule : il faisait froid ici !

A première vue, elle ne trouva personne et ne se sentit pas le courage d'appeler. Elle resta sur le seuil, intimidée, frissonnante et n'osant pas s'aventurer sous les hautes voûtes.

Tout à coup, elle entendit des pas. Un homme apparut d'entre les piliers et s'immobilisa face à elle. De longs cheveux bleus, une haute stature, un air grave…, elle sentit son cœur exploser soudainement en reconnaissant l'homme de son rêve.

oooooooooooooooo

Camus avait été totalement pris au dépourvu en percevant le cosmos de la fillette à l'entrée de son temple. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle viendrait le voir comme ça, toute seule. Est-ce que Milo avait fini par vendre la mèche ?

Il était venu vers elle avec le visage le plus neutre possible mais son calme faillit voler en éclats quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face. C'était toujours étonnant de regarder Eléa tellement son aspect semblait en décalage complet avec un endroit comme le Sanctuaire.

Elle était petite pour son âge, toute menue et ses yeux paraissaient trop grands pour son visage. C'était si gênant et émouvant à la fois pour Camus de les voir si semblables aux siens.

Présentement, Eléa était ébouriffée par la plage et l'eau de mer, rosie par le soleil (elle ne se préoccupait jamais beaucoup de mettre de la crème), portait un short en jean qui aurait pu convenir à un garçon, un t-shirt orange et des tongs dans lesquelles ses pieds étaient encore couverts de sable. Une gosse en vacances…une gosse étrangement et merveilleusement _normale _dans ce lieu qui ne l'était pas du tout. En la voyant, il se prit de plein fouet sa propre froideur, sa propre solitude symbolisée par ce temple de marbre dans lequel sa fille était entrée comme un violent rappel du monde extérieur, le vrai, celui des humains qu'il protégeait.

Comme elle frissonnait, il fit remonter la température de son temple à un niveau normal. Elle n'avait pas hérité de sa résistance au froid manifestement ! Eléa se sentit mieux mais resta figée comme hypnotisée.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir une aussi énorme émotion. Son cosmos, qui appartenait pour moitié à celui qu'elle avait devant elle, lui hurlait qu'elle avait trouvé celui qu'elle cherchait depuis des années. Elle se sentait liée à Camus comme jamais elle ne l'avait été avec personne.

Il lui tendit la main en disant doucement :

- Bonjour Eléa…que viens-tu faire ici ?

Le son grave de sa voix eut un effet apaisant sur elle. La fillette saisit sa main dans les siennes. Ca aurait pu surprendre tous les autres chevaliers s'ils l'avaient su mais la main de Camus était chaude.

- J'suis désolée…, bredouilla-t-elle sans oser le regarder. Je voulais juste…savoir si c'était bien vous Camus. Je crois que je vous ai déjà vu…quand j'étais malade.

- Oui c'était moi.

- Il y avait une femme…

Camus s'agenouilla comme il l'aurait fait devant Athéna sans lâcher la petite main de la fillette.

- Elle s'appelait Gaëlle. Elle était chevalier comme moi. Et c'était ta mère.

Les yeux d'Eléa se relevèrent sur lui et une larme coula sur sa joue. Camus se dit qu'elle était en train de comprendre. C'était évident qu'elle était venue avec des idées déjà quasiment formées sinon elle n'aurait pas été si bouleversée. Elle l'avait devancé de beaucoup cette petite futée…

Il avait tellement peur de sa réaction…Il osait à peine la toucher alors qu'il craquait sous l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Et vous ? demanda la voix tremblante d'Eléa. Est-ce que vous êtes mon père ?

La main de Camus serra la sienne un peu plus fort et c'est avec l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter qu'il répondit « oui ».

Eléa ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Une chose était sûre : elle l'avait _enfin_ trouvé ! Elle s'était attendu à tout : à un père mort, à un père démissionnaire, à un père qui aurait refondé une autre famille après l'avoir abandonnée, à un père clochard même ! Elle avait tout imaginé sauf ça : se découvrir la fille de _deux _chevaliers ! Quant à son père, quel père ! Il était plus jeune qu'elle l'avait imaginé mais Kiki avait eu raison en disant qu'il était impressionnant. Camus était connu pour son charisme parmi ses pairs alors une enfant de dix ans ne risquait pas de le voir autrement.

Il semblait si…grave et même un peu sévère. Si c'était un chevalier d'or, il devait avoir beaucoup de responsabilités non ? Elle pensa alors que c'était normal qu'il l'ait abandonnée et que, peut-être, il n'était pas content de la revoir. Tracassée et déstabilisée par cette découverte elle balbutia :

- Je ne suis pas venue…pour vous gêner…Je voulais seulement savoir la vérité. Je sais que vous voulez pas de moi mais je ne veux rien de spécial…

- Eléa attends ! l'interrompit Camus de plus en plus ému.

Aucun de ses pairs ne l'aurait reconnu s'il l'avait vu là, agenouillé devant cette enfant qu'il était sûr de ne pas vouloir perdre.

- C'est vrai, à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas te garder. Mais les choses ont changé aujourd'hui, poursuivit-il avec une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus. Tu ne me connais pas, je sais…Mais je suis heureux que tu sois revenue. Si tu le veux et si tu en as besoin…je serai avec toi désormais.

Eléa avait peine à y croire.

- Vous voulez bien…être mon père ?

Camus eut un léger sourire :

- C'est ce que je suis déjà. Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'en profiter jusqu'à maintenant mais je voudrais bien…faire partie de ta vie désormais.

Un papa…. Le mot résonnait dans la tête d'Eléa. Un papa vivant et qui voulait qu'elle reste avec lui. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais compté là-dessus…C'était comme un Noel inattendu.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle se jeta dans les bras de Camus et retrouva immédiatement cette impression d'amour et de sécurité totale qu'elle avait ressentie dans son rêve. Camus avait du mal à réaliser qu'il l'avait retrouvée pour de bon cette fois. La gorge serrée, il la serra très fort, le nez dans ses cheveux à l'odeur de sel. Incroyable le mélange explosif de sentiments que cette gamine était capable de réveiller en lui ! Après un si long temps passé à s'interdire toute affection trop profonde, c'était comme si son cœur devait s'y réhabituer. Les bras de sa fille autour de son cou, il trouva instinctivement des réflexes de bercement et des mots doux pour la calmer :

- Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir dû te laisser. Ca n'arrivera plus jamais, je serai toujours avec toi.

Après quelques instants, Eléa releva la tête et Camus vit qu'elle pleurait. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son père avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a encore du mal à y croire.

- Papa…

C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait le dire.

- Je peux t'appeler comme ça dis ?

Camus n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple mot pouvait avoir autant d'importance. Par ce nom, il avait l'impression qu'Eléa l'admettait officiellement près d'elle et que le lien entre devenait définitif.

- Oui. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent comme un rêve. Dans l'appartement même où elle était venue au monde, assise dans un large fauteuil et lovée contre son père, Eléa apprit tout de l'histoire de ses parents et de sa naissance. Camus avait hésité à lui dire que sa mère avait été assassinée. Mais aussitôt, il avait senti que mentir serait une insulte faite à Gaëlle qui était morte en protégeant son bébé de l'agression de deux monstres. De plus, Eléa avait le droit et avait besoin de savoir la vérité pleine et entière sur ces évènements et il répugnait vraiment à démarrer sur des cachotteries après avoir si longtemps été privé d'elle. Alors il lui raconta tout mais en choisissant ses mots.

Ce fut quand même un rude choc pour Eléa d'apprendre que sa naissance s'était accompagnée d'une telle tragédie. Elle resta pensive et muette pendant plusieurs secondes sous le regard de Camus qui pouvait presque suivre le fil de ses pensées :

- Eléa, tu n'es pas responsable. Ta mère et moi nous connaissions les risques et nous les avons pris quand même. La dernière chose qu'elle m'ait dite, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle était heureuse de t'avoir mise au monde.

Mais Eléa resta triste.

- Et les gens qui l'ont tuée ?

Camus soupira avant de répondre. Cette partie de l'histoire par contre, Eléa ne devait jamais l'apprendre.

- Ils sont morts, dit-il simplement. Je te promets que tu n'as plus rien à craindre et que ta mère est vengée.

- C'est toi qui les as tués ?

- Non, ils se sont morts peu de temps après dans une bataille.

Il espérait qu'elle se contenterait de cela. C'était amusant de voir à quel point elle était parfaitement capable d'avoir l'air aussi impassible que lui quand elle réfléchissait.

- Dis Papa…pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir quand je suis arrivée ici ?

Aie cette question ! Mais finalement la réponse était facile :

- J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

Les yeux d'Eléa s'écarquillèrent de surprise :

- Hein ?! Mais j'aurais jamais pu !

Camus eut un petit rire et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. Il ne se laissait pas de ce mot de « Papa » qu'Eléa semblait avoir autant de plaisir à prononcer que lui à entendre.

Puis, voyant que la nuit était en train de tomber :

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je te ramène au palais avant qu'Athéna ne lance des recherches !

- Je veux rester avec toi !

Camus lui caressa la joue :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là désormais. Mais tu ne peux pas disparaître sans rien dire n'est-ce pas ?

Eléa fit une petite moue, vite remplacée par un sourire :

- Est-ce que je peux tout dire aux autres ?

Camus s'était posé la question avant elle. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir à mentir encore ou à se cacher maintenant que toute menace était écartée pour lui et pour Eléa. La nouvelle allait sûrement donner de quoi jaser au Sanctuaire pendant plusieurs mois mais tant pis : il allait faire savoir qu'il avait une fille ! Il serait ainsi libre de se montrer librement avec elle et le premier qui s'aviserait de lui faire une réflexion déplacée allait le sentir passer !

- Oui tu peux le dire parce que je ferai la même chose de mon côté.

Eléa sauta gaiement sur ses pieds, remit son sac à dos et étouffa un long bâillement. Elle commençait à accuser le coup de cette journée bien remplie et riche en émotions. Camus la prit dans ses bras :

- Allez en route ! Je vais te porter pour qu'on aille plus vite.

Eléa n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Elle cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, encore émerveillée de sa rencontre.

A l'entrée du palais, ils tombèrent sur Saori. Celle-ci n'était pas vraiment inquiète car elle avait repéré le cosmos d'Eléa dans le temple du Verseau. Sachant qu'un moment très important était en train de se dérouler, elle attendait avec impatience de les voir reparaître. C'est avec un sourire radieux qu'elle accueillit l'apparition de Camus qui portait Eléa dans les bras. Celle-ci sauta à terre et se précipita vers sa « grande sœur » :

- Saori, tu sais quoi ? Camus c'est mon papa !

- C'est merveilleux ma chérie, je suis tellement contente pour toi !

Eléa mit ses poings sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard indigné :

- Je suis sûre que tu le savais !

- Depuis deux jours seulement mais je voulais laisser à ton père le plaisir de te le dire lui-même. N'est-ce pas chevalier ?

- Tout à fait. Eléa, ne fait pas de bouderies à Athéna.

Eléa avait vu son père esquisser une sorte de salut quand il avait vu Saori. Il lui exprimait la même déférence que tous les autres chevaliers d'or et elle comprit que l'attitude familière qu'elle avait avec elle n'était pas une généralité et qu'elle devrait peut-être montrer un peu plus de retenue en public. Zut ! Elle ne voulait pas que son père la trouve mal élevée !

Saori se mit à rire en voyant le décalage entre le père et la fille la concernant.

- Il n'y a aucun mal Camus, Eléa et moi avons grandi comme deux sœurs. Je crois qu'elle a encore du mal à me voir comme Athéna. Eléa, tu devrais aller prendre un bain et te changer pour le dîner.

- J'y vais, répondit-elle en voyant que Saori et Camus avaient des choses à se dire, mais…Papa tu restes là hein ?

Saori répondit avant Camus :

- Oui il va passer la soirée avec nous. Et ne va pas crier dans tout le palais que Camus est ton père ! Laisse-moi me charger de ça.

Eléa fit une petite moue elle aurait bien voulu le faire elle-même pour le plaisir de voir la tête des garçons. Mais elle obéissait toujours à Saori alors elle acquiesça et partit en espérant que Tatsumi n'essaierait pas encore de lui faire porter une robe !

Saori prit le bras de Camus, l'air très amusé :

- Je pense que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir pris des initiatives ? Vous imaginez la tête de Hyoga si Eléa avait débarqué en criant que vous êtes son père ?

- En effet, je ne préfère pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça ! Ni lui, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Vous aviez raison d'agir ainsi.

Le sourire de Saori s'élargit et elle entraîna Camus à l'intérieur du palais. Au premier étage, on servait l'apéritif en attendant le dîner et les cinq Bronzes, Shion et Dohko étaient présents.


	25. Chapter IX

**Chapitre IX/ **

**Ravie de voir que les retrouvailles vous ont plu ! J'avais cette scène en tête avant même d'écrire quoi que ce soit de cette fic ! Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, j'ai plein de petites idées et de choses à développer ! ^^  
**

La révélation aux chevaliers de Bronze était la partie la plus facile pour Camus qui redoutait plutôt la réaction de ses pairs d'or. A l'exception de Hyoga, il ne connaissait les Bronzes que d'un peu loin et c'était surtout pour Eléa, qui passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, qu'il voulait dire la vérité.

Il perçut clairement leur effarement à l'annonce de la nouvelle par Saori mais ils se contentèrent de dire qu'ils étaient tous ravis pour lui et pour Eléa, n'osant pas se montrer plus démonstratifs envers Camus !

L'apéritif fut servi en attendant le dîner. Saori retint Camus dans une pièce attenante où ils eurent une longue discussion à propos d'Eléa et de ce qu'il convenait de faire au sujet de ses pouvoirs.

Plus tard, un verre de vin dans une main, Camus attendait le retour de sa fille et prenait l'air sur le seuil de la large terrasse du premier étage.

Hyoga fut le seul qui, de part sa proximité avec Camus, vint le voir pour une discussion seul à seul.

- Je suis content pour vous Maître.

Camus se retourna, plus intéressé par l'avis de Hyoga sur la question que par celui des autres Bronzes. Devant ce garçon qui n'avait toujours connu que « l'ancien Camus », le chevalier ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter. Il aimait Hyoga pourtant. Avant Eléa, c'était lui qui avait reçu des gestes et des mots paternels de sa part mais d'une manière toute différente. Hyoga était chevalier, il était beaucoup plus âgé, il avait été son élève : il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes besoins qu'Eléa.

De son côté, Hyoga était perturbé de découvrir son maître, qu'il voyait toujours comme un être supérieur, sous ce nouvel aspect. Lui, qui avait toujours essayé de lui enseigner qu'un chevalier doit se débarrasser de tous sentiments, avait donc été capable d'aimer une femme ? Plus encore, il avait décidé d'assumer sa paternité ? Hyoga avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer Camus dans ce rôle-là, cela lui donnait une impression de…bizarre. Eléa était une enfant si vive qu'il se demandait comment Camus, calme et austère, allait pouvoir la gérer.

Camus comprit sans mal les interrogations de Hyoga et n'en fut pas surpris. Tous les autres chevaliers allaient sûrement se faire le même genre de réflexions puisque, en dehors de Milo, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui.

- Merci Hyoga. Je me doute que ça doit sembler surprenant venant de ma part. Mais puisqu'on m'a offert cette seconde chance d'avoir ma fille avec moi, je ne peux pas la laisser passer.

Hyoga ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer une partie de sa pensée :

- Elle est…bavarde, sportive, elle aime grimper aux arbres, poser des questions sur tout et surtout, elle est frileuse et adore quand il fait chaud : vous êtes toujours motivé ?

Camus se mit à rire :

- Toujours ! Physiquement, elle me ressemble mais pour le reste, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a plutôt hérité de sa mère. Dommage…je pensais déjà lui faire découvrir la Sibérie !

Le souvenir de Gaëlle, l'air bougon, emmitouflée jusqu'aux yeux dans l'air glacé d'Asgard lui revint en tête. Un souvenir aussi amusant qu'émouvant…Eléa ferait sûrement la même mine s'il s'aventurait à l'emmener dans les plaines glacées de son domaine.

Hyoga se faisait la même réflexion et il sourit :

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre un peu ! Et pourtant, c'est étonnant car elle a les pouvoirs des chevaliers des glaces !

- Elle a une double nature qui lui vient de ses deux parents, compléta Camus. Mais ça, Athéna vous l'avait déjà expliqué je crois. A ce propos Hyoga, nous allons pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Hyoga haussa un sourcil intéressé et Camus reprit :

- Le problème d'Eléa n'est pas réglé. Elle possède un cosmos double, très puissant, qu'elle ne contrôle pas. Il va falloir lui apprendre à le maîtriser.

Hyoga demanda, un peu hésitant :

- Est-ce que ça signifie…qu'elle va devenir chevalier ?

Camus secoua la tête :

- Non. Premièrement parce que, d'après Athéna, sa naissance n'est pas liée à une constellation particulière comme chez nous tous. Elle n'a jamais été destinée à la chevalerie, il n'y a pas d'armure qui l'attende. Elle est un cas très particulier, le premier du genre apparemment. Et deuxièmement, de toute façon, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle devienne chevalier. Quand elle est née, mon objectif était de la tenir éloignée de ce monde.

- Cela dit…elle pourrait bien avoir la force d'un chevalier d'or non ?

- C'est déjà le cas. Et comme elle ne la contrôle pas, ça pourrait devenir dangereux. Tu es très proche d'elle Hyoga, et comme tu es un chevalier des glaces toi aussi, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

- Bien sûr, accepta Hyoga en souriant. Eléa sera sûrement ravie d'entendre ça, figurez-vous qu'elle est très attirée par la chevalerie.

Mais Camus secoua lentement la tête :

- Fascination d'enfant…

- Oui, admit Hyoga. Mais peu importe, cet entraînement lui sera bénéfique même si elle ne devient pas chevalier. Personne ne pourra jamais lui faire de mal !

Ce genre d'argument était de taille à convaincre Camus que les pouvoirs d'Eléa n'étaient pas complètement une mauvaise chose.

La principale intéressée arriva en trottinant et sentant bon le savon à la mandarine. Elle sauta joyeusement sur le dos de Hyoga en s'écriant :

- Saori vous a dit ?

- Oui ma puce, répondit le Cygne en la calant sur son dos de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de l'étrangler pour se retenir. Et c'est vraiment merveilleux ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Tu vas apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs !

Eléa ouvrit des yeux ronds et regarda son père :

- C'est vrai ? Mais je ne peux pas…

Camus expliqua :

- Tu vas suivre une partie de l'entraînement basique d'un chevalier qui consiste à apprendre à maîtriser ton cosmos. Il faut que tu arrives à faire appel à lui, à le masquer et à l'arrêter à volonté, sinon l'incident de la dernière fois se reproduira. La difficulté, c'est que tu as deux cosmos et que tu es très puissante. Hyoga et moi, nous sommes assez forts pour résister en cas de problème et nous arriverons sûrement à t'aider à contrôler tout ça.

Par habitude, Camus avait repris la voix froide, directe et posée qu'il avait toujours quand il était en mode « professeur ». Ce côté-là, Hyoga le connaissait par cœur et l'appréciait. Par contre, Eléa perdit son sourire mais ne dit strictement rien de ce qu'elle pensait de ce plan.

Hyoga, qui se rappelait de l'intérêt qu'elle avait toujours eu pour les histoires de combats qu'il lui rapportait, ajouta gaiement :

- Tu es peut-être capable de faire tomber la neige à volonté comme moi. Ca ne te plairait pas ?

Eléa agita nerveusement ses pieds en marmonnant :

- J'aime pas trop la neige…

Elle avait gardé le souvenir d'une nuit glaciale au foyer où on l'avait obligée à rester dehors en punition…

Et là-dessus, elle se dépêcha de remettre pied à terre sous prétexte que le dîner était servi.

Les deux chevaliers des glaces s'entreregardèrent avec perplexité. L'entraînement risquait d'être intéressant…

Après le dessert, alors que la conversation languissait quelque peu, Camus s'aperçut qu'Eléa était en train de piquer du nez dans son assiette. Il était tard pour elle et elle était déjà fatiguée en arrivant. Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

- Tu devrais aller dormir.

Eléa se frotta les yeux et approuva de la tête. Camus se leva et avec un calme classieux demanda la permission à Athéna de le laisser accompagner Eléa qui était fatiguée. Permission évidemment accordée avec joie par la déesse qui s'amusait de voir comment Camus reprenait son rôle en public.

Le Verseau sortit de la salle à manger, Eléa marchant devant lui. Elle fila dans la salle de bain et se mit en pyjama, baillant toutes les deux minutes puis elle le rejoignit dans sa chambre où Camus examinait tous ses jouets en espérant en apprendre plus sur ses goûts. Il trouva le cerf-volant, en bonne place accroché au mur de la chambre.

Il vint s'asseoir au chevet d'Eléa qui s'était couchée et l'observait.

- C'est Milo qui t'a donné le cerf-volant n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui, à la plage.

- En réalité…, il venait de moi.

- Bah pourquoi tu me l'as pas donné toi-même ? interrogea Eléa en redressant sa tête.

Camus lui prit la main avec un sourire triste et répondit après un silence :

- Parce que je suis bête ?

Eléa l'observa un instant sans rien dire. Camus aurait donné cher pour savoir à quoi elle pensait ! Manifestement, Eléa se contenait, ne disait pas le fond de sa pensée. C'était normal puisqu'ils venaient tout juste de faire connaissance. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir hâte que les choses évoluent.

Puis Eléa fit un petit sourire et vint poser un bisou rapide sur sa joue tout en saisissant sa main avec la main rapidité.

- Bonne nuit Papa !

Elle se coucha sur le côté et s'endormit très rapidement, sa main agrippée à ses doigts, l'abandonnant à ses pensées et au sentiment doux-amer qui l'étreignait devant cette enfant qui lui était déjà si chère mais avec laquelle tout restait à construire.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorsqu'il redescendit à son temple, il y trouva Milo qui l'attendait, fraîchement bronzé de sa journée à la plage et il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour savoir que le Scorpion avait à peu près tout deviné.

- Mon cosmos dégage quoi exactement pour que tu aies cet air bêtement béat ? asséna-t-il en guise de bienvenue dans ce qui ressemblait maintenant à un vrai jeu entre eux.

- Le bonheur le plus total, répondit Milo. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis content pour toi.

- Elle m'a prit de court tu sais ? C'est elle qui est venue ici.

- C'est ce que j'ai compris quand Kiki est revenu à la plage.

- Dis-moi, où vas-tu comme ça ? dit Camus, sautant du coq-à-l'âne en voyant Milo dans ce qui aurait pu s'appeler « une tenue pour draguer » : chemise blanche savamment déboutonnée, jean bien seyant et chaussures de ville.

- On sort à Athènes avec les copains !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Les cinq Bronzes, Seika, Aiolia, Kanon, Saga, Aldé, Shura, Aphro, Angelo (Milo comptait sur ses doigts pour n'oublier personne.) et…moi !

- C'est plus un Sanctuaire, c'est un campus d'étudiants…

- Et tu pourrais venir aussi !

- Vous allez où ?

- En boîte ! Sérieusement, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes, on fêtera la fin de ta vie d'homme sans attaches !

Mais Camus eut une petite grimace. Lui en boîte ?! La proximité, la musique trop forte, les gens bourrés et mal élevés, l'odeur de cigarette et la chaleur…tout pour lui plaire !

- La boîte, pas question. Par contre, si tu veux sacrifier une heure ou deux de tes plans dragues, on n'a qu'à se trouver un bar tranquille et je te raconterai tout. Tu iras rejoindre fêtards après.

- Aucun problème ! déclara Milo ravi.

Même pour un bar, Camus n'acceptait que rarement de sortir en ville. Et ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés ensemble ! De son côté, cette sortie était pour Camus le début d'un remerciement non avoué pour l'aide et le soutien sans faille que Milo lui avait apporté. Avant et après leur résurrection.

Mais finalement, Milo ne rejoignit pas les autres en boîte de nuit. Dans le bar, la discussion dépassa de beaucoup le sujet d'Eléa et ils parlèrent plus longuement et plus profondément qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Ils avaient accumulé des années d'angoisse, de non-dits, de reproches, de confidences sans avoir jamais eu de vraies soirées tranquilles comme celle-ci, sans attente d'une nouvelle catastrophe pour en parler. Camus ne l'aurait jamais avoué tout haut mais, durant cette soirée, il redécouvrit, dans toute sa plénitude, l'amitié profonde, vraie et inébranlable qui l'unissait à Milo. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis leur enfance, elle semblait aussi éternelle que la glace qu'il créait. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bien su l'évaluer, ni l'apprécier durant les années passées. Dire que souvent, il s'était targué d'être un homme solitaire, coupé de tous et tout sentiment. Quel crétin ! Tout le monde y avait cru sauf Milo. Milo ne l'avait jamais pris pour lui. Milo avait toujours accueilli ces discours-là d'un grand rire et d'une grande tape dans le dos ponctuée d'un de ces surnoms stupides qu'il lui donnait depuis qu'il était devenu chevalier du Verseau. Milo bordélique, dragueur, bruyant, rigolard, bavard et qui était la seule personne de ce genre que Camus pouvait supporter dans son sillage pendant plus d'une heure. Qui l'avait toujours supporté, lui son parfait contraire, sans que Camus sache expliquer comment. Avant Eléa, Avant Gaëlle, c'était Milo qui l'avait obligé à rester un peu attaché au reste des humains.

Quand Hadès l'avait ressuscité et envoyé avec les autres, attaquer le Sanctuaire, la plus grande peur de Camus avait été de tomber sur lui. Rétrospectivement, Camus remerciait le ciel de ne pas s'être retrouvé seul contre lui. Aurait-il été capable de le tuer ? S'il l'avait fait, qu'en aurait-il été de leur amitié aujourd'hui ? Non vraiment, il avait échappé à un choix trop cruel qui l'aurait détruit.

- Hé ho Camus !

Le Verseau sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçut qu'il avait décroché de la conversation depuis plusieurs minutes. Milo semblait vexé :

- Non mais dis, si je t'ennuie, je m'en vais !

- Excuse-moi, tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout. J'avais seulement la tête ailleurs.

- Le temps a passé drôlement vite, il est une heure du matin ! Faut que je rejoigne les autres !

- Tu ne voudrais pas faire un bowling plutôt ?

Camus n'était pas sorti depuis très longtemps, il se sentait bien et n'avait absolument pas envie de retourner au Sanctuaire. Et puis, (ça non plus, il ne le dirait jamais) il voulait que Milo reste avec lui. Alors il avait lancé la première idée qui lui était passée par la tête.

Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage de Milo.

- C'est toi qui proposes ça ?! Mais on va peut-être finir par te civiliser !

- Oh ça suffit la bestiole ! râla Camus. On y va ou on repousse à une autre fois ?

- Ah non, j'en profite puisque tu es d'humeur à te mêler aux communs des mortels ! s'écria Milo qui semblait positivement ravi. Tu as déjà joué au bowling ?

- Non, répondit Camus en haussant les épaules.

- Je vais te mettre la pâtée !

Ca, ce n'était pas sûr, pensait Camus qui savait –en toute modestie- qu'il apprenait très vite.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Pour les cinq Bronzes, cette sortie en boîte fut la première de leur vie. Comme plusieurs majeurs étaient venus avec eux, on ne leur avait pas fait de problème pour entrer. Kanon et Aiolia avaient d'ailleurs bien ri de se retrouver « chaperons » des cinq Chevaliers Divins, protecteurs d'Athéna et héros des Guerres Saintes lesquels, dans le monde « normal » n'étaient qu'une bande d'ados dont la moyenne d'âge tournait autour de quinze ans et qui n'avaient encore ni le droit de conduire, ni celui d'entrer en boîte, ni celui d'acheter de l'alcool. Ikki, fort vexé et qui se savait paraître plus vieux que son âge, avait filé au bar fissa et était revenu avec un verre de whisky qu'il avait bu cul sec pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un gamin depuis longtemps.

Par ailleurs, il n'avait rien à prouver. Malgré la différence d'âge, les chevaliers d'or savaient très bien que leurs jeunes collègues étaient mentalement aussi matures qu'eux après avoir affronté plus de souffrances que la plupart des hommes adultes de cette planète.

Ils s'étaient installés autour de deux tables réservées tout au fond de la boîte. Seika était la seule fille du groupe mais son frère veillait sur elle de près et ne tarda pas à l'entraîner joyeusement sur la piste de danse, gardant un œil averti sur le premier qui oserait en profiter pour la draguer.

Shiryu n'avait absolument pas l'intention de bouger de son fauteuil, l'idée d'aller danser lui semblant aussi saugrenue que celle de faire un numéro de clown devant les apprentis du Sanctuaire. Un verre de Coca à la main, il passa la soirée à deviser avec Saga.

Ikki, d'un caractère peu réceptif à la timidité et enhardi par un verre d'alcool bu cul sec et le ventre vide, se leva très vite et disparut parmi la foule de la boîte sous les yeux mi-surpris, mi-ennuyés de Shun.

- Mais où va-t-il comme ça ?

- Draguer ! clama Aiolia en riant. Vous feriez bien de l'imiter les jeunes !

Shun fit une petite moue et lança un regard éloquent à Hyoga. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette ambiance un peu surchauffée. Cependant, la musique et la proximité de Shun lui rappelèrent cette envie de profiter de la vie qu'Andromède avait lui-même professé quelques jours plus tôt. Certaines choses ne pouvant ni être dites, ni être faites devant leurs pairs, Hyoga chuchota à l'oreille de son petit ami :

- Viens avec moi, on ne va pas rester assis là toute la soirée. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais tester ce genre d'expérience pour vivre comme quelqu'un de normal ?

- C'est vrai, répondit Shun. Mais tout ce monde…je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- Moi non plus. Mais on ne va pas avoir peur de ça hein ? Viens…

Hyoga aurait bien voulu le prendre par la main mais le regard plutôt attendri de Saga sur eux le retint. Le Gémeaux avait-il déjà tout compris ? Cachant sa gêne, Hyoga jeta un regard d'invite à Shun qui le suivit dans la foule. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de prendre conscience des nombreux regards qu'hommes et femmes posaient sur eux. Ils tentèrent de ne pas en tenir compte tandis qu'ils se mettaient à se déhancher la piste de façon à ne donner de soupçons à personne et surtout pas à Seiya et Ikki présents quelque part dans la boîte.

- Hyoga, je ne sais pas danser ! avoua Shun, pas du tout dans son élément.

- Il n'y a rien à savoir ! répondit son ami qui trouvait, somme toute, la situation assez drôle. Regarde un peu les gens, c'est pas compliqué de faire pareil !

Aucun des deux n'avaient conscience de sa propre beauté, ni de l'impression terriblement attirante et attendrissante qu'il donnait on aurait dit deux anges tombés de leur nuage et essayant de s'adapter à cet univers de fête, d'alcool et de séduction sans se salir les ailes. Par contre, chacun regardait l'autre et ne voyait que lui. Cette situation où ils étaient obligés de ne pas se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient était terriblement frustrante.

Si frustrante qu'ils ne purent tenir très longtemps…Après ce qui s'était passé à la plage, leur demander de se tenir loin l'un de l'autre relevait de l'impossible. Bientôt, Shun vint simplement poser son front contre celui de Hyoga, créant instantanément une bulle d'isolation autour d'eux : la musique, les gens, tout disparu à leur conscience. Sauf eux. Ils se sourirent, s'enlacèrent, le charme se renforçant. Hyoga, légèrement plus grand, posa ses lèvres sur le front de Shun puis descendit, doucement, tendrement jusque sur le bout de son nez avec lequel il joua du bout des dents, faisant sourire son compagnon. Shun prit son visage en coupe, l'immobilisa et vint chercher ses lèvres qu'il captura des siennes, déclenchant un gémissement de plaisir à Hyoga.

Ils étaient partis tellement loin…que lorsqu'un quelqu'un, manifestement un peu aviné les bouscula, leur bulle éclata, les laissant désorientés et malheureux. Mais Shun saisit la main de Hyoga et dit d'une voix frémissante :

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici. Viens, on s'en va. Ne masquons pas nos cosmos pour rassurer les autres.

Ils sortirent de la boîte de nuit, soulagés de respirer un air plus pur et plus frais et marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, parmi les noctambules, appréciant de n'être que deux garçons libres de se tenir par la main. Libres aussi de s'embrasser en public, sans choquer personne puisque tous les jeunes autour d'eux ne se gênaient pas. C'est comme ça qu'ils finirent contre un mur quelconque, perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu as changé…, souffla Hyoga à Shun entre deux baisers.

Ce dernier sourit tendrement :

- En bien ou en mal ?

- En bien. Tu es moins timide. Tu n'imagines pas…tes mains sur moi, le regard que tu as, ta façon d'embrasser…

Hyoga avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de choses à dire mais la façon de les exprimer venait difficilement. Il avait peur que ça fasse niais ou cliché alors que ce qu'il ressentait pour Shun était bien trop beau pour être exprimé ainsi. Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Shun posa une main sur sa joue et murmura :

- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. Tu me l'as montré ce matin à la plage.

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre en souriant :

- Je suis content d'avoir changé. Je sentais bien qu'il le fallait. Quand on est rentrés des Enfers, je me sentais si faible et si mal que j'ai cru ne jamais m'en remettre. Et finalement, je vois bien que c'est en train de passer parce que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour me sentir fort : la paix, tous nos amis vivants, mon frère près de moi, toi… Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans vous tous. Je voudrais qu'on ne sépare jamais.

Hyoga s'appuya d'une main sur le mur et de l'autre, lui caressa les cheveux :

- Rester tous en groupe, ça risque d'être compliqué. Nous allons vivre et tracer nos chemins. Mais ce qui nous lie les uns aux autres ne s'effacera jamais, tu le sais. Nous resterons liés même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance. Quant à Ikki, il faut que tu t'attendes à ce qu'il finisse par partir. Mais tu n'as pas à craindre qu'il t'oublie, il reviendra toujours vers toi.

Les yeux de Shun s'étaient assombris en écoutant ces mots :

- Oui…je sais que c'est assez illusoire de croire que nous vivrons toujours tous ensemble.

- Tu arriverais à te contenter de mon humble présence ? murmura Hyoga avec un regard doux.

Shun lui sourit :

- Je ne veux jamais être séparé de toi.

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Si tu le veux bien, nous nous arrangerons pour vivre ensemble. Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans toi non plus.

Les yeux de Shun s'emplirent soudain de larmes. Il saisit doucement le t-shirt de Hyoga et l'attira vers lui.

- Toujours ? souffla-t-il à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

- Toujours.

Leur baiser dura une éternité…


	26. Chapter X

**Chapitre X/**

La « Fête de la Victoire » comme disait Eléa, se tint quelques jours plus tard, en plein air, dans une arène propice à accueillir beaucoup de monde. Saori avait tenu à faire les choses en grand : des centaines de flambeaux éclairaient les lieux et elle n'avait lésiné ni sur la nourriture, ni sur les boissons (toutes les cuisines du monde se mélangeaient pour faire honneur aux nombreuses nationalités qui se côtoyaient). De très longues tables étaient disposées contre les gradins et offraient apéritifs, entrées, plats et desserts de sorte que chacun pouvait manger ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait et à volonté.

Saori ne fut pas présente au début et l'ambiance monta doucement dans l'arène qui, pour une fois, servait à la convivialité et pas aux combats. Pour tout le monde c'était « tenue correcte exigée » autrement dit plus d'armures, ni de tenue d'entraînement. Tout le monde était en civil, avec plus ou moins d'élégance selon chacun. Les plus gênées étaient les femmes, bien peu habituées à porter des robes et encore moins devant leurs collègues masculins. Farouches comme Amazones, elles avaient tendances à se regrouper entre filles à l'exception de Shaina et Marine qui côtoyaient les Bronzes et les Ors depuis longtemps. Elles avaient de la compagnie de ce côté puisque Seika était de la partie ainsi que Shunrei que Shiryu avait fait venir. La jeune fille avait eu le choc de sa vie lorsqu'elle avait vu Dohko dans son corps de jeune homme ! Depuis, elle n'arrivait plus à l'appeler « Vieux Maître » mais l'appeler par son prénom était difficile aussi étant donné le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour celui qui l'avait élevée. Dohko, que ça n'aurait pourtant pas dérangé, avait réussi à obtenir du couple qu'il l'appelle « Maître » tout court.

Pour les apprentis, cantonnés à une vie stricte et à une alimentation qui l'était tout autant, cette fête était une merveilleuse aubaine. Ils n'avaient jamais mangé autant ni n'avait eu une si belle occasion de s'amuser vraiment. Les maîtres, pour une fois, se faisaient indulgents et une ambiance de cour de récré flottait là où les enfants s'amusaient en chipant de temps en temps de quoi manger sur les tables. Kiki furetait dans les jambes des uns et des autres, mangeait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et chahutait avec les autres apprentis sous l'œil bienveillant de Mu. Eléa n'était pas encore arrivée et il avait hâte de pouvoir lui présenter ses amis pour qu'ils jouent tous ensemble.

Fidèle à sa promesse, elle lui avait raconté l'incroyable vérité concernant Camus en lui faisant promettre de garder le secret. Kiki avait tenu parole mais jubilait en secret en pensant à l'effet que ferait une telle histoire au Sanctuaire lorsqu'elle serait connue.

Quand le garçon, curieux, s'empara d'une coupe d'ouzo, celle-ci lui échappa des mains et lévita vers celle de son maître :

- Pas avant une dizaine d'années mon enfant !

- Mais Maîîîîîîîîtrre ! protesta plaintivement Kiki. Seiya et les autres ne sont pas majeurs non plus et ils boivent pourtant !

- Peut-être mais ils sont quand même plus âgés que toi et ils ne sont pas sous ma responsabilité, ce qui n'est pas ton cas ! acheva Mu en souriant avant de siffler la coupe cul sec d'une façon qui surprit son élève car il ne l'avait jamais vu boire une goutte d'alcool. Kiki se dédommagea en se jetant comme un vorace sur des toasts au foie gras, un met qu'il découvrait là encore et qui lui plaisait bien !

Alors que tout le monde était présent et profitait de la soirée, un cosmos démesuré et très chaleureux se fit sentir dans l'arène et Athéna apparut au sommet des escaliers. Comme un seul homme, la centaine d'invités se mit à genoux et Athéna descendit vers eux. Un sourire radieux sur le visage, elle tenait son sceptre mais portait, à la place de sa robe blanche habituelle, ce qui ressemblait à une somptueuse robe de cérémonie couleur or blanc. Un effet de coquetterie humaine ? Elle devait bien le reconnaître. Saori, le côté « jeune fille », avait toujours eu du goût pour la représentation et c'était tellement bon de pouvoir enfin s'occuper un peu d'elle-même, de se faire belle, au lieu d'être sans cesse en proie à la souffrance et au dépassement de soi. Peu de temps auparavant, elle s'était suicidée en se tranchant la gorge puis elle s'était retrouvée dans une jarre qui avait bu son sang… Si son âme de déesse était intacte et forte, son côté humain n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces épreuves endurées patiemment et sans une plainte alors qu'elle état si jeune ! Elle devait composer avec ces deux aspects et c'était moins facile que les gens autour d'elles pouvaient le croire. Ce soir, elle avait voulu s'octroyer un peu de bien-être, le plaisir tout simple de se parer, de se sentir belle et de passer un vrai moment de joie avec tous ces gens qui lui avaient tout donné. L'effet était réussi : elle était à couper le souffle. Du côté des Bronzes, Ikki avec un rictus moqueur souffla à Seiya « Tu peux fermer la bouche hein ! »

Arrivée à mi-hauteur, dans un silence attentif, Athéna fit signe à tout le monde de se relever. Puis elle ouvrit les bras et sa voix résonna forte et émue dans l'arène. Elle remercia avec tout ce qu'elle ressentait ses chevaliers pour tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient consentis pour elle.

- Avant toute chose, je vous annonce un changement dans la loi du Sanctuaire concernant le port du masque chez les femmes-chevaliers. Il n'est désormais plus obligatoire et celles qui le souhaitent peuvent le retirer. Par conséquent, la loi décrivant le traitement réservé aux hommes qui les verraient sans masque est également abrogée.

On aurait pu s'attendre à des cris de joie parmi les chevalières, il n'en fut rien. Ce fut plutôt un flottement un peu hésitant, d'autant plus que les yeux de chaque « mâle » de l'arène s'étaient tournés vers la première femme à portée de vue. Finalement, ce fut Shaina, l'increvable Shaina, qui fit le premier pas en retirant son masque d'un geste triomphant. Ses yeux vert anis affrontèrent tous les autres avec défi et elle lança « Je vous remercie Athéna ! ». Cette dernière sourit, très amusée, et pouvant presque entendre les exclamations de surprise dans les crânes masculins devant la beauté de la jeune femme.

Elle aurait voulu faire plus. Cela avait été l'objet de longues discussions avec Shion, Saga, Dohko, Camus et Eléa. Mais le problème de pouvoir de la petite fille, née d'un homme et d'une femme chevaliers, empêchait de donner l'autorisation pleine et entière aux deux sexes de nouer des liens amoureux et de faire des enfants. Trop risqué…Alors, Saori avait décidé de couper la poire en deux : le masque était aboli (elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se résoudre à maintenir cette coutume machiste et Saga avait baissé le nez de honte en l'entendant) mais les relations entre hommes et femmes chevaliers restaient toujours proscrites. Ceci en attendant d'en savoir plus et de voir s'il était possible d'aider Eléa à contrôler son encombrant héritage.

On lui avait expliqué tout cela. Si la paternité de Camus pouvait être connue, Eléa ne devait pas dire que sa mère était également chevalier pour éviter les questions gênantes sur cette entorse à la loi. Eléa était bavarde et était susceptible de raconter son histoire à n'importe qui. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se diffuse dans son intégralité chez tout un chacun. Eléa n'avait pas connu sa mère, une humaine que Camus avait brièvement aimée dans son adolescence et qui était morte en la mettant au monde. Point final !

Après l'abolition du port du masque, Athéna passa à un autre sujet. Elle annonça qu'il n'y avait désormais plus rien à craindre et qu'elle les avait ressuscités, non pas pour les jeter à nouveau dans les combats, mais pour leur offrir la vie libre et paisible qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue.

Le choix et la liberté sont les meilleures récompenses que je puisse vous offrir pour tout

ce que vous avez fait. A partir d'aujourd'hui, chacun d'entre vous pourra décider de sa vie : rester chevalier ou retourner à la vie civile. Je pense aussi aux apprentis et il m'est possible de faire venir ici des professeurs pour créer une école afin qu'ils rattrapent les enseignements qu'ils n'ont pas pu avoir avant de pouvoir retourner vivre une vie d'enfant normal s'ils le souhaitent.

Elle marqua une pause pour laisser le temps à cette annonce de faire son chemin dans l'esprit des intéressés.

Comme par instinct, en entendant cela, Kiki s'était rapproché de Mu. Il capta son regard attentif et affectueux et s'écria immédiatement :

- Je ne veux pas vous quitter Maître !

A la perspective qu'il pouvait désormais quitter le Sanctuaire, laisser tomber la voie de la chevalerie et partir vivre une vie normale, Kiki sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait connu que cette vie et n'en avait jamais souhaité d'autre parce que Mu n'était pas un professeur austère, distant et sévère comme certains pouvaient l'être. Pour Kiki, il était sa famille, une ancre rassurante grâce à laquelle il pouvait batifoler même loin en étant toujours sûr d'avoir un lieu où revenir. Est-ce que Mu était en train d'envisager de l'envoyer chez les humains normaux ? Peut-être qu'il en avait marre d'être obligé de supporter ses bêtises ? A cette pensée, Kiki fut saisi d'un sentiment terrible, celui d'un petit garçon terrifié à l'idée d'être abandonné par celui qu'il aimait comme un père. Il l'avait déjà connu ce sentiment d'abandon quand Mu était mort. Il ne voulait surtout pas revivre ça.

Les yeux levés vers le Chevalier, il s'accrocha à son bras et répéta avec véhémence :

- Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas une vie normale, je veux rester avec vous !

Son regard atteignit Mu au cœur. Ca le touchait toujours autant de voir à quel point Kiki lui était attaché. Il devait bien reconnaître que c'était réciproque. Il était hors de question de l'envoyer Zeus-savait-où comme Kiki semblait le craindre. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le garder ! Mais ils devraient quand même réfléchir sérieusement tous les deux à ce qui serait le mieux pour lui. Les Guerres Saintes étant terminées, Kiki ne pouvait pas continuer à se consacrer exclusivement à son futur de chevalier. Il pourrait continuer s'il y tenait mais il devrait aussi construire autre chose.

Tout ceci, il le lui fit comprendre par télépathie. Le visage et la main crispés de Kiki se détendirent. Il était rassuré mais perplexe. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du genre de vie qu'il avait envie d'avoir en –dehors de la chevalerie. Pendant leur conciliabule muet, Athéna avait repris :

- Dans tous les cas, quelle que soit la voie que prendrez, soyez assurés de mon soutien. Une partie des fonds de la Fondation Kido ainsi que ceux du Sanctuaire seront employés à subvenir à vos besoins aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je ne vous demande plus qu'une seule chose : c'est le serment de vous servir de vos dons pour faire du bien à ce monde autant qu'il vous sera possible. Vous restez des défenseurs de la justice, des protecteurs de la Terre. Il existe d'autres menaces, qui, si elles ne viennent plus des dieux, sont réelles et multiformes. Ne déviez jamais de vos principes et soyez sur cette terre, les meilleurs représentants de l'espèce humaine.

- Nous vous le jurons ! tonna une voix que l'on reconnue pour celle d'Aiolia.

Il fut très vite suivi, d'exclamation en exclamation par tous ses pairs et l'arène retentit soudain d'applaudissement et louanges à la déesse. A présent, on pouvait voir que plusieurs personnes pleuraient de joie, d'autres s'étreignaient, d'autres trinquaient avec des sourires radieux. La liberté et la vie normale faisaient peur à beaucoup mais en même temps, c'était grisant. Un souffle frais d'espoir et de futur s'empara de tous.

Le cœur gonflé d'émotion, Shun pleurait en regardant tout ce bonheur. Le bras fort et hâlé d'Ikki entoura ses épaules et Shun lui adressa un de ces sourires d'ange qu'il adorait.

- C'est tellement merveilleux grand frère. Nous sommes libres !

- Ouais, dit Ikki plus touché qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il m'reste juste à savoir ce que je vais faire de moi maintenant.

Autour d'eux, il y avait Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga. Ce dernier adressa un regard rempli d'amour à Shun qui s'essuyait les yeux et demanda :

- Toi tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire Shun ?

- Oui ! J'y pense depuis un moment et j'en ai parlé avec Saori. Je veux intégrer la fac de médecine ! 1

Ikki avala de travers la gorgée de saké qu'il était en train de boire et Seiya ouvrit des yeux ronds en s'exclamant « Ah oui quand même ! ». Shun, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme, leur expliqua :

- Je prendrai des cours par correspondance pour rattraper ce que je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'étudier. Puis, quand j'aurais l'âge, je passerai le concours d'entrée à la fac de médecine.

- Et tu vises une spécialité particulière ? demanda Shiryu qui écoutait ça avec un sourire intéressé.

- Non, je veux devenir généraliste, c'est ce qui me permettrait d'être au plus proche des gens. Je veux continuer à aider et réconforter ceux qui en ont besoin. Mon rêve serait d'intégrer Médecins Sans Frontières.

Il regarda ses amis et chacun pouvait voir à son air à quel point ce rêve-là le rendait heureux.

- C'est la première fois de ma vie que je peux faire un projet à long terme. Et c'est la première fois que je trouve enfin un moyen de faire ce que j'aime sans avoir me battre. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça ! Devenir médecin et partir dans le monde entier là où ça va mal pour redonner de l'espoir aux gens. J'ai trouvé mon rêve ! Si vous saviez comme on se sent bien quand on en a un !

Ikki le ramena contre lui et le serra fort :

- Tu t'es trouvé un projet qui te va comme un gant.

- Exact ! clama Seiya. Tu feras un formidable médecin Shun !

Par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, Shun lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Hyoga ne dit rien (personne n'était encore au courant de sa relation avec Shun) mais son regard exprimait toute la fierté et la joie qu'il ressentait à voir Shun aussi épanoui et plein d'espérances.

- Moi aussi, je vais me bouger pour me trouver un rêve ! décréta Seiya. Et vous autres aussi hein ?

- Et comment ! appuya Hyoga.

Shiryu et Ikki opinèrent de la tête, l'exemple de Shun leur ayant donné l'envie d'employer de la meilleure manière possible cette liberté offerte par Athéna.

A la fin du discours d'Athéna, on vit arriver sur les lieux un retardataire. Habillé avec une élégance simple, la tête bien droite, un petit air à la fois hautain et désinvolte sur le visage, Camus descendit vers la fête en portant Eléa dans ses bras. Le tableau suscita trois réactions différentes : Les Bronzes, déjà au courant, ne firent que sourire discrètement, la grande majorité des convives qui ne connaissaient personnellement ni Camus, ni Eléa eut un coup d'œil curieux mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Mais les Ors, en revanche, resserrèrent les rangs sentant qu'il y avait là quelque chose de totalement inédit. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Camus et Eléa ensemble et d'une façon générale, voir le Verseau avec un enfant dans les bras était déjà très insolite !

Camus fut heureux de les voir tous au même endroit, cela allait lui faciliter la tâche. Il en avait beaucoup discuté avec Athéna : de quelle façon annoncer sa paternité à ses pairs ? Il n'avait pas voulu d'une annonce officielle d'Athéna pendant son discours : hors de question que ses affaires privées soient ainsi étalées devant tout le Sanctuaire ! S'en charger lui-même ? Oui mais restait encore à savoir comment. Il se voyait très mal arriver devant eux en déclarant « Salut les gars ! Je vous présente ma fille ! » Alors il avait opté pour une solution plus subtile : la communication de ses sentiments et d'une partie de ses pensées à travers le cosmos avait ceci de pratique qu'elle lui épargnait d'utiliser les mots.

Tandis qu'il marchait vers eux, il ouvrit une partie de son ressenti à ses pairs. Il vit tout de suite à leur air que cela avait marché. Il croisa le regarde Milo qui l'encouragea silencieusement. Puis ceux de Mu et d'Aiolia qu'il savait avoir de forts soupçons. Le premier avait son doux sourire habituel, et le second écarquillait les siens d'un air incrédule. Un petit sourire, un peu orgueilleux, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Car, mine de rien, il se sentait fier comme un paon d'apparaître ainsi devant eux avec sa fille perchée sur son bras. Lorsqu'il fut enfin prés d'eux, Aldébaran, médusé, résuma la pensée de tous :

- Camus tu…tu es père ?! J'en reviens pas !

- Alors là…, articula Deathmask, dire que t'as toujours été un vrai iceberg ! Il s'est trouvé une nana capable de te dégeler assez pour faire un gosse ?!

Une ride entre les sourcils fut le seul signe indiquant que Camus n'appréciait pas beaucoup le langage du Cancer, pourtant connu pour ne pas faire dans la poésie. Cependant, il annonça froidement :

- Je ne vous dirai rien sur elle. Sachez seulement qu'elle est morte et que jusqu'à très récemment, j'ignorais totalement ce qu'était devenue ma fille. Si je vous en parle aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de me cacher et que je veux profiter de la chance qu'il m'a été donnée de la retrouver. Athéna est au courant de tout.

Eléa, qui avait été briefée, ne disait pas un mot mais rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles de se voir ainsi le centre de mire de douze paires d'yeux ébahis. Camus sentit son malaise et la déposa au sol en lui disant qu'elle pouvait aller jouer avec les autres enfants. La fillette ne se fit pas prier et fila en trottinant, soulagée d'échapper aux explications.

Plusieurs chevaliers la suivirent des yeux et Aioros déclara d'un air attendri :

- Tu as bien le droit de garder ta vie privée Camus et de vouloir profiter de cette chance. Je suis content pour toi.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai eu une impression de déjà-vu quand j'ai rencontré cette enfant, ajouta Mu. Elle te ressemble énormément !

- Ouais c'est ce que je me disais aussi, appuya Aiolia avant de se retourner vers Milo d'un air accusateur. Et TOI ! Je suis sûr que tu savais tout ! Et que tu m'as joué une sacrée comédie quand je t'ai fait part de mes doutes !

Loin d'être désolé, Milo prit un air triomphant qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant, fier d'avoir eu accès à un secret inconnu des autres :

- Je sais tout depuis la naissance d'Eléa ou presque ! Mais je n'allais pas trahir le secret de mon meilleur ami !

- Pfff…marmonna le Lion. Dire que le moins sociable de nous est aussi le seul à avoir un enfant !

Aioros éclata de rire et donna une grande tape dans le dos de son frère :

- Dis donc Aiolia, si tu es jaloux, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Je serai ravi de devenir tonton !

- Bah ça arrivera peut-être ! On a toute la vie devant nous maintenant !

Et comme lui, d'autres chevaliers se dirent dans un coin de leur tête : un jour, pourquoi pas ?

Camus ayant bien fait comprendre à ses pairs qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de déballer toute l'histoire de la naissance d'Eléa, la conversation dévia ensuite très vite vers d'autres sujets. Et pour Camus, l'essentiel était fait : sa fille était désormais officiellement reconnue dans le microcosme du Sanctuaire.

Pendant ce temps, Eléa avait rejoint Kiki et avait été présentée à ses amis. C'était la seule fille dans ce groupe de garçons débraillés, aux corps couverts d'écorchures dues à leurs entraînements. Il y avait bien des fillettes destinées à devenir chevalières mais jusqu'à présent, elles étaient obligées de porter des masques et vivaient séparées des garçons. Une partie de ballon se préparait mais Eléa fut donc accueillie avec un peu d'humeur :

- Kiki pourquoi tu nous amènes une fille ? râla un grand dadais nommé Rhys qui concourait pour une armure d'argent. Elle va nous embêter et elle va chouiner au premier bobo !

Eléa, qui s'était fait une joie de rencontrer les enfants du Sanctuaire, sentit son enthousiasme brutalement douché par cet accueil. Vexée, elle répliqua :

- Je joue à foot à l'école je te signale ! Et je suis pas une chochotte !

Rhys jeta un regard ironique à la fillette. Eléa n'avait aucun souci de la coquetterie contrairement à Saori. Ses efforts pour la soirée s'étaient réduits à mettre un jean neuf, un joli t-shirt et des baskets blanches. Mais c'était encore trop pour ces garçons qui n'avaient connu que misère et drames avant d'arriver au Sanctuaire pour y mener une existence faite d'efforts difficiles et de blessures en tout genre. Même dans sa simplicité, l'apparence d'Eléa trahissait encore l'enfant bien soignée aux regards précocement endurcis des apprentis. Petite et menue comme elle était, elle semblait encore moins solide que les filles du Sanctuaire que les garçons auraient respecté davantage.

Kiki était désolé et n'avait pas prévu cet obstacle. Mais il fronça les sourcils et clama :

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympas ! Il n'est pas question qu'elle soit mise à l'écart. En plus, c'est vrai qu'elle joue bien !

- Ah ben ça te regarde ! ricana Rhys. Seulement moi, je ne me retiendrai pas pour elle !

Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans le regard de Kiki mais il ne dit rien.

Il était loin d'être le plus grand ou le plus costaud des apprentis. Pourtant, il s'imposa comme capitaine de son équipe sans que personne n'ait même à poser la question. Son statut de futur chevalier d'or lui octroyait déjà une certaine autorité dans cette mini-hiérarchie d'enfants. Bien sûr, il prit Eléa dans son équipe tandis que Rhys, qui s'était déjà signalé comme la forte tête du camp d'en face, composait la sienne.

Eléa, à la fois mal à l'aise mais désireuse de montrer qu'elle n'était pas une chouineuse, entendit la voix de Kiki dans sa tête.

_Fais très attention. C'est assez brutal quand on joue. _

Eléa, qui ne pouvait pas répondre par le même moyen, souffla :

- Ca va Kiki, j'ai déjà joué avec des garçons !

Hélas, elle avait vite s'apercevoir que cette partie-là n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà connu.

Entre eux, les garçons utilisaient leur force et leur vitesse supérieure pour jouer ce qui rendait le ballon semblable à un petit boulet de canon. Quelques-uns passèrent la balle à Eléa en faisant attention à elle mais d'autres ne prenaient pas cette peine. Eléa commençait à avoir peur en voyant le ballon siffler régulièrement près d'elle mais elle n'osait pas le dire. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle partageait avec son père, c'était l'orgueil. Elle était très chatouilleuse de ce côté-là et la seule pensée du sourire moqueur que lui adresserait Rhys si elle avouait que la partie était trop violente pour elle suffit à lui fermer la bouche et continuer ce jeu risqué.

Pourtant, elle ne fut pas touchée. Elle ignorait que Kiki veillait discrètement en détournant systématiquement les boulets que certains joueurs peu charitables dirigeaient sur elle. Elle ne put jamais tirer contrairement à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire à l'école. De toute façon, il y avait fort à parier que le type qui gardait les buts ne se laisserait jamais avoir par une tentative venue d'elle.

La protection de Kiki finit par avoir un accro. Il fut taclé par un adversaire qui lui prit le ballon et le temps qu'il se relève, l'autre fit « une passe » à Eléa…avec beaucoup trop de forces.

Elle reçut le ballon en plein dans le ventre et crut qu'elle n'arriverait plus jamais à respirer. Elle roula sur le sol, hoquetant terriblement. Kiki fut près d'elle en un clin d'œil et décocha un regard noir au responsable :

- Sliman espèce d'abruti, regarde ce que tu as fait !

En réalité, le garçon ne l'avait pas agi par méchanceté mais, habitué à la brutalité du jeu, il n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'adoucir son geste pour Eléa. Il se frotta la tête d'un air penaud :

- J'suis désolé, j'ai pas dosé ma force…

Mais Kiki était furieux des attitudes qu'il avait décelées chez certains autres, moins innocentes celles-ci. Il foudroya les concernés du regard, un à un :

- J'ai passé toute la partie à détourner vos tirs bande d'idiots ! Vous osez faire ça à une fille qui n'a pas notre force et vous prétendez vouloir devenir chevaliers ? Vous feriez mieux de ficher le camp et de rejoindre la vie normale puisqu'Athéna le permet maintenant !

Évidemment, les principaux intéressés furent plus vexés que vraiment désolés. Rhys, agacé, lança :

- T'as pas de leçon à nous donner, pour qui tu te prends ? Et puis c'est toi qui as voulu l'amener alors que tu savais très bien comment on allait jouer. Alors ne la ramène pas ! T'es pas encore chevalier d'or !

- Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'attendre jusque-là ? répliqua Kiki avec un rictus moqueur au coin de la bouche tandis qu'il faisait appel à son cosmos.

Mais presque aussitôt, une voix glacée interrompit la dispute :

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Camus s'avança au milieu du groupe d'enfants qui n'osèrent plus dire le moindre mot. Pendant ce temps, Eléa, couchée sur le sol, essayait encore de respirer normalement avec une violente douleur au diaphragme. Quand elle aperçut son père, elle fut très frappée par son visage de marbre et ses yeux étincelants. A elle aussi, il aurait fait peur si elle ne l'avait pas connu.

Camus s'approcha d'elle, sans dire le moindre mot et le visage sans expression. Il la prit dans ses bras et se releva. Avant de quitter les lieux, il lança d'une voix cinglante :

- Ce que Kiki vous a dit tout à l'heure à propos de votre attitude était parfaitement juste. Vous devriez avoir honte.

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons, en emportant Eléa qui haletait et respirait en sifflant.

Kiki s'était calmé, non seulement à cause de Camus mais parce que Mu, attiré par son cosmos s'était aussi déplacé sur les lieux. Et il avait une expression sévère que l'enfant n'avait pas vue souvent.

Avec appréhension, il quitta les autres apprentis et suivit son maître et Camus. Quand ils furent à l'écart, Mu se tourna vers son élève :

- As-tu perdu la tête Kiki ? Depuis quand tu te bats comme ça pour des raisons stupides ? Et presque sous les yeux d'Athéna pendant une fête donnée par elle ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

Les colères de Mu étaient très rares et faisaient d'autant plus mal à Kiki. Repris soudain de la crainte qui l'avait saisie pendant le discours d'Athéna, il leva vers son maître un regard implorant :

- Je suis vraiment désolé maître mais certains ont été méchants avec Eléa ! Il a fallu que je détourne beaucoup de ballons pour éviter qu'ils tirent sur elle comme des brutes !

- Tu as raison pour cette partie de l'histoire mais quand je suis arrivé, tu n'étais plus en train de défendre Eléa mais de faire le malin ! C'est la fête de la paix ce soir, vous auriez eu l'air malin si vous aviez provoqué une bagarre !

- J'suis désolé…

Camus ne dit rien, estimant que l'éducation de Kiki ne regardait que Mu. Il était tout de même reconnaissant à l'enfant d'avoir protégé sa fille. Il s'assit dans les gradins, la fillette dans les bras. Mu abandonna sa gronderie envers Kiki pour s'occuper d'elle. Il étendit la main au niveau de son diaphragme et fit appel à ses pouvoirs de guérisseurs. Eléa prit une grande inspiration, enfin soulagée.

- Merci…, souffla-t-elle à Mu avant de lever un regard inquiet vers son père, tu es fâché ?

- Je devrais ? demanda Camus dont le regard était beaucoup moins dur que quelques minutes avant.

- J'ai été bête de prendre ce risque, heureusement que Kiki était là.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers son ami, encore sous le coup de la honte provoqué par la réprimande de son maître :

- A cause de moi, tu t'es fâché avec tes copains ?

- Avec Rhys, on n'est pas réellement copains, répondit Kiki. Et pour les autres, ça va s'arranger, c'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute. Mais je suis quand même déçu qu'ils se soient comportés comme ça, je voulais qu'on s'amuse tous ensemble.

Mu n'avait plus très envie de se montrer sévère devant l'air triste des deux enfants. Mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout de la leçon pour Kiki aussi ajouta-t-il :

- Je veux que tu retournes au temple du Bélier. Tu es puni pour la soirée.

Kiki l'avait vu venir et, obéissant, il hocha la tête. Il sourit à Eléa qui avait l'air totalement mortifiée :

- T'en fais pas Léa, on se voit demain ?

La fillette répondit oui et Kiki se téléporta au temple du Bélier. Mu retourna à la fête et laissa Camus et Eléa seuls.

Ce dernier remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Non…Je m'en veux. A cause de moi, Kiki est puni.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, vous vous reverrez demain.

- Oui mais…je me sens nulle…Les autres garçons ont fait ça parce que je suis une fille et que j'ai pas de pouvoirs.

Camus repéra dans les yeux de sa fille une lueur d'orgueil blessé qu'il connaissait bien. Il sourit et lui caressa les cheveux :

- Tu en as mais tu ne sais pas t'en servir. Mais je te préviens, quand tu sauras les utiliser, pas question que tu t'en serves pour une quelconque vengeance. A moins qu'on te provoque sérieusement, ce don ne doit pas être utilisé à tes fins personnelles.

Eléa préféra ne pas dire qu'elle aurait bien aimé voir Rhys se casser la figure sur une plaque de glace. Elle demanda :

- Et tes copains à toi, ils t'ont embêté quand ils ont su pour moi ?

Camus redressa la tête et reprit le regard glacé dont il avait foudroyé les apprentis :

- Sérieusement, crois-tu que quelqu'un puisse oser embêter ton père ?

- Oui ! Milo ! s'écria Eléa en riant. Mais je te rassure pour les autres, t'es drôlement effrayant !

Camus passa ses bras autour d'elle avec un petit rire.

Peu après, ils rejoignirent la fête mais Eléa resta un peu triste à la pensée que Kiki allait devoir passer la soirée tout seul. Et elle se dit qu'elle allait apprendre à se défendre seule pour qu'il n'ait plus besoin de toujours lui venir en aide.

**1 Je parle de ça parce qu'en regardant Saint Seiya Oméga, j'ai eu la joie d'apprendre que Shun était devenu médecin ! Ca lui va tellement bien que j'ai décidé de garder l'idée.**


	27. Chapter XI

**Chapitre XI /**

**Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance et j'ai repris le travail donc les parutions vont se faire un peu plus espacées ! ^^ Merci encore aux revieweurs du dernier chapitre ! **

Plusieurs jours passèrent pendant lesquels Camus et Eléa apprirent à se connaître. Si le nouveau père avait cru que son expérience avec ses disciples allaient rendre les choses faciles, il en fut pour ses frais ! Hyoga et Isaac avaient été des orphelins sans repères dont la perspective de devenir chevaliers avait constitué la seule et unique planche de salut. Aussi s'étaient-ils toujours montré assez dociles et obéissants, d'autant plus que Camus avait été obligé de se montrer sévère et rigoureux pour les endurcir.

Eléa était un cas très différent. Elle n'avait jamais souffert de ne pas avoir de parents et, depuis son adoption par le vieux Kido, elle vivait une vie confortable. L'insouciance et la légèreté que Hyoga et Issac n'avaient jamais eue étaient pleinement développées chez elle et tous ces éléments changeaient considérablement la perspective.

Camus ne prit conscience de cela qu'un peu tard lorsqu'il connut son premier vrai conflit avec sa fille.

Il avait commencé à l'entraîner à la maîtrise du cosmos. La fillette éprouvait d'énormes difficultés et tout essai fut vain pendant plusieurs jours. Camus essayait de lui expliquer qu'elle devait se concentrer sur elle-même jusqu'à percevoir la présence de l'immense courant de pouvoir qu'elle avait dans le corps mais elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir quoi que ce fût.

Très vite, l'humeur d'Eléa s'assombrit un peu parce qu'elle était déçue de ne pas y arriver, un peu parce que Camus l'obligeait à rester concentrée et immobile trop longtemps. Entre une enfant peu habituée à la persévérance et un père qui n'avait connu qu'une vie d'efforts, une discorde grandit d'abord en silence. Au début, Eléa, malgré sa fatigue et son ras-le-bol, n'osa pas rouspéter par crainte de la réaction de Camus. Mais, au fur et à mesure, les séances de concentration et de méditation qu'il lui faisait faire pour essayer de prendre conscience de son cosmos commencèrent à la gonfler sérieusement. Elle avait envie de bouger, d'aller jouer et puis zut, elle était en vacances ! Cette histoire de pouvoirs à maîtriser lui parut de moins en moins intéressante.

Alors, pendant une après-midi très chaude durant laquelle Eléa se sentit encore moins motivée que d'habitude, elle répondit en ronchonnant à son père qui se demandait d'un air ennuyé ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour l'aider à faire appel à son cosmos :

- Et si on laissait tomber ? Les Guerres Saintes sont finies de toute façon, y'a plus de danger ! Ca sert à rien que j'ai des pouvoirs puisque je n'aurais jamais besoin de m'en servir !

Sa voix mourut quand elle vit le regard noir que lui décocha Camus. Sans s'énerver mais avec une voix glaciale qu'il n'avait jamais employée avec elle, il rétorqua :

- Tu crois peut-être que seuls les Dieux sont des dangers pour la Terre et les humains ? Je n'aurais jamais voulu que tu deviennes chevalier mais tu pourrais tout de même penser à tous ceux à qui tu pourrais un jour sauver la vie si tu devenais forte ! De plus, ça t'est égal de refaire encore une crise comme la dernière fois ? Imagine que ça se produise au milieu de la cour de ton école ! Alors tu vas faire un effort et cesser de te comportement comme une paresseuse égoïste !

Une gifle n'aurait pas blessé ni choqué davantage la fillette que ce regard et cette voix durs qui la clouèrent sur place. Persuadée que son père lui en voulait et que leur relation toute neuve venait de prendre un coup terrible, elle pâlit puis, avec l'impression que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête, elle s'enfuit sans dire un mot.

Camus comprit alors qu'il s'était montré trop dur. Le manque de volonté d'Eléa l'avait énervé, lui qui était tellement habitué à l'exigence envers lui et envers ses disciples et il venait de lui répondre comme il l'aurait fait avec un futur chevalier. Les vieux réflexes…

- C'est pas vrai..., soupira-t-il, décontenancé et ne sachant pas comment rattraper son erreur.

Par ailleurs, les difficultés d'Eléa l'inquiétaient. Il n'avait pas très envie de la voir retourner à l'école avec un pouvoir qui ressemblait à une bombe dont personne n'avait le détonateur.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kiki trouva Eléa au pied du temple du Bélier. Faute d'une meilleure idée après avoir fui son père, la fillette s'était réfugiée vers son ami mais n'avait pas osé entrer dans le temple par crainte de déranger. Elle s'était assise sur la première marche, les bras entourant ses genoux et elle pleurait.

- Léa ! s'écria le garçon, alarmé car Eléa ne pleurait pas souvent. Que s'est-il passé ?

Eléa lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et sentit grandir en elle, au fur et à mesure de son récit, un mélange de sentiments insupportables : la honte de ne pas arriver à maîtriser son cosmos, le regret d'avoir laissé parler sa mauvaise humeur, la peur terrible que son père ne l'aime plus…

- J'y arrive pas Kiki ! sanglota-t-elle. J'comprends pas comment j'ai fait la première fois. Et puis j'ai peur…j'ai peur que si j'arrive à réveiller mon cosmos, il explose comme la dernière fois. Et si je faisais du mal à mon père ? Je ne veux pas revivre ça, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir ce fichu truc !

- Mais voyons, ton père est un chevalier d'or ! Tu crois que tu pourrais le blesser si facilement ?

- Mais moi j'ai les pouvoirs d'un chevalier d'or ET d'un chevalier d'argent ! Ca ne me rend pas plus forte que lui ?

Kiki sourit et secoua la tête en se demandant si Eléa était gonflée ou juste inconsciente de s'imaginer plus forte que le chevalier du Verseau.

- Il y a plein d'autres paramètres à prendre en compte, crois-moi, c'est pas demain la veille que tu pourras battre aussi facilement un homme comme ton père !

Eléa baissa le nez et gratta machinalement le sol avec le bout de son pied :

- J'crois qu'il est fâché…J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas et il m'a traitée de paresseuse égoïste. Mais c'est pas que je m'en fiche de ne pas pouvoir me rendre utile avec mes pouvoirs. C'est juste que j'y arrive pas et que j'en ai marre d'essayer pour rien.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Comment ?

Kiki se déplaça pour s'asseoir face à elle :

- J'ai quelques capacités spéciales moi, je peux peut-être t'aider à ressentir ton cosmos. Seulement, il va falloir que tu te détendes et que tu sois vraiment décidée à essayer sinon ça ne marchera pas.

- C'est trop risqué ! protesta Eléa, toujours très réticente à faire appel à ce qu'elle considérait presque comme une tare larvée à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Tu es fort mais tu n'es pas encore un chevalier d'or !

- Tu vois pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ? s'écria Kiki. C'est parce que ton esprit fait blocage ! Pas étonnant que tu n'y arrives pas si au fond de toi, tu refuses de faire de faire appel à tes pouvoirs. C'est ça qu'il faut changer pour commencer !

Eléa fit une petite moue mais elle dut bien reconnaître que Kiki était dans le vrai. Le visage froidement irrité de son père lui apparut : que se passerait-il si elle continuait dans cette voie ? Non seulement, elle allait retourner à l'école sans avoir rien réglé (du moins, si on la laissait y retourner dans ces conditions !) mais peut-être que son père, trop déçu, ne voudrait plus d'elle ? Cette seule idée lui tordait l'estomac. Devant elle, Kiki attendait, confiant, qu'elle se décide. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec sa main en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle essaie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amour de son père, ni rester un danger potentiel. Mais elle restait toujours tenaillée par la peur de ne pas y arriver.

Kiki lui tendait les mains d'un air décidé et elle les prit dans les siennes.

- Qu'est-ce que ton père t'a dit ?

- Que je devais me concentrer sur moi-même et ressentir le cosmos comme un courant circulant dans mon corps.

- C'est ça. Une fois que tu as pris cette habitude, il te suffit de le vouloir pour y faire appel. Après c'est comme…un robinet que tu ouvres plus ou moins largement en fonction de la quantité d'énergie dont tu as besoin. C'est sûr qu'au début, ça va sortir n'importe comment.

- C'est ça qui m'inquiète…, marmonna Eléa.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais, la rassura Kiki. Alors détends-toi, fais-moi confiance et commence à te concentrer.

Eléa respira profondément, ferma les yeux et plongea en elle pour essayer de percevoir ce fameux courant de pouvoir. Soudain, elle perçut une présence chaleureuse et amicale à l'intérieur de sa tête. Surprise, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit que Kiki était entouré de son aura dorée :

- C'était toi ! Je comprends pas comment ça se fait mais j'ai su tout de suiteque c'était toi ! C'est dingue !

- Les cosmos se perçoivent autrement que par les cinq sens habituels. Tu as reconnu le mien et très vite, tu seras capable d'en percevoir un à distance. Mais il faut que tu te reconcentres.

Eléa ferma les yeux et eut l'impression qu'une indéfinissable présence en elle avait envie de faire signe à celle de Kiki. C'était fort et rapide, son esprit sauta dessus et l'attrapa. Cette énergie avait une signature différente de celle de Kiki. Elle grandit et s'épanouit dans tout son corps. Elle se sentit incroyablement forte et libérée :

- Tu l'as ! s'écria Kiki. Et wow ! Ouvre les yeux un peu !

Eléa, un peu égarée par ce déluge de sensations totalement inédites, s'exécuta et réalisa qu'elle était entourée d'un double halo doré et vert émeraude qui ressemblait à une immense flamme. Mais, contrairement à celle de Kiki qui était tranquille et régulière, la sienne remuait comme une bougie dans le vent. Le garçonnet s'écria :

- Hé ben ! J'en n'avais jamais vu un comme ça ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Puissante…, répondit Eléa qui semblait complètement ailleurs. Il y a…tout _ça_ à l'intérieur de moi… C'est comme un bouillonnement qui veut jaillir.

Elle crispa brusquement ses mains sur celles de Kiki :

- C'est de plus en plus fort !

Kiki perçut aussi cette énorme force qui grandissait. Les couleurs autour d'Eléa se firent plus intenses.

- Hé ! Reconcentre-toi ! Reprends le contrôle ! Rappelle-toi le robinet et essaie de régler le débit !

Paniquée à l'idée de provoquer encore une catastrophe, Eléa mit toute sa volonté à empoigner cette énorme force pour l'obliger à se résorber. Kiki était toujours présent dans sa tête, vigilant, prêt à intervenir si elle avait du mal. Une image mentale lui vint à l'esprit : celle d'un gros ballon en train de se dégonfler peu à peu. Sans que Kiki ait besoin de l'aider, elle se sentit revenir à son état initial. Sauf que cette fois, elle continua de percevoir la présence de ce courant en elle.

_Le premier contact est le plus dur_, fit la voix de Kiki dans sa tête. _Mais_ _maintenant que tu as fait connaissance avec ton propre cosmos, il te restera toujours perceptible. C'est bon maintenant, on arrête._

Eléa ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait totalement vidée. Elle lâcha les mains de Kiki et s'appuya sur ses coudes en poussant un soupir de soulagement :

- C'est un truc de dingue…

Kiki semblait très fier :

- Tu l'as fait ! Et t'as vu ? Pas de dégâts ! Tu es arrivée à retenir ton cosmos.

- Ouais. C'est normal qu'il soit aussi fort ? C'est assez effrayant…

- Tu as de qui tenir !

Eléa sourit :

- Merci vraiment Kiki, j'avais bien besoin d'un coup de main comme le tien. Maintenant que j'ai vu que je pouvais le faire, je vais m'y mettre sérieusement. Je suis motivée maintenant et mon père ne sera plus déçu !

Kiki, ravi d'avoir été aussi efficace alors qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un apprenti, se sentit très fier de lui !

Cette scène avait eu un spectateur : Mu avait tout suivi. Quant il avait vu les deux enfants, assis l'un en face de l'autre et qu'il avait compris ce qu'ils allaient faire, il avait caché son cosmos et s'était rendu invisible pour suivre le déroulement des opérations, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

La fille de Camus était vraiment un drôle de cas et il était clair qu'il ne faudrait pas la laisser s'entraîner seule à maîtriser ce cosmos double. Kiki s'en était tiré comme un chef avec elle.

Percevant la présence de Camus plus loin, Mu décida d'aller lui dire un mot. Il se téléporta et alla trouver le Verseau qui venait chercher sa fille avec une inquiétude qui, comme il se croyait seul, se peignait de façon visible sur son visage.

- Camus ? Si tu cherches Eléa, elle est devant mon temple avec Kiki.

Camus fit disparaître le pli d'inquiétude qu'il avait entre les deux yeux et reprit un visage et une voix posée ce qui fit penser à Mu qu'il était un bon comédien.

- Je sais, j'ai senti son cosmos. Que s'est-il donc passé ?

- Rien de grave, l'apaisa l'Atlante. Mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerais discuter d'elle avec toi.

Mu avait été très discret lorsque Camus avait révélé sa paternité à tous les chevaliers d'or. Ce dernier ce demandait ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui dire. De son côté, le Bélier connaissait l'orgueil de Camus et s'apprêta à choisir les mots les plus diplomates pour exprimer sa pensée.

- J'ai entendu Kiki et Eléa discuter et je sais que vous vous êtes disputés. La raison pour laquelle Eléa a du mal à faire appel à son cosmos est un blocage qu'elle s'impose par peur de devenir dangereuse comme la dernière fois. Elle a peur de ses pouvoirs.

Aucune réaction sur le visage de Camus mais, comme il était quand même attentif, Mu poursuivit :

- Kiki est très proche d'elle. Il s'est servi de ses pouvoirs psychiques et l'a aidée à prendre conscience de son cosmos. C'est cela que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure. Je crois que maintenant, Eléa a à peu près dépassé son blocage.

- Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait peur, dit Camus qui gardait une expression impassible alors, qu'au fond, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi Eléa ne lui avait-elle pas expliqué ça ? Et comment un enfant comme Kiki avait pu réussir aussi vite là où il avait échoué en plusieurs jours ? La pensée qu'Eléa faisait davantage confiance à Kiki qu'à lui le rendit presque jaloux.

Mu ne pouvait pas percevoir les sentiments du Verseau, même à travers son cosmos, tellement celui-ci était doué pour les cadenasser hors de portée des autres. Mais il était fin psychologue, il côtoyait Camus depuis longtemps et Eléa était bien plus facile à cerner que son père. Il devina donc que Camus risquait de prendre ombrage du succès de Kiki et que sa méthode, peaufinée au contact de ses disciples dans les rudes plaines de Sibérie, ne pourrait jamais convenir à une enfant heureuse et indisciplinée comme Eléa. Il fallait lui présenter les choses sans le faire passer pour un mauvais maître.

- Camus, je te propose une chose : laisse-moi m'occuper d'Eléa, en tout cas au début pour la maîtrise du cosmos. En fait, c'est surtout Kiki qui l'aidera. Vu son tempérament, je pense qu'il va falloir l'inciter à utiliser ses pouvoirs sous forme de jeu. Et je suis parfaitement capable de la gérer si jamais ça devenait risqué.

Camus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne doutait pas un instant des aptitudes de Mu mais cette proposition lui semblait surprenante.

- Pourquoi veux-tu te charger de ça ? Tu as déjà assez à faire avec Kiki non ?

Le Bélier eut un sourire amusé :

- Justement ! Eléa est le même genre d'enfant que lui donc j'ai l'habitude. Je les ai assez vus ensemble pour savoir que Kiki peut avoir une très bonne influence sur elle. De plus, en toute honnêteté, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas mélanger ton rôle de père avec celui de professeur. Tu n'as pas l'impression que ça gâcherait quelque peu votre nouvelle relation ? Eléa et toi, vous en êtes encore à vous découvrir et tu sais très bien que la situation maître-élève peut amener à des tensions qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas mettre entre vous au stade où vous en êtes.

C'était dit simplement mais avec une pertinence qui frappa Camus. Comment le Bélier faisait-il pour toujours tomber pile sur le bon problème et trouver les mots justes ? Camus devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire détester par Eléa. Il craignait déjà assez sa réaction après qu'il l'ait traitée de « paresseuse égoïste » (mais quel idiot il avait été !) Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement :

- Vu comme ça, tu n'as pas tort, admit-il. Je resterai dans les parages pour regarder ce qu'elle fait mais sans me montrer. J'ai l'impression…que je la déstabilise.

- Elle t'admire. Elle a très peur de te décevoir, je l'ai entendu de sa propre bouche. Occupez-vous seulement de votre relation père-fille pour le moment, elle est encore en construction. Tu n'as pas fini de découvrir les affres de la paternité !

Enfin, un léger sourire de Camus accueillit cette boutade :

- Je crois bien que ce ne sera pas notre seule dispute. Nous sommes très différents.

- Ce n'est pas grave du moment que vous vous aimez. Et puis, cette enfant est intelligente et parfaitement capable de corriger le tir quand elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Tout ira bien.

Camus ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un tel soutien de la part de Mu. Dans un sens, il était embarrassé puisque Milo avait toujours été le seul qu'il avait laissé se mêler de ses problèmes. Mais le Bélier semblait avoir compris tellement de chose qu'il n'était plus possible de le maintenir hors de l'histoire. De plus, c'était le maître de Kiki et Eléa passait son temps avec le garçon. Sûr qu'il devait avoir souvent l'occasion de l'observer !

- D'accord. Je te remercie pour ton aide.

- C'est normal, répondit Mu, soulagé que Camus ne l'aie pas proprement envoyé bouler comme il aurait pu le faire.

Encouragée par son premier succès, Eléa passa le reste de la journée à faire des exercices de maîtrise de cosmos, chapeautée par Kiki et – elle fut très étonnée de le voir arriver- par Mu lui-même ! D'abord intimidée, elle se senti vite à l'aise sous le regard bienveillant et la voix douce de cet homme qui semblait avoir une patience d'ange. Kiki fut particulièrement heureux de l'avoir avec eux et ce fut comique de le voir sans cesse bondir autour de son maître à coup de « Maître Mu ceci ! Maître Mu cela! ».

Le soir venu, elle était totalement épuisée mais elle n'avait plus besoin de l'aide psychique de Kiki ou de Mu pour faire appel à son cosmos. Il lui restait encore à savoir le réguler à volonté mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un énorme pas en avant.

A la tombée de la nuit, elle se faufila dans le temple du Verseau. Elle avait pensé toute la journée à sa dispute avec son père. Il fallait qu'elle apaise son angoisse sinon elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit.

Quand elle entra dans le temple, elle prit conscience que, désormais, elle percevait le cosmos de son père. Il était majestueux, immense et diffus mais elle adorait la façon dont il semblait résonner en résonnance avec elle. Il était froid, elle le sentait potentiellement mortel mais pas pour elle : elle, il était là pour la rassurer et pour la laisser entrer dans son cœur sans risque.

Elle s'approcha de la porte mais, avant de l'ouvrir, elle voulut faire une surprise. Malgré sa fatigue, elle fit appel à son cosmos bicolore qui s'éleva autour d'elle en une flamme un peu faible mais bien présente.

La porte s'ouvrit, Camus apparut et s'appuya sur le chambranle de sa porte. Il était ému parce que cette situation venait de lui en rappeler une autre : Gaëlle, coincée dans le souterrain condamné derrière son appartement, qui avait « frappé à sa porte » exactement de cette façon. Juste avant ce moment qui avait donné naissance à Eléa…

Sous ses mèches bleues, ses yeux brillaient de voir sa fille exhiber fièrement son cosmos insolite. Il espérait de tout son cœur que sa mère pouvait voir ça.

Il s'avança vers elle, posa les mains sur sa tête et dit à mi-voix :

- Ne te fatigue pas pour rien, éteins-le.

Eléa dut fournir un gros effort parce que c'était plus dur pour elle d'éteindre son cosmos que de l'allumer. Camus n'intervint pas mais garda les mains sur ses cheveux. Eléa parvint à ses fins et ils se regardèrent pendant un moment sans rien dire. Eléa finit par balbutier :

- Je suis désolée d'avoir été paresseuse…Je voulais pas te décevoir…

Camus l'attira contre lui et elle s'accrocha farouchement à son t-shirt.

- Moi je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis très fier de ce que tu as réussi à faire aujourd'hui ma chérie.

« Ma chérie », ça c'était un vrai mot de papa et Camus le disait d'une voix grave si douce qu'Eléa aurait pu l'entendre répéter cent fois. Elle était tellement heureuse que leur dispute soit terminée ! Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, lovée dans l'étreinte de celui qu'elle commençait à considérer comme la personne la plus importante de sa vie.


	28. Chapter XII

**Chapitre XII/**

Camus avait accepté de laisser Mu s'occuper d'Eléa mais, à distance, il percevait l'utilisation qu'elle faisait de son cosmos et suivait ses progrès. Il lui restait une dizaine de jours de vacances mais, à ce rythme, elle aurait acquis assez de maîtrise pour ne plus risquer de provoquer une explosion meurtrière. Eléa ignorait que son père suivait ce qu'elle faisait et Camus préférait ne pas en parler pour éviter qu'elle se sente épiée. Mais Mu lui racontait tout à chaque fois qu'il s'occupait d'elle et de Kiki car les deux enfants s'entraînaient ensemble, chacun à sa manière. Kiki, beaucoup plus avancé, s'était révélé un élément déterminant dans la motivation d'Eléa qui jouait désormais à rivaliser avec lui. Et le garçon avait l'intelligence de se mettre à son niveau sans trop lui montrer que son cosmos était beaucoup plus développé que le sien. Avoir un ami avec qui travailler était plus bénéfique à la fillette que s'entraîner seule.

Déchargé de cette lourde tâche, Camus avait tout le loisir de découvrir les particularités de sa fille. Eléa avait des périodes où elle était comme une pile électrique : elle jouait, grimpait, courait, sautait et parlait très fort lorsque qu'elle était de très bonne humeur. Puis, lorsque cette énergie connaissait une baisse de régime, Camus la trouvait parfois sur le toit du temple du Bélier (Kiki l'y avait transportée) ou sur un rocher plat avec vue sur la mer. Couchée au soleil, elle somnolait et roulait sur elle-même avec la paresse d'un lionceau faisant la sieste.

Camus, qui ne supportait pas longtemps la chaleur, ne pouvait pas être avec elle dans ces moments-là. Leurs instants privilégiés, c'était la fin de la journée et le soir. Eléa ne manquait jamais de venir le retrouver, parfois avec ses devoirs de vacances et Camus l'aidait volontiers à les faire puisqu'ils étaient en français. Parfois, Eléa s'asseyait sur le tapis avec de quoi dessiner et c'était l'un des rares moments où elle était calme. Dans ces moments-là, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais c'était un silence confortable, heureux, un de ceux où Camus ressentait le plus fort son nouveau statut de père.

Un soir, il trouva Eléa, du scotch entre les dents, en train d'accrocher ses dessins sur un mur du salon.

- C'est un peu triste ici Papa tu sais ? expliqua-t-elle. Et puis t'as pas beaucoup d'affaires ! Ca va mettre un peu de couleurs et puis, quand je repartirai au Japon tu penseras à moi !

Camus ne lui dit pas qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucun rappel pour penser à elle. La vue d'ensemble des dessins d'Eléa était un ensemble de taches de couleurs vives parfaitement détonnant sur la sobriété du petit logement. Détonnant…mais tellement vivant ! Puis, en observant dans le détail les dessins adorablement maladroits, Camus se sentit très remué : Eléa avait dessiné beaucoup de gens : lui, Athéna, Hyoga, Shun, Kiki avec parfois un temple en arrière-plan. Mais un dessin accrocha particulièrement les yeux de Camus : Eléa l'avait représenté avec Gaëlle, main dans la main avec elle, chacun entouré de son cosmos. Elle s'était représentée elle-même avec un sourire en forme de U et entourée d'un gribouillage or et vert. Une image tellement touchante dans tout ce qu'elle disait des sentiments de la fillette que Camus le prit et resta immobile plusieurs secondes à le contempler.

Eléa, l'air embarrassé, se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre :

- Tu es triste Papa ?

- Pourquoi je serais triste ?

- Parce que j'ai dessiné Maman.

Camus sourit tendrement :

- Non je ne suis pas triste et tu as le droit de la dessiner si tu veux.

Il lui rendit le dessin :

- Mets-le bien en vue celui-là, je l'aime beaucoup.

Eléa termina son petit travail de décoration sous les yeux devenus pensifs de son père.

Ensuite, la soirée se prolongea par l'un des moments préférés d'Eléa. Elle s'asseyait dans le canapé, contre son père et celui-ci lui lisait quelque chose. Eléa fuyait les livres qui n'avaient pas d'images. Mais, lorsqu'elle était avec Camus, sa voix profonde et expressive lui rendait fascinantes des oeuvres qu'elle n'aurait pas lues toute seule. De plus, se faire lire une histoire, en français de surcroît, était un plaisir nouveau pour elle Ce soir-là, ce fut « Lullaby » de Le Clézio :

_Ca faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Lullaby allait du côté de la maison grecque. Elle aimait bien le moment où, après avoir sauté sur tous ces rochers, bien essoufflée d'avoir couru et grimpé partout, et un peu ivre de vent et de lumière, elle voyait surgir contre la paroi de la falaise la silhouette blanche, mystérieuse, qui ressemblait à un bateau amarré. Il faisait très beau ces jours-là, le ciel et la mer étaient bleus, et l'horizon était si pur qu'on voyait la crête des vagues. Quand Lullaby arrivait devant la maison, elle s'arrêtait, et son cœur battait plus vite et plus fort, et elle sentait une chaleur étrange dans les veines de son corps, parce qu'il y avait sûrement un secret dans cet endroit._

Eléa ne lisait pas en même temps que son père. Les yeux fermés, la tête posée contre le bras de ce dernier, elle écoutait, bercée par sa voix, l'histoire de cette fille qui décide un jour de ne plus aller à l'école et fugue seule sur fond de paysages méditerranéens éblouissants de soleil. Elle trouvait que son père était très doué et elle aurait pu l'écouter toute la nuit.

Avec un sourire endormi, elle ouvrit les yeux et dit :

- Elle est comme moi cette fille.

- Ah oui ? sourit Camus qui n'avait pas choisi cette nouvelle par hasard.

- Oui ! Parce que j'ai fait quelque chose un peu comme ça.

A un Camus stupéfait, elle raconta l'histoire de sa propre fugue de l'orphelinat, à la recherche d'un père qui ne lui avait laissé qu'un bout de papier pour indice. Pour elle, il y avait prescription donc elle ne craignait pas le jugement de son père sur cette folie qu'elle ne regrettait pas.

Camus n'était pas fâché mais rétrospectivement inquiet :

- Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! C'est un miracle que t'en sois sortie indemne !

- Oui, fit Eléa avec un rire insouciant. Mais j'étais trop petite pour m'en rendre compte. En plus, même si j'avais pu aller jusqu'à Athènes, ça n'aurait servi à rien puisque tu étais là. Je suis bien contente de ne pas être allée jusqu'au bout.

Camus garda le silence, encore étonné du tempérament aventureux et téméraire que cette aventure soulignait chez sa fille. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle lui réservait pas mal de surprises !

Eléa n'y pensait déjà plus. Elle se cala sous son bras, contre son torse, bailla comme un chat et ajouta :

- Continue de lire s'te plaît…

Camus s'exécuta mais il s'aperçut au bout de quelques minutes que la tête d'Eléa glissait vers le bas elle s'était endormie.

D'habitude, elle ne dormait pas chez lui parce que toutes ses affaires se trouvaient dans la grande chambre confortable qu'elle occupait au treizième temple et que ce logement-ci était un peu petit pour son désordre. Mais Camus ne voulut pas la réveiller alors il la prit dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans son propre lit, se réservant le canapé.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La chaleur accumulée ces derniers jours finit par déclencher une pluie torrentielle qui tomba toute la nuit. Lorsque le jour revint, le ciel était toujours couvert mais sec et l'air s'était rafraîchi. Camus décida donc de sortir un peu et d'emmener Eléa à Athènes. Saori mit à leur disposition une voiture qui vint les chercher à Rodorio.

Sur le chemin descendant vers le village, Camus, qui marchait derrière Milo et Eléa, observa avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'amusement ces deux caractères joyeux qui semblaient s'être bien trouvés. Eléa pépiait sans arrêt, Milo riait et rivalisait d'humour pour l'amuser.

- Eléa, ne cours pas comme ça ! s'écria Camus en la voyant gambader dangereusement sur le sentier caillouteux qui n'était pas protégé et qui bordait un précipice. Les accès au Sanctuaire étaient ainsi pour décourager tous les curieux mais Eléa ne semblait pas très réceptive au vertige.

Milo lui décocha un sourire plein de dents :

- Attention Camus, tu as pris quelques rides depuis qu'elle est là !

- Très marrant Milo mais _moi_, je ne laisse pas une enfant courir sur un sentier dangereux juste sous mon nez sans réagir !

- Oh c'est bon, j'ai un moyen très simple…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Eléa se retrouva chargée sur les épaules du Scorpion.

A Rodorio, un chauffeur les attendait et les conduisit jusqu'à Athènes. Toute la journée, ils parcoururent les sites historiques et Camus ne manquait jamais d'abreuver la fillette d'informations sur le moindre monument ce qui la fit s'exclamer :

- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?!

Camus sourit :

- Je connais cette ville par cœur et puis on apprend des choses quand on vit pratiquement à l'époque de l'Antiquité !

Eléa mit ses poings sur ses hanches et répliqua avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a une bonne idée :

- Tu sais quoi ? Maintenant que tu peux ne plus être chevalier, tu pourrais devenir guide touristique !

Milo éclata d'un grand rire tandis qu'elle s'éloignait pour regarder les ruines. Camus décocha un regard noir à Milo :

- Mais tu vas arrêter oui !

- Rho t'es vexé ?

- Pfff…passer de chevalier d'or à guide touristique…et arrête avec ton rire d'otarie !

Mais Milo se mit à rire deux fois plus fort tellement la vision de Camus en bermuda, casquette et air jovial à la main relevait du délire narcotique ! Quand il put aligner deux mots, il dit en essuyant ses larmes :

- Non t'as raison, c'est pas assez pour le grand Camus et puis tu ferais peur aux gens ! Moi ça me ferait marrer par contre ! En plus, je connais tout ça aussi bien que toi !

- Hé ben t'aura pas perdu ta journée si tu viens de trouver une idée de reconversion, répliqua le Verseau qui n'était pas réellement vexé mais boudait pour la forme.

Devant Erechtheion, Eléa admira longtemps les cariatides et commenta :

- C'est super beau mais le Sanctuaire est mieux parce qu'il n'est pas en ruines. J'suis sûre que les archéologues deviendraient dingues s'ils pouvaient le voir.

- Parle moins fort Eléa, chuchota Camus en jetant un œil à tous les touristes qui les environnaient. Personne n'est au courant pour le Sanctuaire et tu ne dois jamais en parler à qui ce que soit.

- Promis ! N'empêche…je voudrais bien voir la tête de tous ces gens s'ils savaient qu'Athéna existe réellement !

Après les visites culturelles, ce furent les rues pittoresques pourvues de terrasses en plein air. Ils trouvèrent facilement des places à cause du temps couvert. Pendant qu'Eléa filait se choisir une glace au comptoir, Camus demanda soudain :

- Je n'ai pas vu Hyoga depuis un moment c'est bizarre.

- Il est très occupé avec ses amours ! ricana Milo.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- T'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Milo. Il sort avec Shun !

- Quoi ?! Depuis quand ?!

- Peu de temps je crois. Mais je suis tombé sur eux l'autre jour et c'était mignon à voir ! De vrais tourtereaux !

- Mais ils le font publiquement ?

- Ils étaient sur le sentier qui va vers la plage. Je les ai croisés en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu mais j'avais clairement eu le temps de tout comprendre. On dirait bien que ton disciple a décidé d'envoyer promener les principes que tu lui as inculqués !

Hyoga et Shun…Camus n'aurait jamais imaginé son disciple avec un garçon et pour une surprise, ç'en était une !

- En temps de guerre, j'aurais peut-être désapprouvé mais maintenant… Et puis, il est grand à présent et je ne suis plus son maître. Tu pense que c'est sérieux entre eux ?

- Ca m'en avait tout l'air ! Et puis, je doute que ces deux-là soient du genre à papillonner à droite et à gauche. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait déjà eu des signes avant-coureurs, tu aurais dû voir Hyoga la première fois qu'il a débarqué dans mon temple en portant Shun dans ses bras ! Une vraie scène de film !

Comme Camus ne restait jamais longtemps sur un étonnement, il haussa légèrement les épaules en souriant :

- Si Hyoga est heureux, c'est l'essentiel.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Au moment où Camus, Eléa et Milo partaient pour Athènes, dans une chambre du palais fermée à double tour et baignée dans la lumière du matin, un couple s'éveillait doucement sous les draps qui avaient abrité la nuit la plus magique de leurs existences.

Hyoga n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était possible de se sentir bien à ce point-là. Se réveiller l'esprit libre de toute inquiétude, sans blessure, sans perspective de combat, sans se demander toujours s'il serait toujours en vie le matin suivant mais en ayant à faire sien un horizon aussi pur que les plaines blanches de Sibérie : c'était un luxe inespéré pour lui.

Il n'était pas seul dans cette nouvelle vie. Shun dormait contre lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois cette nuit-là. Fantastique…il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Toute sa peau en frissonnait encore de bonheur. Une communion pareille avec quelqu'un, c'était bien plus qu'une union des corps mais une fusion absolue, ardemment voulue par chacun d'eux.

Shun n'avait pas eu peur du tout, au contraire, il s'était donné à lui de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait sur la plage quand il lui avait montré ses sentiments. Sans doute qu'après toutes les souffrances qu'il avait encaissées, cette douleur-là avait dû lui paraître insignifiante. Hyoga n'oublierait jamais l'expression de ses yeux quand il était venu en lui…

Les sens éveillés par le souvenir de la nuit et le parfum du corps qui reposait contre le sien, Hyoga caressa la peau de Shun, ses lèvres glissant à la limite entre sa tempe et ses cheveux.

Shun bougea, il était réveillé mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Hyoga se mit doucement à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps, les coudes enfoncés de chaque côté des épaules de son amants et le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses cheveux blonds formaient un rideau dont les pointes léchaient délicatement le visage d'albâtre de son amant qui ouvrit soudain les yeux. Ses iris couleur émeraude étaient toujours assombries par le désir. C'était un regard nouveau chez Shun qui les avait toujours eues si claires et si innocentes. Ce n'était plus le regard d'un garçon naïf mais celui d'un jeune homme amoureux et sensuel. Ajouté à sa peau parfaite, ses cheveux en bataille et son corps abandonné sur les draps lumineux, il composait un tableau qui rendait Hyoga fou d'envie.

Il accrocha ses mains aux siennes et fondit sur ses lèvres. Shun le laissa s'installer entre ses jambes et Hyoga glissa en lui d'un coup de rein souple. Il lui refit l'amour avec lenteur, guettant la moindre tension, le moindre soupir, la moindre contraction pour pouvoir l'accentuer. Shun essaya d'échapper à sa prise mais il garda tendrement cloué au lit et le laissa lui broyer les doigts et gémir à son oreille. Qu'il aimait ça le sentir perdre pied et observer sur son visage tout ce que le plaisir charnel y dessinait. Shun connaissait-il la séduction affolante qu'il était capable de dégager dans ces moments-là ? Shun se débattit plus fort, son corps s'arquant à sa rencontre.

- Hyogaaa !

Le jeune homme savait ce qu'il réclamait : _Hyoga lâche mes mains que je puisse te toucher. Hyoga couche-toi sur moi_. Shun voulait un contact total entre leurs peaux. Il le lâcha, Shun referma ses bras sur lui, ses mains s'accrochèrent fébrilement à son dos et Hyoga le prit dans ses bras, accentuant le contact autant qu'il était possible. Shun lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille et le chant de ses gémissements le fit accélérer ses coups de reins pour les entendre encore plus. Shun poussa un cri étranglé et cacha son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême sous Hyoga et autour de lui…

Shun fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme dans un long tremblement, les doigts accrochés fiévreusement aux cheveux de son amant qui le suivit quelques secondes plus tard et resta couché sur son corps.

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot et, pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit que leurs respirations qui se calmaient peu à peu.

Un peu plus tard, lavé et habillé, Shun sortit de la chambre de Hyoga avec le sentiment d'être en apesanteur. Et là, derrière la porte, il trouva Ikki assis sur la rambarde de l'escalier qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée. Ses yeux bleu acier se fixèrent sur son frère et il avait le visage tellement sérieux que Shun comprit tout de suite qu'était venu un moment qu'il redoutait.

- Je suis allé dans ta chambre, déclara Ikki et j'ai vu que tu ne t'étais pas couché. J'ai senti ton cosmos dans la chambre de Hyoga toute la nuit. Et je ne te parle pas des attitudes étranges que vous avez tous les deux. Alors Shun, tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour un imbécile et tu vas répondre à cette simple question : qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Hyoga et toi ?

A ce moment-là, Hyoga sortit de sa chambre lui aussi. Shun sentit qu'il voulait répondre mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et reporta son attention sur Ikki :

- Nous sommes ensemble grand frère. Et je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un imbécile. Seulement, c'est tout récent et j'attendais le meilleur moment pour te le dire.

Ikki, toujours perché sur la rambarde, considéra le couple d'un œil indéchiffrable mais à l'intérieur, il était perturbé. Shun avait pris la main de Hyoga et le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans peur, sans aucune agressivité mais avec une véritable assurance. Ikki lui aussi voyait que Shun était en train de changer et de grandir. Cette nouvelle lui procura autant de satisfaction que de chagrin. Son rôle auprès de lui était probablement terminé…

Il interrogea Hyoga :

- C'est sérieux entre vous ?

Le Cygne était en mode « regard froid et impavide » mais il répondit résolument :

- C'est très sérieux. Nous nous aimons pour de vrai. Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je vais te répondre tout de suite : je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de faire du mal à Shun.

Ikki ne sourit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête sans poser aucune question supplémentaire.

- Bien…Rends-le heureux et le reste, ça m'est égal.

- Tu n'es pas surpris ? s'étonna Shun.

Ikki haussa les épaules :

- Je te l'ai dit : je l'avais déjà pressenti. Et je me fous totalement que tu sois gay.

Il sauta à bas de son perchoir, enfouit les mains dans ses poches et ajouta en faisant un pas pour s'en aller.

- Bon…je vais pouvoir retourner sur l'île de la Reine Morte à présent.

- Non ! protesta Shun. Tu m'avais promis de rester !

- Je t'ai promis de rester jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi, répondit Ikki en lui tournant le dos. C'est chose faite à présent, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Shun se tourna vers Hyoga d'un air malheureux. Ce dernier murmura :

- Reste avec lui. Je vous laisse.

Après l'avoir serrée en signe de soutien, il lâcha la main de Shun et rentra tout simplement dans sa chambre. Quand il se retourna, Shun s'aperçut que son frère s'éloignait. Il courut pour le rattraper et l'obligea à s'arrêter en se plantant devant lui.

- Tu sais…parfois je me demande si tu m'aimes vraiment…ou si toutes ces années, tu ne m'as protégé que par devoir, parce que je suis ta seule famille. Comment peux-tu penser que ta présence n'a plus d'importance pour moi parce que j'ai Hyoga ? Trouve une autre excuse Ikki ! Tu te sens si bien que ça sur ton rocher volcanique ?!

Ikki ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Shun se rendit compte alors à quel point son frère semblait triste et cela lui fendit le cœur. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit par la main :

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? murmura-t-il avec des yeux implorants. Ikki…Tu as l'intention d'aller t'enterrer combien de temps là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas Shun…je…je…

Ikki respira profondément avant de poursuivre :

- Cette liberté et cette nouvelle vie…je ne sais pas quoi en faire. J'ai jamais eu de rêves. Mon unique projet jusqu'à présent, c'était toi. C'est toi qui me faisais vivre, Athéna mise à part et encore, elle c'est plus récent ! Aujourd'hui, ni Athéna, ni toi n'avez plus besoin de moi et j'ai jamais su l'intérêt que c'était de vivre pour moi seul. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que me battre, toute ma vie n'a jamais tourné qu'autour des combats et de la survie. Alors…perdre tout ça…au départ, j'étais soulagé mais maintenant…je ne sais pas quoi faire de moi. Je veux juste m'éloigner d'ici quelques temps pour faire le point.

Shun avait rarement vu son roc de frère aussi fragilisé et ça lui donna envie de pleurer. Au fond, il aurait dû se douter que Ikki aurait ce genre de problèmes et qu'il serait celui des deux qui s'adapterait le plus vite à sa nouvelle vie.

- Toute ma vie tu m'as soutenu. Aujourd'hui, les rôles peuvent s'inverser. Mets-toi bien dans la tête que tu es toujours essentiel à ma vie et que je ferai tout pour t'aider à trouver ta voie.

Ikki, plus grand que son cadet, posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête :

- Pour y arriver, je vais avoir besoin de faire le ménage et de tirer un trait définitif sur un certain nombre de choses. Ca va prendre un peu de temps. Il faudrait que j'arrive à me détacher totalement de cette île et que je n'y revienne plus.

- Faire le deuil d'Esméralda et du traumatisme de ton entraînement, dit Shun. Je comprends…mais j'ai peur que tu te laisses entraîner par les idées noires. Je te préviens que si tu ne reviens pas vite, c'est moi qui irai te chercher là-bas !

- Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Trois mois d'accord ? Je reviens dans trois mois et je te rejoindrai que tu sois ici ou au Japon.

Shun se sentit rasséréné. Si Ikki lui donnait une date, cela rendait son retour beaucoup plus sûr car il tenait toujours ses promesses.

- Tu as dit aux autres que tu partais ?

- Et pourquoi pas un pot de départ pendant que tu y es ? grogna Ikki. Je m'en vais comme je l'ai toujours fait. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude.

Shun pouffa de rire : Ikki resterait-il toujours aussi sauvage ? Il le serra longuement dans ses bras, essayant de lui transmettre tout son amour dans cette étreinte. Puis il le relâcha, acceptant son départ même s'il avait le cœur serré. Il savait que retenir Ikki était impossible voire néfaste. Il devait le laisser respirer et régler ses problèmes seuls dans un premier temps.

- Va…et quand tu reviendras, une page se tournera.

Enfin, Ikki lui fit un sourire et lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'éloigner. Shun l'accompagna du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un couloir. Il était triste mais pas pessimiste. Ikki reviendrait, il aurait besoin de son aide et il attendait seulement de pouvoir à son tour le guider sur le chemin de la vie.


	29. Chapter XIII

**Chapitre XIII.**

**Ca sent bientôt la fin de la fic pour moi (il serait temps d'ailleurs au bout de quatre ans ! XDD ) Nous retrouvons ici un personnage que nous n'avons plus vu depuis bien longtemps ! Bonne lecture ! **

Il ne restait plus à Eléa que quelques jours avant de devoir retourner au Japon pour sa rentrée au CM2. Elle ne voulait pas y penser parce qu'elle était à présent totalement habituée à la vie au Sanctuaire et se sentait presque coupée de sa vie habituelle. Depuis que Mu s'occupait de son entraînement, elle le vivait d'une toute autre façon. Le Bélier avait vu juste : sa pédagogique était plus adaptée au caractère d'Eléa que celle de Camus. La présence de Kiki, toujours appliqué, toujours de bonne humeur, empêchait la fillette de râler et lui donnait envie de faire des efforts comme lui. Elle aimait beaucoup Mu, sa douceur, son humeur égale, sa patience à toute épreuve et sa façon de l'encourager toujours comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur ses capacités et elle avait progressé au point d'être capable de diffuser ou de résorber son cosmos à volonté sans risquer de perdre le contrôle. L'objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixés pour lui permettre de vivre sans provoquer une catastrophe était atteint. Son cosmos, quand elle l'utilisait, lui octroyait la même force surnaturelle que les autres chevaliers. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand elle avait pu soulever une pierre pesant deux fois son poids où quand un bobo qu'elle s'était fait en tombant avait cicatrisé du jour au lendemain. Mu lui avait confié que ce pouvoir conférait quelques petits avantages supplémentaires à ceux qui le possédait : en plus d'être forts, ils étaient aussi d'une santé à toute épreuve et vieillissaient beaucoup mieux que les autres humains. Eléa comprit pourquoi elle n'était jamais malade qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige !

Un matin, Mu interrompit l'entraînement pour emmener Kiki et Eléa regarder quelque chose dans les arènes. Les deux enfants, un peu surpris, ne comprirent que quand ils arrivèrent.

Les gradins étaient parsemés de quelque chevaliers d'or venus pour s'entraîner : Aiolia, Aphrodite, Aldébaran et de quelques chevaliers d'argents et apprentis qui observaient car, un combat entre Ors étaient toujours un spectacle. Seulement, cette fois, il y avait une curiosité particulière dû à l'identité d'un des compétiteurs. D'abord, au centre de l'espace de combat, il y avait Milo. Rien d'étonnant car le Grec venait souvent se dérouiller les muscles ici. Ce qui était nouveau en revanche, c'était d'y voir Camus. Le Verseau s'était toujours fait très rare « en bas » et sa présence était un évènement en soi. Une trentaine de paires d'yeux curieux attendaient donc le début de ce combat qui promettait d'être intéressant.

En réalité, Camus n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver là. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre d'exhibition et n'y avait participé autrefois que pour prouver à certaines mauvaises langues de son adolescence qu'il n'avait rien d'un faible ou d'un froussard. Il était descendu chercher Eléa car il voulait discuter avec elle et Saori de certaines questions la concernant.

Sur le chemin, il était tombé sur Milo et ce dernier avait refermé ses pinces sur lui pour le traîner jusqu'aux arènes :

- Allez viens pour une fois ! Tu n'as rien fichu depuis la fin de la guerre, tu vas finir par prendre du poids et t'encroûter !

- Tu peux me rappeler qui s'empiffre de burgers et de pizzas dès qu'il file à Athènes ? avait répliqué Camus.

- Oui mais moi, je me dépense ! Et puis, la dernière qu'on s'est entraînés ensemble, on avait quinze ans ! Tu as sacrément changé depuis et j'ai envie de t'affronter !

Camus avait concédé le fait qu'il s'était un peu relâché depuis sa résurrection et c'est qui le fit céder à la demande de Milo.

- Bon d'accord mais j'y passe pas une heure hein !

Milo lui avait décoché un regard dans lequel brillait à la fois le regard malicieux de l'ami et celui du Scorpion émoustillé par l'odeur du combat :

- T'inquiète…il me faudra moins que ça pour t'envoyer au tapis.

Ce à quoi Camus avait répondu, soudainement motivé par la provocation :

- Je t'y enverrai bien avant.

Voilà pourquoi ils se trouvaient au centre de l'arène, vêtus de leurs armures et prêts à commencer.

Eléa, Kiki et Mu s'assirent en haut des gradins pour suivre la rencontre et la fillette éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son père dans son armure et le trouvait totalement stupéfiant. Surtout que Camus, sous les yeux de tout ce public, s'était paré comme par réflexe de cet air hautain et suprêmement fier qui avait fait sa réputation.

Cependant, ce combat l'inquiétait quelque peu et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Milo et Camus se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils commencèrent d'abord sans cosmos, par des coups de poings, des coups de pieds et des passes à une vitesse incroyable qui n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. Le visage de Camus était sérieux et concentré mais Milo arborait le sourire dangereux qu'il avait toujours au combat et qui avait effrayé plus d'un ennemi.

Eléa, crispée mais fascinée, entendit Mu marmonner avec amusement :

- On en a pour cent ans s'ils s'en tiennent à ça. Allez, montrez-nous plus ce que vous savez faire !

Comme s'ils avaient entendu, les deux combattants déjà lassés de se chercher, décidèrent de passer la seconde. Deux cosmos dorés d'une puissance hallucinante s'élevèrent simultanément sous les commentaires appréciateurs des spectateurs. Eléa, qui avait appris à les reconnaître et les évaluer, fut soufflée par l'espèce de déflagration qu'ils provoquèrent.

A partir de là, le combat prit une toute autre tournure et Eléa n'arriva plus à suivre. Elle vit des éclairs blancs, rouges, sentit le froid recouvrir le sol de l'arène et les deux combattants changer d'emplacement en un clin d'œil. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour son père, elle demanda à Mu :

- Maître, (elle l'appelait comme ça, à la suite de Kiki) j'y comprends rien ! Comment font-ils pour aller si vite ?

Le Bélier répondit :

- Ils se déplacent à la vitesse de la lumière. C'est ainsi pour les chevaliers d'or.

- Vous arrivez à suivre ?

- Oui, mes yeux y sont habitués. Si tu veux savoir, pour l'instant, ils sont à égalité. Ce qui ne m'étonne guère ! A mon avis, il n'y aura pas vraiment de vainqueur à ce combat, ils ont dû fixer une limite de temps.

- Sinon ça n'en finira pas ?

Mu sourit :

- Un combat entre chevaliers d'or peut durer mille jours !

Et de sourire encore plus devant l'air ahuri de la fillette !

Eléa n'apercevait les deux combattants que quand ils ralentissaient où s'immobilisaient pour se jauger du regard et reprendre haleine. Au fur et à mesure, son angoisse grandit parce qu'elle voyait de plus en plus de blessures saignantes sur le corps de son père. Milo aussi était blessé mais le gel était moins effrayant à voir pour la fillette. Le Scorpion, qu'elle avait toujours bien aimé et qui était si proche de son père, lui apparut sous un jour beaucoup moins sympathique. Son ongle rouge ressemblait à une griffe, son casque était tombé, ses yeux orange et son sourire de prédateur lui rappelaient désagréablement le fou furieux qui l'avait attaquée au début de ses vacances.

Alors qu'elle avait peur, la désinvolture de Mu et de Kiki lui parut révoltante. Et quand elle entendit Milo s'écrier « Scarlet Needle ! » et qu'un jet de sang s'échappa du corps de son père qui avait reçu deux piqûres supplémentaires, elle bondit sur ses pieds :

- Il faut que ça s'arrête ! s'écria-t-elle en s'attirant les regards curieux de ceux qui étaient le plus près.

Mu la saisit fermement par le bras :

- Voyons reste tranquille ! Ton père ne craint rien et ne t'avise pas de descendre si tu ne veux pas le vexer sérieusement !

Ce n'était qu'un entraînement…mais l'esprit d'Eléa rejetait cette « violence ludique » et ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à s'infliger des blessures pareilles. Elle avait hâte que ça se termine.

Kiki, comprenant qu'elle allait courir vers son père dès qu'elle le pourrait, s'empressa de l'avertir :

- Léa, reste discrète…tout le monde n'est pas au courant pour toi ici, on trouvera bizarre de te voir te précipiter vers Camus. En plus, il est très orgueilleux et je crois qu'il n'aimerait pas trop ça.

D'un coup d'œil à son maître, Kiki comprit qu'il avait toute son approbation. Eléa sentit la honte lui chauffer les joues en comprenant qu'elle était encore en décalage avec l'esprit du Sanctuaire.

Mu l'incita à se rasseoir en se disant que la fillette avait besoin de s'endurcir un peu et de s'habituer à certaines « pratiques ». Il lui expliqua d'une voix douce :

- Ne t'inquiète de rien, ton père n'aura aucune séquelle.

Eléa, le visage fermé, balbutia :

- Milo me fiche la trouille…

Kiki se mit à rire :

- Il fiche la trouille à tout le monde quand il est comme ça ! C'est son petit côté psychopathe !

Eléa fit une petite grimace et, surveillée par Mu, elle n'osa plus bouger mais resta tendue comme un arc à regarder le combat.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment, elle entendit la voix de son père :

- AURORA THUNDER ATTACK !

Le souffle glacé remonta jusqu'en haut des gradins et la refroidit jusqu'au bout du nez. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en claquant des dents tandis que les deux combattants s'immobilisaient. Kiki vit Eléa blêmir et avoir un sursaut de frayeur. Il la saisit par le bras en disant précipitamment :

- Hé calme-toi ! Il va bien, je t'assure ! Ce n'est rien !

- Ce n'est rien ?! s'écria Eléa d'une voix aigue. Mais vous êtes tous dingues ici ou quoi ?! Regarde un peu tout ce sang !

En effet, c'était pire que quelques minutes plus tôt. Camus était debout, haletant et une large flaque de sang s'étendait à ses pieds. Mais ce qu'Eléa ne voyait pas, c'est que Milo aussi avait eu son compte.

Le Scorpion, gelé jusqu'aux os par la dernière attaque de Camus, lança à ce dernier un regard où tremblait encore l'excitation du défi.

- Dommage qu'on se soit limités à dix minutes. Je recommencerai bien moi !

Camus reprit sa respiration et se redressa avec un calme incroyable au vu de son aspect. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait rien, En effet, pour empêcher le poison de Milo de s'infiltrer dans ses veines, il avait gelé chacune de ses blessures et le froid avait anesthésié la douleur. Il eut un léger sourire :

- Nous recommencerons un autre jour, je n'ai pas fini de te mettre la pâtée !

Milo éclata d'un rire satisfait il avait adoré ce combat !

Ils quittèrent le centre de l'arène pour laisser la place à d'autres –Camus prit soin de faire disparaître la glace qui recouvrait le sol – et Mu descendit à leur rencontre pour jouer les médecins. Camus, un peu embarrassé, se retrouva face à une Eléa toute blanche d'effroi.

- Papa…

- Eléa, ce n'est rien. C'est impressionnant mais je t'assure que ça va passer.

- Et pas plus tard que tout de suite, compléta Mu en passant la main sur chacune des blessures de Camus pour les refermer.

Eléa, sachant que beaucoup de gens les regardaient encore, se fit violence pour rester en retrait. Elle observait son père, droit et fier dans son armure avec un mélange difficile à concilier d'admiration et d'agacement pour ce roi des glaces qui montrait un tout autre visage en privé. Elle avait envie de lui parler mais, comme elle sentit que Camus tiendrait son rôle devant Mu et les autres, elle n'eut pas envie de rester sur place.

Sans un mot, elle partit de son côté et sortit de l'arène. Les mains dans les poches de son short, elle s'éloigna, pensive et remuant dans sa tête de gamine tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti devant le combat.

Sa naïve admiration pour les combats et les exploits guerriers avec laquelle elle était arrivée ici s'était un peu calmée depuis qu'elle pouvait toucher du doigt ce que vivaient réellement les chevaliers. On n'était ni dans un film, ni dans un roman et les batailles avaient été plus terribles et tristes qu'admirables et enthousiasmantes. Elle avait envie de tirer son père de cette vie-là, d'effacer pour toujours ce masque de marbre que la guerre l'avait habitué à porter pour qu'il ne reste plus que ses yeux plein de tendresse qui savaient briller pour elle.

Elle ne marchait pas depuis trois minutes qu'elle perçut un cosmos inconnu venir à sa rencontre, sans agressivité mais à la manière d'une tape dans le dos. Et elle vit arriver une femme-chevalier aux longs cheveux noirs.

Elle portait un masque malgré la permission d'Athéna de le retirer. Immobile et attentive, elle laissa venir la femme et attendit qu'elle parle en premier. Dès ces premiers mots, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une Japonaise :

- C'est bien toi Eléa ? La fille de Camus du Verseau ?

Tiens, elle était au courant ? Intriguée, Eléa répondit :

- Oui c'est bien moi pourquoi ?

La femme eut l'air de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et retira son masque. Elle avait un visage agréable et elle était encore jeune. Elle s'accroupit à la hauteur de la fillette et déclara :

- Cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de te voir. Je m'appelle Sayuri. On ne t'a sûrement jamais parlé de moi mais j'étais la meilleure amie de ta mère.

Les yeux d'Eléa s'agrandirent de stupeur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il existait encore quelqu'un qui avait été aussi proche de sa mère en-dehors de son père.

- Mais…pourquoi mon père ne m'a pas parlé de vous ?!

Sayuri eut un léger rictus :

- Pour faire simple, nous sommes fâchés. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis la mort de ta mère parce que je l'ai rendu responsable de sa mort.

- Il m'a tout raconté et…, commença Eléa, prête à le défendre.

Mais Sayuri posa une main apaisante sur sa joue et l'interrompit avec décision :

- Ne te fatigue pas. Je ne suis venue ici pour te parler de ça. Tu as retrouvé ton père, tu l'aimes sûrement beaucoup et je ne dirai donc pas un mot de plus sur ce point.

Elle eut un sourire en coin en détaillant la fillette :

- Tu n'as pas pris grand-chose d'elle à part tes cheveux. Tu ressembles plus à ton père.

- J'ai le cosmos de ma mère ! protesta Eléa qui prenait pour un reproche le fait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de traits physiques venant de Gaëlle.

- Tu en as même deux ! dit Sayuri. Je les sens. Tu es un sacré petit phénomène.

L'aubaine était trop belle pour qu'Eléa la laisse passer :

- Vous pouvez me raconter des trucs sur elle ?

Sayuri se releva et lui fit signe de la suivre :

- J'espérais que tu le demanderais. Suis-moi, rejoignons le camp des femmes.

Eléa n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Curieuse, elle suivit Sayuri jusqu'au camp austère qui avait abrité l'adolescence de sa mère. Sayuri le lui dit et Eléa n'en observa que plus attentivement les lieux, rassemblant les souvenirs de son rêve pour s'imaginer sa mère en jeune fille masquée en train de s'entraîner.

Il y avait des femmes et des filles de tous les âges. Eléa sentit peser sur elle des regards interrogateurs sous les masques. Elle marmonna à Sayuri :

- Elles doivent se demander ce que je fabrique là, sans masque et habillée comme je suis.

Elles étaient toutes en justaucorps avec des protections de cuir. Avec son short, son t-shirt et ses baskets, Eléa pensait qu'elle devait sentir l'intruse à des kilomètres !

Elle ne pensait pas alors que ce qui étonnait tout le monde, ce n'était pas tant son aspect que son cosmos. Sayuri, elle, en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle prit la main de la fillette d'un geste autoritaire et chuchota :

- Fais comme si de rien n'était, tu n'es que de passage ici après tout. Personne ne viendra nous poser des questions parce que c'est moi qui commande ici.

_Ca se voit ! _pensa Eléa. Sayuri parlait comme quelqu'un habitué à donner des ordres. Ca devait filer droit avec elle !

Sayuri la fit entrer dans une modeste maisonnette et elle fut soulagée de se sentir hors de portée des curieux. Sayuri accrocha son masque à un clou planté dans le mur et sourit à la fillette plus aimablement qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusque-là.

- Je voulais te donner quelque chose. Regarde…

Elle alla à une commode, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs photos. Elle les sortit, les parcourut rapidement et en saisit une qu'elle mit sous le nez de la fillette :

- Une photo de ta mère. Je parie que tu n'en as pas. Je ne crois pas que ton père ait eu l'idée ou l'occasion d'en faire. A mon avis, il n'avait même pas d'appareil à l'époque !

Bouche bée, Eléa baissa les yeux sur le cliché et fut saisie d'émotion. Elle reconnaissait l'endroit d'où cette photo avait été prise le port d'Athènes. Sa mère n'était pas habillée en chevalière mais avec une robe d'été ivoire. Elle décochait à l'objectif le sourire immense d'une jeune fille qui s'amuse et retenait d'une main le chapeau de paille qu'elle avait sur la tête.

- Elle a l'air tellement jeune, bredouilla Eléa. Et puis…normale, enfin….on dirait pas qu'elle était chevalier.

- Oh c'était une sacrée combattante crois-moi ! lui dit Sayuri. Mais à de rares occasions, toutes les deux nous descendions en ville et, dans ces moments-là, nous faisions tout pour essayer de vivre comme des filles normales pendant quelques heures. Cette robe et ce chapeau, elle les avait achetés le jour-même, elle était tellement ravi de pouvoir porter autre chose que la tenue règlementaire au Sanctuaire ! Nous étions vraiment comme deux gamines ces jours-là…

Lorsqu'Eléa put détacher ses yeux du visage rayonnant de sa mère, elle regarda Sayuri avec émotion :

- Merci…je n'avais pas de photos et…c'est vraiment précieux.

La Japonaise, une expression nostalgique sur le visage, hocha la tête :

- Je me disais bien que ça te plairait et je suis heureuse de pouvoir te la donner.

- Elle vous manque ?

- Oui. Nous étions comme deux sœurs. Je l'ai connue petite quand elle arrivée au Sanctuaire et avant qu'elle parte gagner son armure en Islande. Ensuite, on s'est retrouvées. J'étais à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle a eu le coup de foudre pour ton père.

Eléa comprit que Sayuri allait pouvoir lui raconter des choses sur sa mère que Camus ignorait. Avide d'informations, elle s'écria en souriant :

- Racontez-moi tout !

Des heures plus tard, elles parlaient encore ensemble, assises en tailleur sur le lit de Sayuri. Eléa avait appris des quantités de choses sur ce qu'avait été sa mère dans son enfance et avant sa naissance. Elle avait particulièrement apprécié le début de son amour pour son père qui était un peu celui de sa propre histoire. Sayuri racontait cela d'une voix animée avec un humour assez mordant plein de tendresse envers Gaëlle et d'une pointe d'ironie envers Camus que la fillette ne put manquer.

- T'étais pas trop d'accord pour qu'ils se voient hein ?

- Non, en effet. Je pensais que ta mère faisait preuve de trop de sentimentalisme pour une chevalière. Et sans vouloir te vexer…je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Camus la rendait aussi folle. Il était si froid...Même aujourd'hui, je me demande comment elle a pu tenir enfermée dans le temple du Verseau durant toute sa grossesse. A sa place, j'aurais fini par détester mon amant ! Mais non ! Ils se disputaient parfois, elle était un peu grognon mais elle l'aimait toujours autant. Je me demande si ça aurait duré si…

En voyant le regard un peu heurté d'Eléa, Sayuri comprit qu'elle avait un peu trop laissé parler son ressentiment :

- Je suis vraiment désolée. S'il reste une chose positive de cette histoire, c'est bien toi. Je suis certaine que Gaëlle te dirait que ta vie valait largement tous ces ennuis.

Eléa affichait une moue attristée et sentit le besoin de redorer l'image de Camus.

- Mon père n'est froid qu'en public tu sais ? Milo et Hyoga m'ont dit que c'était à cause de la façon dont il avait été entraîné. Il n'est pas facile à aborder et il peut être sévère mais c'est aussi le plus génial des papas. Je crois qu'avec ma mère, il n'était sûrement pas comme avec les autres.

- Certainement, sinon Gaëlle ne l'aurait jamais supporté, dit Sayuri qui semblait amusée par l'amour inconditionnel qui transparaissait dans les mots de la gamine.

Et était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un cosmos bien connu se fit sentir à proximité.

- C'est mon père ! dit Eléa. Il doit se demander ce que je fais là.

Elle répondit par une brève impulsion de son propre cosmos. Cette nouvelle façon de communiquer lui plaisait beaucoup ! Puis elle sauta sur ses pieds :

- Je suis désolée Sayuri mais il faut que j'y aille.

- Je t'accompagne, dit la Japonaise en maugréant. On dirait qu'il est un peu trop près du camp des femmes.

Elle remit son masque tandis qu'Eléa objectait :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Le camp est interdit aux hommes.

- Bah c'est nul ! rétorqua la fillette. Ca fait une séparation entre les chevaliers ! Et puis, pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ton masque ? C'est permis maintenant.

Sayuri soupira devant toutes ces questions :

- J'y suis tellement habituée que j'ai du mal à m'en défaire. J'aurais l'impression de me promener nue si je ne l'avais pas.

- Ah ? dit Eléa en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

Elle ne comprenait pas trop le point de vue de Sayuri mais décida de ne pas insister davantage.

Elles retournèrent à l'entrée et y trouvèrent Camus, sans armure et sans la moindre blessure sur le corps. Voyant qu'Eléa était accompagnée par Sayuri, son visage se figea. Il eut un bref salut de la tête :

- Sayuri…si je m'y attendais. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de ma fille.

- La fille de ma meilleure amie oui, répondit la femme avec une froideur égale à celle de son interlocuteur. C'était bien normal !

Eléa, gênée par l'ambiance, se risqua à montrer timidement la photo que lui avait donnée Sayuri :

- Regarde Papa…Et Sayuri m'a raconté plein de choses sur Maman, c'était vraiment chouette.

Camus jeta un œil à la photo et son regard et sa voix se détendirent légèrement :

- Bien…

- T'es pas fâché ?

- Non, je voulais seulement savoir ce que tu étais venue faire ici. C'est une chance que tu aies rencontré Sayuri et qu'elle te parle de ta mère. Mais maintenant, on va rentrer.

Eléa se retourna et fit un grand sourire à la chevalière :

- Merci beaucoup ! Je repasserai te voir avant de rentrer au Japon !

Sayuri sourit sous son masque en lui faisant un signe de la main. Camus la salua poliment puis il s'éloigna avec Eléa qui s'agrippait à son bras. Elle était mignonne cette enfant et ce glaçon de Camus ne devait pas être un si mauvais père pour qu'elle affiche un tel sourire à ses côtés. Le tableau était assez touchant.

_Il y en a une qui doit être contente de voir ça…n'est-ce-pas Gaëlle ? _


	30. Chapter XIV

**Chapitre XIV : **

**Ce chapitre s'apparente plus à un épilogue. Hé oui, la fic est terminée, enfin ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, il se peut que j'en fasse une autre sur Kiki et Eléa quelques années plus tard et puis je voudrais imaginer ce que les chevaliers vont devenir maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de se battre. **

**Mais cette partie de l'histoire est terminée. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de me suivre jusque-là. A bientôt ! **

Le père et la fille rentrèrent non pas au temple du Verseau mais au palais du Pope. Sur le chemin, Eléa raconta à Camus le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Sayuri. Son père l'écouta, sans manifester de sentiment particulier, pas même lorsqu'Eléa lui parla de la façon dont Gaëlle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il n'eut qu'un léger sourire en répondant :

- Elle me l'avait dit.

Tout à coup, alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur les marches entre le temple des Poissons et le palais, Eléa prit son père par la main, prise de mélancolie et d'une envie de parler de quelque chose à laquelle elle pensait depuis quelques jours. Là, tout de suite, elle voulait voir le Camus affectueux, pas le chevalier impassible qu'il avait été toute la journée.

Voyant qu'elle s'arrêtait de marcher, Camus baissa sur elle un regard étonné :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Pour toute réponse, Eléa l'entoura de ses bras et se serra contre lui. Avec sa taille menue, elle lui arrivait légèrement au-dessous de la poitrine. Camus s'assit sur les marches pour être à sa hauteur et la serra dans ses bras, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de parler.

La fillette respira profondément, apaisée par cette étreinte qu'elle adorait. Les bras passés autour du cou de son père, elle dit à mi-voix :

- J'ai pas aimé quand tu t'es battu contre Milo. J'ai eu peur…tu étais plein de sang. Tu ne le referas plus hein ?

- Ma chérie… Je sais que ça devait être effrayant à voir mais nous ne faisions que nous entraîner. Tu as vu ? Je n'ai plus rien ! Il faut que je continue à m'entretenir si je ne veux pas devenir un vieil incapable !

Eléa haussa les épaules et marmonna :

- J't'aimerai toujours, même vieux avec un gros ventre !

Camus émit un petit rire et la serra plus fort :

- Oui mais moi, je n'ai pas du tout envie de devenir comme ça ! J'ai un statut à soutenir quand même.

Son sourire resta accroché à ses lèvres et il se sentait tellement léger. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait cette enfant qui s'accrochait à lui comme un koala à son eucalyptus ! Il se sentait de jour en jour de plus en plus vivant et heureux à mesure que leur lien se solidifiait. Si elle était la récompense des dieux pour une vie de bons et loyaux services, il s'estimait largement payé.

Eléa le relâcha mais elle ne semblait pas prête à repartir. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sa main dans les siennes :

- Il ne me reste que quatre jours avant de devoir repartir au Japon. Maintenant que tu es là, j'ai pas envie de rentrer…Et toi, tu veux rester vivre au Sanctuaire ?

- Eléa, dis-moi de quoi tu as envie. Tu n'as que dix ans et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves à chambouler ta vie d'une manière qui ne te conviendrait pas. Je vivrai en fonction de toi, c'est mon nouveau devoir désormais.

Mais Eléa n'avait pas les idées très claires sur le sujet :

- Je sais pas…je veux vivre avec toi mais je sais pas si je veux être au Japon ou en Grèce.

- Tu rentres en CM2 ?

- Oui.

- Alors voici ce que nous pouvons faire : reste au Japon pendant encore un an pour terminer l'école primaire. Durant cette année, c'est moi qui viendrai te voir là-bas. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour savoir quoi faire de cette nouvelle vie qui m'a été donnée. Il faut que je pense à une reconversion et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ! termina-t-il d'un air embarrassé.

Eléa n'avait pas du tout pris conscience de cette difficulté-là.

- Ah oui…Et au bout d'un an ?

- Hé bien…on a un petit problème, soupira Camus. Je ne parle pas japonais et tu ne parles pas grec. Je ne peux pas travailler là-bas et tu risques d'avoir du mal à vivre ici au quotidien, même si tu intègres le lycée français d'Athènes.

- Mais je veux continuer à voir Saori et Kiki... Je pourrais apprendre un peu de grec pendant un an et puis, une fois que je serai ici, je me débrouillerai pour apprendre, ça marchera comme un séjour linguistique ! Et puis toi, tu pourras continuer à voir Milo comme ça.

Camus passa une main de ses cheveux :

- En tout cas, nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps pour y penser. Dans un an, nous verrons ce qu'il sera possible de faire. Mais je te promets une chose : je prendrai un appartement et nous pourrons vivre tous les deux.

Eléa sourit d'un air radieux c'était le meilleur arrangement à prendre pour le moment.

- C'est génial ! Il faut que j'aille le dire à Saori !

- Justement, elle voulait discuter de tout ça avec nous ce matin, dit Camus en se levant. Viens, on y va.

Saori/Athéna n'eut évidemment pas la moindre objection à faire. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait pris Eléa sous sa responsabilité en tant que « sœur aînée »/déesse. Mais à présent que Camus était là, elle lui avait délégué tout pouvoir de décision concernant la fillette.

- Ma demeure à Tokyo te sera bien sûr grande ouverte à chaque fois que tu viendras Camus. Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour reprendre des études ou chercher un travail, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Eléa fit encadrer la photo de sa mère et se jura d'en prendre bien soin car c'était la seule qu'elle avait. Elle possédait un appareil photo numérique et, durant ses derniers jours au Sanctuaire, elle fit beaucoup fonctionner après avoir juré à Saori de ne jamais montrer les clichés à quelqu'un de l' « extérieur ». Elle prit beaucoup de photos de son père, même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Et, avec Kiki, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup à faire le plus de grimaces possibles devant l'objectif. Eléa confia son appareil à un serviteur du Sanctuaire qui se rendit à Athènes pour faire un tirage papier de certains clichés. Elle put donc en donner en souvenir à Kiki et à son père.

Du côté des chevaliers de Bronze, on songea aussi à partir chacun de son côté. Shiryu et Shunrei annoncèrent leurs fiançailles et Dohko insista pour qu'une fête soit donnée en leur honneur avant qu'ils ne partent vivre leur bonheur aux Cinq Pics. La fête eut lieu dans la maison de la Balance. Dohko, à nouveau jeune et fringant, supervisa tout, mit de l'ambiance comme personne et fit rire toute l'assemblée lorsqu'il tenta un discours en l'honneur des futurs mariés ave un coup de trop dans le nez.

- Tu peux encore t'entraîner pour leur mariage ! lança Shion en le faisant descendre de la table sur laquelle il était monté.

Après les amoureux, ce fut le tour de Seiya et Seika de repartir au Japon. Shun attendait le départ d'Eléa pour rentrer. Puisque Camus et Saori restaient en Grèce, la fillette allait rester sous son chaperonnage à la fondation Graad pendant quelques temps.

Hyoga, lui, se sentait désormais capable de tourner définitivement la page sur le drame de son enfance. Il voulait retourner encore une fois en Sibérie pour dire un adieu définitif à la mer gelée qui renfermait sa mère et récupérer les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissées dans son isba. Ensuite, il avait l'intention d'habiter quelques temps à la fondation Graad avec Shun et de réfléchir à une voie à prendre. Son amant, lui, restait fixé sur son idée de devenir médecin.

Camus l'observa d'un air fier lorsqu'il vint lui dire au revoir avant de partir pour la Sibérie :

- Je suis très heureux pour toi Hyoga. Ce traumatisme que tu n'arrivais pas à surmonter m'inquiétait beaucoup. A présent, je trouve que tu as grandi, que tu as pris de l'assurance et que tu t'es libéré de cette obsession. Je devrais remercier Shun pour ça.

- Vous y êtes aussi pour quelque chose Maître, répondit Hyoga. Le jour où vous avez rendu son bateau inaccessible…je vous ai détesté pour ça mais c'est vous qui aviez raison. En m'empêchant de me rendre sur le lieu de la tragédie, vous m'en avez libéré. Désormais, je ne ressens plus le besoin de m'y rendre. Je crois…que mon deuil est enfin accompli.

Camus sourit d'un air heureux.

- Tant mieux. Je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt au Japon puisque j'ai promis à Eléa de venir souvent. Alors à bientôt Hyoga.

Le Cygne lui sourit, mit l'urne de son armure sur son dos et s'en alla sous le regard bienveillant et heureux de Camus.

La veille du départ d'Eléa, la fillette et son père partagèrent une soirée tranquille. Eléa avait quelque chose à montrer. Elle avait découvert quelque chose de nouveau et l'avait développé avec l'aide de Mu, sans rien dire à personne.

Tous les deux s'étaient amusés à faire un gâteau. Camus n'en mangeait jamais et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire un. Eléa, elle, était passée maître dans l'art du crumble aux pommes et avait joyeusement appris la recette à son père.

Tandis qu'il cuisait et que la pièce se remplissait d'une bonne odeur de pommes, Camus remarqua qu'Eléa regardait son verre d'eau d'un air étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux des glaçons ?

Les yeux d'Eléa brillèrent. Elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose depuis longtemps.

- Pas besoin…il y a un truc que j'aimerais te montrer.

Stupéfait, Camus sentit s'élever le cosmos de sa fille et le verre qu'elle tenait se teinta peu à peu d'une buée glacée. L'eau à l'intérieur se solidifia et devint glace.

Eléa lança un sourire triomphant à son père :

- T'as vu ça ?

Camus n'en revenait pas.

- Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?

- Deux jours. Maître Mu est au courant mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas t'en parler parce que je voulais te faire la surprise.

Sans rien dire, Camus vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui demanda de tendre sa main droite, paume vers le haut. Il posa la sienne dessous en lui demandant de concentrer son cosmos dans sa paume.

Eléa ne savait pas trop où il voulait en venir mais obéit. Aussitôt, elle sentit le cosmos de son père guider le sien et une boule de minuscules cristaux de glace en mouvement apparut dans la main d'Eléa fascinée.

- Whoua !

- Hyoga a mis plus longtemps que toi à faire ça, dit Camus dont les yeux brillaient. C'est la seconde étape pour obtenir la poussière de diamants.

Eléa lui adressa un regard à la fois ébahi et ravi.

- Concentre-toi…on obtient de la glace en ralentissant la vitesse des atomes de l'eau contenue dans l'air. C'est ton cosmos qui doit faire ça. Sens leur vitesse dans ta main…

Mais l'exercice s'avéra un peu trop difficile pour Eléa qui perdit sa concentration. La boule de glace se résorba et disparut.

- C'est dur ! soupira la fillette.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Camus.

- Tu m'apprendras à faire la poussière de diamants ?

- Si tu veux, même si tu n'auras probablement jamais besoin de t'en servir. Mais je suis très fier que tu sois déjà capable de cela après si peu de temps. Montre ça à Hyoga quand il reviendra de Sibérie, ça va l'étonner !

- Ouais ! Et maintenant, le gâteau !

Eléa dormit sur place, ne voulant rien perdre de sa dernière soirée de vacances avec son père. Il allait lui manquer ! Il termina de lui lire la nouvelle de « Lullaby » et elle s'endormit encore une fois bercée par sa voix.

Le lendemain, Eléa s'apprêta à monter dans le jet privé de la Fondation. Elle était déjà allée dire au revoir à Sayuri. Ensuite, elle avait croisé Milo qui l'avait saluée avec une révérence de théâtre, exactement comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Son père était là avec Mu et Kiki. On attendait l'arrivée de Shun et, tandis que les adultes discutaient, les deux enfants se disaient au revoir. Kiki était un peu triste :

- C'est bête que tu repartes déjà. On en a vécu des trucs !

- Oui mais on recommencera ! Tu pourrais venir au Japon comme la dernière fois non ?

Mais Kiki prit un air un peu triste :

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai décidé de rester avec Maître Mu et d'aller au bout de mon entraînement de chevalier, même si nous sommes en paix. C'est pas juste une question d'armure, je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé et devenir un homme aussi fort que lui. Je réfléchirai à mon avenir quand je serai plus grand.

- Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de le quitter, dit Eléa.

Kiki hocha la tête :

- Du coup, on va retourner à Jamir et je vais parfaire mon entraînement là-bas. Il paraît que je vais démarrer une étape super importante pour les apprentis Bélier et je serai sûrement très occupé. Je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce qu'on se reverra.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Eléa en souriant. Je ne t'oublierai pas et on finira par se revoir. Bonne chance pour ton entraînement, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

Kiki mit les mains sur les hanches d'un air fanfaron :

- Ouais ! La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je serai plus grand que toi et peut-être même que je serai chevalier !

- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Kiki fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un bracelet tibétain fait de perles d'améthystes.

- Mon maître connaît bien les propriétés des pierres et il m'a dit que celles-là étaient efficaces pour aider au contrôle du cosmos. Du coup, j'en ai fait un pour toi.

Eléa, touchée, prit le bracelet et le passa à son poignet. Il lui allait parfaitement.

- Merci Kiki, je le porterai tout le temps !

Shun finit par faire son apparition, son habituel sourire doux sur le visage :

- On y va princesse ? demanda-t-il à Eléa.

- Ouais.

Eléa n'était pas triste puisqu'elle savait que ce n'était que des au revoir. Mais elle venait de passer les trois semaines les plus bouleversantes de sa vie et le retour à l'école allait sans doute lui faire très très bizarre.

Elle remercia Mu de ce qu'il lui avait appris ensuite, elle fit un câlin à Saori.

- Sois sage, ne donne pas trop de fil à retordre à Shun ! lui conseilla cette dernière.

- Moi ? Jamais ! répliqua la fillette d'un air malicieux.

Ensuite, Eléa se retrouva face à son père, lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un bisou :

- Tu viens vite hein papa ?

- C'est promis ma puce, répondit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Tu verras, on va se faire une vie géniale.

De cela, Eléa était persuadée lorsqu'elle monta dans le jet. Plus de guerres, un père à ses côtés…un avenir sans nuage lui apparaissait. Elle s'assit dans le jet à côté de Shun qui souriait d'un air rêveur et lui fit un sourire banane :

- Je suis au courant de tout. Tu es amoureux de Hyogaaaaaaa !

Shun rosit légèrement :

- Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Vous n'êtes pas discrets ! Kiki m'a dit qu'il vous a vu vous embrasser alors qu'il s'était rendu invisible !

Shun rougit plus fort et soupira en secouant la tête :

- Non mais vraiment, vous êtes impossibles tous les deux.

- C'est cool je trouve, vous allez bien ensemble !

Les yeux de Shun pétillèrent :

- Je trouve aussi !

Eléa éclata de rire et se mit au hublot pour faire de grands signes à ceux qui étaient restés à l'extérieur tandis que le jet s'apprêtait à décoller.

FIN.


End file.
